The Tails of Naruto Uzumaki
by SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan
Summary: An early meeting with Kyuubi, a single event which propelled Naruto's skills in ways he would have never imagined. Although as Naruto becomes stronger will he be able to stick to the path that he was destined to follow, or will he forge a new one, his own path. Naruto-Harem (Tenten, Mei, Fuka, Tayuya, Samui, Konan). Strong Naruto, smart Naruto eventually. First story.
1. The Meeting

**This is my first Fan Fiction and follows the Naruto story line with one difference. The difference... meeting Kyuubi early, one week before the graduation exam to be precise. Naruto is 15 because in canon he is stated to have failed the graduation exam three times. Some writers make him enter three years younger to balance this out but I am making it so he is three years older than the rookies.  
>To give a few ages as an example.<br>Naruto : 15  
>Sasuke: 12<br>Tenten: 13**

**Any major divergence doesn't really happen until the Chunin exam arc but the wave arc does have a few twists and turns. Hope you enjoy it and if you are unclear about anything or find a mistake or anything review or PM me so I can change it. Fair warning the start is pretty cliché and you might think I am overpowering Naruto but honestly he was extremely weak to begin with so I am really only bringing him up to standard.**

**Lastly it seems that people still do not get the message. Quotation marks can be either one mark 'word' or two marks "word" neither is correct over the other. It is solely authorial choice. If you cannot handle this then don't read on as frankly I am tired of being insulted for using single quotation marks to denote speech and double quotation marks to denote thoughts and being told how dumb, stupid, illiterate etc. I supposedly am.**

**Enjoy the story.  
>SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.<strong>

**Chapter 1 revised and edited. Review or PM me on what you think about this chapter now.  
><strong>

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Naruto anime/manga all I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

'**Heavily demonic voice'**

'**Fox talking' **

"**Fox thinking"**

*expression*

**Jutsu **

_Flashback_

Chapter 1 – The Meeting

A boy around the age of fifteen was walking down the street. This boy however was no ordinary boy. He had blonde spiky hair, deep blue eyes and three whisker-like marks on each of his cheeks. He wore an orange jumpsuit along with goggles on his forehead and was about one metre and a half in height with a small build. His name was Naruto Uzumaki. The one aspect which made Naruto so unique is that inside of him was sealed the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox which attacked The Village Hidden in the Leaves fifteen years ago on Naruto's birthday of October tenth.

Naruto walked along the street, the gravel crunching under his sandals, with shops on sides of him selling food, clothes and other necessities. The shops themselves appeared to look like small houses. Naruto was heading to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop after another day of being unable to succeed in the basic tasks required of him by the academy.

'*sigh* Why can't I do anything right. Everything I try to do is a failure' Naruto said out loud. They were practising jutsus today and Naruto failed miserably in trying to produce a clone once again much to the amusement of his classmates.

Naruto looked around and noticed those who were looking at him at the time gave him glares filled with small amounts of fear and overwhelming amounts of hatred. He sighed and kept walking.

"Why am I looking around to see if anyone is listening? After all no one cares about me anyway and wouldn't even blink an eye if I started talking to myself." Thought Naruto bitterly.

_-line break-  
><em>  
>After wallowing in his depressive thoughts for a while he finally arrived at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop.<br>The shop was a small square building with flaps hanging of the base of the roof at the entrance, as well as a lantern on the right. Inside there was a counter and ten bar stools with the kitchen behind the counter.

'Hey, old man Ichiraku.' Naruto said cheerfully, becoming much happier than he was before as he was now in a ramen shop which serves his favourite food: ramen.

'Naruto good to see you, the usual right?' asked Teuchi. Teuchi was a man in his forties and had a small pot belly. Teuchi wore an apron and a chef's hat and always seemed to have a happy demeanour which made it difficult to see his eyes as well as black hair which was starting to turn grey.

'You better believe it old man!' Naruto said loudly as he jumped up on one of the stools.

'Coming right up. Also since I know it's your birthday, today it's all on the house.' Teuchi said happily.

'Really!' cried Naruto, his eyes swimming with happiness with a small amount of drool escaping his mouth.

'*chuckle* Yep. Ayame and I also got you a little present.' Said Teuchi cheerfully before he went to make Naruto his ramen while Ayame came out from the kitchen.

Ayame was Teuchi's daughter and wore similar attire to her father minus the hat and in place wore a white bandana. She had long brown hair and brown eyes.

'Oh what is it!' asked Naruto practically jumping of the stool, all thoughts of the academy forgotten.

'Here you go, Naruto.' Ayame said happily handing Naruto an envelope. Naruto opened the envelope and couldn't believe his eyes.

'Ten whole day free meal vouchers 'said Naruto before he lowered his head with his bangs overshadowing his eyes. Eventually Naruto looked back up and was on the verge of crying from joy. 'Th...Thanks a lot you guys.' Said Naruto just about to cry but instead gave a big smile.

_-line break-  
><em> 

Naruto finished twelve bowls of ramen and headed home. On the way home he noticed the villagers staring at him even more aggressively than usual and tried to understand why they hated him so much, unable to think of a reason he smiled at them and kept on walking which somehow caused them to become even angrier.

'Honestly what have I ever done which could make all these people so angry. My pranks aren't that annoying are they?' Mused Naruto internally.

Finally he arrived at his apartment, if you could call it that it. His apartment was leaning slightly to the right with a small ten centimetre diameter whole on the roof which he had to patch up himself with whatever rotting lumber he could find, the power died every six hours and the hot water for the house only lasted for five minutes at a time, but still it was all he had. He went in and had a quick shower before getting for bed. Naruto was asleep in no time and that's when things got weird.

_-line break-  
><em>  
>"Where am I?" thought Naruto. He walked around in the darkness eventually finding what looked to be like pipes. He saw a red light in the distance and quickly rushed ahead. He followed it and eventually came across, what looked like a jail cell with a piece of paper on the middle which said – seal.<br>Naruto then thought he heard a sound, so being a fifteen year old boy who had absolutely no idea where he was or how he got there he did the obvious; he asked 'Who's there?' There was no reply until the sound of a deep sinister laughter.

**'HAHAHAHA!'  
><strong>  
>Now scared and a little annoyed Naruto asked again 'Who's there?!'<p>

**'HAHA Puny human it is I, The Nine-Tailed-Fox.' Boomed a loud and deep voice filled with malicious undertones.**

Naruto, who was pretty scared, asked frightfully 'What do you want? For that matter why are you here? I thought the fourth killed you how are you alive?'

**'GRR silence! Don't mention that accursed man around me again!' Growled the fox.**

Naruto was shaken and the fox grinned at that.

**'Now, now you don't have to be scared, however if these bars weren't here you would be!' Said the fox.**

'Fine I'm not scared now what are you doing here.' asked Naruto most fear gone from his voice.

**'You've got guts kid and I admire that, also since it's your birthday and you have shown me that you have some backbone, I'm going to give you a little present.' Said the fox with a devilish grin.**

'Well, what are you going to give me?' asked Naruto mildly curious but still suspicious.

**'Come closer to the cage so I can give it to you.' Said the fox.**

Naruto tentatively took steps closer to the cage until the fox stuck his claws in between the bars of the cage. Naruto jumped back barely in time.

**'I want to give you a quick and painful death and escape from here!' Shouted the fox angry at having been unable to reach Naruto.**

'Hey what the hell are you doing you stupid fox?' Screamed Naruto angrily.

The fox growled for a minute before breathing out and deciding to be a little bit more, nice.  
><strong>'Well foolish human since I can't kill you or escape, I figured we could work out a deal and I could give you something in exchange.' Said the fox.<strong>

Naruto wasn't too trusting so he narrowed his eyes at the fox and asked 'What am I going to get?'

**'Well for one thing I'm going to let you use my chakra and not disrupt your own because I don't want my vessel to be a failure and by reflection make me look pathetic.' Began the fox before being interrupted.**

'Wait! Are you telling me I couldn't do anything right because you were stopping me and it's your fault that everyone sees me as a loser? Asked Naruto absolutely enraged and didn't even care that he was mouthing off to a being which almost destroyed the leaf village.

**'Yes.' Replied the fox nonchalantly.**

'W-why?!' stammered Naruto

**'For fun. Don't forget that I have been trapped in here for fifteen years with nothing to do.' Said the fox smiling and showing all of his huge and razor sharp teeth.**

'What that's ridiculous. You are one sick fox for making me deal with all of this trouble and making me fail at everything I try to do.' Growled Naruto.

**'Perhaps, but it's because of you, I, the strongest tailed beast has had to be trapped inside the belly of a puny fleshy body for fifteen years. Therefore consider what I've been doing pay back.' Retorted the fox unhappily.  
><strong>  
>Naruto couldn't say a thing and couldn't believe someone had fun torturing him all his life but understood that the fox had been trapped for a long time.<p>

**'Now, if you're done complaining I'll tell you what else you are going to get.' **Naruto didn't say anything. **'Good.' **Said the fox before disappearing for a second and came back with one of his tails wrapped around something which he pushed out of the cage.

'**This is the summoning contract for demon foxes. No one has ever been allowed to sign it, but seeing as how I'm trapped in here I might as well give you the contract. Plus if you learn to summon me I'll be finally allowed out of this cage.' Said the fox with a faraway look.**

'Wait if I summon you how do I know you aren't going to go crazy and destroy everything?' Asked Naruto, suspicion laced heavily in his voice.

**'Insolent brat I am not a mindless beast bent on destruction, well usually. Muttered the fox.**

**' In any case if you summon me I will be partially tied to your will and thus won't be able to do something which you have directly said not to do like destroying this puny village.' Said the fox.  
><strong>  
>'Hmmm I don't know. How can I trust you?' Questioned Naruto.<p>

**'Idiot, I'm giving you the chance to fulfil your dreams and you're questioning me! Fine even if you don't trust me Kit, just release the summoning and I'll be right back in here.' Growled the fox in irritation.**

**'**Ok nine-tails. Oh and what's Kit?' Asked Naruto with his head tilted to the side.

**'What I'm going to call you from now on which is usually what foxes refer to their kids as, Kits. Also call me Kyuubi. At least for now anyway.' Finished the fox.**

'Ok whatever you say.' said Naruto nonchalantly.

"I can't wait to show everyone how good I am." Thought Naruto already imagining what he was going to do.

Naruto bit his thumb and got blood on all his fingertips and wrote Naruto Uzumaki and pressed his fingers under it all at once.

**'One more thing Kit, Don't summon me unless you really need to because right now it would drain all your chakra putting you in a dangerous state. Although on the other hand, go ahead and if you die I'll be freed.' Said the fox while taking the contract back with another tail now that it was signed.**

'Ok! However there's no way I will let you free. However one day I am going to have to do something to get rid of all that hate inside you.' said Naruto while thinking about all the possibilities of being able to summon foxes.

The fox was surprised that Naruto cared for it.

**"Hmm he is different than the others." Thought the fox.  
><strong>  
>The fox showed Naruto the hand signs or in his case claw signs and Naruto memorised them after the fourth time he saw it. Naruto left Kyuubi's cage and went back to sleep to the sound of the fox laughing <strong>"I can't wait until he realises that since he signed the contract and accepted my chakra I am now able to talk to him at will and see, hear, smell and experience everything he experiences as well as know his thoughts. Tomorrow morning is going to be fun." Chuckled Kyuubi before curling up and going to sleep as well.<strong>

**I know it's short but it is an introductory chapter.**


	2. Training: Fox style

**Chapter 2 revised and edited. Review or PM me on what you think about this chapter now.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Naruto anime/manga all I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

'**Heavily demonic voice'**

'**Fox talking' **

"**Fox thinking"**

*expression*

**Jutsu **

_Flashback_

Chapter 2 – Training: Fox style

Naruto awoke the next day feeling happy; however he also felt that something inside him had changed. Getting out of bed he went through his morning activities and then set out to get some ramen. After eating he figured he would go train and that's when he heard something.

**'Hey Kit.' Said a voice.**

'Who's there?' asked Naruto looking around, he didn't see anyone however.

**'You aren't going to find me out there I'm in your head.' Said the voice with an amused tone.**

"Kyuubi?" thought Naruto.

**'It seems you're not as dumb as I thought you were.' Chuckled Kyuubi.**

'Um why are you in my head?' asked Naruto.

**'I'll tell you in a minute, but first stopping speaking out loud if you think something I will hear it.' Said Kyuubi with an even tone.**

"Really?" questioned Naruto in his mind.

**'Yep, see for yourself.' Said Kyuubi.**

"Okay what do you want Kyuubi?" thought Naruto with a bit of annoyance in his tone as he was hungry.

**'Hey, I'm trying to help you get stronger here so talk to me with the proper respect or I will annoy you until you go mad.' Growled the fox.**

"*sigh* What do you want?" Relented Naruto.

**'I want you to go to a weapons store and buy a katana and have the blade made fifty centimetres long. Also I want you to get ankle weights, wrist weights and a weighted vest which are capable of increasing in weight with chakra. One more thing is I want you to buy a hundred or so three pronged kunai with an area on the handle where you can place a seal around. It should be around twenty centimetres in girth to allow for the seal. Also get some sealing paper and ink as well as a small brush.' Said Kyuubi.**

"Do you think I am rich or something? I am an orphan I CAN'T AFFORD ALL THAT." Ranted Naruto in his mind.

**'No. But this won't cost you more than the money you spend on food in a week and since you have those vouchers and you only eat ramen, I'd say you are taken care of in that department.' Replied the fox nonchalantly.**

"Fine." Growled Naruto in his mind.

_-line break-  
><em>  
>Naruto went to the nearest weapon store which was a small four walled building with a flat roof that was significantly higher than the other shops around while still being only one level. He walked in and spotted a girl he recognised from when he was in the academy.<p>

'Hey Tenten, how's it going?' Said Naruto, happy at seeing a familiar face and not having to talk to the fox.

'Naruto? What are you doing here?' asked Tenten who since graduating had never seen Naruto again aside from him running through the village evading ANBU.

Tenten wore a pink sleeveless blouse and dark green pants with her hair up in two buns with her forehead protector just under her fringe on her forehead. She was also around Naruto's height being only a couple centimetres taller.

'Oh, I'm here to buy some things for my training.' Stated Naruto.

'Oh, well tell me what you need and I'll see if we have it?' said Tenten happily.

Naruto told her what he wanted, but there was a problem with the kunai.

'Naruto, those kunai aren't something we have in stock as I have never heard of anyone buying them so it'll take about three days until they are ready as they would come under the option of being a custom order.' Said Tenten.

"Hey Kyuubi what should I do?" thought Naruto.

**'Idiot! Obviously come and get them when they are done.' Growled the fox in disbelief.**

"Damn Kyuubi relax, I was just asking." Thought back Naruto.  
><strong><br>**'Alright Tenten I'll be back in three days for those, thanks for the help and see you around.' said Naruto after paying.

'Ok see you in three days I guess.' Said Tenten sounding a little confused at Naruto's rapid mood change from being deep in thought to cheerful.

_-line break-_

Naruto followed Kyuubi's directions until he found himself at a small training ground with lots of trees and a small stream running through it.

Kyuubi instructed him to use this training ground over the next two days as it seemed to be one of the lesser frequented ones. Over the next two days Naruto learned how to climb trees and walk on water with his chakra. His weights were all up to five kilograms each with the vest being twenty. He also did standard exercises such as push-ups, crunches, lunges, squats, calf raises and log punches and kicks. Additionally he familiarised himself with his sword and did diagonal slashes, vertical slashes and horizontal slashes until Kyuubi deemed his form acceptable.

_-line break-  
><em>  
>On the third day Naruto went back to the weapon shop but, Tenten wasn't there instead who Naruto assumed to be the owner of the shop was there.<p>

'Hello I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm here for my custom order kunais.' Said Naruto in a business like tone.

'Uzumaki huh well here are your kunais. I expect great things from you.' Said the shop owner.

'Thanks old man and you will see great things from me I'm going to be the Hokage.' Naruto said, before he was about to say his signature catch phrase before the fox interjected.

**'Say 'believe it' and you won't believe what I will do to you.' Threatened the fox.**

"Tsk fine." Thought Naruto.

'See you around.' Said Naruto before he left the store to train.

_-line break-  
><em>  
>Naruto continued train over the next three days spending the last day practising calligraphy until Kyuubi told him his characters were drawn to a adequate standard. Finally the day of the exam came; Naruto arrived at the academy and sat down behind Sasuke in an empty row much to Kyuubi's ire if his growl was any indication.<p>

**"Blasted Uchiha, this one even looks like Madara." Raged Kyuubi. **

First there was the written examination which Naruto struggled with as the questions he was given were so hard that even Sakura, the smartest girl in the class would struggle with after which there was the jutsu examination.

Iruka stood up and said 'The jutsu you will be tested on is the clone jutsu.'

Naruto instantly knew he would fail because he could never do that jutsu due to having heaps of chakra and not having good enough control yet, however he was hopeful that just maybe he had enough control to do it now.

When his turn came he tried his hardest but all he got was one dead looking clone. Both Naruto and Iruka were twitching when Mizuki spoke up 'Iruka we could let him pass. It is his third try so he has shown he is dedicated to becoming a ninja.'

Naruto got his hopes up a little but wasn't going to like what came next when Iruka spoke 'Mizuki, all the other children produced at least three effective replications while Naruto could only produce one and look at it it's pitiful. I'm afraid I can't pass him.'

Naruto sighed but his bad mood was somewhat mitigated by the sad fact that he knew he wasn't going to pass.

"I thought you said you stopped messing with my chakra?" Thought Naruto.

**'I did but you had abysmal chakra control even without my interference and a couple days of practising chakra control is not going to make much of a difference thanks to how large your reserves are.' Replied Kyuubi.**

"*sigh* Oh well I guess." Said the orange clad ninja despondently before exiting the academy.  
><em><br>-line break-_

Naruto was really depressed seeing as he was the only one who failed. After listening to the cruel words of the villagers thanks to his enhanced senses he was just about ready to leave when Mizuki found him outside. 'Hey Naruto let's talk.' Said Mizuki.

Naruto walked off with Mizuki and they sat on the roof of a building near the academy.

'Iruka doesn't hate you; he just really wants to make sure you're ready for the duties of a ninja.' Said Mizuki warmly.

'Well I am trying but nothing seems to work.' Said Naruto hopelessly. 'I just really want to be a ninja.' Said Naruto.

As Mizuki heard this he got a glint in his eyes.

'Well Naruto there is a secret graduation exam.' Said Mizuki with a smile.

He proceeded to tell Naruto about the Scroll of Seals and that anyone who knew one of those techniques would become a leaf ninja. Naruto had his suspicions but didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth so he ignored them for now.

_-line break-  
><em>  
>Later on Naruto stole the scroll and learnt the first jutsu on it, the<strong> Shadow Clone Jutsu.<strong>

After he finished learning it Kyuubi spoke up **'Hey Kit, look for a technique called the Flying Thunder God.'**

After taking a quick glance at it he realised something.****

"I'm guessing that's why you wanted me to buy those kunai." Thought Naruto.  
><strong><br>'Yep.' Replied the fox with a grin.**

"You kitsunes really are tricky aren't you?" Stated Naruto rhetorically.****

Naruto found the technique and hastily made a seal with his brush according to the seal array he found in the scroll with the ink he had with him after he dropped some of his blood into the ink. Unnoticed by Naruto when he dropped his blood into the ink it took on a yellowish hue before it reverted back to its dark blue colouring.

He then attached the seals to the three pronged kunai then grabbed them and tried to do the jutsu on a few nearby trees; however he couldn't make it all the way to the kunai and only covered half the distance. Naruto practised for half an hour when suddenly Iruka appeared and said with a grin 'It's all over Naruto.'

'Hey Iruka-sensei you caught me and I was only able to master one technique and start learning another.' Said Naruto giving one of his grins. Iruka looked around and saw the damage done to the trees and to Naruto himself when he asked Naruto why he stole the scroll.

Naruto replied 'Mizuki-sensei told me anyone who knows one of the jutsus in this scroll becomes a leaf ninja.'

'That's why you stole the scroll?' Asked Iruka.

'Yep because I have to become a Genin if I'm going to become Hokage and I will.' Said Naruto.

Seeing Iruka's face Naruto had one thought.

"I knew Mizuki was lying." He thought angrily.

Iruka was stunned however at that moment Mizuki had arrived and heard what Naruto had said and started laughing. 'HAHAHA you the Hokage in your dreams, you will never become the Hokage and you know why.'

'Mizuki stop it's forbidden to speak of it!' Yelled Iruka.

'Quiet Iruka. Naruto, you will never be the Hokage because you have the Nine-Tailed-Fox sealed within you and everyone despises you for it.' Said Mizuki with a sadistic smirk on his face.

Naruto was stunned but not because of the knowledge of the fox being sealed inside him, but rather because he now knew why the villagers hated him. Mizuki then threw a huge shuriken at Naruto and Naruto was too stunned to move so Iruka got in front of it and got hit in the back.

'Why, Iruka-sensei?' asked Naruto.

'Because, Naruto you and I are the same.' Said Iruka becoming tearful. Iruka proceeded to tell Naruto about his parents dying against the fox and how he became the class clown to gain acknowledgement before the Third Hokage helped him see a new path he could follow which would still gain him acknowledgment: the path of hard work.

'What a touching scene but I must be going now so I'm going to need that scroll now.' Said Mizuki.

Naruto was now enraged at Mizuki for tricking him and hurting Iruka so he entered his initial Kyuubi form and growled 'If you ever lay a hand on my sensei again, I'LL KILL YOU!

Mizuki seeing the eyes of the fox became scared but thought he could still beat Naruto. 'Bring it on Nine-Tails.' Said Mizuki confidently.

'Fine you asked for it. **Shadow Clone Jutsu**.' Yelled Naruto.

Five thousand solid clones of Naruto appeared all around Mizuki. Mizuki started panicking and tried to find a way out but couldn't.

'Now you're going to pay for hurting Iruka-sensei.' Growled all the Narutos.

The Narutos beat up Mizuki with pure Taijutsu and didn't stop until he passed out from pain and blood loss.

'Hehe guess I should have gone easy on him.' Said Naruto while grinning.

'You did well, Naruto.' Said Iruka.

_-line break-_

Afterwards Iruka told Naruto to close his eyes and when he opened them he had on a leaf shinobi forehead protector and Iruka said 'Congratulations Naruto you pass.' Naruto was so happy he hugged Iruka-sensei and afterwards they went and ate ramen. Naruto went home that day happy with the knowledge that someone cares about him.

_-line break-_

The Third Hokage having observed all of the nights events through a crystal ball was now leaning back in his chair reflecting on his former successor, now predecessor while smoking his pipe.

"Truly Minato you were a genius, to develop a technique which could only be used by your direct descendant through usage of their blood. Truly a genius." Thought Hiruzen Sarutobi as he glanced at the portrait depicting the visage of the Fourth Hokage.

**Once again short chapter but these are still introduction chapters but don't worry the chapters get longer later on.**


	3. The new Naruto Uzumaki

**Chapter 3 revised and edited. Review or PM me on what you think about this chapter now.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Naruto anime/manga all I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

'**Heavily demonic voice'**

'**Fox talking' **

"**Fox thinking"**

*expression*

**Jutsu **

_Flashback  
><em> 

Chapter 3 – The new Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto awoke the next day happy. He had finally become a leaf shinobi and he was enjoying it.

Naruto went back to the training ground he trained at before and decided to explore it a bit more.

'Wow I never noticed how cool this place looks.' Said Naruto aloud. He walked around the training ground which had lots of trees, a small lake, three stumps in a line near the lake and a memorial stone.

Naruto walked up to the stone and after a moment of silence looked around because he felt someone's eyes on him.  
>He looked around before his eyes settled on an area. He stared for a while before walking off to train.<p>

"Hmm so that's sensei's son. Guess the reports on him are wrong." Thought a Jounin named Kakashi Hatake.

_-line break-_

Naruto walked to his usual area surrounded by trees before getting to work. First he wrote down the seal sequence he wrote down before on a piece of paper with the ink he bought, mixed with a bit of his blood which he got from cutting his hand open with a kunai before the fox healed it. He then wrapped the seal around the handle marker and stood up.

Naruto walked over to a tree then backed up until he stood twenty metres away from it and threw a kunai at it. Naruto disappeared in a flash of orange but only made it half way.

'DAMN IT!' shouted Naruto after futilely repeating this for six hours and not getting any better at it.

**'Kit relax this is a hard technique anyway. For now do your daily Taijutsu and Kenjutsu practise and we will come back to this technique later.' Said Kyuubi calmly.**

"*sigh* Okay." Thought back Naruto before he started his usual exercises.

_-line break-_

Naruto went and got his picture taken which would be used to show people who want to give the Leaf Village missions what he looks like or simply, his identification picture. He considered taking an elaborate photo complete with face paint but then decided against it and took a standard photo and handed it into the Hokage who accepted it.

As he was leaving a boy with short spiky brown hair and black eyes charged in. He also had a small chip in his tooth and wore a yellow shirt with the symbol of the leaf village in red, grey shorts, and a long blue scarf. He also wore a grey helmet that had an orange frowning face on the right side, a red circle on the left side, and had a hole at the top for his hair to stick out of. His attempt to assassinate the Hokage in an effort to become the next Hokage was a failure as he tripped over his scarf. The Third mumbled something about his grandson's twentieth attempt to assassinate him, while Naruto with his fox hearing heard this and asked 'This is your grandson?'

'*sigh* Yes Naruto that's my grandson Konohamaru.' Said Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage.

'Ugh what happened?' Asked Konohamaru. Looking up he sees Naruto and instantly starts blaming him for _tripping him_.

'*sigh* I don't have the time for this, later Konohamaru.' Said Naruto with a tired voice.

'What did you call me?' Asked Konohamaru with an astonished face.

'Konohamaru, which is your name isn't it?' Asked Naruto bluntly.

'Yeah but people don't normally call me that. They call me...' Said Konohamaru before he was interrupted by a cry.

'Honourable grandson.' Exclaimed Ebisu. Ebisu took one glance at Naruto and gave him those cold eyes thinking "The Nine-Tailed-Fox brat."

Naruto recognised the stare as the one all the villagers give him so he turned and left. After he left Konohamaru snuck away from Ebisu and followed Naruto. Naruto kept walking even though he knew that Konohamaru was behind him. He led them to a training ground with lots of trees then spoke up 'Konohamaru, why do you want to be the Hokage?'

Konohamaru replied 'So people will see me as Konohamaru and not just the 'honourable grandson'. My grandfather named me Konohamaru after the village so it should be easy to remember, but...' Konohamaru paused before continuing. 'It's always Honourable grandson... no one sees me as Konohamaru.' Said Konohamaru in a depressed tone.

Naruto smiled 'So am I no one?' Asked Naruto confusing Konohamaru.

'Huh?' Replied Konohamaru.

'I see you as Konohamaru, a proud member of the Leaf Village and one day a great ninja.' Said Naruto as he finished with a smile.

Konohamaru began sniffling in an attempt to hold back his tears of happiness.

'But I'll tell you right now you aren't going to become Hokage just by wanting it you need to do something about it.' Said Naruto calmly which caused Konohamaru to look up angrily at Naruto.

'What's that supposed to mean!' said Konohamaru as he stood up angrily.

'The Hokage is the strongest in the entire village. Are you telling me that no one in this village can beat you in a fight? That you could beat every ninja in this village on your own even if they all teamed up against you?' finished Naruto being serious for once.

'No but I figured that if I could beat gramps...' began Konohamaru before he broke of realising that he probably couldn't even beat his teacher, Ebisu and sat down depressed again.

'Now, now don't be so down you can still become Hokage.' Said Naruto causing Konohamaru to look up again with hopeful eyes.

'If you want to be Hokage you need be really skilled, one very important skill to have is good chakra control. To have great chakra control you need to practise. One technique is to try to climb trees with only your chakra and feet while walking straight up the trunk.' Said Naruto.

Konohamaru mumbled something about impossible, so Naruto climbed the tree and Konohamaru was stunned.

'Konohamaru there are no short cuts to becoming Hokage there is only one way to get there and that is the way you must take: the path of hard work. Also one more thing, if you want to become Hokage you're going to have to beat me in battle.' Said Naruto his voice turning challenging at the end.

Konohamaru said 'Whatever, I'm going to become Hokage and if you are in my way that means we're rivals.'

Naruto chuckled and said 'Ok Konohamaru I'll see you when you're ready and we will decide who is going to be the Hokage, later.'

Konohamaru's eyes burned with determination as he proceeded to train.

"Just you wait, boss." Said Konohamaru.

_-line break-_

The next day

_-line break-_

Naruto woke up and headed to the academy to meet his Jounin instructor and his team. Naruto sat next to the empty seat next to Sasuke and proceeded to go into his mind and talk with Kyuubi.

'Hey Kyuubi, when are you going to teach me a powerful jutsu? I mean chakra control and sword slashes might help up to a certain point but I need something to back them up.' Whined Naruto.

**'Hmm ok I guess it is time I teach you one. First place your hand on the wall over there and channel your chakra. It will help us find out your natural affinity and jutsus which are of your natural affinity are the easiest to learn.' Instructed Kyuubi.  
><strong>  
>Naruto placed his hand on a wall which had the symbols of fire, wind, lighting, earth and water in a circle. After a moment of channelling his chakra the symbol for wind glowed. <strong>'I guess wind is your natural affinity. Ok the technique I'm going to get you to learn is the Wind Release: Vacuum Sword. It involves using your chakra and you sword to release a gust of wind which can stop projectiles and could probably be used to force opponents back if you put in enough chakra. This scroll should tell you how to do it.' <strong>A scroll materialised at Naruto's feet and he quickly memorised what to do.

'Hmm says here if I focus my chakra enough I could release a blade of wind instead of a gust. Cool. Ok see you later Kyuubi.' With that Naruto left his mind.

When he came back to the world Sakura and Ino had just barged into the door. Naruto liked Sakura before he met Kyuubi who opened his eyes to the truth which was, that all she talked about was Sasuke and today was no exception, not to mention the fact that she was excessively violent. She ran straight up to the row where Naruto and Sasuke were sitting and ignored Naruto, paying only attention to Sasuke.

'Good morning Sasuke.' She said and Sasuke didn't reply.

Naruto watched in amusement as all the other girls came and almost simultaneously started arguing over who gets to sit next to Sasuke all ignoring Naruto.

'*sigh* fan girls.' Said Naruto almost feeling sorry for them.

'So troublesome.' Said someone who Naruto recognised.

'Hey Shikamaru.' Said Naruto.

'Naruto, how did you get here?' Asked Shikamaru in surprise because he was sure Naruto had failed.

'Oh well I kind of stole the scroll of seals and learned the **Shadow Clone Jutsu.**' "And something else." He thought but didn't say.

'*sigh* That's so troublesome. Why couldn't you have just passed the Genin exam like everyone else.' Said Shikamaru in a lazy drawl.

'Uh well you see I couldn't.' Said Naruto scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

At that moment Iruka-sensei walked in and the fan girls settled down.

'Team Seven led by Kakashi Hatake includes: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha.' Sakura cheered while Naruto sighed and thought to himself "I wonder what Tenten is doing right now."

After thinking this Kyuubi started to laugh **'HAHA has Kit got a mate in sight.'  
><strong>  
>"Shut up demon fox." Thought Naruto annoyed with a small blush at what Kyuubi was implying.<p>

**'Aw was that a personal thought. Don't tell me you are going into heat now.' Mocked Kyuubi.  
><strong>  
>Naruto resolved to ignore the fox so as to maintain his dignity. After the teams were announced the students waited for their Jounin instructors. Team Seven was left behind waiting three hours after the time their instructor should have come.<p>

Sakura had bright pink hair, large green eyes, and fair skin. Sakura wore a red dress with white circular designs with sleeves and a zipper. She also wore a pair of tight dark green shorts and had her forehead protector tied up in her hair resting on the top of her head.

Sasuke had black hair with a blue tint and onyx eyes. His bangs hung on both sides of his face roughly framing his cheeks with his hair being spiky in the back. Sasuke's clothing consisted of a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers, along with white shorts. He also wore a short blue clothed forehead protector.

A man wearing a mask and a leaf forehead protector covering his left eye who was garbed in the standard leaf shinobi outfit along with iron plated gloves appeared at the door, when he entered Sakura yelled 'You're late!'

'Hmm my first impression of you guys is.' He paused 'You're pathetic.' He concluded in a bored tone.

Naruto didn't take too kindly to this so he quickly threw a shuriken at the Jounin's head to see if he really was all that. Surprisingly he caught it through the centre using only his index finger and threw it back at Naruto who then followed suit and caught it through the centre as well causing Sakura to gape at seeing masterful control of shuriken from the supposed dead last and Sasuke to raise an eyebrow. Kakashi's reaction was hidden but he was happily surprised.

'It was fun playing catch with you sensei.' Said Naruto while grinning causing Sakura and Sasuke to return to their normal expressions, annoyed and broody respectively.

"Well at least he isn't completely pathetic." Thought Sasuke while taking a discreet glance at Sakura while mentally sighing.

'See you upstairs.' Said Kakashi.

_-line break-_

On the roof Kakashi was waiting for them to arrive and sit down. Once they sat down he spoke 'My name is Kakashi Hatake and I'm your Jounin instructor. Ok tell me your name, your likes and dislikes and your dreams for the future and hobbies.' He finished in his bored tone.

Sakura asked 'Um sensei can you go first so we can see what it should look like?'

"Really how hard can it be to give a little bio on yourself?" Thought Kakashi while mentally sighing.

Kakashi obliged albeit after a slight pause and said 'My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes "The Fourth Hokage, Make-Out paradise." and dislikes "Fan girls and those who leave their comrades behind" I don't feel like telling you. My dreams, I never really thought about it and as for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies. Ok now it's your turn. Hmm you in the orange you're up.' Finished Kakashi before pointing to Naruto.

Naruto perked up at this and spoke 'My likes are eating ramen with Iruka-sensei, ramen and ninja training. I dislike waiting for ramen to cook, ignorant people who are blinded by stupidity and fan girls.' Snorted Naruto.

'My hobbies are eating ramen and comparing different types, exercising, playing pranks and learning new jutsu and my dream; is to become the Hokage so the village will stop disrespecting me have to acknowledge my existence as well as being able to protect those important to me.' Finished Naruto before sitting back down.

"Well he has grown up in an interesting way, but it's good to see he likes ninja training and shows a surprising level of maturity and perception if his dislike of ignorant people is any indication." Thought Kakashi.

'Okay you're next girlie.' Said Kakashi.

Sakura bristled at the comment but quickly got over it and started talking 'My likes, I mean the person I like is.' Begun Sakura before she looked at Sasuke and giggled. 'My hobbies.' Said Sakura again before she once again looked at Sasuke. 'My dreams for the future are.' She once again looked at Sasuke again and squealed. 'My dislikes are Naruto!' shouted Sakura at the end.

Naruto was quite frankly couldn't care in the slightest and was reading over his jutsu scroll in his mind and Kakashi was upset thinking that she was thinking more concerned about boys than ninja training.

"Great, a fan girl." Kakashi inwardly sighed.

Lastly, Sasuke spoke 'My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and don't particularly like anything. I don't have a dream because I will make it a reality, I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone.' Finished Sasuke in his dark tone.

Naruto thought "I wonder who he is talking about."

"Great a dark, moody avenger." Thought Kakashi with a sigh.

"Sasuke is so hot." Said the pink clad girl.

Kakashi then spoke up and told them what they were going to do tomorrow 'Tomorrow we are going to be doing a survival test because out of the twenty-seven academy graduates, only nine will become Genin and the rest will be sent back to the academy. Oh, did I forget to mention that your chances of failing are sixty-six percent and that you shouldn't eat breakfast because if you do, you'll puke.' Finished Kakashi with a deceptively cheerful looking eye smile.

All were intrigued at the odds but didn't say anything. After that Kakashi dismissed them and told them to meet at five AM sharp at training ground seven.

Naruto went back to his now dubbed personal training ground and started to practise the **Wind Release: Vacuum Sword** technique which involved a lot of swinging but nothing happened.

'Hey fox, why isn't this working?' asked Naruto aloud seeing as he was alone.

**'Well you need to learn how to manipulate wind chakra first obviously.' Said the fox who was shocked at Naruto's stupidity.**

"Exactly how was I supposed to know that." Deadpanned Naruto.****

**'Make one thousand clones and have them all attempt to mould wind chakra and tear a leaf in half.' Finished the fox ignoring Naruto's comment.**

'You got it.' Said Naruto who made one thousand clones and spent four hours trying to split leaves until they finally succeeded.

'YAY!' Shouted Naruto happily.

Naruto then tried **Wind Release: Vacuum Sword **and actually produced a wave of wind.

'Alright let's see how much damage this does.' Said Naruto before he stood in front of a tree. He held the sword in a horizontal position and then lunged forward and swung his sword forward.

'**Wind Release: Vacuum Sword**.' Called Naruto.

A blade of wind chakra came out in the length of his sword and slashed into the tree leaving a gash ten centimetres deep.

'Wow, AWESOME!' Shouted Naruto.****

'Although it didn't cut too deeply. Hmm I guess I need to focus on concentrating the chakra to increase its ability to cut.' Said Naruto out loud.

He practiced for another two hours until he was able to form either a gust of wind or a sharp blade of wind before doing the katas the fox told him. After eight hours of solid practise he mastered the technique and the katas. Since he was tired he left quickly and didn't notice a Jounin who had been watching him.

**Ok the introductory chapters are almost over so rejoice because after the next chapter we finally get into the wave arc. **


	4. The test

**Chapter 4 revised and edited. Review or PM me on what you think about this chapter now.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Naruto anime/manga all I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

'**Heavily demonic voice'**

'**Fox talking' **

"**Fox thinking"**

*expression*

**Jutsu **

_Flashback  
><em> 

Chapter 4 – The Test

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke arrived at the training grounds at five AM. The training grounds, Naruto noticed, was the one he had been training at.

"Huh what a coincidence." Thought Naruto bemused before sitting against a tree.

Sakura once again ignored Naruto and attempted to get Sasuke's attention. Sasuke was eyeing Naruto due to what he saw yesterday, while Naruto used the time to meditate and in doing so blocked out Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto waited for three hours when Kakashi finally arrived. 'Hey you're late!' yelled Sakura.

Sakura's shout alerted Naruto to Kakashi's presence so he promptly threw a wind chakra enhanced kunai at Kakashi. It tore through Kakashi who had a shocked expression on his face before a puff of smoke surrounded him and a pierced log with a kunai sized hole in it fell to the ground.

Naruto turned around and threw another kunai at a seemingly random tree.

'You know Kakashi you are starting to make me dislike those who are late.' Said Naruto calmly while looking at the leaves of the tree which he previously threw his kunai at.

'Oh sorry, but a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around.' Said Kakashi as he dropped down from the tree. No one bought his excuse and just looked at him with one of those give me a break expressions with Naruto adding a slight growl in.

'Ok the exercise is to get these two bells from me by noon if you don't get a bell you go without lunch and you will be sent back to the academy.' Said Kakashi oblivious to Naruto's anger

"So that's why he told us not to eat breakfast." Thought Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke.

'A Ninja must see through deception. Although it was fun to make you skip breakfast. Ready begin.' Announced Kakashi and all the Genin hid in the bushes.

_-line break-_

After a while no one moved so Kakashi made his move. Kakashi appeared behind Sakura and tapped her on the shoulder.

'Hey Sakura.' Whispered Kakashi which caused Sakura to turn around.

'**Demonic Illusion: Death Mirage Jutsu**.' Said Kakashi who then vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Sakura's eyes became heavy and she started feeling tired.

'Ugh Sakura.' Said Sasuke.

'Sasuke.' Squealed Sakura before she turned around and saw a mutilated Sasuke. He had his left leg dislocated and pointing backwards with heaps of kunai and shuriken sticking out of him all over his body with blood steadily falling out of his mouth.

'Sakura please help me.' Croaked out Sasuke.

Sakura then screamed and fainted while Kakashi thought "Despite her test scores she couldn't see through the most basic Genjutsu."

Naruto and Sasuke didn't really care about why Sakura screamed but they assumed that Kakashi did it so she wasn't dead.

"Hey Fox how am I going to get a bell?" Thought Naruto.

**'You could always try combing your techniques together.' Suggested Kyuubi.**

"Ok I know what to do." Thought back Naruto after some deliberation.

_-line break-_

Naruto then walked around and found Kakashi near the lake.

'Oh sensei I think it's time I give you a bit of incentive to stop being late.' Said Naruto in a sickly sweet voice.

'**Shadow Clone Jutsu**.' Said Naruto as he made his cross hand sign and created ten clones.

'ATTACK!' Shouted the real Naruto. Two charged him with their swords and each gave a horizontal strike, one from left to right and the other from right to left. Kakashi jumped up and threw down two shuriken but this is what Naruto expected. One more clone jumped down with both of his hands held together to give a clasped double fisted hand strike and swung it at Kakashi's head. Kakashi anticipated this so the clone ended up cracking a log instead which Kakashi swapped with. Kakashi then appeared in front of the clones but twenty metres back from where he substituted.

"Damn it he's good." Thought Naruto.

Naruto went for one last ditch effort and charged, with all his clones following suit in a circular formation and all tried to cut Kakashi down with their swords with a diagonal sword slash from top right to bottom left.

Kakashi was slashed and instead of oozing blood disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Damn I can't believe him, he's really good. I better get some help." Thought Naruto before he walked around looking for Sasuke as Sakura wouldn't be able to help for obvious reasons.

_-line break-_

Naruto found Sasuke fighting with Kakashi and when he used **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu **he made his move. Naruto threw twelve three pronged kunai about two metres apart from each other in a close knit circle around Kakashi and then made twelve shadow clones who flashed half way to each kunai and engaged Kakashi in a Taijutsu battle. He then went out to grab Sasuke to tell him his plan.

Naruto jumped back with him into some trees a fair distance away.

'Hey Sasuke I know you don't like me and I don't particularly like you but I want to pass so I need your help.' Said Naruto quietly.

Sasuke thought about it and realised that if him and Naruto worked together they could get both bells as Naruto had recently been surprising him.

'Fine.' He said at last.

_-line break-_

Kakashi was waiting for them to make a move and was reading Make-Out Paradise "Hmm seems like they are working together." Sasuke jumped out of the bushes and threw kunai and shuriken until he got Kakashi within the space Naruto's twelve kunai had made before. He then jumped back onto a branch on a nearby tree, ready to attack Kakashi if he tried to escape and said 'Now Naruto.'

Twelve more shadow clones flashed half way to the kunai and surrounded Kakashi. They then all drew their katana's 'Alright ready?' said one clone and all replied 'Yeah.'

All shadow clones charged at Kakashi two at a time using **Wind Release: Vacuum Sword **opting to make gusts of winds rather than blades and after they did it they used the **Flying Thunder God **technique to get away from Kakashi's counter before using **Wind Release: Vacuum Sword** again and eventually trapped Kakashi in a swirling tornado "I don't believe this how could a mere Genin know how to use the Fourth's most famous technique. It's unbelievable even if he hasn't mastered it yet." Thought Kakashi.

At this point Sakura had found where they were fighting and couldn't believe what she was seeing "Since when was Naruto this good. He couldn't even do a simple clone jutsu at the academy." She thought in surprise.

'Now Sasuke!' yelled Naruto jumping away from the tornado. Sasuke made the hand signs and used **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu **at the base of the tornado and it became a flaming tornado. The Kakashi that was trapped in the tornado turned out to be a shadow clone which was revealed when it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Oh crap." Thought Naruto before there was a shout.

'**Earth Style: Head-hunter Jutsu**.' Said Kakashi from underground before he pulled Naruto and Sasuke into the ground up to their heads.

'Well nice try, but you'll have to do better than that to beat me. I am a Jounin after all.' Said Kakashi and his clone, which had pulled down Naruto and Sasuke respectively.

'Ha and you shouldn't underestimate us.' Said Naruto as he puffed into smoke while a kunai came out of a tree and struck the Kakashi clone. Naruto quickly jumped down from the tree, jammed both his fists into the ground and pulled Sasuke out by his shoulders and ran away.

Kakashi sweat dropped at this while thinking "Well he countered the Jutsu... I guess despite how crude the method was."

_-line break-  
><em> 

'Man that was close.' Said Naruto.

'It was your fault, you gave him too much time to make a substitution.' Said Sasuke.

'What? Are you serious? It was probably your slow fireball that gave him the chance to escape.' Retorted Naruto angrily.

Sasuke went to open his mouth but Naruto put his hand over him effectively silencing him.

'Ok forget all that. When we were fighting him he looked really surprised when we did those moves. So what I'm thinking is he will expect us to rush him with jutsu so we will charge at him with pure Taijutsu. I'll hit him high you hit him low. Deal.' Said Naruto as he uncovered Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke liked the plan but he was going to be the one to get the last word.

'I'll hit him high you hit him low.' Said Sasuke before he walked off.

'*sigh* Always has to get the last word in.' Mumbled Naruto before he followed.

_-line break-  
><em>  
>"Hmm they have almost showed just enough teamwork to pass. Looks like I'm getting a team this year." Mused Kakashi.<p>

'Hey Kakashi.' Said Sasuke as he stood alone about five metres from Kakashi.

"Or not." Thought Kakashi.

'Yes Sasuke.' Said Kakashi giving an eye smile.

'I'm taking those bells.' Said Sasuke before he rushed him.

Sasuke went for a right roundhouse which Kakashi blocked with his left arm. Sasuke then leant back and brought his left arm around for a hook which was also blocked, this time by Kakashi's right hand. Sasuke then went for a jab straight to Kakashi's face with his right which Kakashi blocked by bringing both his hands together.

"Got him." Said Sasuke as he let go with his left hand and reached for the bells.

He touched one causing it to jingle at which point Kakashi pushed him away.

"This kid is something else." Thought Kakashi before he promptly dodged a sweep kick by jumping back.

'Got you now.' Said Naruto as he followed up his sweep kick with a right uppercut. Kakashi hooked Naruto's arm with his left and flung him away over his shoulder. Sasuke waited for the release and charged back at Kakashi with a right jab. Kakashi spun and blocked with his right arm and threw Sasuke away in the direction opposite of Naruto.

Kakashi waited for a moment before two shadows appeared above him. Sasuke and Naruto both slammed down with an axe kick on Kakashi's shoulders before he turned into a log which was smashed into splinters.

Two clones of Kakashi snuck up behind Naruto and Sasuke and were about to use **One Thousand Years Of Death **on both Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura who had been waiting before managed to get him away from both by throwing two kunai. Both of the clones were hit and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

All three of them were looking around when they saw both bells in the centre of where the shattered log was. They all jumped to them and all came to the same conclusion 'Three people and only two bells. What do we do?' Asked Naruto.

Kakashi was behind a tree waiting to see what they do. Sakura said 'Well you two are the ones who made him drop them. So *gulp* you guys should take them.'

'Yeah but Sakura you are the one who stopped him from hitting us both with that last technique so you should get one as well.' Said Naruto.

Sasuke spoke up 'Listen there are three of us and two bells, right?' Sakura and Naruto nodded 'So that means one of us has to fail.' Concluded Sasuke.

Sakura then remembered what Kakashi had said. 'Not necessarily. Didn't he say a ninja must see through deception?' asked Sakura to which Sasuke and Naruto nodded. 'So maybe this was a test in the test.' Concluded Sakura.

'Yeah you're right so maybe the purpose of this test was to see if we could work together as a team rather than actually getting the bells.' Said Naruto.

As Naruto said this there was the sound of clapping 'Very good Naruto that was the purpose of this test.' Said Kakashi walking towards them. 'The chances of three Genin beating a Jounin are much better than one Genin on his or her own which is why I set up this test.  
>Its purpose was to see if you could work together even though one of you may fail. In ninja missions those who break the rules are scum that is true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum. Now there is only one more thing to say.<br>You all pass. Team seven will have its first mission tomorrow.' As he finished saying this a Jounin appeared and spoke to Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded and then spoke 'Okay the rest of the day is yours but Naruto I want you to wait for a minute.' Sasuke walked off while Sakura followed and _tried _to get a date.

_-line break-_

'So Naruto I take it you don't know who this person is do you?' Asked Kakashi. Naruto shook his head. 'Well in that case let me introduce you to Hayate Gekko one of the best swordsmen in the Hidden Leaf Village. Apparently he saw you using a sword at this training ground yesterday afternoon and he seems to think you have potential, so he has volunteered to teach you Kenjutsu.' Finished Kakashi.

'Really wow thanks a lot Hayate-Sensei.' Said Naruto happily.

'So Naruto are you willing *cough* to give up *cough* two hours after all of your missions to allow me to *cough* train you?' Asked the sickly Special Jounin. Hayate had short brown hair and dark eyes with protruding bags. He had pronounced lines under his eyes as well as an unexplained chronic cough that plagued him. He wore the standard leaf shinobi outfit complete with a forehead protector that he wore as a bandanna, flak jacket and regular shinobi sandals. He also carried a katana with a rectangular hand guard strapped over his back.

'Sure I wouldn't mind at all.' Said Naruto excited at the prospect of learning from a master.

'Ok so Naruto after you finish your missions meet Hayate here at training ground seven for sword training everyday at three PM sharp.' Said Kakashi.

'No problem.' Said Naruto saluting.

'In that case you're dismissed for now.' Said Kakashi with his patented eye smile.

Naruto left and headed to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop for lunch as he had skipped breakfast and it was now noon and didn't hear what Kakashi and Hayate were talking about.

'Does he really have that much potential in Kenjutsu?' Asked Kakashi seriously.

'Yes he was using a style similar to the demon fox style *cough* which is very difficult to learn.' Said Hayate just as seriously.

'You don't think he can talk to the fox, do you?' Asked Kakashi with a concerned undertone.

'I think so otherwise there is no way *cough* he could have known it.' Said Hayate.

'Very well I'll tell the Hokage.' Finished Kakashi and at that moment both left the training field.

_-line break-_

Naruto was walking to Ichiraku when he bumped into someone. Said person turned around and that person turned out to be Tenten.

'Oops, sorry Tenten.' Said Naruto.

'Oh hey Naruto don't worry about it.' She replied.

'Hey Tenten guess who my Jounin sensei is?' Asked Naruto.

'Who?' asked Tenten.

'It's Kakashi *mmph*.' Naruto couldn't finish because Tenten had covered his mouth with her hand.

'Don't say that so loud someone might hear you.' She whispered but unfortunately someone had heard.

'Kakashi you say. You know that Kakashi and I are said to be Eternal Rivals.' Said a man. The man was tall and well-built with high cheek-bones, thick eyebrows and black hair cut in a bowl style. He also wore a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers and the standard leaf flak jacket, though it was unzipped. His forehead protector was on a red cloth and was worn around his waist, like a belt.

'Who are you?' Asked Naruto after Tenten removed her hand.

'Me, I'm the Leaf Village's Sublime Green Beast of Prey, Might Guy.' Said Guy flashing his nice guy pose.

At that moment another 'mini Guy' appeared and started talking to Guy.

'Guy-sensei I did it five hundred laps around the village in under an hour.' Said the 'mini Guy'.

'Nice work Lee.' Said Guy once again flashing his nice guy pose.

'Hey Tenten who are these guys?' Asked Naruto in a whisper.

'*sigh* They are my teammate and sensei.' She replied. Naruto was about to start laughing but saw she was serious so repressed his laughter and patted her on the shoulder.

'You poor girl.' Said Naruto sadly.

'What is your name?' Naruto asked the 'mini Guy'.

'My name is Rock Lee.' Said Lee giving a 'nice guy' pose which consisted of sticking out his right hand thumb extended while flashing a smile, with his right eye closed. The light seemed to make his teeth flash. Lee possessed very thick eyebrows and large, rounded black eyes with prominent lower eyelashes. His hair was cut and styled into a bowl-cut style like Guy. He also wore the same attire, consisting of a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and a red forehead protector worn as a belt. The only difference between the two concerning their attire were the bandages Lee wore around his hands and wrists.

Naruto twitched at the resemblance and then remembered his manners. 'Oh sorry I didn't tell you my name yet. My name is Naruto Uzumaki.' Said Naruto smiling.

Guy noticed the bulge around Naruto's ankles and wrists and asked 'Are you wearing training weights?' Naruto nodded and both Lee and Guy got flames in their eyes and started saying 'That's the way let 'The Power Of Youth' explode.'

Tenten trying to shift the conversation away from 'The Power Of Youth' turned to Naruto 'So how much are they up to now?' Asked Tenten genuinely curious.

'Oh the wrist and ankle weights are up to fifty each and the vest is on a hundred.' As Naruto said this Tenten's jaw dropped.

'But you were only at five and twenty last week how did you improve so quickly.' She asked amazed.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. 'Guess I'm just awesome.' Said Naruto smiling at the end.

**'Hmph awesome thanks to my power giving you accelerated healing.' Grumbled Kyuubi.**

Lee and Guy heard this and then made a challenge.

'We must not let our flames of youth diminish, LEE!' Shouted Guy.

'YES Guy-sensei let us do five hundred laps around the village on their hands in one hour and if we cannot do this then I will do a thousand push ups!' Shouted back Lee.

'That's the way Lee. I too will do a thousand push ups if we do not get around the village in half an hour!' Shouted Guy before he took off with Lee following.

After they left Tenten was going to leave so Naruto asked 'Hey Tenten, do you want to get some ramen with me?'

Tenten thought for a moment and then said 'Sure.' With a smile.

_-line break-_

At Ichiraku Naruto was telling Tenten about the test they had to do to become official Genin.

'Wow Kakashi sounds tough, but at least you passed.' Said Tenten.

'Yeah I guess. So what's the deal with your teammates?' Asked Naruto still thinking about what he saw moments ago.

'Well Lee and Guy are both a bit how can I put this nicely...' paused Tenten before continuing 'Training obsessed. My other teammate is a boy named Neji Hyuuga who is obsessed with his clan and destiny.' Finished Tenten.

'Wow you have an obsessive team. What about you?' Asked Naruto in between slurps of his noodles.

'Me? Well I guess you could say I am obsessed with weapons.' Said Tenten.

'Well I'll keep that in mind but if you don't mind me saying that's a much better thing to be obsessed with... although the training obsession doesn't seem so bad. Or maybe it's better because you're the one obsessed with them.' Said Naruto as he flashed her a smile.

**'Heh told you, you like her.' Said the fox.**

"So you've said. Shesh fox you got your point across what do you want, a medal?" Thought back Naruto sarcastically.

**'Grr insolent brat.' Shouted Kyuubi before going silent.  
><strong>  
>Naruto looked at Tenten and thought he saw a slight blush but figured he was just seeing things.<p>

"I wonder if he meant that. Does he like me?" Thought Tenten who actually did blush.

They both finished their meals and Naruto payed with his vouchers for both of them. They walked outside and said goodbye.

'Thanks for lunch Naruto.' Said Tenten.

'No problem Tenten and if I see any rare weapons I'll be thinking of you. Heck I might even bring you back one from my missions.' He replied. As he started walking off he again realised what he said and how it could have been interpreted.

'**That was priceless you should see your face. You're practically already trying to make her your mate... although I don't think she would mind very much either.' Said the fox almost crying from laughter.**

"Shut up fox we are not talking about this anymore." Thought Naruto who actually didn't mind the idea but was getting annoyed with the Kyuubi's constant input.

**'Sure, sure whatever you say.' Replied the fox with a grin, thoroughly enjoying the chance to rile up his container.**

Naruto went home and got ready for bed. That night the fox decided to shape Naruto's dream and made him dream about something that Naruto said they weren't talking about.

**"Well all he said was, we weren't going to talk about it. He never said I couldn't do anything else." Thought the fox with an evil smile before he curled up and went to sleep.**

**Tell me what you thought about the fight. Also, rejoice the introductory chapters are now over and the story will start developing now. **


	5. Missions

**Chapter 5 revised and edited. Review or PM me on what you think about this chapter now.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Naruto anime/manga all I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

'**Heavily demonic voice'**

'**Fox talking' **

"**Fox thinking"**

*expression*

**Jutsu **

_Flashback_

Chapter 5 – Missions

'Stupid fox.' Those were the first words Naruto spoke upon waking up that morning. He had been subjected to an interesting dream, namely the dream Kyuubi put in his head of him kissing Tenten for what to him, seemed like ages.

"You're one sad lonely fox." Thought Naruto.

**'Sure I'm the pervert, then again I don't hear you complaining about what you saw. Hmm maybe I should make you dream about kissing that Uchiha.' Suggested Kyuubi trying to rattle Naruto.**

"If you do that I will summon you with less than half a single tail of power, beat you to a pulp, let you return back to the cage and then repeat." Threatened Naruto.

The fox didn't respond and Naruto took that as it giving in.

Naruto then got out of bed and did his morning activities and training, then met up with his team for his mission 'weeding a garden'.

"I can't believe this is a mission." Thought Naruto.

_-line break-_

After his 'mission' Naruto went to practise Kenjutsu with Hayate.

'Naruto the style I'm going to *cough* train you in is called *cough* the crescent moon style.' Said Hayate. The crescent moon style involved crescent shaped blade movements and deception using clones which Naruto picked up quickly. Naruto followed this routine for a week and a half and was now reasonably good with a sword that he could make Hayate sweat for his victory.

_-line break-_

On the day of what would have been their eleventh D ranked mission Naruto and Sasuke, although the latter would never admit it, had enough.

'Hey old man, when are you going to give us a real mission?' Asked Naruto his disdain for D missions clearly showing.

'How dare you! You are just a lowly Genin with no experience that's why you have to do D rank missions to gain experience.' Yelled Iruka annoyed.

'Seriously experience? What on Earth are we learning from painting a fence? I'm not a little kid anymore I'm a ninja and I want a real ninja mission. Besides these D rank 'missions' are just simple chores with the only exception being we get paid for doing them.' Said Naruto in exasperation. The Hokage thought about it then decided.

'Very well Naruto, I'm going to give your team a C ranked mission, bodyguard duty. Send in the client.' Said Hiruzen.

At this proclamation a grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes, wearing a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals walked in. He also carried a towel around his neck and wore a pointed hat on his head.

'I asked for bodyguards and I get three kids.' Said the man with a slight slur to his words.

'Who are you?' Asked Sakura.

'I'm Tazuna a master bridge builder and I need to get back to my home town safely and I expect you to protect me even if it costs you your lives.' Said the newly named Tazuna.

_-line break-_

After packing and meeting at the village gate Team Seven and Tazuna headed out and journeyed to the land of waves. The group walked past a puddle when Kyuubi spoke to Naruto.

**'Hey Kit that was no puddle there are two ninja hiding in that, it's an illusion.' Said Kyuubi seriously.  
><strong>**  
><strong>"Thanks for the heads up." Replied Naruto, just as seriously.

Suddenly the two ninja emerged from the puddle when the group had walked past it. One had shoulder-length, wild dark-brown hair and dark eyes. He wore a breathing mask that covered the lower half of his face and a large, clawed, poisonous gauntlet on his right arm which had a chain coming out of it that had the other end attached to his partner's own gauntlet. He wore a camouflage suit with bandages around his waist, dark-coloured, knee-length sandals and a ragged black cape. He had a forehead protector which depicted four wavy lines in a square shape with a single horn on it.

The other looked identical to his partner but his forehead protector had two horns instead of one.

They charged Kakashi on both sides and wrapped their gauntlet chains around Kakashi before shredding him to pieces.

'That's one down.' Said the one with a single horn on his forehead protector.

They then charged, one after Naruto the other after Tazuna. Naruto jumped back a bit, unsheathed his sword and threw it in the middle of a link in both chains which trapped them to a tree. Sasuke then jumped on top of their gauntlets and pulled them forward by their gauntlets causing them to stumble at which point he kicked out hitting both with a kick to the face.

They recovered quickly and then both charged at Tazuna and Sakura who was defending him, they were about to reach them when they were suddenly held in a choking hold by Kakashi who was completely unharmed.

'Good work everyone very efficient.' Said Kakashi with a smile.

'Well it took you long enough.' Joked Naruto.

'Well I had to find out who their target was.' Said Kakashi smiling. He then became serious 'Tazuna we need to talk.' He said in a stern voice.

_-line break-_

The ninja were tied to a tree and then Kakashi spoke 'They are Chunin from the village hidden in the mist.'

'How did you know about our ambush?' The single horned one asked in a raspy voice.

'A puddle on a sunny day when it hasn't rained in weeks, I could've stopped you there but I wanted to see who your target was. Ninja attacking ninja or ninja attacking the master bridge builder. Tazuna in your mission request you asked for standard protection from bandits and highway men, you didn't say you had ninja after you. If we had known this, this would be an A rank mission and we would have staffed differently and charged accordingly. As of now we are beyond the scope of this mission.' Finished Kakashi. ****

'We are Genin this is too advanced for us.' Said Sakura.

'No.' Said Naruto. Everyone looked at him. 'This is the first real mission we have ever gotten and there is no way we are going to give it up.' He said strongly.

'I'm with the loser.' Said Sasuke shocking everyone.

'Why are you with yourself Sasuke?' Asked Naruto feigning ignorance. Sasuke just scoffed and turned away.

'Well I guess I'm in as well then.' Said Sakura.

'Ok we continue with our mission then. However keep up your guards because the next enemy may be a Jounin.' Said Kakashi sternly.

All three of them nodded before they set out again.

_-line break-  
><em>  
>After taking a boat for a while they arrived in the Land of Waves and then continued walking once they were on land. After walking through a densely tree populated area for a while Naruto felt something or someone was watching them. All of a sudden a massive blade flew through the air at them 'Look out.' Said Kakashi and they all ducked. On the blade was a ninja.<br>He was shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt to which he attached his massive blade, wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern typical of The Village Hidden in the Mist and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers.  
>He was tall and noticeably muscular with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He wore bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face with his forehead protector sideways on his head. His forehead protector was identical to the previous ninja's protectors only minus the horns.<p>

Kakashi spoke 'Zabuza Momochi 'The Demon of the Hidden Mist'.'

'Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan eye.' Replied the man.

Both stared off until Sakura decided to ask 'What is the Sharingan?'

'Sharingan. It is a powerful Doujutsu which enables the user to instantly analyse and copy any Ninjutsu, Taijutsu or Genjutsu. It is a feared bloodline capability which only a few Uchihas have mastered.' Said Sasuke "However how does Kakashi have one? As far as I know he isn't an Uchiha."

'That is correct Sasuke.' Said Kakashi while lifting up his forehead protector revealing his Sharingan.

'Kakashi of the Sharingan eye or as you are listed in our bingo book 'The Man Who Copied Over 1000 Jutsus'.' Said Zabuza. 'I'm here for the bridge builder.'

'Guys protect the bridge builder, Manji formation.' Kakashi ordered.

Instantly Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke surround the bridge builder on the front and both sides. Zabuza jumped on to the water and said '**Hidden Mist Jutsu**.'

All of a sudden a deep mist covered him and hid him from view. No one could see him and then he spoke 'Eight points: larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, subclavian artery, kidneys, and heart. Now which one should be my kill point?' He said with a heavily sadistic voice.

There was silence and then Zabuza appeared in between the Genin and bridge builder. Kakashi disappeared for a moment and in an instant had stabbed Zabuza with a kunai to the stomach. Water dripped out and then a second Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi 'Sensei watch out!' Yelled Naruto.

'It's over.' Said Zabuza while swinging his blade at Kakashi's midsection. Kakashi turned into water when the blade sliced through him and as he did Zabuza's eyes widened. "He saw through my move and copied my **Water Clone Jutsu **instantly." As he thought this a kunai was pressed against his throat.

'Now it's over.' Said Kakashi.

However it wasn't as Zabuza swung his sword back causing Kakashi to move away so as to not be cut in half. Zabuza used this moment and landed a solid kick to Kakashi's face sending him into the water.

As he emerged he had a thought "The water is denser than normal water, oh NO!"

At that moment Zabuza was upon him and before he could react Zabuza said '**Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu.**'

Kakashi was trapped in a spherical dome of water.

'This prison is made of water but it's harder than steel. You won't escape this Kakashi.' Said Zabuza.

'Run.' Kakashi said to his team but Naruto had other options.

'Sorry Kakashi-sensei but this guy thinks he is a demon, well I'm going to show him that he doesn't even come close to being a demon and don't worry I'll make this quick.' Naruto looked up and had the eyes of Kyuubi.

'**Water Clone Jutsu**.' Said Zabuza.

'**Shadow Clone Jutsu**.' Said Naruto.

Five clones of Zabuza and Naruto appeared.  
>'Kid you just made a big mistake in facing me.' Said all the clones of Zabuza before going through a string of hand signs and saying '<strong>Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu<strong>.'

The clones of Naruto and the original all threw one of their three pronged kunai and flashed away from the dragons, even though they didn't reach the kunais, as they still got out of range of the water dragons.

'What it's impossible!?' Said Zabuza shocked and as a result didn't see that all of the Naruto clones as well as Naruto were behind him. They drew their swords and directed some of Kyuubi's chakra into the blade then they each swung the blade in a crescent moon slice.

**'Demonic crescent.' They all shouted which caused six crescent shaped blades of Kyuubi's chakra to charge at Zabuza.  
><strong>  
>Each crescent was aimed at a part of Zabuza, one for each of his arms and legs and two for his head.<p>

Knowing he had no choice Zabuza moved his hand out of the water prison and jumped away releasing Kakashi and in doing so saving himself from decapitation.  
>The real Naruto then pounced on Zabuza and nailed him with a right hook across his face and followed up with a side kick to his solar plexus sending him towards Kakashi. 'Sensei I'll let you take it from here.' Said Naruto releasing the fox's chakra and returning to normal.<p>

Zabuza and Kakashi faced each other and started doing hand signs in perfect symmetry. When he finished they both shouted '**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu**.'

The dragons rose up and attacked each other with the result being both were destroyed. At this both of them charged at the other, Zabuza with his blade held out to his right and Kakashi with a kunai with the point facing down next to his left thigh. Both blades meet and Kakashi was being overpowered.

"Darn not enough." Thought Kakashi before he pulled out another kunai which he pressed against the one he was already holding to augment its strength against Zabuza's massive blade.

It was now a stalemate with neither gaining the advantage over the other so both jumped back.  
>They once again started doing hand signs but Zabuza hesitated as he begun to see himself next to Kakashi. Kakashi continued his hand signs until he finished and said '<strong>Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu<strong>.'

"What impossible how could he finish the jutsu before me!" Thought Zabuza in shock.

Zabuza didn't even have a chance to raise a defence and was thrown against a tree. Kakashi then threw four kunai pining Zabuza's limbs to the tree, eliciting a grunt of pain from Zabuza. Kakashi then appeared on the tree branch near Zabuza's head.

'But how, c-can you see the future?' Zabuza asked shakily as he inclined his head up to see Kakashi.

'Yes and your future is death.' Replied Kakashi. As Kakashi finished saying this two senbon needles flew through the air and pierced Zabuza in the neck who gave a pained yell before his neck became limp.

'Well you were right his future was death.' Said a voice.

The owner of the voice was standing on a tree branch and had a slender frame and was also quite short for his age. His outfit consisted of a moss green, striped turtle-neck sweater and a split skirt in matching colour that reached down to his knees.  
>On the outside of that, he wore a greenish-blue short kimono with white edges, and around his waist a greenish-brown obi, in the same fabric as his sweater, with a fringed trail. He also wore light brown platoon sandals with straps in the same colour as his kimono and nail polish on his fingernails and toenails in matching blue green colour.<br>His long hair was gathered in a white bun holder tied with a greenish-blue string, while two locks of his hair fell loose framing his face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends.  
>He was wearing a hunter ninja mask on his face which was white with thin, curved eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth, as well as the same symbol seen on the demon brothers and Zabuza's forehead protectors on the forehead of his mask.<p>

'I thank you for weakening Zabuza. I have been hunting him for some time now and now I can finally destroy the secrets of our village that are hidden in this body.' The boy disappeared and reappeared near Zabuza's body and slung one arm over his shoulder.

'Thank you.' With that the boy vanished taking Zabuza with him.

'Ok well let's get going guys.' Said Kakashi as he covered his Sharingan eye once again and with that promptly passed out.


	6. Training, Dreams and Preciousness

**Chapter 6 revised and edited. Review or PM me on what you think about this chapter now.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Naruto anime/manga all I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

'**Heavily demonic voice'**

'**Fox talking' **

"**Fox thinking"**

*expression*

**Jutsu **

_Flashback_

Chapter 6 – Training, Dreams and Preciousness

Kakashi was exhausted and was lying on a mattress in Tazuna's house. After using his Sharingan for an extended period of time he used up too much chakra and was suffering from chakra exhaustion. Team Seven was gathered around Kakashi when Kakashi spoke. 'I think, Zabuza is alive.'

'What!' Screamed Sakura in fear.

'Sakura how does a tracker ninja dispose of a body?' Asked Kakashi.

'Tracker ninja destroy the body as quickly and efficiently as possible.' Recited Sakura before her eyes widened slightly.

'Exactly. Also the weapons he used where senbon needles which stun and hardly ever kill unless they strike a vital organ none of which are in the neck. Therefore based on this evidence I think it's safe to say he wasn't trying to kill Zabuza but was trying to save him.' Concluded Kakashi.

'So what do we do now?' Asked Naruto in a level tone.

'Well I'm no condition to fight right now so I think it's time I trained you three a bit more.' Said Kakashi while giving his patented eye smile

_-line break-_

Team Seven had journeyed outside and walked into an area laden with trees. After travelling a certain distance into the woods Kakashi stopped and turned to face his Genin.

'Ok the exercise I am going to teach you now is the tree walking exercise. To do this you build up chakra in the soles of your feet and simply walk up the tree.' Said Kakashi who then proceeded to demonstrate walking up the tree using only his chakra.  
>While Sasuke and Sakura were surprised Naruto had a look of indifference on his face. Kakashi saw this and wondered why Naruto wasn't surprised.<p>

'Naruto have you seen this exercise before?' He asked.

Naruto shook his head and replied 'No I can do it though.' Naruto then walked up the tree as well to the amazement of his teammates while Kakashi merely raised an eyebrow.

'I can also walk on water.' He stated in a bored tone.

'Hmm ok here is the plan. Sasuke and Sakura, you two climb the trees and mark where you get up to with these kunai.' Said Kakashi while throwing down two kunai.

'Naruto you come with me.' Naruto and Kakashi walked off until Kakashi stopped and asked Naruto an important question.

'Naruto do you know anything about what happened in the village fifteen years ago or how it may affect you?' Asked Kakashi cautiously.

'Well Kakashi-sensei I assume you are talking about Kyuubi.' Kakashi's eye widened as he did not expect Naruto to know about that.

'H-How do you know about that?' He asked.

'Well on my fifteenth birthday he spoke to me and gave me a gift. He allowed me to use his chakra and sign the summoning contract for foxes. In exchange he gained access to my sense and thoughts and can now speak to me at will but I can still block him out if I want to.' Finished Naruto.

Kakashi composed himself before speaking.

'So this means you have access to a large amount of chakra right.' Naruto nodded. 'Ok then before I get on to what I want to, I have to ask for the safety of the village, can you control it?' Said Kakashi with the most seriousness Naruto had ever seen.

'Yeah even if I summon him he told me that his will is partially under my control so if I expressly forbid him from, say, destroying the village he won't be able to, which I'm assuming is the reason you asked.' Said Naruto sensing Kakashi's distress.

Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief and then spoke again.

'Ok Naruto since you have such an ample amount of chakra I'm going to teach you one of the many jutsu I have copied over the years. This move is called **Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu**.' Said Kakashi before showing Naruto the hand signs and then told him to practise.

"Hey Kyuubi, how can I use fire style if I have a wind affinity?" Asked Naruto.

**'Just when I think you have a brain you go out of your way to prove me wrong. I told you that you're natural affinity is easier to do, I didn't say it's the only element you can use. In any case I have a fire affinity and therefore so do you when you use my chakra, so if you want, use my chakra when you use fire style jutsus so it is easier for you.' Said Kyuubi in a bored drawl.  
><strong>  
>Naruto tapped into Kyuubi's chakra and proceeded to attempt the jutsu. He aimed at a tree in front of him, made the hand signs and then said '<strong>Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu<strong>.'

As he said this a massive ball of fire came out of his mouth turning the tree into a smouldering pile of ashes. Naruto kept doing this until he barely used any chakra to do it. After Naruto mastered this jutsu the fox spoke **'Now that you have mastered this jutsu and experienced how to use fire style jutsus I'm going to teach you one of my strongest fire style jutsus. The only drawback is that you can't use this skill without my chakra, whereas you could have used either my or your own chakra for the Grand Fireball Jutsu this is not the case with this one. This technique is called the Nine-Tailed Fox Fire Stream and its strength increases depending on how many tails you unleash, more tails, more power.'  
><strong>  
>Naruto tried to use this in his Kyuubi form but it didn't work so he reluctantly allowed one tail to appear and then tried it. Naruto growled in pain as the one tailed cloak covered him.<br>Naruto crouched down into a fox like position with his palms touching the ground. He gathered his chakra in his chest and let it travel up his throat before opening his mouth while thinking **"Nine-Tailed Fox Fire Stream."  
><strong>  
>A wide stream of fire was immediately expelled from Naruto's mouth and after it ejected his mouth it doubled in size and rushed at the tree. A loud bang was heard indicating the breaking of wood so Naruto stopped his jutsu so observe the damage.<p>

Not only did the stream burn the tree he was aiming at, but it also went right through it as well as another five behind it. Naruto was amazed but then collapsed to the ground panting. As this was his first time unleashing the first tail he was extremely exhausted so he decided to stop training and see how Sasuke and Sakura were doing.

_-line break-_

Naruto walked back to where they had been and found them still there running up the tree in Sasuke's face or panting or the floor in Sakura's case.  
>Both had managed to reach the top so Naruto walked over to them.<p>

'Yo you guys mastered this yet, huh oh great Uchiha?' Asked Naruto with a sarcasm heavy voice.

Sasuke back flipped off the tree and gave a small scoff before turning away from Naruto.

Kakashi appeared at the same time Sasuke landed back on the ground.

'Ok guys I think we have done enough training so starting tomorrow we protect the bridge builder as he builds the bridge.' Announced Kakashi.

_-line break-_

When they returned to Tazuna's house they sat down to eat dinner at the table. Inari, Tazuna's grandson had been watching them train today and finally started to speak to them.

'Why are you guys training so hard, it's not like you are going to be able to change anything? You guys are just kids you won't stand a chance against someone like Gato.' Said Inari in a flat tone.

'You want to know why. It is because I'm going to become the Hokage, it's my dream.' Replied Naruto.

'Dreams are just that, dreams and only stupid little kids believe them. Anyway why are you sticking your nose in our business for? Gato has hundreds of men and all of them will tear you to shreds if you go against him and for what? You have no idea what it is like to suffer that's why you dream, you think everything works out well, but it doesn't!' Shouted Inari angrily with tears coming to his eyes.

The entire room went silent. Kakashi stared concernedly at Naruto knowing just what he had to endure.

Naruto's bangs were covering his eyes as he spoke.

'You think I don't know what it is like to suffer? Kid, you have no idea what it's like to suffer! In fact I think you're nothing but a coward!' Naruto shouted as he looked Inari straight in the eye glaring at him heatedly with an oppressive aura falling over the table.

Inari begun to whimper but before he started crying he went to his room.

'Naruto you went too far go and apologise to him.' Demanded Sakura.

'Shut up Sakura you shouldn't talk about matters you have no idea about!' Thundered Naruto.

Sakura whimpered but wisely shut her mouth.

After a few seconds the oppressive aura lifted.

'Well Naruto you shouldn't be too hard on him.' Said Inari's mother Tsunami in a soft voice.

'I suppose I should tell you why Inari is the way he is.' Said Tazuna tiredly.

Tazuna told them about Kaiza and how he taught the Land of Waves and Inari what the true meaning of courage was, as well as his relationship with Inari and how close they were. He then finished by telling them how he died at the hands of Gato's oppression.

There was silence when Naruto spoke up 'Inari is still a coward but, I will promise you all this: if I ever meet this Gato I will kill him.' With that he left the room and went into the woods to train.  
>Kakashi however went to speak with Inari.<p>

_-line break-_

'Mind if I join you?' Asked Kakashi, having found Inari had left his room and gone outside. Inari didn't respond so Kakashi sat down on the pier like construct next to Inari outside the house looking out at the water.

'What Naruto said was cruel but true. Let me tell you something about him and you might understand him a bit better. In or village Naruto is an outcast, no friends and no family. There are many in our village who despise him for something he had no control over.' Begun Kakashi.

Inari raised his head a bit and looked out at the water thinking that Naruto had suffered a great deal considering that he, Inari still had a family.

'As cruel as it was that which he said to you, he has probably told himself that a million times. My guess is he got tired of crying and doing nothing and decided to do something about it. That is why he wants to be Hokage so everyone will have to acknowledge him.' With that Kakashi left leaving Inari to think.

_-line break-_

Naruto was enraged that there were people like Kaiza who suffered because of people like Gato. Naruto was not truly aware of the depths to which humans could sink, this however widen his view significantly. He begun training mostly push ups and log kicks but he kept thinking about the injustice of it all, he didn't even notice he was tapping into Kyuubi's chakra until he saw his leg had a red chakra cloak around it which accompanies the first tail. He became angrier and angrier and before he knew it he had unleashed the second tail then in a wild rage he launched the **Nine-Tailed Fox Fire Stream** and decimated twenty trees in front of him. Not satisfied he then turned around in a circle and launched the stream in all directions which led to him decimating the area and burning anything within a five hundred metre radius. Naruto's cloak then receded and he promptly passed out due to chakra exhaustion.

_-line break-_

Naruto awoke to someone shaking him.

'You'll catch a cold if you sleep here.' Said the voice.

'Huh what?' Said Naruto waking up. He looked up to see the face of a girl. 'Oh hi there.' Said Naruto.

'What are you doing out here?' The girlasked.

The girl had long black hair, pale skin and large, dark brown eyes. Her long hair was loose and she wore a pink sleeveless, low-cut kimono, with pale red edges and decorated with small plum-coloured swirls, that went to her ankles.  
>Around her waist was a simple white obi tied in a bow, and she wore a pair of light brown sandals with dark straps. To add to this quite feminine appearance, she also wore a dark choker around her neck.<p>

'I'm not too sure I came out here to train but now I'm not sure what I'm doing here. What are you doing here?' Replied Naruto confused.

'I'm gathering medicinal herbs.' Replied the stranger.

"Wow she is really pretty." He thought.

**'Kit she, is a boy.' Said Kyuubi.  
><strong>  
>"What?" Shouted Naruto in his mind slightly shivering.<p>

**'This person is the hunter ninja you met before.' Replied Kyuubi with a bit of mirth in his voice.  
><strong>  
>"Well let's see." Thought Naruto.<p>

'Hey can I ask you a question.' Naruto asked the stranger. The stranger nodded.

'Are you the hunter ninja who saved Zabuza?' Asked Naruto seriously.

'Before I answer, will you react rashly if I tell you the truth?' The stranger asked. Naruto shook his head no.

'In that case yes I am the hunter ninja.' Was the honest reply from the stranger.

Naruto thought about it for a while and then only one question came to mind.

'Why?' He asked.

'Why what?' Replied the stranger.

'Why do you serve a person like Zabuza?' Asked Naruto.

'He is precious to me.' The boy stated. 'Do you understand what it means to have precious people?' Questioned the boy.

Naruto thought about it, his mind went straight to Iruka then The Third Hokage and everyone else who acknowledge him as himself and not the Nine-Tailed-Fox.

'Yeah I understand what you mean and I guess, like you I would be more than willing to help them as well.' Replied Naruto.

The boy smiled and spoke 'Very well then you now have your answer. Rest now for later we will meet in battle and we will have to fight to do what we can for our precious people.'

'Wait! Before you leave I would like to ask you two things.' The boy waited. 'What is your name and do you have a dream?' Asked Naruto genuinely curious.

'My name is Haku and my dream is for Zabuza's dreams to become a reality. What are yours?' Asked Haku.

'My name is Naruto Uzumaki and my dream is to become the Hokage so everyone will acknowledge me.' Said Naruto.

'Well it was nice to meet you Naruto.' Said Haku with a small smile.

'Likewise Haku. Although we may be enemies at one point I would like to ask you if you will be my friend?' Asked Naruto.

'I would like that.' Haku said smiling. Naruto extended his hand.

'Friends?' Questioned Naruto.

Haku hesitated for a moment then took his hand and shook it 'Friends.' He agreed.


	7. Guard Duty

**Chapter 7 revised and edited. Review or PM me on what you think about this chapter now.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Naruto anime/manga all I own are my original characters and plot twists.

''Talking'

"Thinking"

'**Heavily demonic voice'**

'**Fox talking' **

"**Fox thinking"**

*expression*

**Jutsu **

_Flashback_

Chapter 7 – Guard Duty

Naruto trudged back to the house and had a quick breakfast. After he finished Kakashi and Sakura went to guard Tazuna while he worked on the bridge, which left Sasuke and Naruto free. Sasuke went off to practise his fire style jutsus while Naruto went into the woods to train with Kyuubi.

**'Kit you can't keep using my chakra like that. You need to be able to control it and not give in to intense emotions.' Said Kyuubi seriously.**

"How do I do that?" Asked Naruto.

**'Transform into your first tailed form and hold it while meditating.' Replied Kyuubi.**

Naruto complied and for the next eight hours Naruto stayed in his one tailed form while meditating. He then wanted to test if he had control over the form so he deactivated it and then reactivated the first tail. Having no trouble he then went on to try and call forth the second tail however the strain was too much and he passed out promptly appearing in front of the fox's cage.

'How did I get in here?' Wondered Naruto out loud.

**'Why did you try and use the second tail I told you not to?' Said the fox with slight traces of anger in his voice.**

'Well I thought I could handle it. I was just testing out my capabilities.' Replied Naruto nonchalantly.

**'You idiot my chakra is intertwined with my hatred! If you can't control the hate it will consume you and I will be released, not that I wouldn't mind getting out of here.' Shouted the fox before becoming thoughtful at the end.**

'I guess that explains how I am able to draw the tails out in the first place. I was always really angry when I drew them out so I guess that makes sense.' Said Naruto thoughtfully.

**'I guess you're not so dumb after all but remember if you try and force the tails to emerge it could destroy you.' Warned the fox.**

'Hmm makes sense. Also Kyuubi just a warning, if you keep insulting my intelligence I might just show you why I am the number one most unpredictable ninja. Said Naruto with a malicious grin before he left.

_-line break-_  
><strong><br>**With that Naruto woke up and looked around. He saw the sun was coming up signalling a new day had arrived.

"Crap I slept through the entire day. Damn I have to get back to the house we were all supposed to guard the bridge builder today." With that he ran off to the house.

_-line break-_

On the bridge

_-line break-_

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura were walking to the bridge with Tazuna behind them. When they arrived they saw all the workers either unconscious or unable to get up or even move. ****

'What happened here?' asked Tazuna fearfully. As he finished speaking a dense mist rolled in.

'Sensei it's Zabuza isn't it? This is his **Hidden Mist Jutsu**.' Asked Sakura.

'Well Kakashi I see you still have those brats with you. Pitiful that one is still trembling.' Said Zabuza.

At that moment seven water clones of Zabuza appeared around the group.

Sasuke grinned and said 'I'm trembling with excitement.'

'Go on Sasuke they are all yours.' Said Kakashi.

In the space of a second Sasuke had slashed all of the water clones and returned back to his original position. The clones turned back into water.

'Seems like you have a rival Haku.' Said Zabuza.

'So it seems.' Said the boy who they previously thought was a hunter ninja.

Sasuke and Haku stepped forward and prepared for battle, Sasuke pulled out a kunai while Haku pulled out a senbon needle. Both of them charged and their weapons clanged against one another. Sasuke kept trying to get past Haku's guard but Haku was just as fast as him making it impossible. They kept this up until Haku spoke 'We are only after the bridge builder if you back off we won't need to fight you.' Sasuke ignored him and kept looking for an opening.

'You are at a great disadvantage give up now.' Said Haku calmly.

'How am I at a disadvantage?' Sasuke asked with a scoff clearly not believing Haku.

'First we are surrounded by water and second I've blocked one of your hands, leaving you with only one to defend yourself.' Said Haku in his level tone.

Haku brought his free hand up and begun to make hand signs using only that hand. When he finished he said '**Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death.'**

He stomped his foot on the ground and the water rose up all around them in the shape of water droplets. In the next moment all the droplets turned into sharp water needles.  
>The needles rushed at Sasuke in an attempt to skewer him.<br>Sasuke managed to avoid the needles by pushing his chakra into his feet and leaping away. While in the air he threw four shuriken causing Haku to back flip away, Sasuke then appeared behind him and cockily said 'From this point on you are going to be defending from my attacks.'

Sasuke charged with a kunai which Haku blocked with his forearm. Haku then tried to sweep Sasuke's legs with his arm with a needle held firmly in his hand but Sasuke kicked him in the face sending him back to Zabuza.

Zabuza was in shock and Kakashi spoke 'You made a big mistake in calling these ninja brats. That's just guaranteed to bring out Sasuke's attitude and he is one of the villages' best young fighters while Sakura is the villages' sharpest mind and last but not least, the villages number one most unpredictable ninja is none other than Naruto Uzumaki.'

'Haku if this keeps up we will be the victims not them, get on with it.' Said Zabuza in a no nonsense tone.

'Right.' Said Haku. As he stood up purplish-blue streams of light begun to come off Haku in waves. Haku walked back towards where Sasuke was.

'I'm sorry it had to come to this. **Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors**.' Said Haku in a slightly sad tone.

Mirrors of ice appeared around Sasuke and Haku. The mirrors then glowed and Haku walked right into one disappearing within it and then reappeared as an image on the mirror which was then projected to all the other mirrors. Kakashi ran and tried to get there to help Sasuke but Zabuza stood in his way.

'Your fight is with me Kakashi. The boy doesn't stand a chance against Haku.' Said Zabuza cheerfully.  
>'Before you delude yourself with false hope let me tell you a little secret. Haku is even stronger than me. In other words, your boy is doomed.' Finished Zabuza sadistically.<p>

_-line break-_

Haku spoke to Sasuke 'Now I'll show you what speed really is.' The mirrors glowed and needles begun flying at Sasuke from all directions. He was slashed and his kunai was knocked away by the needles and sent flying out of the mirror dome.

_-line break-_

Both Sakura and Kakashi called out 'Sasuke.'

'Try and help him Kakashi and I'll kill those other two in a heartbeat.' Said Zabuza.

Sakura picked up the kunai and ran towards the mirror dome.

'Sasuke catch!' She shouted as she flung the kunai towards Sasuke.

However before it could reach Sasuke, Haku appeared out of one of the mirrors and grabbed it. Suddenly out of nowhere a shuriken flew through the air and hit Haku's mask leaving a deep gash. Everyone looked at the direction it came from and saw...

_-line break-_

At the house

_-line break-_

'Inari can you give me a hand?' Asked Tsunami in the kitchen.

'I'll be there in a minute mom.' Replied Inari who was up in his room.

All of a sudden the front door was slashed and crumbled into pieces by two bandits who had just appeared. Tsunami screamed as they hit her. Inari hearing the scream ran down the stairs and arrived to the scene. Sticking his head cautiously around the hall he looked to see what was wrong.

'Mum.' Cried Inari.

'Inari go away from here now!' Shouted Tsunami.

'Don't move.' Said the bandit. 'Should we take him hostage as well?' asked the bandit. The bandit was of tall stature, wore an eye-patch over his right eye while his left eye was white with a black pupil and had brown hair which he parted in three parts, finishing in an elaborate topknot.  
>He had an intricate tattoo that seemingly stretched across his entire left side as well as a stitched scar on the left side of his forehead, and the left side of his mouth.<br>He was wearing what seemed to be a loose-fitting kimono, albeit not in the traditional manner as the top half of the outfit fell around his waist leaving his upper body exposed. He also wore bandages wrapped around his waist, simple sandals and carried a fairly long sword.

'No Gato said only one hostage.' Replied the other bandit. This one was a light-skinned man with bluish-white hair and also had black eyes. He also had lined markings tattooed under his eyes. He wore a dark purple hat on this head, the top of which extended far beyond the top of his head. He also wore a blue jacket with multiple pockets and had a blue handled katana tied to his waist.

'Alright that means I can cut him up.' Said the first bandit excitedly as he moved his hand to his sword.

'No! Don't hurt him he is just a boy. If you want a hostage I'll do anything, but if you hurt him I'll bite my tongue and kill myself.' Shouted Tsunami.

'Well looks like your mum came through for you, huh kid.' Said the second bandit.

'It's a shame I was really in the mood to cut something.' Said the other bandit.

'Relax and anyway you've already drawn blood today.' Replied his partner.

The three walked out and Inari started crying.

'I couldn't do anything I'm so weak.' He thought as he kept crying.

Then he remembered what Naruto said "You're nothing but a coward!" And what Kakashi told him "I think he just got tired of crying and decided to do something."

Then he thought of his dad and mum and his grandpa and thought "Can I be strong like them too?"

Having a change of heart Inari decided he wouldn't cry anymore and charged outside.

'Let go of my mum!' He shouted as he charged the bandits, arms flailing.

'Now can we cut him?' Asked first bandit in an eager tone.

'Sure.' Replied the other bandit.

'No! Don't touch him if you do I'll.' But she didn't finish what she was saying as she was chopped from behind and the bandit said 'Take a nap.'

They sliced Inari and he was split in three but then when they looked back they saw a log sliced into three parts instead of a sliced up body.

'A substitution.' Said one of the bandits.

Naruto had arrived and stopped the bandits from slicing Inari and rescued Tsunami who blushed slightly.

'Good job Inari thanks to your distraction I was able to save your mum, although the hero always shows up at the last minute anyway.' Said Naruto.

'Naruto?' Asked Inari wide eyed.

'Get him.' Said the bandits as they charged at Naruto swords drawn. Naruto simply threw two shuriken which they easily deflected with their swords. They then bragged 'You're going to have to do better than that.'

'I did.' Said Naruto smiling as the two shuriken popped into shadow clones which then proceeded to kick both bandits in the face knocking them both out cold.

'Inari you were very brave.' Praised Naruto.

Inari started crying 'Damn it I p-promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore.' Sniffled Inari.

Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder and said 'It's alright to cry if you're happy.'

Naruto stood and told Inari 'I'm going to check out the bridge in the meantime take care of your mum.' Said Naruto as he ran away.  
>'You got it Naruto.' Said Inari while giving him a thumbs-up.<p>

_-line break-_

On the bridge

_-line break-_

Naruto arrived in time to see Haku catch a kunai and saw he was fighting Sasuke. Naruto quickly threw a shuriken which struck his mask. Everyone looked in his direction and Naruto, arms crossed over his chest had only one thing to say.  
>'Naruto Uzumaki is here!' He shouted.<p> 


	8. The battle

**Chapter 8 revised and edited. Review or PM me on what you think about this chapter now.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Naruto anime/manga all I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

'**Heavily demonic voice'**

'**Fox talking' **

"**Fox thinking"**

*expression*

**Jutsu **

_Flashback_

Chapter 8 – The Battle

Naruto took a moment to survey the battlefield Sasuke was just about exhausted while Haku seemed fine. Tazuna and Sakura where untouched while Kakashi appeared worse for wear and appeared quite tired with a slash on his chest which showed blood had been drawn. Sizing up his options he quickly made a shadow clone and sent it to help Kakashi while he went to help Sasuke.

_-line break-_

With Sasuke

_-line break-_

Naruto had walked in and saw the mirrors he noticed before all appeared to show Haku but he knew only one was the real one.

'Sasuke tell me what you know about this jutsu.' He said seriously.

'He uses mirrors to transport himself at super speeds and it appears as though he is all around when he is really in one place.' Sasuke summed up.

'Have you tired any fire jutsus?' Inquired Naruto.

'Yeah but they don't work or I wouldn't be in this mess idiot.' Sasuke stated.

'Fine well now it's my time to try my own jutsu **Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu**.' He shouted as a great fireball emerged and struck a mirror. Once the flames died down it was clear nothing had happened.

'Told you.' Said Sasuke arrogantly.

'Fine, I'll go with plan B **Shadow Clone Jutsu**.' Shouted Naruto and a Naruto for each mirror appeared totalling fifteen in all.

'Sasuke, I noticed for a while that you were able to keep up with his movements, have you managed to activate your Sharingan?' Naruto asked.

'No but I'm close.' He said reluctantly.

'Very well watch the battle and try to anticipate his movements once you achieve it we will attack him together until then, charge!' yelled Naruto commanding all his clones to attack a mirror.

Sasuke watched intently and could see Haku jumping from mirror to mirror. He saw all the clones destroyed but then his eyes widened when he saw Haku throw five needles, all at Naruto's vital organs. He then charged and pushed Naruto out of the way only to take the needles himself Sharingan activated at last.

Naruto was surprised to say the least as he didn't exactly think of Sasuke as a friend and thought the feeling was mutual.

'Why Sasuke?' Naruto asked clearly surprised.

'I don't know I just saw it and moved. Naruto, I hated you, you were always a nuisance.' He growled.

'Argh I didn't ask for you to save me, so why did you do this?' Cried Naruto.

'My body just acted on its own.' Said Sasuke weakly before collapsing onto Naruto.

Sasuke was bleeding heavily from the mouth 'Naruto I have one request, you too were left alone in this world so you know what it means to suffer as I have so I ask you, as a fellow shinobi, teammate and quite possibly the only one who understands me, please kill my brother for me for it is he who destroyed my clan and made me how I today, am cold and uncaring.' Begged Sasuke.

'Sasuke I do understand how you feel so I will honour your request.' Said Naruto with a small smile.

'Thank you Naruto.' Said Sasuke before closing his eyes.

Naruto sat shocked, he couldn't believe that Sasuke was dead eventually his eyes turned red. He kept looking at Sasuke's lifeless body and his rage begun to envelop him seeing the only person who understood his pain laying there utterly motionless. His first friend, dead. Naruto's canines elongated and the first tail emerged. He growled feeling the malice of the Kyuubi's chakra flowing through him before looking up at Haku.

**'YOU WILL PAY!' He shouted in rage.**

_-line break-  
><em>**  
><strong>With Kakashi

_-line break-  
><em>  
>Kakashi had been fighting with Naruto's clone and was attempting to trap Zabuza close to the edge of the bridge, however he overstepped and Zabuza capitalised slashing him with his blade, drawing blood once again.<p>

'Well Kakashi it seems you made a mistake.' Said Zabuza arrogantly.

'It seems you have also.' Said Naruto's shadow clone pressing his sword on Zabuza's neck.

Zabuza begun to sweat and was worried that this was it but then suddenly the clone cried in pain before popping out of existence. Both Kakashi and Zabuza were confused and simultaneously turned and saw the red haze at the ice mirror dome.

"Oh no I think Naruto lost control, I have to end this NOW!" Kakashi drew a scroll and swiped some of the blood from his jacket onto the scroll. He twirled it around and then placed it on top of his knuckles while making hand signs then slammed it on the ground and said '**Ninja Art Summoning Earth Style: Fang Pursuit Jutsu**.'

Little squiggles rushed out and rushed to where Zabuza was. When the markings reached him ninja hounds burst from the ground and bit on to Zabuza on his neck and all his limbs.

'Got you.' Said Kakashi.

_-line break-_****

With Naruto

_-line break-_

The rage was overwhelming Naruto and he could only cry in pain trying to prevent the second tail from coming out. After a fair bit of struggling he succeeded in stopping it.

**'HAKU, last chance. I will destroy you unless you abandon Zabuza and join us.' Said Naruto barely succeeding at holding back his rage.**

To say Haku was stunned was an understatement, he thought he was finished, yet here he was being offered a second chance.

'I'm afraid I can't accept Naruto as long as Zabuza lives I must serve him.' He said rather emotionlessly.

Naruto nodded and crouched down before he unleashed the tailed fox stream while spinning in a circle in a similar way to what he did in the forest, destroying all mirrors and sending Haku flying out with his clothing alight. Naruto walked over and before he punched Haku in the gut, knocking him out unconscious he said 'You won't serve anyone very soon.'

_-line break-  
><em>**  
><strong>With Kakashi

_-line break-_

Kakashi made hand signs and formed his very own original jutsu '**Lightning Blade**.' He called.

'Zabuza I won't let you kill Tazuna he is a brave man and is helping this village recover I won't let you destroy this bridge and this village's dreams.' Said Kakashi while he gripped his hand.

'Why should I care I have my own dreams?' Zabuza retorted.

'But in order to have a dream you need a future and your future is all used up. This is the end Zabuza.' Kakashi said and charged.

He thrust his hand holding his jutsu into Zabuza right through his heart causing him to die almost instantly.

'Goodbye Zabuza Momochi.' Said Kakashi solemnly.

Naruto approached the group when Sakura spoke 'Hey Naruto where's Sasuke?'

Naruto met her gaze and she instantly thought the worse due to seeing his expression. She ran off to where Sasuke was and begun to cry over his body believing him to be dead but within a few minutes he rose.

'Sakura it's hard to breathe with you leaning on me like that.' He called out in a rather raspy tone.

She hugged him a little tighter before letting him up 'Where is Naruto?' He asked.

_-line break-_

Back with Naruto and Kakashi

_-line break-_****

A short plump man was clapping and spoke 'So I finally see Zabuza dead.'

Both Naruto and Kakashi looked at him 'Who are you?' Both asked.

'Me? I'm Gato and these fine men next to me are my personal warriors.' Said Gato indicating the hundred or so men standing around him.

Naruto who was in his first tailed form again and entering his second quickly spoke to Kakashi in an animalistic growl **'He is MINE!' **

Kakashi understood trying to stop him was now near impossible since he was almost out of chakra so he stiffly nodded. Naruto grinned at this and begun to walk forward.

Gato retreated behind his men and said 'Get him.'

The men then charged while Naruto popped his neck then went down on all fours. In a red flash he shot his hand right through the heart of one of them letting the blood flow freely. He then ducked down to avoid a halberd strike which decapitated the person he had just killed. Naruto then launched his tail and pierced the neck of the person who attacked him who coughed up blood before dying. Naruto then charged and slammed two bandits head's together crushing them sending blood and brain everywhere. He then realised this wasn't going to satisfy him so he stood up and drew his sword before he quickly beheaded the other ninety six men in a blur of blood and red chakra before flicking his blade elegantly removing the blood on it, before sheathing his blade and walking calmly towards Gato.

'Wait! Don't kill me I'll give you anything you want.' Gato pleaded.

**'There is only one thing that you can give me to save you.' Said Naruto in his animalistic voice.**

'What I'll give you whatever it is.' Gato said desperately.

**'Bring back the man you killed in this land who taught the people of this land courage.' Said Naruto before he smirked triumphantly.**

Gato begun to sweat and realised he couldn't do that so he said 'But he is... argh' Gato yelled in pain as Naruto just ripped his left arm out of its socket.

**'Wrong answer.' Growled Naruto.**

He watched the blood fall of the left arm in morbid fascination and then cut both of Gato's legs at the knee with his sword. Then he stood on his last remaining limb and growled while pulling his arm back fingers all together in the shape of a knife and claws extended.

**'This is for all the hurt you have caused...' Said Naruto before plunging his hand right through his lung causing him to cry out in pain and cough out blood. The torture was soon to end as Naruto then brought his other hand up in the shape of a fist '...and this is for Inari.'** **He almost whispered before smashing his hand on Gato's skull going right through his brain killing him instantly. Naruto withdrew his hands and walked back to Kakashi who gave him a look of understanding laced with worry and a hint of fear.**

'Don't worry Kakashi it's me not Kyuubi.' Said Naruto releasing his demonic chakra and turning around to see Inari with all the villagers behind him.

'Naruto I know you said a hero shows up at the last minute but you didn't really leave us with much.' Said Inari half surprised and half joking and a little scared at the carnage.

Naruto walked over to Zabuza and after Kyuubi told him how, sealed Zabuza's sword into a scroll.  
>Haku chose this time to wake up and looked around and saw Zabuza dead. He picked up a needle and was about to pierce his heart when Naruto stopped his hand.<p>

'Haku you are free now so I will ask you this again. Will you abandon Zabuza and join us or will you simply kill yourself eliminating your purpose?' Asked Naruto compassionately.

Haku thought about it before saying 'I have no purpose anymore.' And he turned his head away in sadness.

'I have one for you. For you to be my friend and live your life the way you want it.' Said Naruto with a smile.

'Naruto?' Asked Haku in surprise, although looking at the whiskered Uzumaki's face revealed a smiling visage full of compassion, Haku paused in hesitation.

'I accept your offer.' Said Haku after some deliberation, the beginnings of a smile appearing on his face.

_-line break-_****

Next week****

_-line break-_****

The bridge was finished and Team Seven and Haku were just about to head back to the Leaf village.

Before they left Inari spoke 'Guys come back real soon, okay?'

'Don't worry Inari we will see each other again someday soon.' Said Naruto smiling.

Tsunami walked up to Naruto and kissed him on his right check which caused Naruto to blush slightly.

'Thanks Naruto.' Said Tsunami softly leaving almost everyone floored.

Naruto scratched his cheek before turning away to hide his growing blush.

**'HAHA she just made my day, I am never going to let this go Naruto.' Said Kyuubi happily.**

As they were leaving the villagers begun to ask about the name of the bridge before Tazuna spoke smiling at Naruto moving away in the distance 'We will call it The Great Naruto Bridge.'

Tsunami chuckled.

'That's a good name and hopefully it will stand as a beacon strength for years to come just like Naruto was for this village and the bridge.' Said Tsunami with a slightly dreamy expression.

_-line break-_**  
><strong>  
>Just as they were nearing the village hidden in the leaves Kakashi finally snapped out of his shock from Naruto getting kissed and spoke 'Naruto if you really want your friend here to be a part of the village you are going to have to take him to see the Hokage.'<p>

Naruto nodded and as soon as they were in the village, he took Haku straight to the Hokage tower. Naruto walked into the tower with Haku following behind. He arrived at the Hokage's door then knocked and went in. The Third was sitting at his desk looking a bit worn out.

'Ah Naruto how is everything?' Said Hiruzen beaming at Naruto.

'Good but I'm here on business old man.' Said Naruto seriously but also smiling at the warm greeting.

'Who is this?' Asked Hiruzen gesturing towards Haku.

'This is Haku we met on our last mission in The Land of Waves and long story short he is here to become a Leaf shinobi.' Said Naruto.

'Yes Naruto here saved my life and I wish to repay the favour. I would also like to be on his team.' Said Haku politely.

The Hokage thought about it and decided to agree after some thought 'Very well I will agree to these terms and allow Haku to become a Leaf shinobi but he must face a test to see if he has the skills to be one.' Said the Hokage seriously.

Naruto nodded while Haku respectfully bowed before they both left.

"Hopefully that boy will be able to teach Naruto how to show respect. Then again I don't think that will ever happen, Naruto is nothing if not stubborn." Thought the Hokage chuckling before sighing and returning to his paperwork "I really hate paperwork."


	9. Shukaku and the Chunin exams

**Chapter 9 revised and edited. Review or PM me on what you think about this chapter now.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Naruto anime/manga all I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

'**Heavily demonic voice'**

'**Fox talking' **

"**Fox thinking"**

*expression*

**Jutsu **

_Flashback_

Chapter 9 – Shukaku and The Chunin Exams

Haku adjusted to life in the village quickly. He passed his test of becoming a Leaf Genin by fighting a low level Chunin and winning and then did missions with Team Seven. They did about ten D rank missions while the Chunin exams were fast approaching. Kakashi got his team together and showed up on time for once probably to avoid pissing off Naruto. They were standing on a small bridge.

'Guys I'm really proud of all of you.' Said Kakashi eye smiling as he appeared on the rail of the bridge.

'You have all come a long way so I have recommended all of you for the Chunin exams. If you want to participate go tomorrow to room three hundred and one in the academy and submit these applications.' Said Kakashi throwing one to all four of them. 'Bye.' Said Kakashi before disappearing with **Body Flicker**.

Sasuke walked off and Sakura followed trying to get a date as she obviously didn't get the hint that Sasuke wasn't interested. Haku also walked off after a while and Naruto finally decided to get some ramen. As Naruto was heading to Ichiraku's he heard Konohamaru yelling 'Let me go!'

Naruto went to where he heard the commotion and saw a blonde girl with her hair in four pigtails with a battle fan she wore a single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore a headband around her neck which depicted an hourglass and a boy who wore a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wore a black hood with cat-like ears and his forehead protector which also depicted an hourglass on his forehead and was squeezing Konohamaru painfully by his scarf.

'Kankuro put him down you're going to get us in trouble.' Said the girl.

'Relax Temari, we've got a bit of time until he gets here we might as well have some fun.' Replied the boy Naruto now knew to be named Kankuro.

'I suggest you listen to the pretty girl as it is clear that she has a brain while you do not.' Said Naruto slightly mocking but still serious.

Temari was surprised that this kid had just insulted her brother and blushed at the compliment while Kankuro snarled at being called brainless.

'You know what kid, you've offended me so I'm going to teach this boy, your lesson, respect your betters.' Said Kankuro who pulled back a fist and was about to slug Konohamaru in the face. Naruto appeared in an instant with his sword pressed against Kankuro's neck.

'Like I said I suggest you listen and you are not my better.' Said Naruto with disdain clear in his voice.

Kankuro let Konohamaru down and let him move away and leave the area while Naruto backed off, he then pulled off what looked to be a mummy of his back.

'What are you doing Kankuro? Are you going to use the Crow for this?' Asked Temari slightly worried.

'Kankuro you are an embarrassment to our village.' Said a voice from nowhere which sounded bored. The owner of the voice appeared in a swirl of sand in front of his comrades.

'Oh hey Gaara.' Said Kankuro scared.

He turned and faced Naruto. He wore a black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves, three quarter length legs, and an open neck. With this, he wore a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips. With this leather band, he carried what appeared to be a gourd. His forehead protector was wrapped around the band. His eyes appeared a bluish green and had dark black circles around them.

**'So this is the vessel of the one tailed Shukaku.' Said Kyuubi.**

"Do you know this kid?" Thought Naruto.

**'No but I know the demon inside him, he is just like you.' Replied Kyuubi.**

"Hmm he smells like a racoon." Thought Naruto.

**'That is most likely due to the fact that Shukaku is the one tailed racoon demon.' Said Kyuubi almost condescendingly.**

"Keep pushing me Kyuubi." Warned Naruto at the subtle jab at his intelligence.**  
><strong>  
>'I apologise for my brother.' Said Gaara bowing deeply.<p>

'I accept your apology, but I would like to ask you something.' Said Naruto. 'Why has the racoon come to the Leaf?' He asked.

Temari and Kankuro's eyes widened but Gaara's almost popped out of his head before he clutched his head in pain.

**'Hmm it appears that the seal on that vessel hasn't been done properly and Shukaku is tormenting his host. Tell the vessel that Shukaku better lay off tormenting his vessel or I'll come out.' Said Kyuubi.**

'Gaara tell your tenant to listen and that if he doesn't stop tormenting you the fox will come out to play.' Said Naruto grinning.

Gaara immediately stopped screaming and raised his head panting slightly.  
>'Thank you for that.' Said Gaara bowing once again 'However even though you have helped me if we meet in battle I will kill you.' Said Gaara releasing his bloodlust and killer intent to try and intimidate Naruto.<p>

Naruto smiled back and released twice as much while saying 'Looking forward to it.' As the siblings were leaving Naruto asked 'What are your names.'

The girl quickly replied and said 'I'm Temari, that's Kankuro and he is Gaara.' She said gesturing to each in turn.

Naruto nodded and said 'I'm Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara I empathise with your pain but and I wish to help you but, you better not hurt any of my friends. If you do, I will show you very little mercy.'

'We shall see.' Said Gaara before they all walked off with Naruto forgetting about ramen and heading home.

"It seems the Chunin exams well be interesting, huh Kyuubi?" Thought Naruto

**'So it seems, but why did you say you wanted to help.' Inquired Kyuubi.**

"Did you see it? His eyes, in his eyes I saw he has suffered a great deal and has most likely been shunned which has made him how he is today, which could have easily happened to me. If I help him, even though I am but one person, that may be enough to save him before he descends into madness and bloodlust from which he can't be saved." Thought Naruto.

**'You really are something else Kit.' Said Kyuubi almost admiringly. **With that Naruto headed home and got ready for the Chunin exams which were only around the corner. 

_-line break-_

The Next Day

_-line break-_**  
><strong>  
>Naruto met up with Haku, Sasuke and Sakura along his walk to the academy so they all went together. When they arrived on the second floor they saw a boy in green spandex being beaten up by two guards. Naruto recognised the boy as Lee and instantly knew he was faking being weak. While he wondered about this he saw Tenten. She was in her usual attire, a pink sleeveless blouse and dark green pants with her hair up in two buns with her forehead protector just under her fringe on her forehead and was next to Lee talking to the guards. As she walked over to them one guard was about to hit her. Naruto appeared in an instant and blocked the punch aimed at her.<p>

'You know it's not nice to hit a lady.' Said Naruto. Most of those around were surprised at how fast Naruto moved. Sasuke walked up with Sakura close behind and said 'While you're at it drop the Genjutsu it's pathetic.'

Most were wondering what Sasuke was talking about until the guard spoke up 'So you saw through the Genjutsu huh?' the guard charged Sasuke while Sasuke begun to swing a kick. In an instant Lee appeared between both and stopped them with his hands.  
><strong><br>**"That's some chakra he's got." Thought Sasuke.

'What are you doing? Aren't you the one who said we should hide our true strength?' Said a boy who had piercing white eyes with a slight lavender tint to them while walking up to Lee. The boy had noticeably long, black hair which reached the middle of his back and was tied back a few inches above the end, while two straps attached to a smaller headband underneath his ninja forehead protector frame the sides of his face. He had very fair skin and he also wore a black headband that he wore snugly over his forehead. He wore a khaki shirt, dark brown shorts, and blue shinobi sandals. He also had bandages wrapped around his right arm, chest, and right leg.

'Sorry but I...' Lee broke off and looked at Sakura and then blushed.

Haku decided to make his presence known and asked Naruto 'Do you know these three?'

'Um well, I know Lee and Tenten but I don't know their other teammate.' Said Naruto sheepishly.

'Although if I remember I did hear about someone called Neji Hyuuga. I guess that could be him.' Naruto thought aloud.

'Yes that is correct my name is Neji Hyuuga and these two and my teammates. Who are you?' Asked Neji.

'Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki, this is Haku and those two are Sasuke and Sakura.'

After the formalities the Genin all headed to room three hundred and one, at some point however Sasuke, Lee and Sakura managed to get away from Neji, Naruto, Haku and Tenten. While they were walking Naruto gave Tenten the scroll containing Zabuza's blade. Haku was intrigued while Neji's activated byakugan eyes, which caused the veins and arteries around his eyes to protrude, widened.

'That's a thank you for helping me get the things I needed to be a strong ninja as well as being my friend and I know you will like it.' Said Naruto smiling when Tenten asked him what it was.

They entered room three hundred and one and split up. A couple minutes later Lee showed up with a mark on his face and ten minutes after that Sasuke showed up appearing quite flustered with Sakura close behind.  
>Naruto and Haku walked up to them at which point all the other rookie Genin approached them.<p>

'So once again the rookies are together again huh Akamaru.' Said Kiba.

Ino hugged Sasuke from behind causing Sakura to begin yelling at her and this kept up for a while.

'So troublesome.' Said the familiar voice of Shikamaru with Choji close behind munching on chips.

'Well Shikamaru I didn't expect to see you here. Isn't this too much work for you?' Asked Naruto half joking half confused.

'Yeah but Asuma made us so here we are.' Replied Shikamaru sounding very bored.

'You guys might want to keep it down you're attracting a lot of attention.' Said a boy with black eyes with grey hair kept in a ponytail wearing circular glasses. He also wore a dark purple shirt with a white undershirt and a white sash around his waist worn at an angle, dark purple pants, blue sandals, and a shuriken holster on his right leg.

'Who are you? Asked Sasuke.

'Me? I'm Kabuto Yakushi. You must be the rookie Genin.' He stated.

'Yeah we are.' Replied Sasuke.

'Well maybe I can help you out then.' Said Kabuto who then proceeded to talk about who came to the exams and what generally happened as well as his seven in a row streak of failure and finally his Ninja info cards.

' Show me what you have on Gaara of the Desert, Rock Lee and Naruto Uzumaki.' Said Sasuke.

Naruto looked at him strangely but didn't say anything.

'Okay first up Garra of the Desert. His teammates are Temari and Kankuro of the Desert who are also his siblings and it says here he has completed eight C ranks and a B rank without getting a single scratch. In fact he has never been injured.' The Genin were stunned until Kabuto moved on.

'Rock Lee teammates Neji Hyuuga and Tenten, sensei Might Guy. His Taijutsu has increased dramatically over the past twelve months but the rest of his skills are virtually nonexistent. He has completed twenty D ranks and eleven C ranks. Lastly Naruto Uzumaki says here you've done twenty D ranks and an A rank, impressive. You have Kage level chakra capacity and mid Chunin to low Jounin skill level in Ninjutsu, your Genjutsu skills are basic at best while your Taijutsu and Kenjutsu are both mid Chunin level. Additionally you can do the **Shadow Clone Jutsu **and the** Flying Thunder God Technique**.' Said Kabuto.

As Kabuto finished the entire room was quite the rookies from fear and shock about Naruto's skill level while almost all the others were extremely curious how Naruto knew the Fourth's most famous technique.

'Well it seems you have the attention of all the villages even the little sound village seems interested.' Said Kabuto.

'Well it doesn't matter. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I will beat every single one of you.' Proclaimed Naruto.

'Hey that guy called us little.' Said one of the sound Genin. He had spiky, dark hair and dark eyes. He wore a beige shirt with two black stripes and three prints which said death down the front. His forehead protector had a face guard. As with his team-mates, he wore a snake patterned scarf around his neck.

'Well let's teach him a lesson.' Said the other sound Genin. He had bandages covering most of his face, leaving only his left eye uncovered. He also wore a large poncho with long sleeves, a snake patterned scarf around his neck and a straw raincoat protruding from the back of his scarf. His back was hunched which made him look smaller than he actually was.

The sound team dashed around the room before the one who spoke first threw a kunai at Kabuto who jumped back to avoid them however, in an instant the Genin who looked like a mummy revealed a gauntlet with holes in it and swung his fist barely missing Kabuto. Kabuto stood up and then his glasses broke.

'Oh I see it was that kind of an attack.' He said taking off his glasses however something else was happening and he clutched his stomach in pain coughing up blood.

'Kabuto are you alright?' Asked Naruto and Sakura.

'Put this in your information. The Genin of the sound will all be Chunin when this exam is over.' Said the sound ninja who threw the kunai.

Suddenly a large cloud of smoke appeared and about sixteen leaf ninja were revealed as the smoke faded away. The big one in the middle had a sadistic grin and said 'I am Ibiki Morino, the first proctor of these Chunin exams and as of now, your worst nightmare.'


	10. Chunin exams – Part 1

**Chapter 10 revised and edited. Review or PM me on what you think about this chapter now.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Naruto anime/manga all I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

'**Heavily demonic voice'**

'**Fox talking' **

"**Fox thinking"**

*expression*

**Jutsu **

_Flashback_

Chapter 10 – Chunin Exams – Part 1

'Alright now first things first, there is to be no unauthorised fighting in this exam, that includes you Genin of the sound.' Announced Ibiki. Ibiki had a large, imposing figure, which was complemented with a face covered with old wounds and scars. Ibiki's head was covered with the cloth of his forehead protector and he had a long dark blue cloak on.

'Sorry it's our first time.' Said the mummy looking Genin.

Ibiki glared at the Genin but continued 'Secondly this exam starts now. You will each take a piece of paper from one of the Chunin behind me and the number you receive is where you will sit.'

The Genin walked forward, took a number and then found their seats in the modified classroom.

When everyone was seated Ibiki spoke 'Now the first part of the Chunin exams is a written test.'

Murmurs broke out but they were all silenced by Ibiki's glare.

'However before we begin there are some rules.' Ibiki wrote on a chalkboard while speaking at the same time.

'Rule one, the test works on a point deduction system, unlike regular tests you all start off with a perfect score of ten points. If you answer three questions wrong your score is seven. Rule two every time a person is caught cheating they will lose two points, get caught cheating five times and you fail. That is what the sentinels you see to your sides are for, they will monitor you. Anyone caught cheating doesn't deserve to be here. Finally you will be scored together with your team and if one person on your team gets a zero you all fail. The tenth question will be given out forty five minutes from now.' Finished Ibiki.

Sakura paled and started worrying about Naruto getting a zero as she still didn't think he was intelligent but rather, saw him as an idiot.

'Now begin!' Announced Ibiki.

Everyone started to read the questions and many quickly realised that they didn't know the answers for many, if not all of the questions and came to the conclusion that they had to cheat.  
>There were many different methods of cheating such as using Doujutsu, using pets to find answers mirrors and even jutsus.<p>

Naruto took one look at the test and thought "I'm screwed."

**'As much as I enjoy watching you suffer you could easily just summon a small fox to scout for answers.' Said Kyuubi amused.**

"Alright here it goes." Thought Naruto.

'**Summoning Jutsu**.' Naruto whispered.

A little dark red fox with one tail appeared. It bowed before running off to find answers.

"Now all I have to do is sit back and wait." Thought Naruto.

As Naruto was about to lean back a kunai whizzed past his face and into the test of the person behind him.

'What was that all about?' Asked the Genin.

'Five strikes and you're out you just failed the test.' Said the Chunin who threw the kunai.

'What it can't be.' Cried the Genin.

'You and your teammates will leave the room immediately. Candidate twenty three fail. Number twenty seven and forty three fail.' Said Ibiki.

Naruto's fox came back yipping quietly which prompted Naruto to quickly write down the answers he heard, inwardly surprised that he could understand foxes, but chalked it up to having Kyuubi and possibly due to being the summoner of the foxes, before the fox disappeared in a puff of smoke. The trend of failure continued and many teams failed, about fifteen in total and now the time of the tenth question was approaching. Kankuro chose that time to walk in just as Ibiki was getting ready to ask the tenth question.

'Ah you've returned. I hope your trip to the bathroom was enlightening.' Said Ibiki with a small grin.

Kankuro appeared nervous but walked back to his seat while dropping a tiny rolled up scroll near Temari.

'Now listen carefully and try not to let the rules frighten you. Very well rule number one, each of you is free to not take the question, it's your decision.' Begun Ibiki.

'Whoa so what's the catch, say we don't want to take the question?' Asked Temari.

'If you refuse to take the tenth question regardless of your answers to the other nine you get a zero, meaning you fail along with your teammates.' Replied Ibiki.

Murmurs went around of people saying that they would definitely take the question before Ibiki spoke 'You didn't let me finish. If you choose to take the question and answer it wrong, you and your teammates will be barred from taking the Chunin exams forever.'

'Hey that's bull there are lots of people who have taken this exam before.' Said Kiba angrily.

Ibiki chuckled and said 'I guess you're just unlucky, I wasn't making the rules before, but I am now. Of course if you don't want to take it you don't have to. If you're not feeling confident then by all means skip it and come back and try again next year.' Said Ibiki who then laughed.

'Now then the tenth question, those who don't want to take it raise your hand. Your number will be recorded and then you're free to go.' Finished Ibiki.

After a while the person next to Naruto cracked 'I'm out.' He said and apologised to his teammates.

As soon as this happened many more quit. Sakura watched Naruto and thought he wouldn't put his hand up because he was stubborn.

"I can't let you do this to yourself Naruto." Thought Sakura while she begun to raise her hand.

Naruto saw this happening and realised Sakura didn't know he had the answers so he did something drastic, he raised his hand first.

Many people were shocked at this turn of events but then Naruto slammed his hand down and stood up 'Don't underestimate me I don't quit and I don't run. You can act tough all you want it doesn't matter to me. I don't care if I'm stuck as a Genin for the rest of my life, I'll still be Hokage.' Finished Naruto before sitting down.

"There that stopped her." Thought Naruto in relief.

'This decision is one that could change your life. If for any reason you would rather quit, now is your last chance.' Said Ibiki

'No way I never go back on my word that's my way of the ninja.' Replied Naruto confidently.

"Interesting that little outburst has given the others some backbone. He has persuaded them into staying. Seventy eight left, more than I expected, but I don't see anyone wavering I think that's it." Thought Ibiki while looking around.

The Chunin nodded to him and he nodded back. 'Well then I admire your determination, if nothing else for those of you remaining there is only one thing left to do and that's for me to tell you. You all pass the first exam.' Said Ibiki.

'What, do you mean we pass where is the tenth question?' Asked Sakura.

'There wasn't one or at least not a written one, your decision to stay here was the answer to the tenth question.' Said Ibiki smiling widely.

'So does that mean those other nine questions you gave us were just a waste of time? Is that what you're saying?' Asked Temari.

'No not at all, quite the opposite. They had a very important underlying purpose, the first nine questions were to test your ability to surreptitiously gather strategic intelligence under the most adverse circumstances.' Informed Ibiki.

'Oh well that clears up everything.' Said Temari confused.

'Let me explain. My objective was to test how well you function as a part of a team which is why you were scored as a team so you would know that everything you would do, or fail to do would affect your teammates. I wanted to see how you would cope with the pressure. The first nine questions on the test were difficult or as you may have realised, too difficult for any Genin to be able to solve. I imagined many of you quickly realised you had to cheat to have any chance of passing. In fact the test was designed to encourage cheating, it almost demanded it. Of course it would have done you little good if you had no one to cheat from which is why I had two Chunin disguised to sit in with you. Those who were caught at it failed. Better not to cheat than to cheat clumsily. Information, it can be the most valuable weapon in battle. How well you gather it can be the difference between failure and success. There will be times when you will have to risk your life to get in.' said Ibiki taking off his forehead protector and revealing a mangled skull.

'Man what a mess. Scars and puncture wounds, what he must have endured.' Whispered Sasuke.

'Of course you must always consider the source of your information. Intelligence gathered from the enemy is not necessarily accurate, always bear this in mind, disinformation can be worse than no information at all. It can lead to the death of comrades or the loss of a village. That's why I put you in the position that you would have to gather accurate intelligence, cheat in order to survive and that's why those who weren't good enough at it were weeded out leaving the rest of you.' Finished Ibiki.

'Ok but I'm still not getting what the whole tenth question thing is all about.' Said Temari.

'You're not, the tenth question was the whole point of the exam surely you see that?' Asked Ibiki.

'Sure but explain it anyway.' Said Sakura.

'As I said before the purpose was to test you as part of a squad not just individuals. The final question gave you two options, both difficult, play it safe knowing that, that would mean you fail or take a risk and possibly be stuck as a Genin forever. It was a no win situation, the type Chunin have to deal with everyday. Let me give you a hypothetical, you need to retrieve a sacred document. You have no idea how many ninja there are guarding it furthermore you have reason to believe they expect you. Can you pass up the mission to live another day? No of course not. Many missions Chunin take appear almost suicidal if you think about them, but you do not think about them, you think only of accomplishing the mission through courage and discipline. These are the qualities required of a Chunin squad leader. Those who choose the safer of two paths, those whose determination would falter in the face of adversity, those who would put their comrades lives in jeopardy worrying about their own lives, those who would save their necks at the price of sacred honour will never be able to call themselves Chunin, at least while I'm around. As for the rest of you, you have successfully answered the ten questions I put to you. You have earned the right to continue on with the next step. You have passed through the first gate and I hereby declare this part of the Chunin selection exams completed. There is nothing left but to wish you all good luck.' Said Ibiki.

Just then something flew through the window. Two kunai attached to a cloth were thrown into the roof and a person emerged. The person had light brown, pupil-less eyes. Her violet hair was done up in a short, somewhat spiky ponytail. She was wearing a tan overcoat, complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretched from her neck down to her thighs. She wore a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a leaf forehead protector, a small pendant that looked like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat, a wrist watch, and shin guards. She also wore a dark blue belt around her waist that connected to her skirt that had an appendage-like sash.

'This isn't the time to be celebrating. I'm your next proctor, Anko Mitarashi.' Said the woman. 


	11. Chunin exams – Part 2

**Chapter 11 revised and edited. Review or PM me on what you think about this chapter now.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Naruto anime/manga all I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

'**Heavily demonic voice'**

'**Fox talking' **

"**Fox thinking"**

*expression*

**Jutsu **

_Flashback_

Chapter 11 – Chunin Exams – Part 2

'You're early, again.' Said Ibiki.

Anko blushed in embarrassment. She then looked around before speaking 'How many are there? Ibiki you let all these guys pass? Your test was too easy, you must be getting soft.'

'Or it could be a stronger group of candidates this year.' Replied Ibiki.

'Trust me when I'm through with them, more than half will be eliminated.' She said with a sadistic smirk.

'More than half?' Asked Sakura fearfully.

'This is going to be fun. You maggots have had it easy so far but things are going to be different now. Go home now and I'll tell your squad leaders where and went to meet me for the second exam, dismissed.' Said Anko.

_-line break-_

The Next Day

_-line break-_

The Genin were standing in front of a forest surrounded by metal gates three metres high with heaps of locks and warning signs.

'Whoa nice place. What is it?' Said Naruto.

'This is the location for the second stage of the exam the forty fourth battle training zone, but we call it, the forest of death.' Said Anko.

'Wow this place creeps me out.' Said Sakura.

'Well we call it the forest of death for a reason and soon enough you're going to find out why.' Said Anko grinning.

Naruto huffed before mocking Anko 'They call it the forest of death and soon enough you're going to find out why. Who do you think you're trying to intimidate, do your worst.

'So looks like we've got a tough guy.' Said Anko smiling before throwing a kunai at Naruto.

Mere centimetres before it cut his face Naruto grabbed it. Anko disappeared behind him but Naruto was ready and had pulled out his katana holding it centimetres from Anko's neck.

'Now, now Anko I asked you who you think you're intimidating but obviously you don't know. I am Naruto Uzumaki and it would do you well to not underestimate me.' Said Naruto flashing his eyes red for a moment so Anko could see.

Anko was surprised for a moment before calming herself down' I guess you're not all bark after all.' Said Anko smiling.

Naruto grinned and handed her back her kunai but sliced it across his finger first. Anko was excited at the sight of blood and Naruto noticed this. While he handed her back the kunai he whispered 'Oh Anko do try and control yourself it's not fitting to the image of a Jounin and an examiner.' Anko had to be the one to get the last word so she quickly grabbed his finger and sucked on it deeply while moaning.

'Your blood tastes delicious.' Whispered Anko before she went back to the front.

'Now before we begin this test I have something you all need to sign and agree to. It is a standard consent form which shows that if you die the Leaf and I are in no way accountable, otherwise if you die I would be held responsible.' Said Anko who then started laughing.

'This test is a survival test you need to get through the battle zone. You will each enter through one of the forty four entrances and need to make your way to the centre, to a locked tower. To pass, all you need to do is get a set of these two scrolls, one heaven and the other earth and arrive at the tower with all of your teammates.' Finished Anko.

'Both scrolls?' Asked Sasuke.

'Yes so half will be going after the heaven scroll while the other half will be going after the earth scroll. Anything goes but there is only one rule, you must never open either scroll.' Said Anko seriously.

_-line break-_

The Genin signed the forms and were about to hand them in.

'Hey Haku, can you use your ice mirrors to see things even if you aren't in them?' Asked Naruto.

'Yeah I can. Why?' Asked Haku.

'Make a mirror in the tent so we can see which scroll the other teams have so we know who we should go after, but make sure no one sees it.' Said Naruto.

Haku made a mirror and when they handed in their forms and received a heaven scroll, Haku told Naruto all the teams that have an earth scroll. Naruto looked at all the teams and decided one of the teams from the sand village would be the easiest.

_-line break-_

All the Genin arrived at a gate and waited until the signal was given at three pm. Time passed until there were ten seconds to go.

'Alright maggots the second test begins in three, two, one, now!' Announced Anko.

The gates opened and all the teams rushed in. Only five minutes in the sounds of a team screaming were heard outside of the forest.

'Looks like the fun has begun.' Said Anko.

_-line break-_

With team 7

_-line break-_

'Ok I'm going to go ambush the sand team. The rest of you head to the tower.' Said Naruto.

'Just why should we listen to you, loser?' Asked Sasuke.

'Yeah what can you do on your own?' Asked Sakura.

Naruto entered his tailless fox form and said 'I can get the scroll. Keep in mind that I am stronger than all three of you. Also I don't go back on my word so trust me I'll get the scroll.'

Sasuke grumbled but he knew than Naruto was right and that he was capable and the strongest.

'Fine but if you die loser I'll bring you back and kill you again for making us fail.' Said Sasuke while smirking.

'Know that, that applies to you as well, Uchiha. After all you won't be able to avenge anyone if you're dead.' Replied Naruto arrogantly.

Sasuke huffed and he along with Sakura left.

'Be careful.' Said Haku before following.

"I will." Thought Naruto.

_-line break-_

With Naruto

_-line break-_

Naruto was tracking down the sand team due to his enhanced sense of smell and Kyuubi's chakra.  
>He tracked them down and saw that they were setting up traps. One had wire which he was looping around the trees and certain branches, while the other was placing paper bombs in the spots furthest away from any ninja wire to trap those who escaped the wire while the last kept watch. Seeing his chance Naruto knocked out the one on watch and caught his body so he wouldn't make a sound. The remaining Sand ninja were oblivious. Naruto then threw a three pronged kunai in between both but a fair distance away from them, flashed half way to it in a blaze of orange which caused him to appear directly in between them, luckily and proceeded to use <strong>Wind Release: Vacuum sword <strong>on the first sending him flying into a tree and out cold and quickly used **Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu** on the other. The Sand ninja dodged but Naruto appeared behind him and gave him a quick hit with the handle of his sword knocking him out cold. Naruto searched him and found the earth scroll they needed, pocketed it and left to rejoin his team.

_-line break-_

With Sasuke, Sakura and Haku

_-line break-_

Sasuke, Sakura and Haku were hopping along the trees and were about halfway to the tower when Sasuke felt that they were being followed.

Sasuke put his hand out and mouthed 'followed' to them and they understood.

They set up a few wire traps which would launch kunai if tripped but other than that kept going as fast as they could to the tower. When they were only about five hundred metres away a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it landed near them. They all jumped away before it exploded and looked in the direction it came from. A grass ninja with a straw hat was there and looked at Sasuke before speaking.

'I think your trap making skills need some work, although maybe you were in a rush, after all the prey must never let down its guard in the face of its predator.' The ninja looked them all in the eye and they all saw their deaths. Sasuke and Sakura were greatly affected but Haku dealt with it easily.

'Oho it seems that you aren't as helpless as I thought.' Commented the ninja after seeing Haku pull out some of his senbon. He charged forward and Haku threw his senbon effectively stopping him, he then created five ice mirrors and used them to retreat while grabbing Sasuke and Sakura.

"It would seem that the boy possess a rare ice bloodline, interesting." Thought the ninja before turning into mud.

_-line break-_

Haku shook Sasuke and Sakura until they came to their senses which took a while.

'W-what was t-that th-thing?' Asked Sakura who was still rather shaken.

'His eyes, I saw my own death. How come you weren't affected, Haku?' Asked Sasuke who was breathing heavily.

'It's simple when I was with Zabuza my life was always in danger so I learnt to not fear my death as it has to happen sometime.' Said Haku smiling sadly.

'In the mean time we should rest up because he might come back. I'll take first watch.' Haku announced.

_-line break-_

With Naruto

_-line break-_

Naruto was halfway to his team when he felt a dark presence near him. He turned in time to parry a sword strike with his own sword, however the unusual thing was that this sword was being held by a tongue.

Naruto jumped back to avoid the second slash aimed at his head and to survey his opponent.  
>It was a grass ninja wearing a straw hat and had an abnormally long tongue.<p>

'Well it seems that you and your team aren't as helpless as I thought it would seem.' Said the ninja while swallowing his sword. The ninja then proceeded to release some of his killer intent but Naruto released twice as much.

'What did you do to my team?! Also why do you reek of snake?' Asked Naruto.

'Interesting, to think you can stand up and return my killing intent. As for your first question I gave your friend Haku, I believe his name was, a reason to not be foolish and attack me again and I also gave Sasuke a little mark which will give him the power he seeks.' Said the ninja.

'Lastly I reek of snake as you put it because I am Orochimaru the Snake Sannin, try to remember that as you will have to, if you wish to be prepared for what is coming. Also I suggest you get back to your team before my Sound ninja, take care of them.' Orochimaru laughed while turning into mud leaving Naruto.

'I have to get back to the others.' Said Naruto and with that he was off.

_-line break-_

Naruto arrived to a scene he didn't wish to see again. Haku, Sasuke and Lee were unconscious, Sakura was badly beaten and bleeding, Choji looked beaten up but was on his feet, Ino was passed out and being held by Shikamaru who looked relatively unharmed. The area they were in was torn up and all the trees around the clearing were missing branches from heavy hits.

'What happened here?' Asked Naruto from the branch he was standing on.

'Oh great more Leaf ninja you guys are like cockroaches slam one down and two more crawl out.' Said the bandaged sound ninja.

'You will pay for hurting my friends!' Growled Naruto transforming into his tailless form.

Naruto threw out eight, three pronged kunai and flashed around laying kicks to the sound ninja. In no time at all the ninja was exhausted and badly beaten. While this was going on almost all Genin conscious were thinking "Is this Naruto?"

Naruto was about to punch the ninja in the gut but stopped a hair away. Sasuke rose up covered in purple chakra and had strange marks covering half of his body.

'Sakura, who did this to you?' He asked in a calm voice.

'We did and you're going to experience the same thing they did.' Boasted one of the sound ninja.

'Zaku no wait!' Cried the ninja Naruto was next to.

'**Slicing Sound Wave!' **yelled Zaku while blasting air out of his palms at Sasuke, Haku, Sakura and Lee. When the dust cleared nothing was there.

'See Dosu nothing to worry about.' Said Zaku before Sasuke appeared behind him and struck him with his forearm sending him into Naruto who stabbed both his arms with his sword in quick jabs before kicking him away. Sasuke appeared behind him and grabbed his arms with his foot on his back.

'You seem very proud of these arms, very attached to them.' Said Sasuke while pulling his arms.

'W-what are you doing?' asked Zaku before crying out in pain due to having his arms dislocated.

'Looks like you're the only one left.' Stated Sasuke before walking to Dosu.

'No stop!' Yelled Sakura before clamping onto Sasuke from behind. 'Please stop.' She whimpered.

Sasuke turned, looked at her and the marks begun to recede, however there was nothing holding Naruto back who was still enraged and charged at Dosu. Naruto plunged his arm into Dosu's shoulder who then cried out in pain. Naruto raised his sword and was about to decapitate him before someone screamed 'Naruto, stop!'

Naruto looked up and saw Tenten who screamed with Neji next to her. He then turned back to Dosu who was trying not to show fear and failing due to having a sword inches from his neck, however when Naruto saw his eyes he saw something that reminded him of himself and Sasuke. In his eyes he saw pain and loneliness. He released Kyuubi's chakra and ripped his arm out of Dosu's shoulder before blasting it with chakra so the wound stop bleeding and then walked away not looking at anyone. He walked to Haku's form and observed Haku had some type of poison in his body.

'You two are strong, in fact too strong for us.' Said Dosu in pain. 'We will make a trade, we will give you our scrolls if you spare us.' Said Dosu.

'Keep it.' Said Naruto who pulled out their heaven scroll as well as the earth scroll he retrieved. 'But when you see Orochimaru tell him, I'm going to take his head for what he has done.' Said Naruto releasing massive killer intent.

'Very well but next time we won't run from you. We will fight.' Said Dosu while picking up his teammates and then leaving.

After he left there was uncomfortable silence before Naruto spoke up 'Hey Choji you got any food I'm starving.' He laughed cheerfully while everyone blinked and stared at him wondering how his personality could change from serious to childish in moments.

'What I'm hungry I ran across half the forest to get here.' He said noticing everyone's looks.

Choji threw him a packet of chips which he devoured in seconds offering Choji the last chip who happily accepted.

_-line break-_

Ino went over to Sakura and Tenten shook Lee awake.

'Sakura what's the deal with Naruto.' Asked Ino.

'He has changed a lot since the academy. That part we remember from the academy is still there somewhere, but sometimes he becomes a totally different person and acts serious. But he is still nothing compared to Sasuke.' She replied.

Ino stored that bit of information away before getting on Sakura's case for hugging Sasuke who responding in kind teasing her about how she is jealous.

_-line break-_

Shikamaru and Choji were sitting with Naruto both giving him curious glances until he spoke 'What?'

They looked at him before Choji asked 'What was that all about?'

'What was what about?' He replied feigning stupidity.

'When did you get so serious?' Supplied Shikamaru who was also intrigued about Naruto.

'Oh that. I don't like anyone who hurts people who are precious to me.' He replied seriously.

Choji accepted this while Shikamaru was wondering when Naruto changed.

_-line break-_

Neji was the most suspicious as his Byakugan had been activated when he arrived and saw traces of purple chakra on the Uchiha and red on the Uzumaki, the strange thing was both of their chakras appeared demonic. "Interesting." Thought Neji before jumping down to Lee and Tenten.

_-line break-_

After a while the Leaf ninja left three at a time until it was Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto left with Haku who was still passed out.

'We need to get to the tower Haku needs medical attention now.' Stated Naruto while picking him up. Sasuke nodded and Sakura helped him up and they left heading to the tower while Sakura told Naruto what happened about how Orochimaru ambushed them, twice, how Haku got stabbed with that blade, how Sasuke had gotten bitten and how she tried fighting of the sound Ninja until Lee and team ten arrived.

'Sakura know this, if you don't train you are only a burden to this team.' Said Naruto.

Sakura was going to retort but Naruto's glare silenced her.

_-line break-_

They arrived at the tower with no trouble and entered to find a scroll with writing on it hanging from the wall which Sakura started reading. 'If qualities of heaven are your desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind higher. If earthly qualities are what you lack train your body and prepare to attack. When heaven and earth are open together, the perilous path will be righteous forever. This something is the secret way the guides us from this place today.' She finished.

'Something?' Questioned Sasuke.

'It looks like there is a word missing or something.' Replied Sakura. 'I think it means we should open the scrolls now.'

Naruto and Sakura opened one each when Sakura said 'It's a person?'

Sasuke and Naruto realised it was a summoning and both told Sakura to throw her scroll as Naruto had already thrown his, placed Haku behind him and drew his sword in case it was an enemy. The scrolls exploded into smoke and in the smoke there was a man. They waited for the smoke to clear until the person was visible.

'It's you.' Said Sasuke.

While Naruto sheathed his sword and was grinning like a fox.

'Hey guys long time no see.' Said Iruka smiling.


	12. Chunin exams – Preliminaries

**Chapter 12 revised and edited. Review or PM me on what you think about this chapter now.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Naruto anime/manga all I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

'**Heavily demonic voice'**

'**Fox talking' **

"**Fox thinking"**

*expression*

**Jutsu **

_Flashback_

Chapter 12 – Chunin Exams – Preliminaries

'Iruka-sensei what are you doing here?' Asked Naruto.

'I'm here to welcome you back and congratulate you on passing the second phase of the Chunin exams.' Said Iruka smiling.

Iruka told them about the purpose of the second exam which in addition to survival, was to test the integrity of the ninja to not read classified documents or in this case the scrolls. After that he bid them farewell and they went into the tower's inner area.

_-line break-  
><em> 

Naruto found out that Kiba's team had already arrived as well as Gaara's team. Since there were still two days until the exams were over Naruto decided to work on his **Flying Thunder God** technique in an attempt to finally be able to move all the way to the kunai. After placing Haku in the designated medical ward so they could look him over due to the poison from Orochimaru, he looked around for a place where he could be alone and found that the arena which depicted a gigantic set of hands making a seal with a viewing platform was completely empty. He then got to work and critically examined the seal and compared it to what he saw in the scroll he stole back when he was an academy student.

"Hmm my memory isn't that fresh but I'm pretty sure that last symbol was different. Well there can't be any harm in testing it out." Thought Naruto.

_-line break-  
><em>  
>After two painstakingly long hours Naruto had made new seals with the different symbol and equipped all of his three pronged kunai with them. He was about to test them out when Gaara approached him.<p>

'Naruto Uzumaki.' He said in that same monotonous tone he always used.

'Garra.' Replied Naruto inclining his head slightly to see Gaara as he was sitting on the floor. 'Would you like to sit down?' Offered Naruto gesturing to the floor next to him.

Garra politely declined but went on to speak 'When you mentioned that word to me, friends, I could not understand you. I thought you were someone who could understand my pain.'

'Why does me having friends make you think I don't understand your pain?' Inquired Naruto.

'Those with friends cannot understand me as I live only for myself and to prove my existence. It is because of my loneliness that I am, as I am. I was born in the loneliness.  
>I came into this world by taking the life of what I would have called my mother at which point I was constantly feared for what I contained. I thought I could trust people in my naivety but my father disproved this with his constant assassination attempts on my life, the life of his own flesh and blood.' He paused before continuing.<br>'I realised that I couldn't trust my father and he realised that he couldn't kill me so he sent me to my uncle. I thought it was then that I had someone I could trust but this was a lie as one day he was ordered to kill me by my father. However despite this order he told me, after I had almost killed him, that he could have declined.  
>It was then that I realised I had no one which was further punctuated by the fact that he told me he hated me and in a last ditch effort gave up his life in an attempt to kill me.' Finished Gaara.<br>Naruto looked into his eyes and thought he saw anguish in them.

'Tell me why is it that you fight Uzumaki?' Asked Gaara.

'I fight to protect those important to me. A friend of mine once told me that if you have someone to fight for, you become truly strong.' Said Naruto.

'I don't understand, others make you weak and can cause you to die if you rely on them.' Said Gaara confused.

'Gaara I make you this promise, I will make you understand because even though you don't believe it I have suffered just as you have, but I found a way to achieve true strength and it is this, that I shall show you.' Said Naruto.

'I think you are a fool Uzumaki but if you can prove that my way is wrong and your way is better I will try to change, however if you cannot prove your way is better than mine I will crush you, drench my sand in your blood and prove my existence.' Stated Gaara before walking off.

'Now one test should be all I need.' Said Naruto who picked up a three pronged kunai and jumped down to the arena.

'Here goes something.' Said Naruto before he threw his kunai at the wall. The kunai embedded itself into the wall and Naruto flashed away in a blur of orange.

"Please tell me it worked." Thought Naruto as he slowly opened his eyes and saw that he made it all the way to the kunai.

'Awesome! It worked!' Shouted Naruto ecstatic before he decided to turn in for the day.

_-line break-  
><em>  
>Two days later<p>

_-line break-_

The second part of the exams was now over, the teams that made it were: Team seven, eight and ten, Guy's team, the sound team, the sand team, Kabuto's team and a team from the hidden stone village.  
>The teams assembled in the arena that Naruto had been practising in before with the Hokage standing in front of the Genin with their Jounin behind him. He told them that the Chunin exams serve the purpose of not only testing ninja, but also of moderating the levels of the ninja in each nation as well as developing friendship.<p>

'Just tell me the details of the exam I can handle anything you can throw at me.' Said Gaara when the Hokage finished speaking and answering other questions.

'Very well I will now tell you exactly what the details of the third exam are.' Said the Hokage.

Just then Hayate appeared bowing in front of the Hokage and asked him if he could speak first, to which the Hokage obliged.

Hayate explained that they needed to hold a preliminary as there were too many people which was meet with cries of outrage, but he justified it by talking about the fact that many important nobles and feudal lords would be coming to see them and they didn't want to waste their time and that they were only looking for the best of the best shinobi.

'The preliminaries will begin immediately if any of you *cough* aren't in top physical condition *cough* now is the time to quit.' Said Hayate.

Kabuto gave up but no one else did. Sakura wanted Sasuke to but he told her that the only reason he fights is to test himself and that all the best are here.

'So what am I supposed to just watch you suffer? I can't bear to watch.' Cried Sakura.

'Then don't watch. But stay out of it has nothing to do with you. I am an avenger whether I become a Chunin or not means less than nothing to me. My goal is to test myself against the best and the best of the best are all here.' Replied Sasuke.

'Sasuke she just cares about you, you don't have to be so mean. A flat, mind you own business would have been enough.' Said Naruto calmly.

'Naruto you are one of the one's I want to fight the most.' said Sasuke grinning which caused Naruto to grin back.

'Now, the preliminaries will follow sudden death elimination of one-on-one matches with only the winner moving on to the third exam. As for the rules there are none, you will fight until one dies or concedes defeat or is rendered physically incapable of continuing. Naturally those who are losing are encouraged to quit, to avoid having a fatal outcome, also as proctor I will intervene if the situation seems hopeless to save as many lives as possible. Now we will see what fate is in store for you.' Said Hayate.

Anko spoke a command and a panel on the back wall diagonal from the hands opened revealing a screen.

'The panel you see will give the names of the two competitors who are chosen completely at random. I guess there is nothing more to say so let's begin.' Concluded Hayate.

The screen begun going through names and landed on

Sasuke Uchiha VS Yoroi Akado


	13. The Avenger

**Chapter 13 revised and edited. Review or PM me on what you think about this chapter now.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Naruto anime/manga all I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

'**Heavily demonic voice'**

'**Fox talking' **

"**Fox thinking"**

*expression*

**Jutsu **

_Flashback_

Chapter 13 – The Avenger

'Could everyone whose name was not just shown please go to the upper level.' Said Hayate.

Kakashi walked by Sasuke and said 'Don't use your Sharingan if you let that curse seal take over I'll have to jump in and stop the match. Good luck.'

"Stop the match?" Thought Sasuke in fear of not being able to fight.

'Good Sasuke Uchiha, Yoroi Akado are you ready?' asked Hayate.

'Yeah.' Confirmed Sasuke.

'Yes.' Agreed Yoroi. Yoroi's appearance was greatly concealed by the mask he wore around his mouth that hung to around his neck, sunglasses that obscured his eyes and his forehead protector which he wore like a bandanna.  
>He also wore what appeared to be the standard attire of his team consisting of a high-collared, sleeveless, navy-blue shirt with a short-sleeved, white one underneath, a simple obi around his waist, pants, sandals and fingerless gloves.<p>

'In that case let the first match of the preliminaries begin!' Announced Hayate.

Sasuke jumped back and pulled out a kunai while Yoroi put his hand in front of his body and surrounded it with chakra. Yoroi flung three shuriken at Sasuke and who sent them back with his kunai.

'Augh.' Cringed Sasuke. "Damn it this thing is responding to my chakra." Thought Sasuke as he raised his hand to his curse seal.

'You're mine!' Shouted Yoroi as he charged at Sasuke.

Sasuke swept his leg and locked Yoroi's arm between his legs.

"Got him." Sasuke smirked thinking he had him captured but then Yoroi turned his hand around and grabbed Sasuke's collar.

"Uh I feel so weak." Thought Sasuke.

Yoroi then brought his arm down and intended to hit Sasuke's solar plexus but Sasuke released his hold and slid away.

'Got you.' Said Yoroi who leapt up and grabbed Sasuke by his head and pushed him to the ground.

'My chakra, what are you doing?' Gasped Sasuke.

'Ha ha you're just noticing it now, are you?' Laughed Yoroi.

"Uh so weak, what am I going to do?" Thought Sasuke.

_-line break-_

Flashback

_-line break-  
><em>  
><em>'Sasuke, Sakura wake up he's coming.' Whispered Haku.<em>

_'Who, Naruto?' Asked Sasuke._

_'No it's not Naruto, it's that Grass ninja.' Replied Haku quickly. 'We have to move now.' He urged._

_'Alright let's move.' Said Sasuke._

_After they had run for about ten minutes they stopped._

_'Ok I think we lost him...' begun Haku before he was slashed from behind by a sword attached to the Grass ninja's mouth who had just appeared and then, followed up his slash by quickly kicking Haku away sending him face first into a tree and into unconsciousness._

_'Looks like I found a couple of mice.' Said the Grass ninja with the sword still hanging in the grasp of his tongue._

_Sasuke trembled as he saw Haku unconscious and Sakura worse off than him._

_"Is this what it feels like to be weak?" Thought Sasuke._

_-line break-_

End Flashback

_-line break-_

'I won't lose here.' Said Sasuke.

Sasuke coiled up his legs and extended them quickly pushing Yoroi off him. When he was getting up he saw Lee. "That's it." He thought before charging at Yoroi.

Sasuke flipped onto his hand and gave Yoroi a powerful super kick which sent him into the air. Sasuke then used the dancing leaf shadow and appeared behind Yoroi in midair.

'Ok I'll admit I borrowed that move, but from here, it's all original.' Said Sasuke.

Sasuke swung his leg to kick Yoroi in the ribs. Yoroi blocked it but it was a distraction as Sasuke used the momentum to swing his arm up and nail Yoroi in his neck and send him flying down.

'Come back I'm not done yet!' Said Sasuke who then kicked him down and finally gave him an axe kick smashing him onto the floor while saying '**Lions Barrage**!'**  
><strong>  
>Hayate looked at Yoroi and Sasuke, Yoroi was unconscious and Sasuke was still conscious but tired.<p>

'Winner, Sasuke Uchiha.' Hayate announced.

Kakashi appeared behind Sasuke and said 'Let's go we need to get that mark sealed up.'

'Can't we go after the matches?' Asked Sasuke.

'No sorry.' Said Kakashi giving his eye smile.

_-line break-_

The board spit out two more names.

'Next match Shino Aburame VS Zaku Abumi, will the contestants please come down.' Called Hayate.

_-line break-  
><em>  
>Sasuke and Kakashi were in a dimly lit room with candles being the only light source. Sasuke was shirtless and sat in the middle of a large seal array.<p>

'Ok Sasuke this seal I'm about to put on you will seal up the curse mark, however, it is only as strong as your will so you have to make sure it doesn't break.' Said Kakashi.

Kakashi made numerous hand signs before saying '**Curse Sealing**.'

Sasuke cried out in pain for a while as all the kanji crawled across the floor and his body and went inside the curse mark, forming a ring around the mark at which point he passed out.

_-line break-_

'If you fight me you won't be able to recover. Forfeit.' Said Shino in his stoic monotone voice.

'Heh what do you know looks like I have a bit of movement in one.' Said Zaku as his left arm started twitching before he pulled it out of the sling and aimed it at Shino.

'One good arm is all I need to beat you!' Shouted Zaku as he charged at Shino.

Zaku attempted a straight punch at Shino's face but Shino raised his arm and blocked it.

'I told you, you can't beat me.' Spoke Shino.

'Oh yeah **Slicing Sound Wave**!' Shouted Zaku as air came rushing out of the hole in his palm which blasted Shino away.

_-line break-_

'My you've grown Kakashi, to think you can perform the curse sealing.' Said Orochimaru who appeared from behind a pillar.

'You! What are you doing here?' Demanded Kakashi taking a defensive stance.

'Long time no see, Kakashi, but I didn't come here for you. I have some business with that boy behind you.' Replied Orochimaru.

'What do you want with Sasuke?' Asked Kakashi narrowing his single eye.

'It seems as though you have gained something since the last time we met, the Sharingan in your left eye, how I envy your good fortune.' Said Orochimaru who then paused before continuing. 'It is only fair that I should want it too. Don't you think? The power of the Uchiha.' Finished Orochimaru.

_-line break-  
><em>  
>Shino calmly stood up and stared down Zaku.<p>

'I told you, you can't beat me, look behind you.' Said Shino.

Zaku looked behind him and his eyes widened seeing heaps of bugs when Shino spoke again 'You are trapped now you have one arm which you can use, to attack me, but if you do, my bugs will be upon you. On the other hand, you could attack my bugs but that would leave you open to me. It's always a good idea to have an ace in the hole.' Finished Shino who began to gather up his chakra while forming the ram sign.

_-line break-_

'You know this Sound village that everyone is so curious about, its mine.' Said Orochimaru. 'You see in order to play the game you need pieces to put on the chess board, willing pawns.' Elaborated Orochimaru.

'So, is Sasuke one of these pawns?' Asked Kakashi.

'No, Sasuke is a much more valuable piece than a pawn.' Said Orochimaru.

_-line break-_

Zaku's other arm started to twitch and he pulled it out of his sling 'Hey what do you know I got movement in my other arm as well. Always have an ace in the hole isn't that what you said?' Asked Zaku who then fully extended his arm and pointed one at Shino and one at the bugs '**Slicing Sound Wave**' Shouted Zaku. Nothing came out of his wind holes but his arms were blasted off at the elbow.

'Ugh what is this?' Cried Zaku in pain.

Shino appeared behind Zaku and spoke 'I plugged up both of you arms just in case you were faking. It seems I was wise to do so. While I did say an ace in the hole is good, two aces in the hole, is better.' Said Shino who then punched Zaku in the back sending him sprawling on the ground and almost unconscious.

Hayate checked Zaku before announcing 'Winner, Shino Aburame.' 

_-line break-  
><em>  
>Orochimaru stepped forward towards Sasuke and Kakashi charged up a <strong>Lighting Blade<strong> in response.

'Take one more step and one of us will die here. I don't care if you're one of the Sannin, the legendary three ninja, come any closer to Sasuke and I'll kill you!' Shouted Kakashi his lone eye blazing in fury.

Orochimaru started laughing and then looked Kakashi straight in the eye 'Kakashi you're very brave and very stupid. I'll leave for now but Sasuke is an avenger one day he will come looking for me in search of power.' Said Orochimaru as he walked away before he paused and said 'Unless you follow through with your threat to kill me that is.' Stated Orochimaru while releasing a bit of bloodlust.

Kakashi was terrified but kept his **Lighting Blade **going in an attempt to hide his fear.

Orochimaru kept laughing and walked away until he disappeared from sight.

"One of us will die here? I must have been out of my mind." Thought Kakashi in fear.

Kakashi then used a **Body Flicker** and appeared behind Sakura, Haku and Naruto.

'Oh Kakashi-sensei your back. How's Sasuke?' Asked Sakura.

'Oh he's fine but I think you should be more worried about yourself now. Look.' Said Kakashi pointing towards the board as it showed.

Sakura Haruno VS Kin Tsuchi


	14. The Hardships of Life

**Chapter 14 revised and edited. Review or PM me on what you think about this chapter now.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Naruto anime/manga all I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

'**Heavily demonic voice'**

'**Fox talking' **

"**Fox thinking"**

*expression*

**Jutsu **

_Flashback_

Chapter 14 – The Hardships of Life

'Good luck Sakura.' Said Haku.

'Do your best.' Said Naruto.

Sakura walked down and looked Kin in the eye.

'You won't get the upper hand on me so easily this time.' Proclaimed Sakura.

'Hah yeah right. You're just a pretty little girl who should never have become a kunoichi.' Scoffed Kin. Kin had very long black hair, almost reaching down to the ground, tied by a violet ribbon right near the end, and black eyes. She wore a forehead protector, a pale green vest similar to a flak jacket, and snake patterned pants and scarf.

'Let the third match begin.' Announced Hayate.

Sakura pulled out three shuriken and threw them but Kin deflected them with needles.

"Needles?" Wondered Sakura.

Kin pulled out two needles and threw them at Sakura. Sakura dodged only to have to dodge another two needles except one had a bell.

"This is a Genjutsu." Thought Sakura. Sakura pulled out a kunai and cut the back of her hand dispelling the Genjutsu affecting her.

Sakura charged at Kin with the kunai in front of her. Kin pulled the string attached to the needle with the bell expecting her Genjutsu to take a hold of Sakura and therefore was shocked when Sakura kept charging straight at her. Sakura punched her in the face sending Kin flying. While Kin was dizzy Sakura got behind her and held the kunai to her throat.

'Surrender.' Said Sakura.

'How is it you weren't affected by the Genjutsu?' Asked Kin.

'Just look at the kunai pressed against your throat.' Said Sakura.

Kin looked and saw blood on it but it wasn't hers.

'I may not be as strong as my teammates but my strength is my knowledge and I knew straight away you had attempted a Genjutsu so I inflicted pain on myself to break it knowing that you wouldn't expect a fan girl to know that or to know how to break out of it.' Finished Sakura.

Hayate waited to see if Kin could get out of her predicament and after seeing she couldn't, called the match.

'Winner Sakura Haruno.' Announced Hayate.

Sakura walked back up where she was met with a lot of praise from Lee and congratulations from Haku and a small smile and nod from Naruto.

_-line break-_

'On with the next match.' Said Hayate as the board started going through names before landing on.

Neji Hyuuga VS Hinata Hyuuga.

Both walked down, Neji with a purposeful stride and Hinata with a timid stride.

'I never thought that we would have to fight each other Hinata.' Said Neji.

'Nor I, brother.' Replied Hinata.

'Huh, brother. Are they brother and sister?' Asked Naruto while slightly raising his left eyebrow.

'No they're both members of the Hyuuga clan. Technically their cousins.' Answered Kakashi.

'Still they're family it must be hard for them.' Said Sakura.

'It may not be as hard you think, I heard that there is some bad blood between the main and branch houses. The branch family, which Neji is a part of, is upset with something the main family, which Hinata is a part of, did. Additionally Neji is considered a genius of the clan while Hinata is seen as a disgrace. Furthermore Neji, being a branch member is forced into being under the control of the main branch.' Finished Lee.

'Give up Hinata. You can't deceive my eyes when you looked up, you remembered your past, your bitter past. Then you glanced down and thought what would happen if you fought me and realised you would lose. Also your habit of raising your arm up in front of yourself while touching your lip is your way of putting a wall between us. People can't change, once a failure always a failure. You never really wanted to be in the Chunin exams but to apply you need a team of three and you didn't want to let Kiba or Shino down, didn't you.' Said Neji with increasing intensity.

'No you're wrong I wanted to see if I could change.' Said Hinata.

'Like I said once a failure always a failure. People can't change.' Said Neji.

'Don't listen to him Hinata, me and Shino believe in you. You can change.' Said Kiba.

"Hmm some fire has returned to her eyes." Thought Neji.

Hinata made hand signs before shouting '**Byakugan**'. Hinata took a stance and said 'Defend yourself brother.'

Neji mirrored the stance.

'Let the fourth match begin.' Said Hayate.

Neji charged and shot an open palm strike at Hinata which she blocked with her own palm thrust to the inside of Neji's arm which sent chakra flying out of their hands. This kept up until Hinata struck Neji in his stomach.

'Did she get him?' Asked Sakura.

Kakashi raised his headband and had a look 'Amazing.' Was all he said.

Neji pulled Hinata's sleeve back and there were a bunch of angry looking red marks on her arm.

'You mean, all this time you were...' Mumbled Hinata.

'Yes, I have sealed all the chakra points in your arms. You can no longer use the Gentle Fist as you can no longer eject chakra from your hands. Give up.' Commanded Neji.

Hinata trembled, unsure of herself, when Neji spoke up again.

'Hinata you are the pampered offspring of the main branch. Despite this, you are too gentle and caring you should never have become a shinobi. As a shinobi you are meant to be cruel, uncaring and hold no sympathy for others in your way, you can't do this as it conflicts with your very nature and therefore you are suffering.' Spoke Neji condescendingly.

'Brother while it is true I have been suffering, you have been suffering much more than I.' Hinata said softly.

Neji's eyes hardened in an instant and he sent two palm thrusts, one to her gut and one to her face.  
>She then tried to rise but coughed up a fair bit of blood. After regaining herself she got up again but Hayate could tell it was over and was about to say so, but Neji charged at Hinata with murder in his eyes. As Neji was about two metres away all of the leaf Jounin and Hayate jumped in to save Hinata.<p>

'Neji you told me you wouldn't let this whole main branch thing affect you.' Said Guy.

Hinata coughed up more blood and Kurenai called for medics. Kiba jumped down to attack Neji but Shino created a wall with his bugs stopping him.

'You'll pay! You hear me I'll get you.' Said Kiba.

'*Hmph* stop cheering its embarrassing and there is no way you can beat me.' Scoffed Neji before walking off.

As Neji walked back up Naruto confronted him.

'I may not know what is going on in your clan but to belittle and crush a person's self esteem just because you have a grudge is childish. If I meet you in a battle during the Chunin exams I will show you people can change and that being a genius does not make your better than others.' Said Naruto who walked away before Neji could respond.

_-line break-_

The board started going through names and landed on.

Haku VS Misumi Tsurugi.

Both contestants came down when Misumi spoke 'As soon as the battle begins forfeit once I activate my jutsu or you will die.' Misumi looked identical to Yoroi with the only exception being he wore glasses which enabled others to see his eyes in contrast to Yoroi's which were tinted.

Haku started at him with indifference before replying.

'My whole life has been a battle of life or death with questionable odds. I have survived through it all. I suggest you don't become arrogant as in my life, those who were arrogant died!' Said Haku drawing a needle.

'Let the fifth match begin.' Announced Hayate.

Misumi charged at Haku while Haku threw his needle right at Misumi's face. Misumi blocked the needle by crossing both arms in front of his face. Misumi lowered his arms and resumed his charge and punched Haku who blocked with his palm. Misumi then laughed and dislocated all of his bones and wrapped himself around Haku.

'Give up or die.' Said Misumi arrogantly.

'Didn't I say don't get arrogant?' Said Haku who appeared in front of Misumi while he was still wrapped around another Haku.

'How...?' Begun Misumi before Haku launched seven needles all at Misumi's spinal column making it so he couldn't dislocate his bones and joints at will anymore effectively ending his shinobi career.  
>Haku had begun walking away before he momentarily paused to say one word 'Boom.' At which point his Ice clone exploded sending ice shards into Misumi knocking him out cold.<p>

'Winner Haku.' Said Hayate before medics came out and took Misumi away.

'Nice work Haku.' Said Naruto when Haku arrived.

'Thank you Naruto, but you should prepare you match is yet to happen.' Said Haku humbly.

The board went through names again before landing on.

Gaara VS Onotsuchi


	15. The End and A Super Pervert

**Chapter 15 revised and edited. Review or PM me on what you think about this chapter now.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Naruto anime/manga all I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

'**Heavily demonic voice'**

'**Fox talking' **

"**Fox thinking"**

*expression*

**Jutsu **

_Flashback_

Chapter 15 – The End and A Super Pervert

Gaara appeared on the floor in a flash of sand while his opponent jumped down to the stadium and landed shaking the floor.

Onotsuchi was a burly looking man reaching almost two metres in height and looked like a typical body builder with a shaved head. He was shirtless and wore dark brown form fitting pants with a Rock forehead protector tied around his left bicep.

'Haha a puny kid like you has no chance of beating me, forfeit now or I will crush you.' Said Onotsuchi in a deep booming voice.

Garra's response was to uncork his gourd, look Onotsuchi right in the eye and say 'You will die. Quickly.'

'Let the sixth match begin.' Said Hayate.

Onotsuchi went through hand signs and called out '**Rock Burial**.' The ground split up and heaps of rocks went flying at Gaara and buried him.

'I win.' Said Onotsuchi as he walked away.

All of a sudden all the rocks surrounding Gaara were blasted away and Gaara was left unscathed.

'Did you?' asked Gaara who used his sand to demolish all the rocks laying on the floor before sending a massive wave of sand at Onotsuchi and quickly surrounded him leaving only his face uncovered.

'This is a real burial. **Sand Burial**.' Said Gaara clenching his fist crushing Onotsuchi causing him to cry out in pain before dying in a storm of blood.

'I win.' Said Gaara in his stoic voice before he vanished in a blur of sand reappearing near the rest of his team.

'Winner Gaara.' Said Hayate.

_-line break-_

The board went through names again before landing on.

Temari VS Ino Yamanaka.

Temari and Ino both walked down and faced off. Temari's face showed apathy while Ino's showed determination laced with worry.

'Let the seventh match begin.' Announced Hayate.

Ino jumped back and took a stance while Temari kept up her facial expression while leaning on her fan.

'What aren't you going to do anything?' Asked Ino.

*Yawn* 'Why bother you don't have a chance anyway. Give up now and save yourself the embarrassment.' Mocked Temari.

Ino growled before charging at Temari. Temari stood still, staring at Ino with apathy.

'Don't say I didn't warn you.' said Temari hopelessly.

Ino threw a punch which Temari blocked with her fan. Ino then brought her leg up but Temari pushed Ino back with her fan and then vanished.

'Where did she...' Said Ino before collapsing forward from being hit on the back of her head from Temari's fan.

'Well I warned her.' Said Temari still having an apathetic expression.

'Winner Temari.' Said Hayate.

Temari searched for Naruto's eyes and noticed he was looking at her with approval. Temari winked at him before walking up the stairs.

_-line break-_

The board once again went through names and stopped on.

Kiba Inuzuka VS Choji Akimichi

'Yahoo let's do it.' Said Kiba jumping down from the upper level.

Choji walked down.

'Let the eighth match begin.' Announced Hayate.

'**Tunnelling Fang**.' Shouted Kiba as he leapt at Choji and begun spinning.

'**Partial Expansion Jutsu Arm**.' Said Choji as his arm tripled in size. Choji used his arms to knock Kiba back.

Kiba took a moment to think about how to deal with Choji expanding and then smiled.

'Catch Akamaru.' Said Kiba as he threw a red pill to Akamaru.

Akamaru growled and his fur turned red.

'**Man Beast Clone**.' Said Kiba as Akamaru jumped on him before he turned into a clone of Kiba.

'**Fang Over Fang**.' Shouted Kiba charging at Choji.

Choji crossed his still enlarged arms in front of himself blocking one of the attacks, but he was also attacked from behind and unable to block so he was sent flying to the ground. Choji picked himself back up and punched one of the spinning Kibas but the Kiba he hit kept drilling into his fist. Choji grunted in pain but kept pushing against the Kiba until the other Kiba struck him in the back of the head knocking him forward, but it wasn't strong enough to cause him to lower his fist.

'Ugh my head.' Said Choji who momentarily put his other hand over where he was struck.

Choji then opened his palm and the Kiba drilled into it but Choji dealt with the pain and closed his hand around the Kiba.

'This match is over if this is Akamaru, Kiba you need to forfeit or I'm going to throw him into the wall and if your Kiba you'll get knocked out.' Announced Choji.

The Kiba which was free growled before raising his hand and saying 'I, Kiba Inuzuka forfeit.'

Choji let go of Akamaru, who had passed out and reverted to a dog, next to Kiba before shrinking his arms.

'Winner Choji Akimichi.' Announced Hayate.

"Ugh I'm going to go broke when we go eat barbeque." Thought Asuma while Ino cheered.

'Nice work Choji you did really well, plus that was a good way to win knowing Kiba wouldn't risk Akamaru getting hurt.' Complimented Shikamaru.

'Thanks Shika but it looks like it's your turn now.' Said Choji while pointing at the board.

Shikamaru Nara VS Yurasu

'*sigh* This is so troublesome.' Said Shikamaru as he slowly walked down while his opponent calmly waited. Yurasu had a bottom heavy build. He wore shorts that came halfway up his thighs and wore a sleeveless black shirt with his headband tied around his neck. His legs had a lot of muscle and he had a firm stance, while his arms were rather wiry as was his neck. Overall his appearance was rather amusing.

'Let the ninth match begin.' Announced Hayate.

Yurasu went through rapid hand signs in blurring succession before saying '**Flying Rock Wave Jutsu**'.

When he finished the ground begun to shake and rocks and boulders started breaking out from the ground and floating in the air for about an instant before flying all flying at once at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru dodged the boulders and made a cross in front of his arms to protect himself from the small rocks. Shikamaru lowered his arms when he stopped feeling the rocks pelt him. He then pulled out six shuriken and held them in between his knuckles. He waited until Yurasu used his jutsu again but before the rocks started to fly at him he threw his shuriken at Yurasu. Yurasu dodged backwards and begun to make hand signs for his jutsu again but had to dodge six kunai this time. He then looked around and couldn't see Shikamaru.

'Come out coward or I'll make you come out.' Shouted Yurasu.

He then saw part of Shikamaru's jacket behind one of the rocks and using his legs jumped high revealing the strength he had in those limbs.

'You're finished.' He shouted as he came down and landed on the rocks smashing them and crushing Shikamaru. Or so he thought. However this was not the case as there was only a jacket there not Shikamaru.

'**Shadow Possession Jutsu **complete.' Said Shikamaru from behind Yurasu.

Shikamaru then pulled out a Kunai held against Yurasu's back and said with a yawn 'Forfeit or die.' ****

Yurasu blinked before sighing and stated he forfeited and Hayate called the match.

As Shikamaru walked back up Choji cheered while Ino was in the background drawing circles on the floor with her finger mumbling how she was the only one to fail out of her team even though she was the best looking.

_-line break-_

The board went through names again before landing on.

Tenten VS Chiri

Chiri was a slim girl with black shoulder length hair. She also had a sword strapped to her back and wore a dark brown shirt cut off at the shoulders and black pants with her headband tied around her right thigh.

"Finally it's my turn. She has a sword this might be fun." Thought Tenten as she walked down.

'Let the tenth match begin.' Announced Hayate.

Chiri pulled out her sword which was deceptively longer than it appeared reaching almost two metres in length. Tenten smiled and summoned two tantos before settling into a stance. Chiri charged and extended her arm while swinging her arm downwards looking to decapitate Tenten but Tenten held the sword in between her tantos one against and the other behind the blade. Seeing that no one was able to move they both lowered their swords and jumped back. Tenten took this moment to pull out a summoning scroll and begun flinging scythes, maces and kunai at Chiri. Chiri used her sword to try and block some but had to keep dodging to the left and right to avoid getting hit.

Tenten then stopped throwing her weapons and Chiri immediately charged. Chiri slashed diagonally cutting Tenten's shoulder before the blade was stopped by her tanto.

'Ha give up you almost lost your arm just now next time it might be our head.' Threatened Chiri.

Tenten jumped back and pulled out a scroll which Naruto recognised.

"So she's using it already. I wonder if she can handle it?" Thought Naruto.

When she summoned the blade most people were surprised but for different reasons.

Haku for seeing her use it, Kakashi and Sakura as they didn't know what Naruto did with the sword, Lee and Guy as they had no idea how she got it and everyone else because they were either unaware Zabuza was dead or why the Leaf had one of the seven legendary swords of the Mist.

'You know this blade is called the decapitating carving knife I wonder if that is just a name or if it suggests something.' Said Tenten.

Tenten lifted the sword and charged aiming for Chiri's torso Chiri put her blade in front of her and blocked. Tenten quickly freed one of her hands and threw four shuriken at Chiri making her back up and jump to the right. Tenten then charged again and slammed the sword exactly where Chiri would have been if she didn't think to dodge at the last minute. Chiri took this chance to charge at Tenten but Tenten slashed at Chiri's legs inflicting a deep wound into her ankle.  
>Chiri fell to the floor and felt the decapitating carving knife on the back of her neck.<p>

'Give up or we will find out if this sword lives up to its name.' Said Tenten.

Chiri sighed and announced that she was giving up.

'Winner Tenten.' Said Hayate.

When Tenten walked back up Lee was crying and congratulating her about her 'flames of youth' and that he was dying at not yet having his shot to fight.

'Nice work Tenten, although I didn't expect you to be so good with that sword already.' Said Naruto.

'Yes Tenten your performance was magnificent.' Said Lee with flames in his eyes again.

'Well I am a weapons specialist so I made sure I could use any weapon and the blades of the seven ninja swordsmen are the most famous so I had to know how to handle them. But you guys should focus on your matches because there is a good chance that one of you is up next, you might even have to fight each other.' Finished Tenten.

Lee looked at Naruto and Naruto looked at Lee while each thought "That would be a youthful/awesome match."

The board however had different ideas and showed Lee VS Kankuro.

'Yes there is no way I was going to be last.' Said Lee who quickly jumped down.

Kankuro walked down and thought. "What a loser this will be over in a minute."

'Let the eleventh match begin.' Announced Hayate.

Lee charged and kicked Kankuro up in the face wasting no time not allowing him to use what he had wrapped up. He then appeared behind him and loosened his bandages and wrapped them around Kankuro and begun to spin.

'**Primary Lotus**.' Shouted Lee as he smashed Kankuro down on to the ground.

When the dust cleared Lee was bleeding from a gash in his chest with purple fluid mixed with blood flowing out.

'Ugh what happened?' Asked Lee as he dropped to one knee.

The bandages surrounding the thing Kankuro brought down with him opened to reveal Kankuro unharmed.

'Like I thought over in less than a minute.' Said Kankuro.

'How?' Asked Lee.

'I'm a puppet master and you attacked my puppet before but when you wrapped around it, it stabbed you with poison and now your body is full of it you're going to pass out in a minute. I win' Said Kankuro.

Lee looked at Guy who gave him the thumbs up.

'Maybe not. You should not underestimate the handsome devil of the Leaf village. The second gate, gate of healing is open!' Shouted Lee.

Lee's wound begun to close up and he stood up again, free of the effects of the poison.

'You may be right about this match being over in one minute but I won't be the one to lose.' Said Lee before vanishing in a blur of speed.

Lee kicked the real Kankuro up this time and appeared behind him.

'At least this way you will feel what your puppet felt. Ironic empathy don't you think.' Said Lee as he loosened his bandages again wrapping them around Kankuro.

'**Primary Lotus**.' Shouted Lee and drilled Kankuro into the ground before jumping away.

Kankuro was knocked out cold. Hayate looked at him and knew this match was over.

'Winner Rock Lee. Would the last two people yet to fight please come down.' Announced Hayate as Kankuro was taken away by medics.

Naruto and Dosu walked down.

'I will beat you here and get my revenge for what you did to my shoulder.' Said Dosu.

Naruto looked at him then to the floor and remembered the pain he saw and was reminded of his own life but also remembered the condition his friends were in when he found them in the forest.

'Last match begin.' Announced Hayate.

Dosu charged and pulled his sleeve back and went for a jab to Naruto's stomach.

Naruto however disappeared in a flash leaving Dosu confused.

'I can tell you have had a hard life Dosu filled with lots of pain and I myself contributed to that but, forfeit I don't want to kill you, but if we continue you will lose and possibly die as you're not fully recovered.' Said Naruto appearing behind Dosu.

'Well if that's the case I'll kill you first.' Said Dosu as he pulled out a kunai and threw it behind himself to force Naruto away.

'Very well.' Said Naruto drawing his modified Katana.

Naruto charged at Dosu and slashed at him hitting his gauntlet which caused Dosu to growl as he pushed against it. Naruto used this moment to drop down and swept Dosu's legs while giving his head a spinning mule kick sending him away. Naruto then appeared behind him and gave him an uppercut sending him into the air.

'**First Tail: Tail of Pain**.' Said Naruto as his one tail cloak begun to form around him.

Most of the Leaf Chunin and Jounin present were worried as well as the Hokage, but Kakashi was calm seeing as he knew that Naruto was able to use part of the fox's power, thus no one acted seeing Kakashi's calm demeanour but stayed on alert.

In an instant Naruto had stabbed his blade through Dosu's knees and elbows shattering the bones as Naruto had immersed his blade in the Kyuubi's chakra.

Naruto dropped back to the ground landing on one knee with his sword held out to his right side and Dosu fell to the ground unable to move. As soon as Dosu hit the ground he sheathed his sword and stood.

'Be glad you are still alive after what you did to my friends.' Said Naruto as he waited for Hayate to call the match.

'As Dosu is unable to continue the winner is Naruto Uzumaki and with that these preliminaries are over.' Finished Hayate.

Everyone stared at Naruto and most were thinking something along the lines of when did Naruto become this good or ruthless while Gaara stared at him going over what he had said in his head.

_-line break-_

All Genin who made it through to the finals came down with most distancing themselves from Naruto, who couldn't care less.

'Naruto you were most youthful in fact for a moment you were immersed in 'flames of youth'.' Shouted Lee unaware that it was power from Kyuubi not youth.

'Naruto that was rather impressive and I'm glad that you never used that move on me in wave.' Said Haku.

'Yeah impressive, but, don't you think it was a bit brutal?' Asked Tenten.

Naruto gazed directly at Tenten with a stern face and said 'Anyone who hurts those important to me will only receive one chance at forgiveness. I warned him and he didn't forfeit therefore I'm completely justified. Also we are ninja, ninja have to be brutal or else our villages could get overtaken by people who are even more brutal than what you just saw. However don't worry, I won't ever use a move like that on my comrades.' Said Naruto breaking his stern face with a smile as he said that.

The Hokage told them that the exam finals would happen in a month to give them time to prepare and allow important dignitaries to arrive.

'Now to decide who will face who in the finals you will each draw a number.' Said the Hokage.

After everyone drew and said their number the matches were determined as follows.

First match Naruto VS Neji.

Second match Gaara VS Lee.

Third match Sasuke VS Shino.

Fourth match Haku VS Choji.

Fifth match Shikamaru VS Temari

Sixth match Tenten VS Sakura.

'You now know who you will be facing so use this month to plan accordingly and also to rest and recover, until then let us adjourn until next month.' Finished the Hokage.

Naruto left and begun to wander around the leaf village until he came by the hot springs and saw a fifty something year old man looking in on the women's baths.

'Pervert!' Naruto screamed at the man causing him to fall and hit the side of the hot springs.  
>The women inside heard the noise and ran away covering themselves up causing the man to cry.<br>The man looked at Naruto and growled.

'You just destroyed my research!' Shouted the man. The man was tall with waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for Oil in the centre. He also had a noticeable wart on the right side of his nose. He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, wooden sandals, a red cloak with two simple yellow circles, and a scroll on his back. He also had a tattoo in his left palm which appeared to be swirl-like tribal marking.

'Yeah yeah research. First I meet a creepy white guy who smells like snakes and now I meet and old pervert who smells like toads.' Said Naruto as he walked away.

"Snakes? No it couldn't be." Thought the old man.

'Hey wait, kid what did you mean by a white guy that smells like snakes?' Asked the old man.

'*sigh* I don't have time for this I need to train for the finals but if you really want to know it was some guy called Orochimaru. Later pervert.' Said Naruto who jumped away.

'So the fourths legacy met Orochimaru and walked away from it interesting.' Said the old man.

'Hey it's the pervert let's get him!' Shouted the women from the bath now fully clothed.

"Oh crap I better run." Thought the old man who was chased by about fifty angry women.

_-line break-_

'Hmm I wonder if the pervert got away.' Said Naruto to himself as he walked around the village looking for a good place to train in seclusion.

'Hey I'm not a pervert.' Said the old man appearing in front of Naruto.

'Oh yeah then what are you?' Asked Naruto.

'I'm a super pervert.' Said the man before summoning a toad and doing a dance on it while saying  
>'I am a man who makes; ladies swoon with his good looks and men tremble in fear from his very name, the sage of Mount Myoboku, one of the legendary three Sannin. I am Jiraiya.'<p>

**I own First Tail: Tail of Pain**


	16. Training and the finals

**Chapter 16 revised and edited. Review or PM me on what you think about this chapter now.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Naruto anime/manga all I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

'**Heavily demonic voice'**

'**Fox talking' **

"**Fox thinking"**

*expression*

**Jutsu **

_Flashback_

Chapter 16 – Training and The Finals

'Lame.' Said Naruto in a monotonous voice which caused Jiraiya to fall off his toad.

'Hey you little brat show me some respect I'm a Sannin for crying out loud, one of three people in all the land. A legendary ninja.' Said Jiraiya as he stood up indignantly.

'In my experience respect is earned from the individual not the title. Now if you'll excuse me the Chunin exams are in a month and I would like to start training for them.' Said Naruto as he begun to walk away.

Jiraiya just stared after him with his mouth wide open.

_-line break-_

For the next week Jiraiya watched Naruto train in Kenjutsu as well as Taijutsu. On the fifth day he saw Naruto utilizing wind techniques which were very powerful.

_-line break-_

On the eighth day Jiraiya approached Naruto just before he started his training.

'Hey brat.' Said Jiraiya as he approached causing Naruto to glare slightly.

'What do you want pervert?' Replied Naruto in a bored tone with a hint of anger at being called a brat.

'Now is that anyway to talk to someone who is willing to teach you something in preparation for your exams?' asked Jiraiya as he crossed his arms over his chest haughtily.

'No, but it is the way to talk to a person who goes around proclaiming he is a super pervert.' Replied Naruto with a hint of condescension in his tone.

'Oh well guess I'll just leave then and to think I could have taught you how to summon.' Said Jiraiya grinning as he walked away.

Naruto scoffed before going through hand signs and calling '**Summoning Jutsu**.' Causing the dark red one tailed fox he summoned in the first part of the Chunin exams to appear.

Jiraiya turned around and was gobsmacked but hid it instead only raising an eyebrow.

'You can summon foxes? That's quite... interesting.' Said Jiraiya as he narrowed his eyes.

'Not quite, their demon foxes.' Said Naruto grinning. 'Do you want to see the boss?' Asked Naruto with mirth in his eyes before he started hand signs again which caused Jiraiya to pale and rush at Naruto in an attempt to stop him.

Naruto stopped of his own accord and started laughing and eventually fell to the floor.

'HAHAHA aw man that was hilarious I haven't pulled a prank on anyone in months.' Said Naruto as he kept laughing.

Jiraiya chuckled as it was a good trick before saying 'So you can't summon the Kyuubi, that's a relief.'  
>Naruto instantly sat up all traces of humour gone from his face as he spoke 'Of course I can I'm a man of my word and if you don't believe me...' begun Naruto as he formed the first hand sign which caused Jiraiya to start waving his hands in front of his face all the while saying 'I believe you, I believe you.'<p>

'Good.' Said Naruto smirking as he enjoyed toying with Jiraiya.

**'Amusing Naruto but had you tried to summon me you would have fallen unconscious due to chakra exhaustion.' Said Kyuubi.  
><strong>  
>"Maybe but he doesn't know that." Thought Naruto happily.<p>

'So pervy sage what are you doing here shouldn't you be off peeping?' Asked Naruto matter-of-factly.

'Well I was thinking and realised you may just be worthy enough to receive some training from the toad sage himself.' Said Jiraiya.

Naruto thought about it and acknowledged the fact that though he may be a pervert he could be considerably helpful.

'Ok but first I want to test you to see if _you're_, worthy of teaching _me_.' Said Naruto placing emphasis on the you're and me.

'Ha kid I can take anything you throw at me.' Said Jiraiya puffing out his chest.

'**Sexy Jutsu**.' Said Naruto as he turned into a busty blonde haired girl with two pigtails and clouds covering up her unmentionables as she was naked.

Instead of passing out from blood loss as Naruto had intended Jiraiya simply grinned and got closer.

'Kid you are a genius.' Said Jiraiya who was starting to drool from the mouth.

Naruto sighed and changed back to Jiraiya's disappointment.

'Ok I guess you aren't that bad if you didn't pass out from that, after all I got the old man with this jutsu so if you're still standing I guess you're pretty strong.' Concluded Naruto.

"Or just a huge pervert." Naruto thought sourly.

'Alright brat let the training begin.' Shouted Jiraiya who still had a bit of blood coming down his nose.

_-line break-_

Seventeen days later

'Kid you have come along really well and should be able to beat everyone at the exam tomorrow.' Said Jiraiya with pride in his voice.

'Thank you Jiraiya-sensei.' Said Naruto for the first time.

'Don't mention it kid but that jutsu you've learned is incomplete there is still another step to it.' Said Jiraiya seriously.

'What is the other step?' Asked Naruto curious and surprised all at once.

'Adding elemental chakra to it.' Said Jiraiya who was pleased to see Naruto's eyes widen with ideas and realisations. 'Once you add an element to this jutsu it is complete and you have will have accomplished something that neither I nor the Fourth could ever do.' Said Jiraiya happily.

'Thanks for all your help pervy sage and don't worry, I'll have this jutsu mastered within ten days after the Chunin exams.' Said Naruto grinning as he jumped away.

"You know what kid I actually believe you." Thought Jiraiya chuckling.

_-line break-_

The next day

_-line break-_

"Hmm I wonder if Lee is up for a spar." Thought Naruto as he walked through town only to hear a shout of 'Youth' as soon as he thought it. "Guess that's a yes." Thought Naruto as he jumped away to find the place the shout came from.

_-line break-_

'That's it Lee let your 'Flames of Youth' explode.' Encouraged Guy.

"Why me?" thought Tenten who had to put up with this for almost a whole month now.

'Hey guys.' Said Naruto as he appeared on the training field.

'Naruto!' Shouted Lee and Tenten but for different reasons.

Tenten dashed to Naruto's side almost as fast as Lee was without his weights and grabbed on to his arm.

'Please you have to help me. They have been going on and on about 'Youth' for almost a month and I've had to deal with it.' Pleaded Tenten shuddering as she said 'Youth'.

'What are you doing here Naruto the exams are in four days shouldn't you be training?' Asked Lee.

'Well actually I already finished and... um Tenten do you think I could have my arm back?' Asked Naruto sheepishly as he was starting to lose feeling in his hand from Tenten's death grip.

'Oh right, sorry.' Said Tenten just as sheepishly and turned away blushing.

"Wow his arms are really hard and defined." Thought Tenten which was the cause for her blush.

Naruto blinked for a minute before speaking again 'I was wondering if you wanted to spar and if you could tell me a little about the eight inner gates.' Finished Naruto.

Lee had flames in his eyes but Guy frowned at Naruto asking about the inner gates.

'Naruto, why do you want to know about the eight inner gates?' Asked Guy seriously.

'Well I was thinking what would happen if you were in a dangerous situation and had none of your weapons and were low an chakra and figured you'd have to use Taijutsu and sadly mine is pretty weak so I figured the gates would help.' Answered Naruto.

Guy thought about it before saying 'Alright I'll teach you how the gates work but I won't teach you how to open them until you can either beat Lee in a purely Taijutsu spar or at least last for one hour.'

'Fair enough but I don't think I can beat Lee just yet, but I still want to spar to see how much I need to improve.' Said Naruto.

Lee and Guy nodded.

'Ready begin.' Shouted Guy beginning the spar between Lee and Naruto.

Lee and Naruto both disappeared even with their weights on and a boom was heard a moment later. Many other booms echoed every couple of minutes with no signs of Naruto or Lee stopping.

Lee went for a reverse roundhouse and Naruto blocked it with a head level guard with his left arm.

'Wow Lee that kick almost broke my arm.' Said Naruto.

Lee smiled before aiming a punch at Naruto's stomach. Naruto jumped back quickly to avoid getting winded. Naruto, seeing Lee overextended a little jumped forward and tried to land an axe kick to Lee's shoulder, but Lee quickly grabbed Naruto's leg ignoring the fact that it had a one hundred kilogram weight on its ankle not to mention the weight of the leg itself. Lee then attempt to sweep Naruto's leg but Naruto back flipped at the last minute.

Lee then jumped at Naruto and shouted '**Leaf Hurricane**.' Which struck Naruto in the head and sent him to the ground.

'Wow Lee that was some kick. I know when I'm out matched, you win.' Said Naruto standing up and bowing.

'That was a most youthful match Naruto.' Said Lee.

Guy then told Naruto about how the gates limited how much chakra the body had access to and what happens when you open each gate with opening all eight leading to death.

After hearing everything Guy had to say Naruto thanked him and begun to leave before he had another idea.

'Hey Tenten want to have a Kenjutsu spar?' Asked Naruto.

Tenten was initially excited but then remembered what happened in the Chunin exams and frowned. Naruto saw this and spoke before she could reply.

'I won't use the technique I used in the preliminaries.' Said Naruto smiling.

Seeing that he wasn't going to use a move like that Tenten became excited at the chance to fight a fellow sword user.

'Ok.' Said Tenten as she unsealed the head chopping cleaver.

Naruto pulled out his katana holding it in his right hand with his left next to his waist and lowered his stance with both feet with their heels together but facing away.

Once again Guy shouted 'Begin.' And they were off.

Tenten was using a very direct style aiming at Naruto's limbs, while Naruto was using the Demon Fox style which involves parrying and striking out at the joints and vital points of the body.

After coming dangerously close to having his arm sliced off Naruto started to make use of his speed. He appeared behind Tenten and stabbed at her kidney but her quick reflexes saved her as she dodged by leaping to the side. Naruto kept charging and had two close calls almost stabbing Tenten in the stomach and lungs but to her credit, while Tenten wasn't as fast as Lee, she was still very fast.

Eventually however Tenten brought her blade down on Naruto's shoulder, which was just barely stopped in time by Naruto's blade, however this gave Naruto the opportunity he needed as he quickly pushed against the blade causing her to stumble which allowed him to get behind her and press his sword to her back directly over her heart.

'I think I win.' Said Naruto happily.

Tenten smirked before saying 'Maybe or maybe not.'

Tenten quickly stuck her leg out and swept Naruto's own but Naruto was holding on to her shoulder so he didn't run her through which caused Tenten to also fall and turn around.  
>Eventually they both landed on the floor with Naruto under Tenten which caused Tenten to drop her sword and Naruto to drop his as well.<p>

Tenten looked at Naruto and Naruto looked at Tenten, after about ten seconds of staring into each other's eyes they both realised that the way they looked right now could send the wrong message about what they were doing.

Both had a tinge of pink come to their cheeks before Naruto said 'Let's call it a draw.'

Tenten was too embarrassed to speak so she simply nodded her head and they both stood up.  
>Naruto quickly picked up his sword and gave Tenten hers back, which Tenten responded to by mumbling thank you.<p>

'Um well thanks for the spars and advice, Guy, Lee and Tenten.' Said Naruto before jumping away as fast as possible.

**'Your face was priceless back there. Ha if this is how you react to situations like that I can wait until...' Started Kyuubi.  
><strong>  
>"I can't hear you Kyuubi." Repeated Naruto over and over again until the Kyuubi stopped.<p>

**'Fine Kit I'll leave you to wallow in your embarrassment but when you go to sleep today I want you to hold onto your sword and push some of our chakra into it I have an idea to make it better.' Said the Kyuubi.**

It was already nine when Naruto got back so he went to sleep.

_-line break-_

The next day

_-line break-_

Naruto awoke and saw his blade had changed it was now seventy five centimetres in length and the blade was pitch black with the only colour on it being nine red fox tails which came from a tiny fox with ruby eyes on the handle. The handle was gold with a citrine embedded in the hilt which represents powerful symbolism and regeneration.

"Fox this is the most amazing blade I have ever seen." Thought Naruto excitedly.

**'Well are you going to give it a name all great swords have a name.' Said Kyuubi.  
><strong>  
>"Hmm hey Kyuubi what's your name I don't believe your name is just the nine tailed fox or Kyuubi?" Thought Naruto.<p>

**'Wow you figured that out I guess you're not as dumb as you look.' Said Kyuubi chuckling.**

**'Ok my real name is Kurama.' Said Kyuubi.**

"Ok then I will call this blade 'The Claw of Kurama.'" Declared Naruto in his mind.

**'Whatever.' Said the fox who was surprised Naruto named the sword after him.**

'Alright time to start my training for the day.' Naruto said out loud as he jumped out of his window.

_-line break-_

Day of the exam finals

_-line break-_

Naruto, Sakura, Haku, Shino, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Choji, Temari and Gaara all stood in the centre of the stadium alongside a special Jounin who they had never seen before. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wore his forehead protector like a bandanna, and the standard Jounin outfit. He also had a senbon needle in his mouth.

Naruto walked up to him and said 'Excuse me but where is Hayate-sensei?'

The special Jounin looked at him before sighing and said 'He couldn't make it today so I'm filling in for him. I'm Genma and I'll tell you what happened after the finals.'

Naruto frowned but nodded before walking back next to Haku and Sakura.

"Poor kid. Why do I have to be the one to tell a kid one of his senseis was found dead last night?" Thought Genma.

_-line break-_

The Hokage stood up and welcomed everyone to the Chunin exams before telling Genma to begin.

'Will everyone except Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga please go up.' Said Genma.

'Your fate is to lose to me today.' Stated Neji arrogantly.

'Please don't start talking about fate.' Said Naruto jokingly before turning his blue eyes on Neji.

'Because fate has got nothing to do with me beating you today and making you pay for what you did.' Said Naruto with a deathly still tone.

'First match Naruto Uzumaki VS Neji Hyuuga. Begin.' Shouted Genma. 


	17. The Boy Who Defies Destiny

**Chapter 17 revised and edited. Review or PM me on what you think about this chapter now.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Naruto anime/manga all I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

'**Heavily demonic voice'**

'**Fox talking' **

"**Fox thinking"**

*expression*

**Jutsu **

_Flashback_

Chapter 17 – The Boy Who Defies Destiny

'You should give up now and escape while you can or I will humiliate you. It is my destiny to win here today.' Said Neji arrogantly.

'Wow you genius types always have massive egos. I can't believe the stadium can hold it.' Replied Naruto mockingly.

'You will pay for you insolence **Byakugan**.' Said Neji as he took up the gentle fist Taijutsu style.

Neji charged and Naruto simply stood there while Neji attacked him with the **Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms**. As Neji went to strike Naruto channelled chakra around himself and let it burst from him all at once sending Neji back.

'Now that you've made the first move I think it's my turn.' Said Naruto as he vanished in a burst of speed.

Neji eyes rapidly swivelled as he frantically looked around trying to find Naruto but he was unable to find him.

'**Wind Release: Vacuum Sword**.' Shouted Naruto blurring directly in front of Neji and slashing his sword out which released many thin yet wide blades of wind at Neji.

Neji was too close to dodge so he quickly rotated and emitted chakra from all of his points '**Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation**.' Shouted Neji.

The crowd was rather surprised; the Hyuugas at seeing a branch member know their most powerful main branch techniques and the rest of the crowd at Naruto, a so called loser, pushing the Hyuuga prodigy so fast.

'Well I must say that was a pretty good move otherwise there was a good chance you would have been split in half.' Said Naruto smiling before adopting a serious expression 'However this isn't over yet.' Finished Naruto as he started going through hand signs.

'**Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu**.' Neji made a quick substitution and in his place remained a pile of ashes once the fire died down.

Naruto couldn't find Neji so he made four clones and sent them out to the corners of each stadium while Naruto closed his eyes and waited.

Four kunai struck and dispelled all of his clones. The memories he got back from the trajectory from which they were hit told him where Neji was. Naruto disappeared again and appeared behind Neji and punched him to the ground.

'Neji I truly pity you. You talk about destiny controlling everything but you are desperately trying to fight against it.' Said Naruto softly before sighing.

'*scoff* What would you know about destiny you're just a loser.' Stated Neji arrogantly.

'If that's the case, then I guess you're worse than a loser because I know much more about it than you.' Said Naruto before pausing in thought.

Naruto tapped a finger on his chin showing he was thinking before snapping his fingers.

'Aha I got it. I was trying to think what you call a person who is losing to a loser. Know what I call a person who is losing to a loser? Neji.' Laughed Naruto.

Neji angrily stood up and charged at Naruto and once again tried to use the **Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms** but due to Naruto's speed he only managed to close off sixteen points on each of Naruto's arms.

'I have sealed the points in your arms and you can't do jutsu anymore you're finished. Proctor, call the match or I will kill him.' Said Neji looking at Genma.

Genma was about to call it before Naruto laughed. Neji turned to look at him and growled.

'You think that would stop me. I could open my points right now but instead I will show you not to underestimate people by using only the skills your teammates use, Taijutsu and weaponry.' Said Naruto as he drew his blade slowly allowing everyone to get a good look at it.

Those more proficient with weapons realised this sword was something special and was able to conduct all types of chakra, even elemental chakra to a very high degree.

Neji scoffed and drew a kunai and charged. Neji aimed directly for Naruto's left shoulder but Naruto parried the blade off and kicked Neji in the stomach. Neji flew back and looked up only to see Naruto wasn't there. Instinct was the only thing that saved him as he rolled to the right avoiding Naruto who had dropped from the sky and slammed his sword directly where Neji's stomach was before rolling away. A three metre deep hole, about one metre wide was left in his wake as Naruto pulled his sword out of the ground.

Naruto charged chakra and forcefully reopened his chakra points using some of the Kyuubi's chakra mixed into his. Naruto then resheathed his sword and went into the Demon Fox fighting style which had him with his back leg, which was his left leg, bent and his front leg which was his right curved in front of him facing to the front and left while he had his left arm held at his side and his right arm held part way between his body and head with his fist being directly in front of his neck allowing him to be able to attack or defend at a moment's notice.

Neji used his eyes and analysed the stance and couldn't find any weak points. Neji was now slightly worried as he realised his opponent must be very strong in Taijutsu to have such a strong guard. Neji lowered himself into the gentle fist style and both stared each other off.

_-line break-_

'Wow Naruto is doing pretty good don't you think Shikamaru?' Asked Choji.

'*sigh* So troublesome.' Replied Shikamaru. But he was also watching the match with a keen eye and couldn't help but wonder how Naruto became so strong.

'Yes it appears that Naruto has excelled rapidly since the academy and has now become someone who it would be illogical to underestimate, which it seems is what his opponent is doing.' Spoke Shino saying the greatest amount of words many people ever heard him speak.

'Yes it appears that Naruto is too much for Neji do you not agree Tenten?' Commented Lee.

Tenten nodded but kept her eyes on the match.

Gaara stared with his normal impassive face but inside he was excited and curious "So this is the power he spoke of. I will kill him if he cannot beat me as it would mean he is weak just like everyone else." He thought.

_-line break-_

'Let me tell you about the Hyuuga clan's hatred. You and almost all of these villagers are unaware of what happens but the Hyuuga has a special mark, a curse mark which it puts on all branch members. This mark is used to keep the branch members in line. You and everyone here have no idea what it is like to be branded with a mark that controls your life.' Said Neji angrily.

Naruto gave a small smile of understanding before speaking. 'Neji listen to me now, you are the one who has no idea about me. You may choose not to believe it but I have a mark that has singled me out my entire live. This mark has been the bane of my existence for almost my whole life until I changed my view. I realised that while I may be isolated and looked down upon by others, but, there are a select few who do care for me. While that number may be small it is where my vast strength grows from. If I had never had anyone...' Said Naruto as his eyes drifted to Gaara in the stands who simply stared back.

'If I never had anyone I would have fallen into despair and darkness much like you have and I probably would have tried to place the blame somewhere, much as you curse destiny. The difference is, I was not happy to simply fall into the darkness and descend into madness and that is why, as hard as it is for you to believe I am able to defy destiny which is also why I will win here because... I make my own destiny.' Finished Naruto.

Neji was stewing in rage unable to fathom Naruto's audacity to speak such things and as such he charged and shouted '**Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!**'

Naruto spoke as Neji approached and said to him 'Now let me show you how perseverance and hard work makes one capable of defying destiny.'

Naruto got into his stance and parried every strike Neji tried and threw fifty shuriken at Neji ten at a time in rapid succession three seconds apart. Neji used the **Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation **to deflect the waves of shuriken and kept spinning as he saw Naruto charging at him. Naruto gathered chakra in his right hand and quickly formed a sphere of chakra and slammed it against Neji's defence while shouting '**Rasengan!**' shocking almost every Jounin and anyone who knew of the Fourth Hokage's legendary technique.

The jutsus both grinded against each other before Naruto begun to push through. With one last push of chakra Naruto broke through Neji's so called 'ultimate defence' the discharge of which, sent him flying back into the stadium wall which he hit and slumped down.

'I failed the Genin graduation exam three times. I could never do the **Clone Jutsu**.' Said Naruto.

'However I found a way around that and learnt the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** instead. Don't come whining to me about this destiny stuff and telling me you can't change who you are. I did it and you can do it to, because after all, you're not a failure like me.' Finished Naruto.

'Winner Naruto Uzumaki.' Announced Genma.

Everything went silent until after a while some clapping begun which soon increased in volume. Naruto helped Neji up as the medics came out and Naruto smiled at the crowd before walking away.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the boy who defies destiny." Thought Neji as the medics took him away.

_-line break-_

Naruto walked up to the contestant area and received a fair bit of congratulations from Lee and Choji, a lazy thumbs up from Shikamaru before he mumbled troublesome a wary eye from Temari and an excited one from Gaara.

'You did really well Naruto.' Said Sakura.

'Yeah it seems I'm really going to have to step up my training to beat you.' Said Haku with a small smile.

'Naruto that was amazing I don't think I've ever seen anyone beat Neji and you absolutely dominated.' Commented Tenten.

'Naruto I will win my match and then I will fight you in the next round.' Said Lee excitedly.

At this Naruto gave a small frown. 'Lee, be careful I know you are strong and want to prove yourself but...' Said Naruto as he lowered his voice slightly 'Your opponent is very dangerous and you need to watch yourself in this fight.' Finished Naruto seriously.

Lee nodded but all the same replied 'Do not worry about me Naruto I won't lose.'

Naruto took a seat and got comfortable as Lee and Gaara walked down to the centre of the stadium.

Lee stared at Gaara with determination and Gaara stared back impassively.

'Second match Lee VS Gaara. Begin.' Shouted Genma.


	18. Gates VS Demon

**Chapter 18 revised and edited. Review or PM me on what you think about this chapter now.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Naruto anime/manga all I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

'**Heavily demonic voice'**

'**Fox talking' **

"**Fox thinking"**

*expression*

**Jutsu **

_Flashback_

Chapter 18 – Gates VS Demon

Gaara immediately took out the cork from his gourd and let his sand pool around him while Lee raised a hand up and got into his normal stance.

Lee charged and swung a kick at Gaara's head but it was blocked by sand. Lee then tried to punch Gaara in the stomach but was once again blocked by sand.

'Is that it?' Asked Gaara stoically.

'WATCH THIS!' Shouted Lee.

Lee then ran as fast as he could and attacked with a barrage of punches and kicks but none penetrated the sand.

Lee then looked up at Guy who flashed him a smile and thumbs up. Lee grinned and jumped up to the stadium wall and took off his weights.

'What does he think a couple of pounds are going to make him fast enough to beat Gaara?' Scoffed Temari.

Naruto grinned and replied 'I think you'll find a few pounds does make a difference.' Naruto realised things were about to get interesting because Lee was the only one he knew, Guy aside, who could match the weight Naruto kept on him but while they both had five hundred kilograms weighing them down Lee's were only situated around his legs making him faster than even Naruto was when going into his tailless from.

*Boom* was the sound that resounded around the stadium as Lee disappeared in a flash causing the dust clouds that had been raised to instantly split. Gaara blinked as he felt a fist impact very close to his head and turned around to see what happened but then his eyes widened in shock when he felt a kick near his stomach impact his sand not a second later. Gaara was safe until Lee descended from above and landed a kick on his head, shocking every person from The Village Hidden in the Sand.

_-line break-_

'I-impossible that kid h-hit Gaara.' Stammered Temari.

Naruto stared at Lee and Gaara and couldn't help feel excited that he would get to fight with one of them next.

Gaara's face cracked and sand fell revealing a demonic expression but it was quickly replaced with his stoic one.

Gaara then begun to actively engage in battle and started sending his sand out to attack Lee. Lee dodged a huge hand of sand but was struck in his right ankle by a spear of sand. Lee grimaced at the gaping hole in his leg which was almost the size of his palm and proceeded to open the first gate at which point he charged at Gaara and kicked him up into the air. He then appeared behind him and wrapped his bandages around him before shouting '**Primary Lotus**.' However before they hit the ground Lee grimaced and closed his eyes from the pain in his ankle before slamming Gaara into the ground.

Genma looked on and figured it was over but still waited. As the dust cleared he saw a shell of sand in the shape of Gaara in a deep crater.

'What? How?' Asked Lee in shock as he couldn't think of how Gaara could have escaped.

There was some laughter to Lee's left so he looked over and saw Gaara emerging from a wall of sand.  
>'You are strong. Ha-ha you will make me feel ALIVE!' Shouted Gaara as he raised his arm and blasted a literal wave of sand at Lee.<p>

Lee was too tired to dodge after opening the first gate and was smashed into the wall and screamed in pain. After a while the sand let up and everyone could see Lee's arms and torso were bleeding heavily.

Lee then however dodged the stream of sand that came at him surprising many.

'It seems as though you are a more than worthy opponent therefore I will take this seriously third gate, gate of life open!' Shouted Lee as he begun to turn red.

Everyone assumed Lee would then attack but many were surprised as his chakra strength kept increasing before he shouted 'Fourth gate, gate of pain open.' Lee then disappeared in a swirl of dust before reappearing under Gaara and kicking him up. He continued to kick Gaara up and then appeared above him and punched him then appeared under him and kicked him and continued to beat him senseless. The sound of Lee's muscles tearing was heard so Lee moved to end things. Lee then grabbed a strip of cloth which was wrapped around Gaara before shouting 'Fifth gate, gate of limit open. **Reverse Lotus**.' Said Lee immediately after opening the gate and smashing Gaara onto the ground.

Lee collapsed on the ground holding his right ankle which was bleeding profusely.

Gaara lay under his gourd which had turned into sand at the last minute saving him from being knocked unconscious. Gaara raised his hand to the side and said '**Sand Coffin**.' As sand closed around Lee's right leg and arm'**Sand Burial**.' He shouted crushing Lee's trapped limbs.

Genma quickly saw Lee was finished and went to intervene but stopped as Guy had already intervened.

'Why?' Was all Gaara could say.

'Because he is my student and precious to me.' Said Guy.

Lee begun to stand up causing many to go wide eyed.

'No Lee it's...' began Guy before seeing Lee was unconscious 'Oh Lee what have I done.'

'The winner of this match due to interference and from his opponent being unable to continue is Gaara.' Announced Genma.

There was quiet for a minute as everyone was shocked by this turn of events before some respectful clapping began. Medics took Lee off followed closely by Guy as Gaara walked back up. Gaara locked eyes with Naruto but then quickly looked away and grabbed his head in pain.

_-line break-_

'Will the next contestants please come down?' asked Genma.

Shino walked down but Sasuke was nowhere to be found.

_-line break-_

The Hokage stood up ready to disqualify Sasuke but the Kazekage spoke up.

'Surely you could postpone the match I am sure many would like to see the Uchiha fight and many would be, disappointed if you cancelled his match. Simply push it to the end and then if he doesn't show up by all means disqualify him.' Suggested the Kazekage.

Hiruzen had to concede that many did come to see the Uchiha fight so he quickly told one of his guards to deliver the message to Genma.

_-line break-_

Genma was annoyed at such a huge bending of the rules for one ninja and didn't like it at all but still relayed the message.

'As Sasuke Uchiha is not here right now his match will be pushed back to the end. Should he not show at this time he will be disqualified. In the meantime will the participants of the next battle come down?' Said Genma lazily with a hint of annoyance.

Shino merely turned around and walked off as Haku and Choji came down.

'Third match Haku VS Choji Akimichi, begin.' Shouted Genma.


	19. Conclusion Of The First Round

**Chapter 19 revised and edited. Review or PM me on what you think about this chapter now.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Naruto anime/manga all I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

'**Heavily demonic voice'**

'**Fox talking' **

"**Fox thinking"**

*expression*

**Jutsu **

_Flashback_

Chapter 19 – Conclusion Of The First Round

Choji immediately built up his chakra and then used his **Expansion Jutsu**. Choji then quickly tucked in his head and limbs and rolled forward '**Human Boulder**.' Cried Choji as he rolled straight at Haku.

Haku stood there and calmly but quickly went through hand signs and called '**Ice Dragon Jutsu**.'

As soon as Haku said this, the moisture around the ground rose up and turned into a dragon about three metres long and one metre in width. The dragon charged at Choji and at the last second turned and swung its tail nailing Choji and sending him into the wall.

Choji's speed was slowed down considerably even though his was still in his boulder form but that was all Haku needed. Haku flung twelve senbon all of which hit Choji around the pressure points in his legs and torso.

'Please give up. I don't wish to harm you anymore. Your legs are numb and your torso has been weakened enough that a few hits will knock you out.' Said Haku.

"*Ugh* He's right but, I can't give up not yet. If I can break through his attacks I should be able to get to him." Thought Choji.

'You may have a point and I probably should forfeit but, I still have one move which I think can give me the edge.' Said Choji heavily as breathing was very difficult due to the pressure points in his chest having been struck.

Choji pulled out ropes attached to kunai and draped them over himself.

'**Expansion Jutsu**.' Said Choji before he expanded, the kunai now being wrapped tightly around him.

'**Spiky Human Boulder**.' Said Choji who then begun rolling towards Haku and tearing up the ground.

Haku once again used an Ice dragon but it was quickly shattered by Choji.

"It seems I have no choice." Thought Haku.

'**Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors**.' Said Haku forming sixteen mirrors around Choji. Choji tried to get out of the dome by ramming the mirrors but they wouldn't break.

'It's over **Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles Of Death**.' Said Haku quietly as thousands of water needles struck Choji who had been slowed down when he hit the mirrors and therefore was knocked unconscious from all the needles.

Genma walked up to Choji and checked he was unconscious before standing back up.

'Choji is unconscious and unable to continue the winner of the third match is Haku.' Announced Genma. The crowd applauded while Haku walked back up.

'Nice work Haku.' Said Naruto to Haku when he came back up.

'Thanks.' Said Haku with a nod before turning back to the centre of the stadium.

_-line break-_

'Will those fighting in the next match please come down?' Asked Genma.

Temari jumped down and looked really fired up prompting Shikamaru to think about if he should even fight.

'*sigh* Maybe I should just forfeit.' Said Shikamaru.

'Shikamaru you better go down there because if you don't, I'll tell your mother.' Said Ino in a sickeningly sweet voice.

'You wouldn't.' Said Shikamaru uncertainly.

'Aw come on Shikamaru even Choji went out there and tried his best you could at least do the same.' Said Naruto.

That wasn't enough motivation for Shikamaru so Naruto gave him a little push, literally, which sent him over the bar and down to the ring.

'Darn troublesome blondes.' Muttered Shikamaru.

Genma blinked before continuing 'Um okay. The fourth match, Temari VS Shikamaru Nara, begin.'

Shikamaru lay there while Temari charged at him.

'*sigh* I knew this would be troublesome.' Said Shikamaru.

Shikamaru jumped to the side away from Temari who had just swung her fan down.

"Well I might as well end this quickly." Thought Shikamaru.

He threw two shuriken at Temari which she blew away.

'Really, that's all you can do that's pathetic.' Mocked Temari.

"Yes I'm definitely finishing this early." Thought Shikamaru.

Shikamaru threw a kunai but it wasn't aimed at Temari in fact it was aimed on the wall near the crater that had been created during the previous match.

Shikamaru then walked forward and made a seal before calling '**Shadow Possession Jutsu**.'

Temari jumped back in the direction of where the crater was until the shadow kept chasing her. She kept dodging backwards until the shadow stopped at which point she used her fan to mark that point.

'So it seems you can't go any further than this point with your shadow. I guess that's bad, for you **Wind Scythe Jutsu**.' Said Temari which ended with her swinging her fan sending a tornado of wind at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru jumped behind the trees which had deep slashes carved into them by the jutsu.

"Time to end this." Thought Shikamaru.

Temari waited for Shikamaru to emerge knowing that getting closer was a bad idea.

After about five minutes a kunai was flung at the kunai already embedded in the wall behind Temari angling it up slightly.

Shikamaru then threw seven shuriken to distract Temari while he stayed behind the trees and made a make shift parachute with his jacket and a kunai which he then threw up in the same direction as the kunai he threw earlier. Shikamaru begun to charge at Temari who then retreated into the crater, to keep her distance from him.

'**Shadow Possession Jutsu**.' Said Shikamaru as his shadow begun to rush at Temari.

Temari noted the distance and was fairly confident that it wouldn't reach her and therefore was shocked when she had to jump back to keep it from reaching her all the while failing to realise she was getting closer and closer to the wall.

"Almost there." Thought Shikamaru.

'*huff* **Shadow possession jutsu** complete.' Said Shikamaru grinning slightly.

'How?' Asked Temari in shock.

'Here I'll show you.' Replied Shikamaru as he turned his head behind him and up to the right which caused Temari to do the same.

Temari's eyes widened as she saw the kunai he threw at the start was creating a shadow behind her and she saw his jacket being suspended near it.

'I used those five minutes behind the tree to set this all up. The kunai angled the shadow of the sun near you but needed a bit more time to be in position. I then threw my jacket attached to a kunai up in the air to create another shadow. Once the two connected I was able to split my shadow off from the main stream and attach it to the shadow they created together enabling me to catch you from behind and now your trapped by my shadow right near the wall. Normally this would be the point I forfeit but my teammate worked hard for this opportunity to be in the finals and I don't want to waste this chance when he tried so hard to get here.' Explained Shikamaru.

"Not to mention there is also a really troublesome blonde up there who would give me hell if I forfeited. Hmm it seems all blondes I meet are troublesome Ino, this chick, Naruto, but then again Naruto is more manageable to deal with ever since he graduated. It must just be the women, yep that must be it troublesome blonde women." Thought Shikamaru.

_-line break-_

Elsewhere a certain gambling Sannin sneezed.

_-line break-_

'So now you can give up or I will smash your head against the wall, your choice.' Said Shikamaru.

'*sigh* Beaten by a lazy Genin, I'll never live this down. Proctor I forfeit.' Said Temari.

Genma almost smiled but refrained himself before announcing 'Temari has surrendered therefore the winner of this match is Shikamaru.'

Shikamaru released his shadow and the crowd clapped happily.

As they walked back up Temari looked at Shikamaru 'You know one day I'll get you back for this.' She announced.

Shikamaru just shook his head before mumbling 'Darn troublesome blonde women.'

_-line break-_

'Will the participants in the next match please come down?' requested Genma.

Tenten walked down and so did Sakura.

'Fifth match Tenten VS Sakura Haruno, begin.' Announced Genma.

Tenten pulled out six kunai and Sakura pulled out five shuriken. Sakura through the shuriken and Tenten through all of her kunai except one. Sakura then started running at Tenten but Tenten threw out her kunai stopping her in her tracks.

Sakura then made four **clones **in an attempt to confuse Tenten, but Tenten just threw a weapon at all of them revealing the real Sakura who got hit in the arm.

'*sigh* This really isn't what I expected. I thought you would be much better than this. Although normally I would say it's due to the fact that you're a rookie there are also four other rookies who aren't anywhere near as pitiful. I respect you enough for trying but really give up now and save some face.' Said Tenten.

Sakura didn't know what to do she had been outclassed from the very beginning and it didn't even look as though Tenten was serious.

"She's right I can't do anything I have hardly any jutsu outside the basic academy jutsu and my Taijutsu isn't enough to beat her, but then again I can't even reach her to try." Sakura thought helplessly.

'Well I still have a few moves I can use but thanks for your concern.' Said Sakura before making a hand sign and calling '**Demonic Illusion: Death Mirage Jutsu**.'

To Tenten it appeared that Sakura vanished in a swirl of leaves. Tenten looked around but couldn't find her until.

'LEE let your flames of youth explode and run into the sunset!' Said a familiar voice prompting Tenten to turn around and see a sunset with Lee and Guy hugging and crying.

"No not this... again." Thought Tenten beginning to panic.

Luckily Tenten knew what would happen next so she shut her eyes and quickly stopped and flared he chakra.

'That was so uncool.' Said Tenten turning around to face Sakura who was behind her drawing a kunai.

'To force me to relive what I already had to endure for a whole month. You'll pay for that.' Said Tenten angrily.

Tenten pulled out a scroll and begun summoning weapons at an alarmingly fast pace.  
>Sakura used the <strong>Substitution Jutsu <strong>about four times but after that couldn't anymore due to running out of chakra and so she ended up with twelve kunai lodged in her arms and legs before collapsing.  
>Genma walked over to Sakura and saw she was still conscious but in too much pain to continue.<p>

'Sakura is unable to continue therefore the winner of the fourth match is Tenten.' Announced Genma.

Tenten came back to her senses and went to help Sakura up surprising Sakura.

'Why did you help me up?' Asked Sakura.

'Well aside from the... horror you just put me through you did try your best and that's nothing to feel bad about.' Replied Tenten.

'If you don't mind me asking what did you see?' Asked Sakura curiously.

Tenten blinked before replying 'Lee and Guy's sunset Genjutsu.'

Sakura blinked before shivering 'Sorry about that. That move even creeps me out.' Said Sakura mortified.

_-line break-_

As Sakura and Tenten left, Tenten to go upstairs and Sakura with the medics a swirl of leaves appeared in the centre of the ring. In the swirl appeared Sasuke and Kakashi.

'Hi um we aren't late are we?' Asked Kakashi.

'No you're just in time.' Said Genma.

'Will Shino Aburame please come down so we can begin the sixth match?' Requested Genma.  
>Shino complied and walked down while Kakashi walked up to find out how the matches went.<br>Kakashi wasn't too surprised to hear Sakura lost but was significantly surprised that Naruto had won and even more so at hearing how he had won.

"He didn't even have to use the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra. I wonder what he did in this last month and to learn Rasengan in a month is ridiculous it took me almost half a year and even Jiraiya needed three months." Thought Kakashi before turning his attention to the stadium floor.

_-line break-_

'Sixth match Sasuke Uchiha VS Shino Aburame, begin.' Said Genma.

Shino raised his sleeves and let his bugs flow out.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and observed that all the bugs were slowly trying to creep around him.

'Sorry Shino but your bugs won't be getting near me.' Said Sasuke as he breathed in deeply before shouting '**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**.'

Shino leapt back and his insects followed suit but the ones nearing Sasuke were incinerated causing Shino to frown.

Shino then pulled out six shuriken and threw them at Sasuke.

Sasuke leapt back to avoid them but his eyes widened when he saw that they were made up of bugs.  
>Sasuke pulled out four of his own shuriken and threw them at Shino who promptly exploded into a cloud of bugs.<p>

'**Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu**.' Called Sasuke which caused twenty small fireballs to burst from his mouth and hit Shino's bugs.

Sasuke saw Shino leap near the trees to avoid the flames which caused Sasuke to smirk. Sasuke then threw a kunai, two shuriken and a windmill shuriken in rapid succession all of which Shino dodged before they embedded themselves in the trees.  
>Sasuke then pulled his head back slightly which caused the strings attached to his weapons to tighten around Shino.<p>

'**Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu**.' Called Sasuke before flames travelled down from his mouth and ran along the strings which were attached to the weapons he threw earlier and soon engulfed Shino in a fiery blaze.

The Shino which was burned was merely an **Insect Clone**. The realShino then appeared somewhere off to the right before speaking up 'Proctor I forfeit, it would be illogical to continue when more than half my bugs have been destroyed because even if I win here I would lose in my next match.'

Genma nodded seeing Shino's reasoning before saying 'Shino has forfeited the match therefore the winner of this match is Sasuke.'

The crowd cheered as the first round concluded. And everyone took a fifteen minute break before the second round begun.

Naruto and Gaara walked down ready for their match.

As they faced each other Gaara spoke 'Mother wants me to kill you.'

'Gaara the Shukaku may want you to kill me, but I will beat you here and now and show you that true power comes from fighting for people you care about.' Replied Naruto.

Genma waited and seeing they were done spoke 'The second round of the Chunin exams, first match Naruto Uzumaki VS Gaara, begin.' 


	20. Fighting To Protect

**Chapter 20 revised and edited. Review or PM me on what you think about this chapter now.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Naruto anime/manga all I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

'**Heavily demonic voice'**

'**Fox talking' **

"**Fox thinking"**

*expression*

**Jutsu **

_Flashback_

Chapter 20 – Fighting To Protect

Gaara quickly released the cork from his gourd and let the sand pool at his feet. Naruto pulled out four shuriken and threw them before making hand signs and calling his jutsu '**Wind Style: Gale Palm**.'

The shuriken were sped up by the gust of wind that was formed when Naruto clapped his hands together speeding them up to significant speeds.  
>Gaara stood there impassively as his shield of sand rose to protect him but slightly furrowed his brows when they slammed into the wall of sand and nearly broke through.<p>

'It seems as though you are quite capable Uzumaki so it seems I may have to actively try to win here.' Said Gaara in the same tone of voice before raising his left hand and in doing so directed his sand at Naruto.

Naruto leapt back and started running away from the sand. Naruto quickly created a clone which he then had throw him away from the advancing sand.

'**Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu**.' Shouted Naruto after finishing his hand signs and turning to face Gaara.

Gaara's sand rose to protect him but the sand which was hit turned to glass.  
>Naruto raised an eyebrow at this.<p>

"Hey Kurama do you think using the **Nine-Tailed Fox Fire Stream **would get through the sand shield of his?" thought Naruto.

**'Well it might work but you haven't used it often and it may take a lot out of you. I'd suggest holding off on using it for now.' Said Kurama.**

"Fine I'll see if my sword can get through." Thought Naruto before drawing his blade and going into his tailless form causing his pupils to turn into red slits.

Naruto channelled Kurama's chakra into the blade and lunged at Gaara. The sand rose to protect him but wasn't able to stop the blade going through it and as such Naruto was able to slash Gaara's clothing but wasn't able to draw blood.

Gaara's eyes widened before he started to smile bloodthirstily.

'Ha Uzumaki you came so close but I won't be giving you that chance again.' Said Gaara before flaring his sand causing Naruto to jump back.

Gaara surrounding himself in his shield of sand and activated his **Third Eye**. Naruto looked on before throwing some kunai at the sphere. Instead of waiting for the blades to come close the sand shot out in spears and went straight for the kunai and beat them back.

"Now?" Thought Naruto.

**'Very well but only go to the first tail.' Said Kurama after some thought.**

Naruto nodded even though no one knew why and got down on all fours before allowing the first tail to appear.

_-line break-_

The sand ninja in the stands widened their eyes when they saw this.

'Kankuro what are we going to do we were never told that the Leaf had a Jinchuuriki?' Whispered Temari.

'I don't know either and Gaara wasn't supposed to try and turn into the Shukaku yet either. I guess we just wait for the signal and go on as if nothing has changed.' Suggested Kankuro.

_-line break-_

'Gaara I know you can see me so I hope you're ready for this **Nine-Tailed Fox Fire Stream**!' Shouted Naruto before unleashing a stream of super heated fire which started to turn the sand into glass before shattering it.

"Hey Kurama is it just me or is this thing stronger than before?" asked Naruto in his mind.

**'It has gotten stronger because you have gotten stronger it's not that hard to figure out.' Said the Kyuubi with a monotone while he blinked at Naruto's stupidity.**

"Man I was just asking." Retorted Naruto.

'AAAHHHH it burns.' Cried Gaara inside his shield of sand.

Naruto then cut of the chakra flow to his throat and mouth and looked at the damage he had done.  
>More than half of the sand was glass and was shattered on the ground revealing Gaara with first degree burns around most of his body where his clothing had burnt off and second degree burns covering his legs and arms.<p>

'AAAAHHH the pain what is this?' asked Gaara.

_-line break-_

Up in the Kage box the Kazekage turned and looked to the Hokage 'Now.' He said and his bodyguards caused an explosion.

_-line break-_

In the stands feathers appeared around everyone and caused everyone to fall asleep except for the Jounin and Sasuke who had activated his Sharingan and saw it was a Genjutsu.__

_-line break-_

'What's going on?' said Naruto out loud.

Kankuro and Temari dropped down near Gaara and each put an arm over their shoulders before jumping away.

'Wh-wait.' Said Naruto as he jumped after them but Baki, the sand Jounin charged at him forcing him to dodge and jump back.

Genma then jumped near Naruto and spat the needle that was in his mouth at Baki causing him to jump away from Naruto.

'Uzumaki the Chunin exams are over. However I have a mission for you which is probably only one you can do. You need to go after Gaara and either capture him or ensure his isn't allowed to transform and rampage in our village.' Said Genma seriously.

'You got it.' Said Naruto nodding before charging after them while Genma stalled Baki.

_-line break-_

Kakashi and Guy were fighting off sound ninja who had been disguised in the stands when Kakashi saw Naruto leave. Kakashi looked around and saw only Sasuke had been able to break the Genjutsu.

'Sasuke I have a mission for you.' Said Kakashi as he threw a kunai at the head of a sound ninja killing him instantly.

'A mission, now?' Asked Sasuke.

'Yes the first A rank since the Land of Waves but you'll need a team.' Said Kakashi as he looked around and saw Tenten and Shikamaru nearby.

'Go break the Genjutsu on Tenten and Shikamaru and come here and I'll give you the fourth member for your team.' Said Kakashi.

Sasuke said 'Release.' Before poking Tenten in the shoulder causing the Genjutsu on her to be dispelled before he turned to Shikamaru which caused him to blink.

'Shikamaru, have you been awake this whole time.' Said Sasuke with a deadpan expression.

As he said that a small dog came and bit Shikamaru on his ankle.

'Ow what was that for?' Asked Shikamaru in pain.

'Huh what's going on?' Asked Tenten waking up.

At that moment a sound ninja charged at Tenten but was then punched through the wall by Guy.

'Guy-sensei?' Said Tenten surprised.

'Good your all awake alright let me tell you the situation.' Said Kakashi appearing near Guy.

'Naruto has gone after the sand ninja from the exam. Your mission will be to go back him up and if necessary fight them as well as I'm not sure why Naruto went after them.' Said Kakashi.

'He probably wanted to finish his match or something stupid like that.' Scoffed Sasuke.

'Hey Naruto isn't stupid, besides he has more sense than to chase after someone when there is an invasion going on.' Retorted Tenten.

Shikamaru just looked between them and sighed.

'Ok anyway go through that hole that Guy created and Pakkun will lead you to Naruto as he knows his scent. You got it Pakkun?' Asked Kakashi referring to the small pug that had bit Shikamaru's ankle.

Pakkun was a small pug with brown fur and a dark brown snout and ears. He had pink-coloured paws and wore the standard outfit of Kakashi's ninja dogs which consisted of a blue vest and a Leaf forehead protector which was worn on the top of his head in a similar style to Sakura. He also had a bandage on his right front leg.

'Yep I got it no problem and his scent is pretty easy to find since he has been fighting for a while.' Said Pakkun before jumping out of the hole in the wall.

Sasuke jumped out followed closely by Tenten.

'Oh I just know this is going to be troublesome *sigh*.' Whined Shikamaru before jumping after them.

'Kakashi you know I've taken out twenty-one ninja already.' Begun Guy before Kakashi threw a kunai past him hitting a sound ninja in the heart.

'Well that makes twenty-three for me.' Said Kakashi giving his eye smile.

'I MUST WIN THIS CHALLENGE KAKASHI AND IT WILL THEN BE FIFTY-ONE WINS TO ME AND FIFTY TO YOU! IF I CANNOT DEFEAT YOU I WILL DO A THOUSAND LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE ON MY HANDS.' Said Guy with flames in his eyes.

_-line break-_

Naruto was catching up to Gaara but then all of a sudden Kankuro broke off from them and turned to face Naruto.

'You won't be getting past me.' Said Kankuro.

'Oh yeah.' Said Naruto as he made his signature hand sign. '**Shadow Clone Jutsu**.' Said Naruto causing twenty more of him to appear.

'Deal with him.' Naruto commanded his clones and they all gave a slight nod before Naruto threw one of his three pronged kunai a good five hundred metres into the distance and vanished in an orange blur.

"Damn it. Sorry Temari I couldn't hold him back." Thought Kankuro before bringing Crow, now newly repaired, out to destroy the Naruto clones as quickly as he could so he could go back and help Temari but that was easier said than done.

_-line break-_

Shikamaru, Pakkun, Tenten and Sasuke where all leaping through the trees following Pakkun to get to Naruto. All of a sudden however Pakkun stopped and raised his paw.  
>He took a few sniffs before leaping off again prompting the Genin to follow him once again.<p>

'It appears as though we are being followed by about eight *sniff* no nine enemy ninja and it seems as though they are catching up fast.' Said Pakkun.

'Well if that's the case it seems that one of us is going to have to be a decoy.' Said Shikamaru.  
>'However for one person to go up against nine enemy ninja, well let's just say the odds aren't in that persons favour for surviving.' Continued Shikamaru.<p>

'Also we can't afford to lose Pakkun because he is the one leading us to Naruto which is our mission. This means that it will have to be one of us three that has to be the decoy. Unfortunately all we have are a weapon happy kunoichi.' Said Shikamaru prompting Tenten to glare.

'An Uchiha who despite his skill always manages to get in over his head due to being arrogant.' Said Shikamaru causing Sasuke to also glare at Shikamaru.

'Lastly there's me a lazy cloud watching bum who would much rather be asleep right now than doing anything.' Said Shikamaru bluntly.

'However the decoy, will most likely, die.' Finished Shikamaru.

'Alright I'll...' begun Sasuke before Shikamaru cut him off.

'*sigh* it has to be me. Sasuke your fire power will be needed in case Naruto needs help and Tenten you're primarily mid to long range support which means if you can't keep them at a distance you won't last long. Besides **Shadow Possession Jutsu** was primarily designed as a diversionary technique, so if you think about it I'm the best option for being able to distract them and survive.' Said Shikamaru before he stopped and turned around.

'Go complete the mission and hopefully everything will work out well in the end.' Said Shikamaru.

Sasuke and Tenten gave Shikamaru a nod of acknowledgement before leaping after Pakkun.

"*sigh* How do I get myself in these troublesome situations?" Wondered Shikamaru before leaping in the direction of the enemy ninja pursuing them.

_-line break-_

'Ha I caught up to you.' Announced Naruto arriving on a tree two metres behind Garra and Temari.

'Well that's too bad for you.' Begun Temari before Gaara lashed out and hit Temari sending her into a tree causing her great pain but not enough to knock her out.

'Uzumaki what are you doing here? Have you come to prove my existence?' Asked Gaara.

'No Gaara I can't let you go, not until I help you get out of the darkness that I came very close to falling into.' Said Naruto softly.

'You are a fool Uzumaki I already told you that fighting for others won't help you win it will simply bring your destruction.' Said Gaara beginning to channel Shukaku's power.

'Mark my words Garra I will show you that fighting to protect others is the way to win.' Said Naruto beginning to go to his first tail.

_-line break-_

'Ok we are getting close but there is some serious demonic energy building up ahead.' Said Pakkun before taking another sniff 'But it appears we are still being followed.' Said Pakkun surprising Tenten and causing Sasuke to frown.

'That lazy bum better not have run away to go sleep or something or he is going to get it later.' Said Sasuke.

_-line break-_

Eight sound ninja dropped down into a clearing. The leader walked forward and saw the tracks vanish.

All of a sudden all of the ninja were stuck frozen in place.

'**Shadow Possession Jutsu **complete.' Said Shikamaru.

"Wait a minute I only count eight where is the ninth ninja." Thought Shikamaru.

The leader looked ever so slightly to a tree about five metres from Shikamaru which caused Shikamaru to realise where the other ninja was.

'I see, you have one ninja stay behind the others to assist if you get ambushed. Very clever but there is a reason why you should always be mindful in a battle because you looking up into the tree gave me his location and thanks to that I caught him as well while I was talking.' Said Shikamaru.

"I have never been so happy I wasn't lazy. To think if I drew out my battle in the Chunin exams I wouldn't have had enough chakra to pull this off." Thought Shikamaru clearly amused.

Just then the ninth ninja fell out of the tree.

'What?' Wondered both Shikamaru and the sound ninja.

Asuma then dropped down behind Shikamaru.

'Asuma.' Said Shikamaru.

'Nice work Shikamaru I guess you're finally overcoming some of that laziness of yours.' Said Asuma.

Asuma held his trench knives and charged at the leader and nailed him with a punch to the face knocking him out cold, he then proceeded to kick another ninja into a tree. In Shikamaru's shock he let go of the sound ninja. Two of the sound ninja realised they were free and quickly threw kunai at Asuma but he just used the **Substitution Jutsu**.

Asuma then dropped down and slammed both of their heads down into the ground and then slammed both his arms into two more of them who charged at him. Asuma then blocked a kunai thrown at him with his trench knives and rushed at the ninja who threw it and grabbed his arm while slamming his knee into the sound ninja's back. Asuma then quickly threw that ninja at the last one remaining sending them both together into a heap right into a tree.

'Rest now Shikamaru you did good.' Said Asuma.

Shikamaru just yawned and laid back.

_-line break-_

'The ninja aren't following us anymore.' Said Pakkun.

'Hn guess that bum is good for something.' Said Sasuke with a smile appearing on his face.

'In any case we caught up now they're just beyond those trees.' Said Pakkun.

'Alright let's go.' Said Tenten.

'Wait I'm not really cut out for fighting so I think I'm going to have to leave you on your own for now.' Said Pakkun.

'That's fine you've done enough.' Said Sasuke before Pakkun puffed away into smoke.

They arrived to see a blonde covered in a red shroud with a tail and what looked to be a half raccoon half human with a raccoon's appearance from his head to his hips and human looking legs sticking out under that talking to the red covered blonde.

'Well Uzumaki you said you fight better than me because you have something to protect so.' Begun Garra before he launched two globs of sand and pinned Sasuke and Tenten to a tree each catching them both of guard.

'If you don't beat me then your two friends there, will die!' Said Gaara.

'Sasuke .Tenten. No there is no way that they will die here today!' growled Naruto angrily before bursting into the third tail bypassing the second.


	21. Naruto: Unleashed

**Chapter 21 revised and edited. Review or PM me on what you think about this chapter now.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Naruto anime/manga all I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

'**Heavily demonic voice'**

'**Fox talking' **

"**Fox thinking"**

*expression*

**Jutsu **

_Flashback_

Chapter 21 – Naruto: Unleashed

Naruto charged at Gaara and swiped his now claw like hands, each fingernail being about ten centimetres long across Gaara's left shoulder which caused the entire arm to fall off. It fell to the tree with a loud thud before Gaara screamed.

'Argh Uzumaki!' Yelled Gaara in pain before another demonic looking sand arm grew from his shoulder stump.

**'You will pay for threatening my friends' lives. I will bring you down here!' Shouted Naruto in a deeply demonic tone.**

'That's why you're fighting, I already told you fight only for yourself or you will die! I fight to prove my existence as my own village tried to erase it. That is why I won't lose to YOU!' Shouted Gaara as he extended his now regrown sand arm at Naruto causing him to jump to the side and stick to another tree while the one he had been on before was smashed into pieces.

Gaara growled and the sand covering him spread, snaking across his arm over his torso and head until reaching his other arm before moving down. Now Gaara was completely covered in sand and had a tail of his own made of sand.

**'Sand Shuriken.' Shouted Gaara in a voice now almost as demonic sounding as Naruto's before fifty shuriken made of sand flew at Naruto.**

Three shuriken clipped trees on their way to Naruto, quickly and cleanly severing the branches they struck before continuing on.

**"Tailed Beast Sonic Roar." Thought Naruto before opening his mouth and roaring, blasting chakra out which destroyed the trees and deflected Gaara's Sand Shuriken.**

Gaara growled before lunging at Naruto and slamming his now two metre long tail down where Naruto was standing. Naruto saw Gaara charging and his eyes widened as his size did nothing to slow him down. Just before Gaara hit Naruto he quickly rolled to the side on all fours falling when the branch was smashed.

Naruto used this moment to begin forming his **Rasengan **which began to turn red from the Fox's chakra and then purple after mixing with the blue of his normal chakra.

'**Rasengan!**' Shouted Naruto as he jumped up and hit Gaara's tail ripping it in half.

Gaara once again cried out in pain but had the presence of mind to jump away from Naruto lest he provide him with another opening.**  
><strong>  
>Gaara looked on with an almost curious or thoughtful expression before settling into one of insanity before he began to grow to huge proportions becoming easily larger than the Kage tower.<p>

Naruto used chakra to launch himself up to the top of a tree before leaping up to nail Gaara in the face with a punch but, Gaara breathed in with twenty or so mouths appearing on his body before shouting **'Wind Style: Infinite Sandstorm Devastation.' At which point all the mouths opened up and unleashed a chakra coated sand cloud.**

Naruto was blown back, but the damage he took was almost instantly healed by the fox.  
>Naruto then began to form two Rasengans in his hands assisted by the chakra shroud around him. He then used one of his tails to pull out a three pronged kunai which he threw behind Gaara. Naruto vanished and appeared behind Gaara <strong>'Double Demon Rasengan Tornado.'<strong> Shouted Naruto before slamming his hands together causing both of the purple Rasengans to merge and go unstable before erupting in a purple cyclone starting from his hands which spread outward and drilled right through Gaara's tail and even burst through his stomach.

Gaara screamed in agony but sand eventually filled out his wound and his tail began to grow back prompting Naruto to jump away.

**'Argh Uzumaki you will die here.' Growled Gaara in his full Shukaku form before he appeared to rise up like a pimple on the head of the Shukaku like structure.**

'Play Possum Jutsu.' Said Gaara in his normal voice atop the structure before he fell asleep and fell forward with his legs still attached to the structure.

The eyes of the Shukaku structure turned a darker yellow and the diamond in the centre shrunk while the four blue dots in between each point of the diamond doubled in size.

**'Yee-Hah I'm free baby. I hope you're ready to die. Let's do this.' Said Shukaku with his voice growing deeper each second.**

Even though Naruto was in a rage and in his three tailed form, he realised that chances of him beating a demon all on his own were pretty slim.

"Fox what should I do." Thought Naruto.

**'Well if you can somehow wake Gaara up, Shukaku would be sent back into Garra's mind.' Said Kurama.  
><strong>  
>"Fine." Finished Naruto.<p>

Naruto begun to charge at the Shukaku while flinging dozens of kunai and shuriken. He then rapidly made hand signs and shouted **'Wind Style: Gale Palm.'  
><strong>  
>The shuriken and kunai travelled at an extremely fast pace at Shukaku's face but Shukaku was unfazed and merely breathed in before slamming its hand on its stomach expelling four concentrated balls of air <strong>'Wind Style: Air Bullet.' Shouted the Shukaku after expelling the balls of air.<strong>

Naruto just had one thought when those bullets approached his thrown projectiles "Aw shit."

There was a massive explosion when the bullets made contact with the weapons forming a blast so big all trees within five-hundred metres were sent flying reduced to match sticks. Naruto was also blown away but not by much as he used chakra to stick to whatever he could while he was in the air.  
>Once the dust had settled down Naruto came up with a new idea. Naruto got down on all fours and gathered chakra into his mouth before shouting <strong>'Nine-Tailed Fox Fire Stream.' Unleashing a stream of fire three times the size of the one he used in the exam stadium and measured three metres in diameter.<strong>

The stream burnt through all the trees still left standing and while Shukaku managed to avoid getting hit in the head his size worked against him as he wasn't fast enough to avoid it entirely and it ploughed into Shukaku's right shoulder causing his right arm to fall off.

**'Darn you!' Shouted Shukaku.**

"Now is my chance while he is recovering his arm." Thought Naruto before making a hand sign.

**'Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu.' Said Naruto causing nine hundred and ninety-nine shadow clones to appear.**

As if by command all the clones leapt and threw a kick hitting Shukaku in the stomach propelling him up slightly while shouting NA-RU-TO. They all then gave the Shukaku a punch with both of their hands before the real Naruto used a chakra enhanced jump and leapt above them all. The real Naruto then extended both of his arms and shouted **'Nice meeting you Shukaku, now it's time for you to go back to sleep.'**

Naruto begun to plummet to the area on Shukaku directly over Gaara and smashed into him while shouting **'Naruto 2K Uzumaki Barrage.'  
><strong>  
><strong>'No curse you I don't want to go back NOOOOOOOOO!' Shouted the Shukaku before his eyes reverted to pure yellow before all the sand begun to fall off and break apart.<strong>

Naruto dropped to the ground and reeled from the feedback he got from his clones dispelling all at once while Gaara fell to the ground.

Once Naruto had recovered he looked towards Gaara who had fear etched all over his face.  
>He began to walk over to him while Gaara pitifully attempted to crawl backwards.<p>

'No you will not end my existence.' Cried Gaara panic and fear lacing all of his words.

'It hurts Gaara, the pain of loneliness.' Said Naruto as he deactivated his three tailed cloak and kept walking towards Gaara with tears falling down his face.

'That unbearable feeling of being all alone, I know that feeling. I have been there for almost my entire life, that dark and lonely place.' Said Naruto who was now crouching next to Gaara.

'But then I made friends and they helped me out of that darkness and it is for that reason I will always be there for them. I will fight for them, kill for them and more importantly die for them.' Said Naruto softly but with lots of emotion in his voice.

Gaara stared at him and asked him 'But why? Why are you willing to go to such lengths for them and not for yourself?'

Naruto looked up for a minute before replying 'It's because they saved me from myself and the darkness. They accepted me for who I am. They're my friends.'

Gaara remembered what his uncle Yashamaru told him, about how love is the heart's desire to protect someone close to one's heart.

'Love, is that why he is so strong?' Asked Gaara quietly to himself.

Naruto overheard him and replied with a smile 'Yes Gaara, its love.'

At that moment Temari along with Kankuro dropped down near Naruto and Gaara with Kankuro looking worse for wear after his battle with Naruto's clones while Temari looked relatively unharmed.

Temari went to reach for her fan but Gaara's voice stopped her.

'Temari that's enough, it's over.' Said Gaara.

'Gaara before you leave I would like to ask you one thing.' Said Naruto.

Gaara nodded his head slightly as if to say, speak.

'Want to be friends?' Said Naruto smiling as he extended his hand to Gaara.

Temari and Kankuro's eyes widened at this while Gaara simply remembered how throughout the entire time he talked with Naruto he only wanted to help him.  
>As he did not have the strength to lift his own arm, Gaara used his sand to lift his hand and arm in order to meet Naruto's hand.<p>

'Friends.' Gaara replied once his hand was in Naruto's nodding his head slightly.

Naruto then picked up Gaara and handed him to Temari.

'Well I'll leave you with your siblings for now but Gaara should you ever want a rematch I'd be happy to oblige but for now I need to go check on my friends.' Said Naruto cheerfully as he walked away.

Gaara gave a small barely noticeable smile before he mumbled 'I'll keep that in mind.' Which caused Naruto, who had heard this to grin while Temari and Kankuro looked flabbergasted.

Temari transferred Gaara to Kankuro before they begun to leap away.

'Temari. Kankuro. I'm sorry.' Said Gaara stunning both of his siblings.

It took a while but Kankuro eventually replied 'It's okay Gaara.' Before they kept leaping away.

_-line break-_

Naruto meanwhile found Sasuke and Tenten who were now waking up.

'I hope you enjoyed your nap.' Said Naruto grinning when they looked up to see him.

'Ugh Naruto what happened?' Asked Sasuke.

'Well Gaara got the drop on you guys and stuck you guys to the tree with sand which would slowly crush you guys until you died which led me to proceed to beat the sand out of him at which point he grew larger than the Kage tower and caused massive explosions destroying most of the trees remaining. Finally, after getting the drop on him after nailing him with a advanced form of the technique I used in the Chunin exams I knocked him over the head and woke him up at which point he conceded defeat which caused you guys to be free of the sand and not be crushed to death on a tree.' Said Naruto cheekily.

'Hn whatever loser.' Said Sasuke before he turned around. 'Thanks.' Sasuke said before leaping back to the village.

Naruto's jaw dropped at hearing Sasuke thank him and proceeded to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming to the amusement of Tenten, before he shut his mouth and gave a huge grin.

'Naruto.' Said Tenten causing Naruto to turn towards here.

Tenten quickly closed the distance and gave Naruto a peck on the cheek which caused him to go red like a tomato.

Tenten giggled at this reaction before she too began to leap off to the village.

Naruto stayed there rooted in his spot for a minute blushing like crazy before smiling an even bigger grin than when Sasuke thanked him and muttered 'You're welcome.' Before he too leapt off to the village.

_-line break-_

The next day

_-line break-_

A mass funeral was held for everyone who died during the invasion but the death that hit the hardest was that of the, The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi who died fighting against Orochimaru who had impersonated The Fourth Kazekage.  
>The whole village had halted its activities and proceeded to mourn the loss of their beloved Hokage and their close friends and family.<br>Konohamaru was crying by the bucket load and clung to Iruka. One by one everyone walked up to the memorial and placed a white flower on it.  
>After Naruto placed his flower he returned near Iruka and Konohamaru and asked Iruka 'Why Iruka-sensei? Why do they do it? Why do they risk their lives for other people?'<p>

'Well when someone passes away it's the end. Their past and future, hopes and dreams all disappear with them even if you die honourably in battle as so many have, as Hayate did.

Everything tying them to the living is severed, all but one, the most important one of all, people. Parents, siblings, friends, lovers, the people who are important to him and these people, the ones left behind are joined together through their memories of him. Those bonds only grow larger and stronger as time passes. It's hard to explain.' Said Iruka.

Naruto thought about what he heard before he spoke 'I get it Iruka-sensei and I...' said Naruto as he looked around at all his friends and teachers before speaking again 'Would do the same thing.' Naruto concluded.

Eventually everyone left and went on with their activities for the day unaware of what was coming next.

_-line break-_

On the boundaries of the village

_-line break-_

'They survived, barely.' Said a cloaked figure wearing a conical straw hat with a bell attached to the right side of it.

Another person, one about a head larger than the other, was standing next to the figure who had just spoken who in addition to wearing the same black cloak with red clouds on it had a large bandaged mass strapped to his back, stood there and listened.

'To think they were at the height of glory before and now they are reduced to this.' Said the first figure in a cool voice.

'Don't tell me you still have feelings for your old village.' Said the second figure in an equally cool voice.

The first looked up and revealed two fully matured Sharingan before replying.

'No. None.'

**For the record I own the Double Demon Rasengan Tornado :)**  
><strong>SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan<strong>


	22. Itachi Uchiha

**Chapter 22 revised and edited. Review or PM me on what you think about this chapter now.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Naruto anime/manga all I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

'**Heavily demonic voice'**

'**Fox talking' **

"**Fox thinking"**

*expression*

**Jutsu **

_Flashback_

Chapter 22 – Itachi Uchiha

Naruto was at Ichiraku eating his fifth bowl of ramen while thinking over everything that had happened during the Chunin exams.

"I wonder, if I told my friends I housed the Kyuubi, would they be afraid of me, or see me for what I am." Thought Naruto as he mechanically ate his meal.

Ayame noticed Naruto was eating without his regular gusto and decided to mention something.

'Naruto, what's wrong you're not eating like you normally do?' Asked Ayame.

It took Naruto a while to respond as he was still deep in thought.

'Oh I was just thinking about some... stuff.' Replied Naruto quietly.

'Hey Ayame if I told you I had a really big secret one that would change the way you thought about me.' Naruto paused before continuing. 'Well do you think you would still see me as myself?' asked Naruto.

Now Ayame already knew that Naruto housed the fox but never told him so it was rather easy for her to reply.

'Well if I was really your friend of course I would still see you as yourself silly.' Replied Ayame before smiling.

'Thanks Ayame.' Said Naruto happily before he began to dig into his ramen like normal.

As he got to his eighth bowl he heard someone else enter and sit next to him.

'Hey brat.' Said Jiraiya.

'What's up pervy sage?' Said Naruto to Jiraiya's chagrin and Ayame's amusement.

'Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?' Growled Jiraiya trying to save face.

'Yeah but I won't until you stop doing your research.' Replied Naruto making air quotations as he said research.

'I will never.' Declared Jiraiya before getting back to what he wanted to say.

'Anyway are you up for a mission brat?' Asked Jiraiya already knowing the answer.

'Sure.' Said Naruto before becoming pensive again.

'What's wrong kid?' Asked Jiraiya.

'Oh, nothing, I'm just, thinking about, things.' Said Naruto apprehensive again.

After a while Naruto spoke up 'So what's this mission?' Asked Naruto mildly curious.

'You and I are going to track down my old teammate, Tsunade.' Said Jiraiya.

'What that's it? No thanks then I need to get stronger.' Said Naruto.

"Hmm what can I offer him? Darn I should have held out on the Rasengan." Thought Jiraiya.

'Well I could teach you Fuuinjutsu, you know the thing that the Fourth used to seal the fox in you.' Said Jiraiya.

At this Naruto shot up like a bullet 'You can teach me that?' Asked Naruto with stars in his eyes.

'Of course, after all I was his teacher.' Said Jiraiya puffing out his chest a little.

'Deal pervy sage.' Said Naruto before finishing his ramen and bolting out of the shop heading home.

"Well that was easy." Thought Jiraiya. Teuchi chuckled before handing a slip of paper to Jiraiya.

'Huh what's this?' Asked Jiraiya.

'The bill.' Replied Teuchi before laughing.

Jiraiya looked down and his eyes bulged and almost fell out of his sockets.

'NARUTOOOOOOOOOO!' Shouted Jiraiya.

_-line break-_

Later near the gate

_-line break-_

'Alright I'm ready.' Said Naruto with a small backpack containing what ramen, ink and sealing paper he had.

'Ok let's head out then.' Said Jiraiya as they begun to walk away.

_-line break-_

In the village

_-line break-_

Kakashi was standing outside a tea shop after his interest had been grabbed by two men in black cloaks with red clouds.

Kakashi had just finished talking to Asuma and Kurenai who he had been teasing, suggesting they were on a date.

'Hey Kakashi, you said you wanted to see me.' Said Sasuke as he walked up to Kakashi's position.

The shorter of the men stiffened as he heard this causing Kakashi to take notice and confirm his suspicion.

'Oh yes Sasuke, I have a new technique I wanted to show you but something has come up at the moment. Don't worry however, we can just do this later. Come to the usual training ground in three hours at noon.' Said Kakashi before he turned back to look at the men in the teashop but noticed they were gone.

Asuma and Kurenai disappeared while Kakashi gave Sasuke a small wave before vanishing with a **Body Flicker**.

_-line break-_

Near the outskirts of the village

_-line break-_

Kakashi arrived to find Itachi Uchiha, the one person who murdered his entire clan in a night leaving only Sasuke alive standing behind Kurenai who was squatting down holding her stomach, while Kisame Hoshigaki, ex-member of the seven swordsmen was slashing at Asuma with his sword, Sharkskin partially covered by bandages with the tip of the blade free.

Kisame made hand signs before calling '**Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu**.'

A wave of water rose up and launched a glob of water at Asuma but it was blocked by the exact same attack.

'Well I told you guys to deal with them but I guess you guys needed a little help.' Said Kakashi as he arrived behind Itachi while his clone stopped Kisame's attack.

Itachi felt a kunai pressed against his chest before saying monotonously '**Shadow Clone Explosion**.'

Chakra began to build up in the clone causing Kakashi's eyes to widen before he quickly grabbed Kurenai and jumped to where his clone was.

The real Itachi appeared next to Kisame.

'Why are you here?' Asked Kakashi.

'Oh just came by to visit, among other things.' Replied Itachi coolly.

'You're here for Naruto aren't you?' Said Kakashi which caused Itachi to raise an eyebrow.

"Hmm Kakashi seems at ease that must mean either Naruto isn't in the village or he believes he can beat me. Most likely the former." Thought Itachi.

Itachi quickly changed his eyes to turn into the Mangekyo Sharingan.

'Asuma, Kurenai close your eyes now!' commanded Kakashi. 'Whatever you do don't look into his eyes, with them he can create powerful illusions which only the Sharingan can combat.'

'Admirable Kakashi, trying to protect your fellow Jounin, however you appear to have overestimated your skills **Tsukuyomi**.' He called as he looked into Kakashi's Sharingan eye.

_-line break-_

The area seemed to morph and now featured a red moon which cast a red light throughout the illusion with a cloudy atmosphere, giving the background a blood-red appearance. Kakashi looked at himself and realised he was now depicted in an inverted grey scale

'This is the world of Tsukuyomi in here you are at my mercy and it will remain that way.' Said Itachi who upon finishing his sentence caused Kakashi to be tied to a three point crucifix.

Itachi then stabbed Kakashi with his blade going right through him. After this five more Itachi replicas appeared and did this again.

'We will be he for three days.' Said Itachi as the clones finished stabbing him.

The scene reverted to the beginning and Itachi said 'Only seventy-one hours fifty-nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds to go.'

_-line break-_

Kakashi suddenly collapsed to his knees in the real world.

'Kakashi what happened can we open our eyes?' Asked Kurenai in worry.

'N-no.' Gasped Kakashi his breathing now ragged and strained.

'Y-you Akatsuki you're after Narut-to for the n-nine tails, aren't you?' Asked Kakashi through his ragged breathing.

Itachi coolly stared at Kakashi before saying 'Kakashi it seems like you will be coming with us.'

'Does this mean I can fight now?' Asked Kisame grinning showing all his razor sharp teeth.

'Yes Kisame.' Replied Itachi which prompted Kisame to charge.

'You're mine!' Shouted Kisame while bringing his blade down on Kakashi.

Kakashi's eyes widened before a green blur appeared in front of him which kicked Kisame and sent him flying back to Itachi.

'G-Guy?' Said Kakashi while being both confused and thankful at the same time.

Kakashi then collapsed face down in the water.

'Who are you?' Growled Kisame.

'I'm the Leaf village's fiercest green beast, Might Guy.' Said Guy.

'Ha, mighty stupid looking guy if you ask me.' Retorted Kisame.

'Don't underestimate him Kisame.' Said Itachi.

'Kurenai, Asuma open your eyes it's okay just don't look into Itachi's eyes, look at his feet.' Said Guy.

Asuma and Kurenai hesitantly opened their eyes and looked down.

'Kurenai take Kakashi to the hospital. Asuma you hold them off with me until the ANBU get here.' Said Guy.

Kurenai went to pick up Kakashi and slung his arm over her shoulder while Asuma walked next to Guy.

'Alright things are getting interesting now.' Said Kisame before Itachi interrupted him.

'No Kisame we aren't here to start a war. Let's go.' Said Itachi before he and Kisame disappeared in a burst of speed.

_-line break-_

With Jiraiya and Naruto outside the village.

_-line break-_

'Say pervy sage who is this woman we're looking for?' Asked Naruto curiously.

'She is one of my old teammates, a legendary healer and well...' Said Jiraiya before he broke out into perverted giggles causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow at him prompting Jiraiya to speak 'She has got huge melons.' Said Jiraiya while emphasising what he meant causing Naruto to sweat drop.

'Yeah right anyone with things that big wouldn't be able to stand.' Scoffed Naruto.

'You'll see Naruto. Also she has earned the nickname of 'The Legendary Sucker'.' Said Jiraiya who actually knew about her terrible gambling luck but decide to let Naruto's mind explore the possibilities.

"Hmm I wonder why she got that name." Thought Naruto.

In Naruto's mind Kurama chuckled because he had a suspicion that how she got such a nickname was not what Jiraiya was suggesting, but also knew that it was fun to mess with people especially Naruto so he stayed quiet.

'Well here we are.' Said Jiraiya as they had reached a town only half a day's travel away from Tanzaku town.

'Well what are we going to do now?' Asked Naruto.

'I think we might as well head out and look around but first I will tell you about the three prohibitions to all shinobi. They are women, money and liquor. The only way for you to stay away from these things would be if you give me your money.' Finished Jiraiya with a grin while holding out his hand.

Naruto's old prankster side kicked in again which gave him an idea.

'Ok here you go pervy sage.' Said Naruto giving Jiraiya a very fat fox wallet with red fur and one long white tipped tail.

Jiraiya's grin almost split his face which gave Naruto the opportunity he needed. He discretely made hand signs behind his back first making a clone which he quickly transformed into a wallet identical to the one he gave Jiraiya and lastly performed a quick substitution with the one Jiraiya was holding while he distracted him by saying there was a pretty lady walking by instantly grabbing Jiraiya's attention.

'Ok Naruto I'll see you later. Go get a hotel room for us, ok?' Said Jiraiya as he walked off giggling madly.

Naruto then made another clone and sent it after Jiraiya so he could tell him what happened later while he went off to get a hotel room.

_-line break-_

In the leaf village

_-line break-_

Sasuke was walking towards Kakashi's apartment wondering where he disappeared to.

"What could have come up to make Kakashi leave so abruptly like that?" Thought Sasuke.

He opened the door to his apartment and saw Kakashi staring straight ahead in his bed with the covers up to his nose and his Sharingan showing with Kurenai, Guy and Asuma standing around.

'What happened to Kakashi and why are all you Jounin in his room?' Asked Sasuke.

'Well uh you see.' Begun Guy before a Leaf special Jounin named Aoba barged in and said 'Is it true that Itachi has arrived in the Leaf again and that he's after Naruto.' Before he looked around and saw Sasuke with a shocked almost worried look on his face before Sasuke ran out.

'Idiot.' Said Kurenai.

_-line break-_

Sasuke was running through town and arrived at the ramen stand and looked around for Naruto but didn't see him.

'Old man have you seen Naruto?' Asked Sasuke urgently.

Teuchi took a while to remember but eventually spoke 'Master Jiraiya came by and took him and they left for an outpost town near Tanzaku town said they were going to be looking for his old teammate.'

Sasuke quickly left after hearing that while Teuchi was disappointed he didn't buy anything.

"I have to find them Naruto doesn't know what he is getting into, Itachi will destroy him if he is after him." Sasuke thought in worry.

_-line break-_

Naruto, having settled down in his hotel room, began reading a scroll Jiraiya gave him on beginner Fuuinjutsu when he heard a knock on his door.

"Hmm my clone never came back so it can't be the pervy sage." Thought Naruto.

Naruto put his sword back in his sheath which was a dark crimson in colour and attached it to his back with the scabbard along his spine.

The knocking continued and Naruto then opened the door seeing two Sharingan eyes each with three magatama in each eye.

'Naruto you'll be coming with us.' Said the figure which was garbed in a black cloak with red clouds with a facial structure similar to Sasuke's.

'Well from what I heard from Sasuke you don't look to be a mad killer at all in fact I hardly sense any emotion from you at all, although you appear to have regret buried deep inside you.' Said Naruto calmly while Kisame widened his eyes slightly whereas Itachi simply blinked.

'Well Naruto you appear to be more perceptive than we have been lead to believe.' Said Itachi.

'Itachi should I cut off a leg to make sure he doesn't try and run for it?' Asked Kisame.

At that moment Itachi glanced at Naruto and Naruto looked into his eyes and saw something hidden deeply, it was pain and suffering.

'Itachi were you aware that a certain snake has his eyes set on your brother?' Said Naruto as he slowly moved his hands near his blade in case Kisame attacked.

At this Itachi frowned but when Naruto continued he let some emotion show.

'He has also given him something he calls a gift.' Finished Naruto at which point Itachi's eyes quickly betrayed him and revealed anger, sadness and a great deal of pain for only a second but it was enough for Naruto.

'**Shadow Clone Jutsu**.' Said Naruto as a clone of him popped up next to him and quickly gave Kisame a kick catching him off guard as he didn't expect such a wild brash move which sent him fifty metres through the hotel as Naruto's clone was also wearing weights. Naruto's clone then threw a three pronged kunai and flashed away in a blur of orange.

'Now Itachi let's talk about why a supposed mass murderer cares about his little brother who hates him dearly.' Said Naruto.

Itachi stared at him impassively for a while before speaking.

'Naruto how far would you go to protect the village? Could you kill for it, die for it, kill your best friend and even give up everything you held close and dear for it?' Asked Itachi his tone not giving away why he would ask such a question.

'I would do everything I could to protect the village and those I care about in it, as for my best friend.' Naruto paused before continuing 'I don't think I could kill Sasuke for the village however if he tried to destroy it for whatever reason I would stop him without killing him. Also I would certainly throw away everything I held dear to me if it meant saving or protecting those who acknowledged me in the first place.' Concluded Naruto surprising Itachi.

'I too would have made those choices and in fact I did.' Said Itachi now surprising Naruto.

'Naruto look into my eyes.' Said Itachi which Naruto did and was then pulled into the **Tsukuyomi**.

_-line break-  
><em>  
>'The truth is Naruto.' Began Itachi who appeared next to Naruto. 'That the genocide of my clan was a mission.' Said Itachi which shocked Naruto.<p>

'What?' Asked Naruto before Itachi raised his hand for patience and continued.

'The Uchiha clan grew angry over time and the makings of a civil war were brewing. My best friend Shisui Uchiha had one of his eyes stolen and gave me his other in an attempt to protect the village. In fact I see most of his ideals and goals in you. His eye was stolen by a man named Danzo Shimura. Naruto if you ever meet this man tread carefully as he is a ruthless war hawk and will kill you immediately if he thought you were a threat to the village. However I digress. Anyway relations between the Uchiha clan and the village were deteriorating rapidly and as such I was ordered by the council and Danzo to eliminate my own clan.' Said Itachi with a slightly haunted look.

'Why? Couldn't you have used diplomacy?' Asked Naruto who while not a politician, knew there are peaceful ways to solving problems.

'They failed.' Said Itachi flatly before continuing 'It was rather unfortunate though that Sasuke found me just as I had killed my parents and being as young and naive as he was I told him that I killed our clan and family to test my capabilities.' Itachi paused and studied Naruto who seemed to be thinking about something while Itachi spoke.

'He later activated his Sharingan against me and actually knocked off my forehead protector. I then knocked him out and made him forget about activating it and made it seem like I was a villain and insane while telling him to hate and despise me as that would be the only way for him to grow stronger.' Finished Itachi.

Naruto absorbed this information before coming to a conclusion.

'Itachi I am deeply sorry for all that has befallen you in your life, as you have suffered a great deal as have I. I also sense as though you are still holding out on information, such as your illness but I do not wish to pry. However, if you continue to push Sasuke down this path he may go insane and betray the Leaf village which I'm sure you don't want. Therefore you need to decide what you will do now in order for you sacrifice to have not been in vain.' Concluded Naruto at which point Itachi nodded and ended the **Tsukuyomi**.

_-line break-_

Naruto blinked as Itachi's returned back into the normal Sharingan instead of the Mangekyo.

Kisame had destroyed Naruto's clone and Naruto received its memories.

"Huh that was strange" Thought Naruto before Kisame arrived again next to Itachi.

'Brat I would kill you if it wasn't against our mission!' Growled Kisame.

Itachi however spoke gaining both of their attention 'Well it has been a long time, foolish little brother.' He declared before turning to look into Sasuke's own two magatama Sharingan eyes.

'Itachi. Uchiha. I've fostered all my hatred for you and today you shall die!' Proclaimed Sasuke.

'Well this is interesting I thought you killed your whole clan Itachi.' Said Kisame.

'Enough talking now you die!' Said Sasuke as he made hand signs and then formed a ball of lighting in his hand named **Chidori **a technique he learnt from Kakashi during the training for the Chunin exams.  
>As he neared Itachi he reared his hand back and shouted '<strong>CHIDORI<strong>!'


	23. Choices

**Chapter 23 revised and edited. Review or PM me on what you think about this chapter now.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Naruto anime/manga all I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

'**Heavily demonic voice'**

'**Fox talking' **

"**Fox thinking"**

*expression*

**Jutsu **

_Flashback_

Chapter 23 – Choices

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's wrist and slammed it into the wall negating the **Chidori **and breaking Sasuke's wrist in the process.

'Argh.' Cried Sasuke in pain as Itachi tightened his hold.

All of a sudden Naruto burst out laughing and fell to the floor prompting Kisame, Itachi and even Sasuke to stare weirdly at Naruto.

'Sorry about that but I think we are going to have company soon.' Said Naruto stoically.

A burst of smoke appeared and Jiraiya appeared with a girl slung over his shoulder, but the weird thing was that he was glaring at Naruto.

'Darn you brat you gave me a fake wallet!' Shouted Jiraiya angrily.

This was too much for Naruto who then fell to the floor laughing again holding his stomach.

'Oh man I miss pranking people.' Gasped Naruto between laughs.

Kisame then cleared his throat drawing their attention back to what was happening.  
>Sasuke was now pinned against the wall by Itachi who was holding him around the neck and pressing him on the wall.<p>

'Foolish little brother you can't beat me this way and now let me show you why **Tsukuyomi**.' Said Itachi.

_-line break-_

'Sasuke I'm sorry.' Said Itachi which shocked Sasuke.

'Sorry? What on earth are you sorry for you lunatic?!' Shouted Sasuke.

'I made a grave mistake in not telling you the truth.' Said Itachi which confused Sasuke.

'Huh?' Replied Sasuke unintelligently.

'The truth is I was ordered to kill our clan by the council and Danzo.' Said Itachi.

Sasuke scoffed and said 'Yeah right.' Which caused Itachi to turn and stare fiercely at Sasuke with his Mangekyo Sharingan spinning.

'Fine, don't believe what I say but I will show you the truth.' Said Itachi as the scene changed.

The first scene depicted Hiruzen assigning Itachi the mission to spy on his clan. The second depicted Shisui giving Itachi his remaining eye after telling him what happened to him and what would happen to the village if action was not taken, as well as Shisui's hopes for the future. The third scene depicted Itachi conversing with a man who wore an orange spiral mask with one hole for his eye, who was expressing his desire to kill the Uchiha clan. The fourth scene depicted Hiruzen's advisors, Homura and Koharu along with Danzo ordering Itachi to kill the clan. The fifth scene depicted Sasuke activating his Sharingan and attacking Itachi who then knocked him out and shed a tear.

Sasuke was flabbergasted and could only croak out 'Why?'

'You didn't know anything about what was happening at that time. Nor did you know anything about the Uchiha clan's foolish idea you were just a kid. Plus it wasn't for your sake alone that I went through with this and let you live. I also thought that one day I should be judged for the crimes I committed by an Uchiha like you, for that sake I used the hatred within you and that's why I failed.' Said Itachi.

'I had intended for you to eventually kill me and restore honour to our clan but your friend Naruto disagreed.' Finished Itachi before showing Sasuke everything said between Itachi and Naruto.

'Wait I'm confused, how has Naruto suffered and what is this illness you have?' Asked Sasuke.

'The former is Naruto's right to tell as for the second I'm afraid that I'm dying Sasuke. It is slow but I do not have much time left. One last thing little brother.' Said Itachi.

Sasuke looked up and Itachi poked him in the forehead like he did previously when they were young.

'I'm sorry Sasuke. There may not be another time.' Said Itachi smiling before he deactivated the **Tsukuyomi**.

_-line break-_

Sasuke slumped down the wall his world shattered. Itachi turned back to Kisame, Naruto and Jiraiya and glanced at Naruto while nodding slightly so that Kisame and Jiraiya wouldn't notice, but just enough so Naruto could.

'Kisame we are leaving.' Said Itachi before Jiraiya spoke.

'I don't think so.' Said Jiraiya who quickly made hand signs and slammed his palms onto the ground and shouted '**Ninja Art: Toad Mouth Trap**.' The place turned into a squishy pink area which was sucking everyone in except for Jiraiya.

'Huh what is this?' Said Naruto as he struggled to move his foot.

'Don't move Naruto the great fire breathing toad's mouth is sensitive so don't move.' Said Jiraiya who pressed his hands down deeper which caused two tendrils of oesophageal lining to charge at Kisame and Itachi. Itachi started running and Kisame slashed the two tendrils before following.

'Ha you can't escape.' Said Jiraiya who sunk his hands in deeper causing more tendrils to charge.

Itachi and Kisame were approaching a window but the tendrils were gaining on them. Itachi took a moment to focus and then opened his right eye '**Amaterasu**.' Shouted Itachi and black flames burnt through the oesophageal lining and the window through which Kisame and Itachi escaped from.

_-line break-_

'I don't believe it.' Said Jiraiya as he looked at the black flames. 'To be able to burn through the fire toad... this is no ordinary fire.'

Sasuke's body came back out of the oesophageal tissue and plopped onto the ground.

Jiraiya proceeded to seal up the fire while Naruto walked over to Sasuke.

'Sasuke are you alright?' Asked Naruto in a level tone.

Sasuke stared off into space for a while before answering quietly 'N-no Naruto.'

Naruto stayed there waiting for Sasuke to say something else but he didn't which prompted Naruto to speak.

'Sasuke believe me I will find a way to help your brother.' Said Naruto.

Sasuke's neck almost snapped at the speed he raised his head up to look at Naruto and saw only unwavering determination in his eyes.

'Thanks Naruto.' Said Sasuke show a rare smile.

Naruto nodded before Jiraiya walked over.

'Well Uchiha this is a surprise I expected you to be incapacitated after what Itachi put you through.' Said Jiraiya cheerfully.

Sasuke glared at Jiraiya as he was, in a way, bad mouthing his brother.

'Actually pervy sage...' Begun Naruto before he filled Jiraiya in on what the situation was, with Sasuke also backing him up with what he was told.

'Stupid Danzo and arrogant Uchihas. Ruining a person's life like that.' Said Jiraiya angrily before changing his tone.

'However the person we are looking for is a renowned healer and we just may be able to have her cure Itachi if we can find her.' Said Jiraiya grabbing both Naruto and Sasuke's attention.

'Are you sure your teammate can help Itachi, Jiraiya.' Said Naruto seriously which Jiraiya picked up as he rarely ever called him Jiraiya.

'I'm all but certain.' Said Jiraiya which made both Sasuke and Naruto smile a little.

'Well then what are we waiting for pervy sage...' Begun Naruto before he was interrupted by a shout of '**Dynamic Entry**.' Which was followed by a fly kick to Jiraiya's face. The deliverer of the kick, Guy, who was smiling suddenly lost his smile due to his surprise when he realised he had just kicked a Sannin.

_-line break-_

After apologising Guy left with Sasuke to go back to the leaf village, but first gave Naruto a green jumpsuit similar to the one he and Lee wore.

Naruto blanched at it and as Guy walked away Jiraiya commented on its skin tight qualities in apparent dismay at having to see Guy walk off wearing it.

Naruto then had a thought on what Guy's team would look like if they all wore the green jumpsuit. His vision of Neji in a green jumpsuit had him twitching but his idea of Tenten wearing it started to get his blood running which gave him a slight nosebleed which caused Jiraiya to stare gobsmacked.

'NO my godson is a homosexual!' Shouted Jiraiya who started crying.

'Huh. What do you mean godson and I'M NOT GAY.' Shouted Naruto angrily.

'Is that why you could a nosebleed while watching GUY walk away?!' Accused Jiraiya stealthily avoiding the godson part.

'I was imagining someone else in it, a GIRL I know.' Said Naruto stressing the world girl.

'Thank goodness.' Breathed Jiraiya.

'Now what was that about a godson, Jiraiya?' Said Naruto menacingly.

Jiraiya then caved and told Naruto that he was his godfather and how he was named after a character from one of his books which lead to Naruto feeling violated.

'I-I'm named after a character in one of your books.' Twitched Naruto.

'Yep my very first, Tales of A Gutsy Ninja.' Said Jiraiya who unknowingly saved himself from a massive punch to the face.

'Can I read it?' Asked Naruto.

Jiraiya was at first surprised but then gave Naruto a copy calling it a 'crappy godfather present' as it was his attempt of saying he was sorry for being a crappy godfather.

Naruto picked it up and started reading and walking next to Jiraiya in a similar fashion to Kakashi.

_-line break-_

Partial time skip to when Jiraiya and Naruto arrived in Tanzaku town

_-line break-_

Elsewhere a well endowed pigtailed blonde was in a bar contemplating what she had been offered today by her old teammate, Orochimaru. He had asked her to heal his arms and in exchange, he would bring back her loved ones to life.

'TSUNDAE!' Shouted Jiraiya as entered the bar.

'JIRAIYA!?' Shouted back Tsunade confused.

'Finally I've been looking all over for you.' Said Jiraiya as he slid into Tsunade's booth with Naruto following suit never lifting his eyes from the book.

Naruto promptly ignored the conversation between Tsunade and Jiraiya as he was immersed in his book but something that was said brought him out of it.

'Hokage is a fool's job and only an idiot would want to be one.' Said Tsunade.

Jiraiya looked over and saw Naruto had closed his book for the first time since he got it and his bangs were now overshadowing his eyes making Jiraiya feel uneasy.

'Hey lady, mind repeating what you just said?' Asked Naruto in an eerily quiet and calm tone.

Tsunade as if noticing the boy for the first time turned to look at him.

"The nine tails brat?" Thought Tsunade puzzled.

'Hey Jiraiya who is this pipsqueak? He is nothing like your old apprentice.' Said Tsunade.

Naruto stood up his bangs still overshadowing his eyes and slammed his fist through the table and left a fist sized hole when he pulled his hand out of it.

'ANSWER THE QUESTION LADY!' Shouted Naruto as he glared at Tsunade with rage in his eyes.

Tsunade remained calm and spoke 'I said the Hokage is a fool's job and so were all of them especially sensei and the Fourth.'

'THAT'S IT! OUTSIDE NOW!' Demanded Naruto as he stormed out.

Tsunade scoffed and followed as did Jiraiya and Shizune, Tsunade's assistant who was holding Tonton, Tsunade's pet pig.

_-line break-_

Outside

-_line break-_

'Hey brat why are you so touchy about the Hokage anyway?' Asked Tsunade.

'It's because unlike you my dream is to become the Hokage so I can protect all those who are precious to me as well as the village.' Said Naruto.

Tsunade saw the spirit and dreams of her brother and lover in Naruto and became upset before becoming angry.

'Heh a brat like you will never become Hokage in fact I will only need this one finger to beat you into the ground.' Said Tsunade cockily.

'Tsunade a word of warning, don't underestimate him.' Said Jiraiya seriously.

'Heh Jiraiya I didn't know you were becoming weak in your old age.' Replied Tsunade.

'Fine if your done talking grandma let's do this.' Said Naruto as he settled into his stance.

Tsunade grew a tick mark at the grandma crack but was surprised he settled into a stance as she had pegged him as the charge in blindly type.

'GRR you brat!' Growled Tsunade as she charged at Naruto.

She poked Naruto but he merely vanished into a puff of smoke.

"What when did he make a clone and how can he make S**hadow Clones**?" Pondered Tsunade.

'Heh you are pathetic even pervy sage wouldn't have fallen for that. I guess your special **Transformation** doesn't help you retain your skills granny.' Said Naruto as he jumped down from a building near where Tsunade was before her charge.

'Now let me show you what a brat, can really do.' Said Naruto as he formed twin **Rasengans**.  
>Tsunade was shocked at seeing this 'brat' using two <strong>Rasengans <strong>and quickly slammed her finger into the ground splitting it causing the Naruto to dispel.

'Brat why don't you fight me, are these clones a way of you showing your cowardice.' Mocked Tsunade but shivered after saying it.

Naruto had a three pronged kunai to the front of her throat. 'Actually it's because you are stupidly underestimating me which in the real world would have just got you killed.' Said Naruto in a dead cold tone which made Tsunade shiver again.

'Also keep in mind that I only used three techniques against you and didn't even have to use my tenant's chakra so remember: don't you dare bad mouth the Hokage in front of me or next time you will pay.' Whispered Naruto into her ear frightening her even if he was only around fifteen years old.

Naruto took his kunai off her throat and begun to walk back to Jiraiya when Tsunade spoke.

'What was the third technique you used?' Asked Tsunade only remembering two namely **Rasengan **and **Shadow Clone Jutsu**.

'This.' Said Naruto as he threw the three pronged kunai he was holding near Jiraiya before he flashed to the very spot in a blur of orange.

Tsunade and Shizune were gob smacked while Jiraiya merely chuckled.

Tsunade began to get annoyed that she was beaten so easily so she tried to turn things into her favour.

'Hey kid.' Said Tsunade which caused Naruto to turn his neck a little to look at her.

'I heard that the **Rasengan **is an incomplete jutsu and that you're learning sealing techniques from Jiraiya.' Said Tsunade at which Naruto nodded.

'Well how about a bet. If you can create one original sealing technique and finish the **Rasengan **by the end of the week I will come back with you and heal you sensei and friend and even become Hokage. Why not, I'll also throw in my necklace. However if you lose I get all of the money in foxy on your belt over there.' Said Tsunade pointing to his fox wallet.

'Deal lady.' Said Naruto before he threw a three pronged kunai near a deserted field surrounded by trees and disappeared in the signature orange flash.

'Tsunade that was a terrible bet, but at least now I don't have to worry because you will be coming back to the village for sure.' Chuckled Jiraiya.

'Why is that?' Asked Tsunade with narrowed eyes.

'Well he learnt **Rasengan** in four days and said he would have it completed ten days after the Chunin exams, this is day seven also he is a natural at the sealing techniques I've showed him so far, after all it's practically in his blood. So like I said, you will be coming back for sure.' Finished Jiraiya before walking back into the bar.

-_line break-_

Five days later

-_line break-_

Naruto had just woken up having passed out the day before due to the seal he created as using it the first time unexpectedly drained him of his chakra.

Naruto walked back to the hotel he and Jiraiya were supposed to be staying at but instead of Jiraiya, he saw Shizune passed out on the floor.

'Shizune it's time to wake up.' Said Naruto nudging Shizune.

Shizune blinked before shooting up and grabbed Naruto's arms.

'What time is it? What day is it?' Shouted Shizune frantically.

'Um it's Friday morning.' Said Naruto quite surprised at Shizune's attitude.

'Oh no we have to hurry.' Began Shizune before opening the window and sticking her head out before quickly pulling it back in to avoid a kunai.

'*huff* Shizune *huff* where is Tsunade.' Croaked out an exhausted looking Jiraiya.

Jiraiya then filled Naruto and Shizune in on Tsunade drugging him and Shizune explaining about the deal with Orochimaru.

'Grr she better decline or she will wish I had killed her five days ago.' Growled Naruto with his eyes turning into red slits.

-_line break-_

Naruto, Jiraiya and Shizune arrived at the meeting point to see it smashed to pieces.

"Good choice granny." Thought Naruto who now allowed his eyes to turn blue again.

A loud explosion was heard in the distance.

'Come on the fight must be still going on!' Shouted Jiraiya as he leapt away with Shizune and Naruto following behind.

-_line break-_

With Tsunade

-_line break-_

'I previously had the utmost respect for you, with you being a medical ninja like me, but now I can see you are only a shell of what you once were and are now, nothing but a weak, defenceless woman. Die!' Shouted Kabuto as he aimed a **Chakra Scalpel **at Tsunade's neck but jumped back when a cloud of smoke appeared in front of him.

'Well Kabuto it looks like my suspicion was correct you are a spy.' Said Naruto.

'Well Naruto I didn't expect to see you here.' Said Kabuto.

'Tell me, were you the one who beat up the old lady back here.' Said Naruto inclining his head back to indicate Tsunade.

'Yes.' Said Kabuto happily.

'How dare you! Only I can do that.' Said Naruto causing everyone even Orochimaru to sweat drop.

'Um ok.' Said Kabuto clearly confused.

'As for you **OROCHIMARU!' Shouted Naruto as his first tail emerged. 'YOU WILL DIE.'**

The abrupt and intense killing intent and bloodlust Naruto created shocked Tsunade out of her blood induced fear and caused her to look up.

'W-what is going on?' Asked Tsunade.

'Well I'm guessing Lord Orochimaru's murder of the Third had quite an effect on Naruto. Although I guess that is understandable when one of the only three people who cared about you for thirteen years of your life dies.' Said Kabuto as he pushed his glasses up.

-_line break-_

'**Die!' shouted Naruto as he lunged at Orochimaru.  
><strong>  
>Orochimaru dodged the claw swipe and kicked Naruto in the side pushing him off the snake Orochimaru was standing on.<br>Naruto's anger was rising and the second tail emerged.

**'CURSE YOU OROCHIMARU!' Shouted Naruto as he drew his sword and channelled fire and wind chakra into his sword.**

Naruto then jumped and aimed his sword above Orochimaru and came down with a downward thrust in an attempt to bisect him, but Orochimaru jumped off the snake which promptly collapsed as Naruto came down and stabbed it in the head, splitting it in half and partially cooking it.

**'RARGH JUST DIE!' Shouted Naruto as the third tail appeared.**

Naruto then began to form two Rasengans in his hands assisted by the chakra shroud around him. He then used one of his tails to pull out a three pronged kunai which he threw near Orochimaru. Naruto vanished and appeared in front of Orochimaru with murder in his eyes. **'Double Demon Rasengan Tornado.'** Shouted Naruto before slamming his hands together causing both of the purple Rasengans to merge and go unstable before erupting in a purple cyclone starting from his hands which spread outward and drilled right through Orochimaru.

Naruto then released all of his demonic chakra thinking he killed Orochimaru.

'Very impressive Naruto but I'm afraid your mindless behaviour will get Tsunade killed.' Said Orochimaru who emerged from a dust cloud untouched by Naruto's attack.

Naruto then threw five kunai and shouted '**Wind Style: Gale Palm**.' Which sped up the kunai which ripped through Orochimaru.

'Like I said.' Said Orochimaru as he dissolved into mud.

"No granny." Thought Naruto who quickly looked around for Tsunade.

-_line break-_

Shizune was fighting Kabuto while Tsunade was healing Jiraiya to get rid of the drug she gave him the night before which restricted his chakra.  
>Orochimaru then appeared behind Tsunade with his Grass Long Sword sticking out of his tongue which he then swung directly behind Tsunade in an attempt to behead her.<br>There was a huge spatter of blood.  
>Tsunade screamed.<p>

-_line break-_

Naruto was bleeding with a deep gash across his chest.

'Well I thought you were going to kill me however it seems as though the reverse has happened wouldn't you say, Naruto.' Said Orochimaru mockingly.

'Ugh we'll see, also granny, prepare to pay up on our bet.' Said Naruto before he kicked Orochimaru onto a seal array ten metres in diameter, which his clones had been making ever since the start of the battle.

'**Sealing Jutsu: Complete Chakra Nullification Seal**.' Said Naruto as he slammed both his hands with his wrists together, both palms facing downwards onto the outside of the seal.

Orochimaru cried in pain as all feeling left his body leaving him an immobile shell.

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!' Shouted Orochimaru.

'I nullified all you chakra meaning you can't move and will die soon as you can't use the chakra you need to live, but why drag out the inevitable.' Said Naruto as he formed a **Rasengan** in his right hand.

'Now to win that bet.' Said Naruto as he held the **Rasengan** in his right hand and then took his left hand and rapidly gave it palm thrusts injecting wind chakra into the **Rasengan **which then made four small white blade like protrusions appear around the **Rasengan**.

'Now DIE! Shouted Naruto as he charged at Orochimaru who couldn't move.

'**Wind Style: Rasengan**.' Shouted Naruto as he slammed it into Orochimaru's navel.

Orochimaru cried in pain and was picked up off the ground and was sent spinning out of the seal array while his lower body and torso where being shredded to pieces with blood flying everywhere.  
>'*gasp* That almost ended me *huff*.' Said Orochimaru before he opened his mouth which along with his head and neck was all that remained of him and another Orochimaru emerged once again completely unharmed by Naruto's attack, but was panting with the severe strain it put on him to accomplish having his chakra barely replenished after being nullified.<p>

'Kabuto we're leaving.' Said Orochimaru.

Kabuto promptly disengaged from his battle with Shizune and appeared at Orochimaru's side before both disappeared in a **Body Flicker**.

'Aw damn it.' Said Naruto before he passed out from blood loss. 

-_line break-_

Tsunade quickly got up and ran towards Naruto to make sure he was okay.

"Oh no he has lost a lot of blood from that gash. I need to heal him fast." Thought Tsunade who frantically got to work healing Naruto.

'L-lady Tsunade your hemophobia.' Stammered Shizune.

'Not important now I am not going to let another die because of this stupid fear.' Said Tsunade as she continued healing Naruto.

Jiraiya meanwhile had also ambled over and was watching the events unfold.  
>All of a sudden Naruto slowly lifted his arm and grabbed Tsunade's necklace.<p>

'Hey Tsunade looks like I won the bet.' Said Naruto before he coughed blood. 'Also don't worry I won't die until I become Hokage.' Said Naruto as he pulled of her necklace and gripped it tightly and lowered his arm again before passing out.

Tsunade smiled and took the necklace from his hand and put it around his neck and then took off his headband and kissed Naruto's forehead.

'You will be a fine man one day and a fine Hokage.' Said Tsunade who then put his headband back on.

Jiraiya was the only one who noticed but as Tsunade did this he saw Naruto smile a little.

"Yep the brat is going to be a heartbreaker." Thought Jiraiya.

-_line break-_

Elsewhere women everywhere shivered. The most notable were a blonde, brunette and a fiery redhead.

**I also own Sealing Jutsu: Complete Chakra Nullification Seal. Now I have very good news. I am back and will be finally doing a new chapter as my entire story so far has been edited.  
>SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan<strong>


	24. Furry Little Secret

**FINALLY! SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan is back. Now I hope you all like the chapter and trust me you want to read the note at the bottom of the page as ... well just trust me.  
>Unfortunately I will still only be able to update infrequently meaning once a month. (sorry).<br>Hope you enjoy. :)  
>SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan<strong>

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Naruto anime/manga all I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

'**Heavily demonic voice'**

'**Fox talking' **

"**Fox thinking"**

*expression*

**Jutsu **

_Flashback_

Chapter 24 – Furry Little Secret

Naruto, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune and Tonton were finally nearing the Leaf village.

'So we're almost there. You're not planning on running away now are you Tsunade?' Teased Jiraiya.

'She couldn't if she tried pervy sage because she knows I would drag her right back.' Stated Naruto cockily.

'Watch it brat I am the Hokage now which means you have to follow my orders and give me respect.' Growled Tsunade.

'HAHA oh Tsunade that will never happen, he was so respectful to the Third that he called him old man.' Laughed Jiraiya.

Tsunade looked disbelievingly at Naruto but saw he looked very upset.  
>Tsunade punched Jiraiya over the head which caused him to become lodged into the ground.<p>

-_line break-_

The walk to the gate, after Jiraiya dislodged himself from the ground, was done in complete silence. The guards at the gate were shocked when they saw Tsunade but nonetheless let them in quickly.

'I'll see you guys later.' Said Naruto before he quickly jumped away.

'GRR Jiraiya you need to know when not to speak.' Growled Tsunade which caused Jiraiya to cower under her glare.

-_line break-_

Naruto walked around for a while before he found himself at the memorial stone.

"Old man. Why did you have to die?" Thought Naruto.

**'Come on kit stop brooding. Everyone has to die one day. It is the only and inevitable constant of life. Also fixating on death won't bring those who died back.' Rationalised Kurama.**

"Still it hurts. The cold hard reality that I won't ever see him again." Admitted Naruto.

**'Then what should you do? Brood and cry or get stronger so you never lose anyone again unless there was absolutely no way for them to be saved?' asked Kurama.**

Naruto thought about what Kurama said and realised there was only one correct response.  
>'I will get stronger to make sure none of my precious people are harmed again.' Declared Naruto before he went to train, never noticing a purple haired ANBU had been in the nearby trees.<p>

-_line break-  
><em>Tsunade had healed Kakashi and broken the bad news to Guy about Lee and the chances of him ever being a ninja again. She was walking around the Kage tower before a small person charged straight into her bosom.  
>Konohamaru had charged up the stairs and into the tower after hearing that there already was a Fifth Hokage before he slammed into something soft.<p>

"Wow it's so soft and warm. It reminds me of my baby blanket." Thought Konohamaru before snapping back into reality.

Konohamaru jumped back and pointed at the lady he bumped into.

'What pipsqueak?' Asked Tsunade mockingly.

'Who are you?' Demanded Konohamaru.

Before Tsunade could answer Shizune called 'Lady Tsunade there you are.'

'Ugh what now Shizune?' Whined Tsunade.

'Now lady Tsunade as the new Hokage you need to familiarize yourself with the ninja roster.' Reprimanded Shizune.

'WAIT you're the new Hokage!' Shouted Konohamaru.

'Hmm yeah what's it to you pipsqueak?' Asked Tsunade in curiosity.

'NO it's too soon for a new Hokage! My grandfather was everything to this village!' Shouted Konohamaru before he ran past Tsunade and Shizune and found a room to lock himself in.

'Well, that was weird.' Commented Tsunade before she walked off with Shizune following.

-_line break-_**  
><strong>  
>Three hours later<p>

-_line break-_

'Naruto you have to come help.' Shouted Moegi who found Naruto walking to the Kage tower. Moegi wore goggles like Naruto did previously. She had orange hair tied up, with red elastics, into two very large pigtails. She also had red oval markings on her cheeks. She wore a red tank-top over a pink t-shirt layered at the bottom; her pants were grey and she wore the traditional ninja sandals.

'Why what's wrong?' Asked Naruto curiously.

'Konohamaru has locked himself inside the Kage tower.' Said Moegi.

'Don't worry leave it to me.' Said Naruto.

-_line break-_

With Konohamaru

-_line break-  
><em>  
>Konohamaru had set up heaps of traps and barricaded himself into a room.<br>'My grandfather made this village and without him it's nothing. I won't let anyone forget him.' Mumbled Konohamaru.

'Hey Konohamaru open up in there.' Shouted Naruto.

'GO AWAY!' Shouted Konohamaru.

'*sigh* I guess if you won't come out I'll just have to come in.' Said Naruto.

'JUST TRY IT! I rigged the whole place with traps you are not getting in.' Said Konohamaru.

'*sigh* **Transform**.' Said Naruto lazily as he turned into a tiny white mouse.

Mouse Naruto crawled under the gap in the door and warily looked around. He noticed a lot of ninja wire and a few explosive tags.

"Was he trying to kill himself?" Wondered Naruto.

Mouse Naruto scurried onto the explosive tag and injected some chakra into it using his white tail. He then jumped onto a wire and unhooked it from where it was tied without breaking it so all the stuff that would have fallen remained where it was while the trap was deactivated. Lastly he jumped onto another wire nearby which had kunai attached to it. He quickly bit the wire causing all the kunai to fall. Konohamaru was startled by the kunai falling and then by the puff of smoke.

'Game over Konohamaru.' Said Naruto as he released the transformation. "Man mice have it hard." Thought Naruto.

'Now Konohamaru, any reason you locked yourself in here?' Asked Naruto as he sat down in front of him.

'WHY!' Shouted Konohamaru but a stern glance from Naruto made him lower his voice.

'It's because grandpa is dead and soon everyone will forget all about him.' Said Konohamaru sadly.

'Tell me Konohamaru, do you know who the First, Second and Fourth Hokage are?' Asked Naruto cryptically.

'Uh yeah but what does that have to do with anything?' Asked Konohamaru confused at the change in topic.

'Well if you know who the Fourth is who died fifteen years ago and the First and Second who died almost a century ago, why would anyone forget the old man?' Said Naruto.

Konohamaru thought about it and realised that Naruto did have a point and that if the other Hokage were remembered why wouldn't they remember the third.

'Ok Naruto, I get it. Sorry for yelling at you by the way.' Apologised Konohamaru.

'It's alright, remember I knew the old man as well and I know it hurts, but you know he wouldn't want people moping around. If anything he would want us to train and become stronger and carry on the will of fire.' Said Naruto passionately.

'Wow boss. Alright I will become the strongest ninja in the village.' Proclaimed Konohamaru.

'Sure. Hey you know what Konohamaru meet me at training ground seven in an hour and I'll teach you a killer move.' Said Naruto.

Konohamaru nodded and they both got up to leave. As Naruto opened the door a fist came flying at his face. Naruto barely got his hands up in time, which he reinforced with chakra to prevent him from going straight through the wall and instead only got slammed into it.

'Well I never realised those grandma cracks got to you so bad Tsunade.' Said Naruto after he pulled himself out of the wall.

Tsunade was gobsmacked that Naruto wasn't sent flying from her strength.

'H-how did you survive that?' Asked Tsunade.

'Ah you wound me grandma, didn't I say underestimating me would get you killed one day.' Mocked Naruto.

Tsunade growled and ran straight at Naruto with her fist raised before abruptly stopping, grabbing a medical book to her right and leaving, which shocked Naruto.

'Damn she tricked me!' Shouted Naruto which prompted Tsunade who was still in the hallway and within hearing distance to laugh.

-_line break-_

Naruto after starting Konohamaru on the first stage of the Rasengan was now going around trying to find the Hidden Leaf twelve as he decided to tell them that he housed the Kyuubi.

**'Are you sure they will be able to handle it kit?' Asked Kurama.**

"Well I have been surprised before by people and these guys are my friends and teammates so I guess they should be able to handle it. I hope." Thought Naruto uncertainly.

-_line break-_  
><em><br>_Naruto had tracked down all of them and asked them to meet him at training ground seven. They all arrived after a while and looked around confused at seeing each other before Naruto dropped down from a tree.

'Um hey guys thanks for coming.' Started Naruto uncertainly.

'Hey what are we doing here Naruto? After you asked me to come to a training ground I thought you wanted a spar. I guess that isn't the case.' Said Kiba.

'Well uh yeah it's not for a spar.' Said Naruto which prompted Lee to groan as he had similar thoughts to Kiba.

'Ok but first before I tell you guys what I want to say I have something to show you.' Said Naruto as he pulled out a kunai and a sealing scroll.

'What am I holding?' Asked Naruto which caused everyone to stare at him.

After a while of confused staring Lee responded 'You are holding a kunai and a scroll.'

'True now if I do this.' Said Naruto as he sealed the kunai into the scroll which he then picked up again. 'What is it now?'

'It is a scroll with a kunai inside.' Responded Tenten unsure of what he was getting at.

'Has the scroll become the kunai?' Asked Naruto.

'Troublesome.' Said Shikamaru as he had an idea of what Naruto was going to tell them.

'We're not stupid Naruto we know it's still just a scroll.' Replied Ino getting annoyed.

Naruto chuckled to himself and thought "If only the rest of the village realised that."

'Ok then. Now that you all got that I will move on to why I called you here.' Said Naruto.

Shikamaru yawned and decided to sit down against a tree and close his eyes.

'Wake up Shikamaru!' Shouted Ino.

'*sigh* Troublesome blonde woman, I already know what he is going to say.' Said Shikamaru prompting raised eyebrows from the Genin and an understanding glance from Naruto.

'Well?' Prompted Naruto.

'You're still Naruto.' Said Shikamaru which caused Naruto to smile.

'Huh?' Said Sakura who had no idea what was going on.

'Neji do you remember what you saw in the forest? Specifically when the Sound team attacked us?' Asked Naruto ignoring Sakura's unintelligent response.

'Yes Uchiha had demonic purple wisps of chakra while you had demonic red wisps.' Said Neji.

'Very astute.' Replied Naruto which caused many to gape in disbelief at his using of the word astute.

'Lastly do you all know the story of the Nine-Tailed Fox?' Asked Naruto.

They all nodded knowing the story.

'Sure the Fourth used a jutsu which he used to kill the Nine-Tailed Fox in exchange for his life.' Said Choji which prompted many to nod but Naruto didn't.

'Well not exactly.' Said Naruto.

'Huh.' Said most of them except for Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji and Hinata.

'Now before I tell you this you need to know this is an S-class secret and telling anyone about this is grounds for execution.' Said Naruto seriously.

'W-why c-can you-u t-talk about it then?' Stuttered Hinata.

'Well it relates directly to me so I'm allowed to speak about it. So can you all keep a secret?' Asked Naruto getting nods from all.

'Ok.' Said Naruto as he took in a deep breath and exhaled before continuing.

'The truth is the Fourth couldn't kill the fox as it is a mass of chakra with no physical form only will and as such couldn't be killed. Knowing this, the Fourth came up with a jutsu which he knew could keep the fox from destroying the village but in exchange for his life. **Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal** that's what he used to take the spirit of the fox and seal it away. However he needed a special object to seal the fox into. Being the strongest of the tailed beasts with the greatest amount of chakra he could only use a newborn baby whose chakra coils were not fully developed.' Finished Naruto.

All of them, minus Shikamaru and Shino, were confused at why he stopped there.

'So what does that have to do with you?' Asked Kiba.

'Do any of you know when my birthday is?' Asked Naruto.

Many of the looked down in shame not knowing when his birthday was.

'*sigh* It's October tenth.' Said Shikamaru with his eyes closed.

Once again everyone except for Shikamaru and Shino were confused by this.

'Lastly, when did the fox attack the village?' Asked Naruto as he closed his eyes.

'October.' Begun Sasuke.

'Tenth.' Finished Sakura in a stunned tone of voice.

There was a collective silence before Tenten spoke.

'So?' Asked Tenten.

'Huh.' Said Naruto as he opened his eyes.

'So what, like Shikamaru said you're still Naruto.' Said Tenten.

Shino nodded before speaking 'You have a similar burden to the Aburame and you have my acceptance if I have yours.'

'Of course Shino.' Said Naruto with a smile.

'You were cursed with a seal like me and didn't let it define you. You truly are the greater man Naruto.' Said Neji.

'I guess this explains why you are so strong.' Said Sasuke.

'Well actually the fox doesn't help me with...' Begun Naruto before Sasuke cut him off.

'No I meant mentally. You had the worst odds from the very beginning and never let it consume you. You stayed sane and didn't embrace the darkness even though you were thrown into it; instead you conquered it and became stronger.' Explained Sasuke.

'Thanks Sasuke.' Said Naruto with a heartfelt smile.

'So none of you have a problem with this?' Asked Naruto.

'No Naruto it would be most unyouthful to blame someone for something they had no control over.' Said Lee who everyone agreed with despite his mention of youth.

'Thanks guys this means a lot.' Said Naruto.

All of a sudden there was a massive explosion near the front gate which was caused by a gigantic purple snake appearing and demolishing the front gate.

Orochimaru stood on top of the snake, smirking and had only one thing to say.  
>'I hope the Leaf is ready to play.'<p>

**Ok it is shorter than the last but it is my first chapter back so I'm still getting back into it. Now the reason I ended here is because the poll has been brutal. At the start it looked like all the sound five were going to die, with the exception of Tayuya of course, but then out of nowhere Kimimaro came bursting out of the polls and had me thinking wow he's going to make it. Then once again an abrupt turn of events in which they both tied the (none and Kimimaro option) so now I leave the choice to the reviews. If I get 5 asking for Kimimaro to stay with a good reason why i.e. a pairing or a reason for him to be loyal to the leaf, or Naruto etc he lives. Or 5 asking for him to be killed off (once again need reasons) and he dies.**

**Secondly this is now the moment you have all been waiting for... your choices for the last girl in the harem are now open so in your review also mention who you want the last person to be and I will add them to the poll which will remain open for a LOOOONG time.**

**Lastly please tell me how I did.  
>Also it seems that everyone hates Jirobo... any reason why I would like to know.<strong>

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan **


	25. Invasion

**Ok I was little disappointed that no one reviewed for the seventh girl or if Kimimaro should survive. I stuck with the poll results. Also you can still say who you want the last girl to be in the next few chapters while I make the poll with your suggestions.  
>On another note I have started a Dragon Ball Z story so if you have time please check it out. Also I will be making a Pokémon story soon so keep your eyes open for that.<br>If you are worried about what this means for this story, fret not, this story will still be my main focus until I get up to Shippuden.  
>Now enjoy.<br>SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan. **

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Naruto anime/manga all I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

'**Heavily demonic voice'**

'**Fox talking' **

"**Fox thinking"**

*expression*

**Jutsu **

_Flashback_

Chapter 25 – Invasion

'OROCHIMARU!' Shouted Naruto.

Naruto was about to run off and engage Orochimaru before five people appeared.

'You're not going anywhere.' Said one of the five. The person who spoke appeared to have a second head sticking out of his back. Both heads had dark grey hair with long bangs that covered a different eye with their bangs on opposite sides. Each of the twins wore turquoise lipstick, and brown eye-liner, which made their appearance more feminine. They wore brown tunics with long black wristbands, black skin-tight shorts, and purple ropes tied around their waists.

'Ugh is that a head sticking out of your back?' Asked Ino disgusted.

'Sakon she must die fast.' Said the lump.

'Now, now Ukon calm down.' Replied the newly named Sakon to the lump now revealed to be Ukon.

'Silence.' Commanded a voice.

'Yes Kimimaro.' Replied Sakon.

Kimimaro was characterised by his pale skin, vivid green eyes, masculine facial features, two red dots on his forehead and shoulder-length white hair, which he wore divided down the middle of his head distinguished by an atypical zigzag hair parting with two separate partings on either side of his face.

Kimimaro wore an outfit consisting of a light lavender, loose-fitting, long-sleeved, zip-up shirt, black pants cut off around mid-calf, bandages wrapped around his ankles, traditional shinobi sandals, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around his waist. He also wore two red, tube-like hair ornaments; one on either side of his head, securing two locks of his silvery-white hair. He had a curse seal present at the base of his throat, which had a circular pattern of three curved lines.

'Sakura, Ino go and alert Tsunade and Jiraiya about the invasion and be as fast as you can. Shino, Hinata please go and find Haku we're going to need his help. Sasuke, Choji, Neji, Kiba and Lee you all need to take on one of these opponents and hold them for as long as possible, I'll back you up with **Shadow Clones**. Shikamaru I want you to study their skills and devise a strategy to defeat each one and Tenten you have to protect Shikamaru. Now!' Shouted Naruto.

Sakura, Ino, Shino and Hinata all made to leave before one of the ninja stood in front of them.

'Not so fast, I'm hungry.' Said the ninja. He was a large and imposing young man, towering over the rest of his team-mates. He had orange eyes and three tufts of orange hair on his head: a Mohawk of sorts that ran down the middle and two similar styled tufts of hair at the side. He wore a sleeveless tunic with a modified yin-yang symbol in which the yin part was white instead of black on the hem, along with black, arm-warmers, a pair of black pants that stopped just below his knees. Along with this, he wore sandals with leg warmers, covered by bandages, a purple robe belt around his waist, and a necklace that was comprised of long metallic pieces in a circular arrangement.

'Now Jirobo don't forget our mission, besides there are still plenty of them staying.' Reasoned a spider like man. He was a dark-skinned shinobi with black hair and eyes, he also had six arms. He wore a black, sleeveless top and shorts. Over this he wore a tunic that bore the same symbol as Jirobo and a rope belt. He also wore the forehead protector of his village, which depicted a musical note, along with arm warmers, shinobi sandals and bandages around his legs.

'Kidomaru is right Jirobo.' Said Kimimaro.

The orange haired man hesitated which gave Naruto the opportunity to kick Jirobo in the head away from the others.

'Go. NOW!' Shouted Naruto.

Sakura, Ino, Shino and Hinata nodded and left.

'See what happens when you think with your stomach fatso?' Scoffed a girl. Her most distinctive feature was her long, untamed, red hair. She also wore a black hat with bandaged sides. She wore a tan tunic, much like the other members of her team, with black shorts and standard black shinobi sandals.

'*growl* Quiet Tayuya.' Replied Jirobo as he stood up.

'**Shadow Clone Jutsu**.' Cried Naruto causing twenty shadow clones to appear. Five turned into little badges with a tiny Naruto giving a peace symbol. Another five grabbed the badges and quickly attached them to Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Choji and Lee before standing behind them to provide backup. The other ten took to the trees for insurance.

'Alright guys I need you to hold them off for as long as you can while I set up my jutsu it requires around five hundred hand signs so it's going to take a while, however if you have the chance kill them.' Said Naruto.

'Five hundred! Are you serious Naruto?' Asked Kiba in shock.

'Yeah it's similar to a Genjutsu but it varies with who it is cast on as well as the effect it has and since I have so much chakra I need a lot of hand signs to make it work.' Replied Naruto who was already going through hand signs.

'This is all pointless. Sasuke Uchiha if you come with us lord Orochimaru can give you power. The power you need to kill your brother.' Said Kimimaro in a monotone.

'You know nothing about me or my brother so SHUT UP!' Shouted Sasuke as he charged Kimimaro.

'Lee quickly, back up Sasuke from what we've seen that guy is their leader and most likely the strongest fighter they got!' Shouted Shikamaru.

'Of course.' Said Lee as he charged past Sasuke and attempted to strike Kimimaro with a **Leaf Hurricane**.

Kidomaru begun to grow impatient so he threw a kunai at Naruto.

"Damn it I can't stop now." Thought Naruto.

'**Rotation**.' Said Neji which deflected the kunai aimed at Naruto.

'Neji take the spider freak he seems to be someone you can take down with relative ease.' Said Shikamaru.

'Right.' Said Neji as he charged Kidomaru with a palm strike.

'Kiba, Choji you guys take on the big guy. It stands to reason he is a chakra powerhouse. Tenten your with me, the girl looks like a Genjutsu type and your constant weapon barrage will stop her from casting one on us which will hopefully give me time to ensnare her.' Finished Shikamaru before standing up.

-_line break-_

'Haku.' Said Hinata who had just located Haku near the market district.

Haku noticed a hint of urgency in her voice and quickly ran over to her.

'Hello Hinata, Shino is there something you need?' Asked Haku.

'We have been invaded as I'm sure you must have noticed with the destruction of the front gate. Naruto has requested your aid at training ground seven. It would be prudent if you hurry.' Said Shino.

'Right.' Said Haku before he ran in the direction of the training grounds.

-_line break-_

'Now die!' Shouted Kimimaro as he came down with a bone blade poised to split Lee's skull in two.

'**Second Tail: Tail of Suffering**.'Shouted one of the ten shadow clones who was in a two tailed state, jumped out of the tree and quickly slashed Kimimaro with his sword, encased in Kyuubi's chakra, through his calves, thighs and shoulders before kicking him to the side.

Kimimaro stood up much to the clone's shock and quickly shot the bones of his finger tips at the clone which struck him and caused him to dispel.

'Well you are quite lucky it seems.' Commented Kimimaro.

-_line break-_

'**Fang Over Fang**.' Shouted Kiba who had just been thrown with Akamaru by Choji in his expanded form.

'Ha pathetic.' Said Jirobo before he stuck his hand into the ground and pulled out a slab of rock.  
>'That's what you think.' Said Kiba before he and Akamaru bounced off each other allowing them to move around the slab of earth and attack Jirobo.<p>

'Gotcha.' Said Jirobo as he grabbed both Akamaru and Kiba.

'No you don't.' Said two clones that jumped down and kicked Jirobo in the face and stomach.

'Thanks Naruto that guy was draining our chakra.' Panted Kiba.

'**Human Boulder**.' Shouted Choji who charged Jirobo who was getting to his feet.

'Pathetic trash.' Said Jirobo as he sent a fist at the human boulder which was promptly sent back.

'Watch out!' Shouted both the clones before they pushed Kiba and Akamaru to prevent them from getting crushed but were taken out themselves in the process.

-_line break-_

Neji charged Kidomaru with four Naruto clones as back up.

'**Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms**.' Shouted Neji who proceeded to unleash a massive onslaught on Kidomaru. Every strike met its mark and Kidomaru was sent flying back from the last hit.

'HAHA such interesting prey.' Said Kidomaru as he stood back up with what appeared to be gold plating falling off his face.

'But how?' Asked Neji in disbelief.

'I am able to create a strong layer of protection from my sweat glands which blocks anything from getting through.' Said Kidomaru as his golden like face mask fell off.

Kidomaru then opened his mouth from which he pulled five golden hooked kunai which he flung at Neji and the four clones. Neji avoided serious injury and only suffered a small gash on his shoulder but all the clones were dispelled.

"Not good." Thought Neji.

'Time for pain.' Said Kidomaru before he punched Neji in the ribs and kicked him in the face and sent him away with a strong left roundhouse.

-_line break-_

Sakon and Ukon realised that there was no one stopping them from attacking Naruto.

'Let's get that annoying blonde.' Said Sakon.

Naruto had his first tail out as he needed Kyuubi's chakra for the jutsu.

'Hey guys I need a little help here.' Said Naruto who was only up to his two-hundredth hand sign.

'**Chidori**.' Shouted Sasuke who struck Sakon and Ukon in the centre.

'Nice try.' Said Sakon who instead of bleeding simply split off from Ukon and formed his own grey, demonic looking left leg and arm.

'ARGH clones go help Lee!' Commanded Naruto. The last eight clones which remained all nodded and swarmed Kimimaro.

"Damn it we need help." Thought Naruto after seeing four clones easily cut down by Kimimaro's **Camellia Dance**.

Just then however twenty senbon shot straight for Kimimaro and struck his arms but had no effect.

'Well it seems as though I made it.' Said Haku who frowned as he saw his attack had no effect.

-_line break-_

Tenten had been keeping Tayuya on her toes by constantly launching kunai all over the place which Tayuya dodged by hiding behind the trees, however this didn't last for long as Shikamaru used the shadows of the trees to try and bind her which forced her back into the open.

'Damn it all. You Leaf Genin are going to get it sideways now.' Growled Tayuya before she made hand signs and summoned three ogre-like demons. Each demon was different in appearance and each wielded a different weapon. One wore a dark green full-body suit and its hair covered its entire head and face. It wielded a giant metal club. The other was shirtless and wore dark pants. It was bald and had scars on its head, similar to Ibiki Morino, and it wore a blindfold. It had a thorn-like weapon tied to each of its arms. The other had its upper body covered in bandages and wore brown pants. Its head was in an awkward position and had several needles pinned on it. It didn't have arms and thus it didn't wield any weapon. Each demon had a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around its waist, like Tayuya.

'Now you will die.' Stated Tayuya as she pulled out an immaculately maintained silver flute and begun to play it which caused the demons to charge and attack Tenten and Shikamaru.

'*sigh* What a drag.' Commented Shikamaru hastily as he dodged a massive club blow which shook the ground.

-_line break-_

"Almost there." Thought Naruto as he was up to his four-hundredth hand sign.

**'Kit your running out of time those ninja all have cursed seals and if they all activate them, your friends may not survive.' Said Kurama.  
><strong>  
>"No they will make it, trust me they are strong." Said Naruto who only had forty hand signs left to go.<strong><strong>

"Ugh I have to hurry one of them already went level two when Sasuke attacked him and the others have gone to level one not good. Guess it's time to tell the clones what to do." Thought Naruto.

'Clones initiate plan delta!' Shouted Naruto. The five badges turned back into clones and quickly told the Leaf Genin to get away while they held off the Sound ninja while slowly leading them closer and closer to each other.

Naruto finished off his last hand sign before putting his left hand on his heart with his other hand on his head. He focused and slammed both his hands together and then separated them with about a metre space between them with his palms facing forward.

'**Ninja Art: Retribution**.' Said Naruto.

The five sound ninja all froze. After a while Shikamaru spoke up.

'Naruto what did you do?' Asked Shikamaru.

'Well it's quite simple really. Recently I've been able to sense malicious intent or negative feelings. Not that well yet, mind you since this power is pretty new and I'm still trying to master it, but it gave me an idea for a jutsu. What it does is pretty cool and as I alluded to earlier it changes with each person. For a truly evil person they will suffer all the pain they have inflicted on everyone in their lives before having their heart and mind split in half which will then explode.' Said Naruto.

'Ugh that's pretty gruesome don't you think? What would happen if an innocent person got caught by that jutsu?' Asked Choji.

'Well a good person won't suffer at all and may even be, in a way, healed from any suffering they have endured by finding closure.' Said Naruto sadly as he wanted to use it on himself but found he couldn't.

All of a sudden Jirobo, Kidomaru, Sakon and Ukon all cried out in agony before their brains and hearts exploded internally without expelling any blood at all.

Tayuya clutched her left shoulder before a small, orange flame burst from it.

'Uh Naruto was that supposed to happen?' Asked Kiba.

'Yes it means she is a good person who has suffered meaning she probably didn't want to serve Orochimaru at all and that flame, I think it removed her curse seal.' Commented Naruto.

This proved to be true when Kimimaro behaved in a similar manner and clutched at the base of his throat before an orange flame also burst from it.

'Okay let's get these guys to the hospital.' Said Naruto as he created a clone which picked up Kimimaro as he proceeded to pick up Tayuya.

'What seriously?' Asked Kiba in shock.

'Hey if they survived they can't be all bad.' Defended the Uzumaki before hopping off.

-_line break-_

Orochimaru had fled rather quickly after feeling his curse seals destroyed as that meant either the seals were removed or the bearer of the seal died. In any case he didn't want to fight both Tsunade and Jiraiya so he fled knowing it would not end well as the fight would end in a stalemate at which point many Jounin could kill him. Injuries were minimal and no one died which to Tsunade meant a successful effort.

Tsunade was in the hospital healing a dozen or so ninja who were injured. Naruto was searching for Tsunade and finally found her after she exited the room of the last person she needed to heal.

'Hey Tsunade I need a favour.' Said Naruto quietly.

'Hmm.' Said Tsunade surprised he didn't refer to her as grandma. Naruto ushered Tsunade into a two bedroom room where Tayuya and Kimimaro were laying in a bed each.

'Well you see these guys attacked us and.' Begun Naruto before Tsunade went to punch him in the face.

'Wait, wait!' Said Naruto waving his hands in front of his face.

'Brat give me one reason why I shouldn't have them executed right now.' Growled Tsunade.

'They're good people I used a new jutsu on them and their three other teammates. Their teammates were bad so their hearts and minds exploded but they aren't and the only thing that happened to them was that their curse marks were destroyed.' Replied Naruto quickly without taking a breath.

'Hmm you got rid of their curse seals, how?' Asked Tsunade momentarily forgetting she was going to punch Naruto in the face.

'Yeah like I explained to the others a truly evil person will suffer all the pain they have inflicted on everyone in their lives before having their heart and mind split in half which will then explode, while a good person won't suffer at all and may even be, in a way, healed from any suffering they have endured by finding closure, in this case it seems as though their curse seals were removed.' Explained Naruto becoming thoughtful at the end.

'So what do you need me for?' Asked Tsunade.

'Well the strain of having their cursed seals removed seems to have placed them in a state of near death stasis and I need you to bring them back to normal.' Said Naruto.

'How can you be sure they aren't spies?' Asked Tsunade.

'Well it is still a bit new, but I am able to sense the intent and emotions of people and these two didn't have an malice only a reluctant hopelessness from the girl and admiration as well as hopelessness on the part of the boy.' Said Naruto.

"Just like Grandma Mito." Thought Tsunade in surprise.

'*sigh* But if they try to kill any Leaf ninja it's your head.' Warned Tsunade to which Naruto nodded in grim acceptance.

Tsunade healed Kimimaro but noticed he had tuberculosis as well which had progressed heavily. Tsunade healed Kimimaro as best as she could at the current time which brought him back into the initial stages of infection while also healing the damage already done to his lungs.

'Well he'll live but I'll need to give him some medicine to cure him.' Said Tsunade to which Naruto nodded.

Kimimaro woke up and looked around. 'Where, am I?' He asked.

'You're in the leaf village's hospital. I brought you here after you survived my jutsu which proved you had no ill will and destroyed your curse mark. Also Tsunade here fixed up most of the damage done to your lungs from your infection and says she can cure it with a bit of medication.' Said Naruto.

Kimimaro's eyes widened and he quickly bowed his head.

'I thank you with my entire heart lord Naruto, lady Tsunade I owe you my life.' Said Kimimaro.

'Uh just Naruto is fine.' Said Naruto.

'However you should have just let me die, my life has no purpose now that I can no longer serve lord Orochimaru.' Said Kimimaro solemnly.

'Kimimaro you sound just like my friend Haku. He too felt that he had no reason to live after he was separated from his master but he changed his mind after I told him of his purpose.' Said Naruto.

'I have no purpose anymore.' Said Kimimaro.

Naruto chuckled 'You know he said the exact same thing as well, but I told him his purpose. To be my friend and live his life the way he wanted.' Said Naruto.

'It's true I can make you a Leaf shinobi if you cut all ties with Orochimaru and tell us everything you know about him since I am the Hokage.' Stated Tsunade.

Kimimaro looked up and quickly bowed again.

'Thank you.' He said.

Tsunade then healed Tayuya.

'Where the hell am I?' Asked Tayuya.

Naruto once again responded.

'Like I told Kimimaro you're in the Leaf village's hospital. I brought you here after you survived my jutsu which proved you had no ill will and destroyed your curse mark.' Said Naruto closing his eyes while smiling.

Tayuya lunged at Naruto and kissed him passionately on his lips causing him to faint.

Tayuya's reaction shocked Kimimaro as indicated by his open jaw and surprised Tsunade as indicated by her raised eyebrow.

'Uh guess that was a bit of a shock for him.' Said Tayuya with a bit of a blush.

Kimimaro and Tsunade both looked at Tayuya with a deadpan expression and both thought "No, really, you don't say."

_**Update-**_**I made Tsunade a harem option because I can make it work if she wins.  
>Add any more requests for people and I'll put them in because I figure it's fan fiction so I can do anything. Also I am resetting the poll in the interest of fairness because at this point I think screw age I can make anything work.<br>Happy Voting.  
>SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan<strong>


	26. Departure of The Vixen Slayer

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Naruto anime/manga all I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

'**Heavily demonic voice'**

'**Fox talking' **

"**Fox thinking"**

*expression*

**Jutsu **

_Flashback_

Chapter 26 – Departure of The Vixen Slayer

'Tayuya are you feeling okay?' Asked Kimimaro after he snapped out of his shocked state.

'Sure why?' Responded Tayuya.

'Um well.' Said Kimimaro as he gestured to the unconscious Naruto on the floor.

'Well I was really happy jackass.' Said Tayuya not looking at Kimimaro.

"Plus he did kind of give me my life back." Thought Tayuya.

'Well anyway Tayuya, like I told Kimimaro I can make you a Leaf shinobi if you cut all ties with Orochimaru and tell us everything you know about him since I am the Hokage.' Said Tsunade.

'No problem, that fag never did anything for us anyway, aside from giving us a place to live.' Said Tayuya with venom in her voice.

'Ok now, can I trust you not to molest Naruto's face again if I wake him up?' Asked Tsunade seriously even though she was cracking up laughing inside.

Tayuya blushed a little but didn't respond. "Damn it I'll get her for that."

Tsunade then woke Naruto up by placing a hand on his head and injecting a burst of medical chakra into it.

'Huh oh what happened grandma?' Asked Naruto rubbing his head.

Tayuya laughed while Tsunade scowled.

'Brat what have I told you!' Shouted Tsunade before she went to step on his head.

As soon as Naruto was stepped on he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

'Well Tsunade you would do well to remember what I told you as well.' Said Naruto from behind Kimimaro whose bed was closest near the window.

"When did he make a clone?" Was the collective thought among all those in the room.

'So when can Kimimaro and Tayuya become leaf ninja?' Asked Naruto.

'Well a quick trip to Ibiki and Anko should sort everything out. Actually that reminds me Naruto, Anko might be interested in that jutsu of yours.' Said Tsunade thoughtfully.

At this Kimimaro and Tayuya paid close attention to the conversation.

'Uh I dunno I mean that was the first time I used it and I'm not sure if there are any consequences or side effects from its use.' Said Naruto.

'Actually that reminds me of something, what happened to the fat-ass, spider freak and double headed weirdo?' Asked Tayuya.

'Well they experienced all the torment they ever inflicted on someone before their hearts and brains split in half and exploded.' Said Naruto with a sadistic looking grin.

Tayuya wasn't put off from this as living in the Sound village had exposed her to many strange people and as far as she was concerned, being a little sadistic was nothing.

'So uh why are we here?' Asked Tayuya.

'Well you're good people so you survived.' Said Naruto.

The conversation ended abruptly there but no one was sure why. After a fairly long awkward silence Naruto got up and started to leave.

'Uh I guess I'll go now.' Said Naruto before leaving.

-_line break-_

'Well that was weird.' Said Naruto as he left the hospital.

**'Oho kit you're turning into a real vixen slayer how many is that now two or three.' Said Kurama.**

"What the hell are you talking about?" thought Naruto in confusion.

**'Well I can't believe that your puny fleshy brain hasn't figured it out yet.' Scoffed Kurama.**

"Don't make me shrink the cage." Threatened Naruto.

**'*growl* Just remember I can still make your life hell.' Retorted Kurama.**

"Yeah, yeah when you feel like talking normally get back to me, until then quiet." Said Naruto before he cut his link to Kurama to avoid a headache.

"Still what am I going to do now? I guess I could go train on mastering the elemental **Rasengan**, although I better be careful." Thought Naruto.

-_line break-_

*BOOM* A huge explosion rocked the village with many thinking Sound was invading again.

"Hmm that came from the training grounds. *sigh* I bet Naruto is up to trouble again." Thought Jiraiya.

-_line break-_

"What the hell did you do Naruto?" Thought Jiraiya as he arrived onto a scene of pure destruction.

Trees were torn up with some even uprooted, the ground was shredded and not a single blade of grass remained. In the middle of the destruction was what appeared to be a ravine going down almost two metres into the ground. At the centre of this was Naruto with his right arm heavily damaged. The skin was raw and healing due to the fox but the amount of blood around it was staggering, creating a puddle that Naruto's whole arm was submerged in.

"Aw jeez Tsunade is not going to be happy." Said Jiraiya as he picked up Naruto and went to the hospital.

-_line break-_

'WHAT!' Shouted Tsunade as Jiraiya explained what happened to Naruto.

'I'm going to heal that brat just to have the chance to beat him back into his condition.' Raged Tsunade.

'Actually Tsunade I doubt you could.' Said Jiraiya seriously.

'Huh what are you talking about Jiraiya?' Asked Tsunade rage momentarily forgotten.

'Well take a look at his right arm.' Said Jiraiya.

Tsunade took a look and saw it was barely held together and showed severe lacerations all across it.

'What did he do?' Asked Tsunade in concern.

'Well I can't be sure I think either he advanced the **Wind Style: Rasengan** or he came up with a new jutsu similar to it.' Said Jiraiya.

'*sigh* That brat is going to give me such a headache. Ugh I need a drink.' Said Tsunade as she rubbed her forehead.

-_line break-_

'So any idea how he ended up in here?' Asked Tayuya.

'I haven't the slightest idea.' Replied Kimimaro noncommittally.

"Yep he's a damn ball of sunshine." Thought Tayuya.

Naruto started to whimper in his sleep slightly, prompting confused looks from Tayuya and Kimimaro.

'What's up with him?' Asked Tayuya.

'It would seem he is having a nightmare.' Replied Kimimaro stoically.

'Ugh stop glaring at me.' Muttered Naruto.

'Why would someone like him have nightmares and for that matter why would people glare at him? Isn't he some sort of hero brining back that old lady and fighting off Orochimaru as well as stopping the Shukaku from destroying the village during the invasion?' Said Tayuya in thought.

'It would seem everything is not as black and white as we initially thought. Also did you notice his eyes?' Asked Kimimaro.

'You fag Kimimaro. Why are you looking into other guy's eyes?' Questioned Tayuya mockingly prompting Kimimaro to glare at Tayuya.

'He shares our eyes, eyes that reflect a tragic past.' Said Kimimaro with a slightly haunted tone.

Naruto finally stopped whimpering which caused Kimimaro and Tayuya to glance at him again.

'Do you not remember what we witnessed and felt before he trapped us in his jutsu?' Asked Kimimaro.

Tayuya shuddered before replying. 'Yeah some serious dark chakra, maybe even darker than that snake-paedophile.'

Kimimaro frowned Tayuya slandering their former leader, granted they were going to become Leaf shinobi in the near future, but he still had a fair bit of respect for Orochimaru however he didn't let it stop him.

'Well I believe that he may be a container for a tailed beast. That would explain his ability to use such a chakra draining move such as the **Shadow Clone Jutsu**, as well as that foul chakra.' Theorised Kimimaro.

'*yawn* Oh man that jutsu was a serious killer.' Said Naruto as he woke up.

'Oh hey guys what a coincidence having me and you guys in the same room. Wait, didn't I put you guys in a two bed room?' asked Naruto as he scratched his head.

'Dumbass we got moved.' Said Tayuya.

'Hey I'm not a dumbass. You tear your arm to bits and remember something as trivial as room changes.' Retorted Naruto.

'Aw please, if you tore your arm to pieces it would be heavily bandaged.' Said Tayuya.

'*scoff* Well excuse me for healing quickly.' Said Naruto.

Kimimaro gave a pointed look to Tayuya telling her to drop the current conversation.

Tayuya being the headstrong girl she is, didn't drop the subject.

'How could you be able to heal so quickly, what you're implying is inhuman?' Said Tayuya.

'Heh well I'm not exactly... normal.' Said Naruto.

'Hiding something inside you?' Asked Tayuya.

'Maybe I am. What's it to you?' Said Naruto sharply.

'Just curious.' Said Tayuya.

'Curious huh want me to clear up your curiosity.' Said Naruto with a glint in his eye.

'Sure enlighten me.' Said Tayuya.

Naruto put his hands on his waist and went to pull down his pants.

'What the hell are you doing?' screamed Tayuya.

'You said you were curious I was just going to show you what the male body is about.' Said Naruto in mock innocence.

**"Hmph and he said that he had no idea what I was talking about he almost dropped his pants in front of a vixen." Thought Kurama.**

'You bastard you know that's not what I meant.' Said Tayuya with a heavy blush.

'Hmm I'm not so sure you aren't exactly looking away or covering your eyes.' Said Naruto bluntly.

'SHUT UP!' Said Tayuya angrily.

Naruto chuckled causing Tayuya and Kimimaro to look at him.

'Sorry 'bout that, I was just having some fun.' Said Naruto.

Tayuya growled while Kimimaro looked impassive.

'Although I guess since you are curious I can tell you but, they did say curiosity killed the cat. Are you sure you want to know?' Asked Naruto seriously.

Tayuya gave a small nod while Kimimaro merely focused his eyes on Naruto.

'Very well then. I am the container for the Nine-tailed Fox.' Said Naruto.

Kimimaro just gave a slight nod before closing his eyes and sighing before falling asleep. Tayuya however looked at Naruto incredulously.

'What? That's what you were asking about, wasn't it?' Asked Naruto.

'Well yeah but.' Begun Tayuya.

'Part of you didn't want to believe it huh.' Finished Naruto.

'How the hell do you know what I'm thinking?' Asked Tayuya.

'Your eyes.' Said Naruto as he tapped the space above his nose under his forehead.

'What is it with you guys staring into people's eyes?' Asked Tayuya.

'The eyes are the windows into the soul and you like Kimimaro, Haku, Gaara and me, have suffered a great deal. That's also probably why you are so short tempered and curse, it's your defence mechanism.' Said Naruto compassionately.

'Bastard.' Said Tayuya before she closed her eyes to keep back any tears from falling. She quickly opened her eyes when she felt a weight on her bed and two arms wrap around her.

Naruto placed his head just a bit past hers and softly said 'It's ok to cry you know. It isn't a sign of weakness; holding on to pain for a long time isn't healthy for the soul and can drive you into a revenge driven craze. That's why, sometimes is it good to cry.'  
>At that instant Tayuya lost it but instead of cursing or hitting Naruto she cried.<p>

'If you ever tell anyone about this I will cut your balls off and shove them down your throat.' Threatened Tayuya temporarily stopping her tears.

'You don't have to worry about a thing. I won't destroy your tough girl facade but you should know that masks only bring more pain.' Whispered Naruto.

'Fine.' Said Tayuya before she started crying again.

"*sigh* Hey Kurama why do I seem to naturally attract and befriend damaged people?" Asked Naruto in his mind.

**'I think it is because you have a large capacity for empathy and since you suffered a great deal you wish to take that suffering away from them.' Said Kurama sagely.**

"Hmm guess that's why I get along with you so well huh?" Thought Naruto.

Kurama didn't respond so Naruto went back to focusing on Tayuya.

"Well I guess it could be worse besides I always wanted someone to help me. Guess I might as well help others if I can." Thought Naruto.

-_line break-_

At some stage Tayuya had fallen asleep on Naruto's shoulder. Being afraid of waking her Naruto remained in that position and after a while fell asleep as well.

After some time Tayuya and Naruto woke up to the sound of giggling.

'Huh who's that?' Mumbled Tayuya sleepily.

'Ugh don't tell me, pervy sage stop giggling.' Groaned Naruto as he woke up.

'Sorry kid but I just found it interesting, you work fast it seems.' Said Jiraiya with one last perverse giggle before clearing his throat.

'Go back to sleep Tayuya it's just an old pervert.' Said Naruto.

Tayuya who was still mostly asleep gave a nod before falling back on her bed. Naruto pulled the covers over her and mentally chuckled. He then walked over to Jiraiya who was near the windowsill.

'So what's up pervy sage?' Asked Naruto.

'Well first let me say I'm proud of you boy. You're living my dream not only one beautiful girl but two. You're turning into a real lady killer.' Said Jiraiya.

'Lady killer, vixen slayer what are you all talking about can't you make sense.' Groaned Naruto.

'Vixen slayer eh? Haven't heard that before.' Commented Jiraiya.

'In any case what did you do to your arm?' Asked Jiraiya.

'Well I made a new jutsu. It's derived from the **Rasengan**. Unfortunately it nearly tore my arm to pieces.' Said Naruto.

'Oho another new jutsu you say and another girl, you certainly do work fast it seems.' Said Jiraiya.

'Alright that's it! Explain to me what that means, what girl, what are you talking about?' Said Naruto now very frustrated with Jiraiya and the fox.

'Here I thought you were smart, fine I'll tell you.' Said Jiraiya as he gestured for Naruto to come closer.

Jiraiya explained what he meant and then leant back and looked at Naruto's face. Naruto blinked owlishly before running to his bed and grabbing on to it before he passed out from a massive nosebleed.

"Yep he is one lucky guy. Then again who says he has to stop at two. He is a research goldmine." Thought Jiraiya before he left.

-_line break-_

Naruto woke up and looked around. Kimimaro and Tayuya were still sleeping. Naruto quietly got up and left the hospital.

"Ok, no training this time." Thought Naruto as he walked around.

"What to do what to do?" pondered Naruto.

An ANBU with purple hair and a cat mask dropped down in front of Naruto.  
>'Uzumaki, the Hokage requests your presence.' Said the ANBU.<p>

Naruto took the moment to study the ANBU and noticed that she had a katana which looked almost identical to the one Hayate used.

'If you don't mind me asking where did you get that sword from?' Asked Naruto.

'It previously belonged to my lover.' Replied the ANBU.

-_line break-_

Flashback

-_line break-_

Naruto and Hayate had just finished up another spar which lasted for almost ten minutes.

'You're getting better Naruto.' Said Hayate.

'Thanks.' Said Naruto with a smile before looking down at the ground.

'Something wrong Naruto?' asked Hayate.

'Well I was just thinking who do you train with, I mean I doubt I'm much of a challenge for you.' Said Naruto.

'Well there is someone, her name is Yuugao and *cough* she is probably the only one in the village who could beat me in a *cough* Kenjutsu fight.' Replied Hayate.

'So what's she to you; friend, sister, girlfriend come on?' pressured Naruto.

'Well she is my girlfriend you could say.' Said Hayate with a cough but a smile.

-_line break-_

End Flashback

-_line break-_

'You wouldn't happen to be Yuugao would you?' Asked Naruto.

The ANBU quickly grabbed Naruto and used a **Body Flicker** to transport them to an empty training ground which comprised a lot of trees with a large lake in the centre.

The ANBU took off her mask revealing purple violet, straight hair reaching down to her waist and chocolate brown eyes. She also wore reddish-purple lipstick.

'Yes Naruto I am Yuugao.' Said Yuugao.

'How are you dealing after... the invasion?' Asked Naruto, using tact and avoiding outright bringing up Hayate's death.

'I'm doing fine.' Said Yuugao with a dead look in her eyes.

'Yuugao it's not a good idea to keep everything bottled up inside. You have to move on; Hayate wouldn't want you to act like this.' Said Naruto.

Yuugao turned around to walk away.

"Oh no you don't." Thought Naruto as he quickly ran in front of Yuugao in a burst of speed.

'The Hokage is waiting for you Naruto.' Said Yuugao in the same monotone.

'Tsunade can wait you need to get this out of your system now before it eats you up inside.' Said Naruto.

'You need to go now; it was my order to make sure you went to the Hokage.' Said Yuugao.

'Make me.' Said Naruto.

'Fine.' Said Yuugao as she drew her katana.

Naruto too drew his blade and held it in a loose grip.

Yuugao slashed at Naruto with a left to right diagonal strike. Naruto raised his blade and pushed back Yuugao's katana. Naruto then jumped and brought his blade down on her head. Yuugao dodged to the side and tried to stab Naruto in the stomach. Naruto batted the stab away and tried to sweep her legs. Yuugao back flipped to avoid the sweep and tried to slash Naruto along his right shoulder. Naruto seized the chance and when she swung her blade he grabbed her arm and leg and flipped her over on to her back and sat on her stomach with his blade on her throat. She dropped her katana and it skidded away.

'Yuugao you need to move on.' Said Naruto gently.

Yuugao didn't look close to breaking.

"Shinobi conduct rules. She must have really taken Hayate's death bad if she has reverted to mindlessly following the shinobi rules." Thought Naruto.

'Yuugao he was my sensei as well and while I didn't know him as well as you I know he wouldn't want you to become a mindless weapon. When Hayate talked about you he always smiled, he wouldn't want you to lose yourself and cease to be the Yuugao he knew.' Said Naruto with great emotion.

Yuugao still wouldn't break and turned her head away. Naruto got off her and flashed away.  
>Yuugao looked around cautiously before picking up her katana again and sheathed it. She went to walk away before she felt two arms wrap around her shoulders. She tensed up before she heard Naruto's voice.<p>

'You have to let it go, for Hayate.' He said softly.

That broke the dam and Yuugao turned around and started crying into Naruto's shoulder.

"Fox, explain to me again how I keep getting into these situations." Thought Naruto.

**'You're a glutton for helping people that's how.' Said Kurama.**

"*sigh* Oh well it's not that bad I guess. Although this is getting really repetitive." Thought Naruto.  
><em><br>_-_line break-  
><em>  
>After Yuugao stopped crying she thanked Naruto and told him that if he ever needed a sparring partner for Kenjutsu she was available before putting her mask back on and leaving.<p>

'Well guess I should go.' Said Naruto aloud before flashing away to the Hokage's office.

'Brat what the hell took you so long?' Said Tsunade angrily.

'Uh I was dealing with some stuff.' Lied Naruto poorly.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the bad lie but decided to let it slide for now.

'Anyway you've got a mission now.' Said Tsunade.

'What type of mission?' asked Naruto.

'A training mission.' Said Jiraiya appearing out of nowhere.

'You're getting better at hiding from me Jiraiya.' Said Naruto with a nod as he hadn't sensed Jiraiya.

Jiraiya proudly pushed out his chest at that, getting an eye roll from Tsunade.

'So ... training mission.' Prompted Naruto trying to start the conversation up again.

'Ah yes. Well I'm going to take you on a three year training trip. Recent events, like the destruction of a training field, have made me realise that we need to finish your training outside the village because some of the things I want you to work on are, rather destructive.' Said Jiraiya.

'But I can't leave. What about Tayuya and Kimimaro, what about my friends?' Asked Naruto.

'Well as of tomorrow morning both will be ninja of the Leaf as they spilled their guts about Orochimaru. As for your friends they'll survive.' Said Tsunade.

'*sigh* Fine, I guess. So when do we leave?' Relented Naruto.

'Tomorrow morning at five sharp.' Said Jiraiya.

'Fine, see you then.' Said Naruto before he left in a flash.

'Do you really have to be gone for so long Jiraiya?' Asked Tsunade.

'Yes there's a lot we need to do that can't be done in the village. I want to see if he can control all the Fox's power and maybe let him try and learn sage mode. Plus there is a lot of activity in Mist and around Fire country that I want to check out. Also Akatsuki are on the move.' Said Jiraiya.

'Fine but take care of him.' Said Tsunade before closing her eyes at which point Jiraiya left.

-_line break-_

At five Naruto and Jiraiya were at the gate. Tsunade, Shizune, Kimimaro, Tayuya and Tenten had showed up to wish them well.

'Ready to go brat?' Asked Jiraiya.

'Yeah sure let's go pervy sage.' Said Naruto.

'Wait Naruto.' Said Tenten before she ran up to Naruto and gave him a kiss on the lips.

'Take care.' Tenten said before she walked back.

Tayuya growled and then ran up to Naruto as well. Before giving him a kiss on the lips as well.

'You better come back.' Said Tayuya before she too walked back to the group.

Kimimaro was gaping, Shizune was shocked, Tsunade looked to be on the verge of laughing, Jiraiya was giggling and writing quickly in a note pad, Tayuya and Tenten were glaring at each other with all they could muster and Naruto was just staring in a daze.

Naruto started to walk out of the village still in a daze. Jiraiya soon followed in high spirits. Tsunade just looked at the two glaring girls and then at Naruto's back.

"Heh never thought he would become such a ladies' man. I think that three years from now things will get very interesting." Thought Tsunade with a chuckle.

**The poll for the last member of the harem is up. So far in the poll there is Anko, Guren, Shion, Yugito, Koyuki, Yuugao, Samui, Fu, Ino, Sasame, Shizune, Hana, Shizuka and Amaru. You only get one vote per person so if the person you want the most isn't up yet tell me who it is and I will update the poll so you can vote for them.  
>The harem itself has Tenten, Tayuya, Temari, Mei, Konan and Fuka.<br>Next chapter will be the start of Shippuden.  
>SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan<strong>


	27. Homecoming

_**Update read:**_** Ok my new story is up and it is called Naruto Guardian of the mist.  
>Also I have been annoyingly harassed by the same anonymous reviewer over my quotation marks for some time now. Due to this, if it happens again I will have to block anonymous reviews. To the anonymous reviewers who are honest and don't simply flame I implore you to make an account. It actually enables you to subscribe to stories and authors so when there is an update you will know.<br>**  
><strong>Ok Guys and girls please don't get too angry with me.<br>Now I have good and bad news.**

**The bad news is that I am putting this story on indefinite hiatus. Before you flame me let me tell you why. I have made the story progress to quickly Naruto has gone from dead last to Hanzo strength. Also I have limited Naruto's possible growth. He is (if you watch wrestling he has become the equivalent of John Cena) too pure and good and all possible evil scenarios are gone. I mean I literally made him and Kyuubi buddies just like that.**

**Now there is also good news. I am going to start a NEW Naruto fiction. Naruto will be banished just after Tsunade is brought back, in other words just before the Sasuke retrieval arc. He will have affinities to wind, water, fire and earth, he will also have ice, boil and lava release. He will wander around mist and whirlpool and become a mist ninja and possibly Kage. The main pairing will be Naruto/Mei. He will have a relatively older harem including Temari, Konan, Fuka and possibly others later on as I will take requests but will ultimately have final say.  
>It will be called Naruto Guardian Of The Mist.<strong>

**Semi good news I now have a better grasp on writing and hopefully it will show through my second Naruto fan fiction story.**

**I will move this to the completed section until I am ready to come back to it.**

**Lastly I just want to thank each and every one of my readers for supporting me through my first fiction and hope you guys can give me the same support for my next.  
><strong>  
>Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Naruto animemanga all I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

'**Heavily demonic voice'**

'**Fox talking' **

"**Fox thinking"**

*expression*

**Jutsu **

_Flashback_

Chapter 27 – Homecoming

Two individuals were walking back to the village, one was trying to start a conversation with the other.

'Come on aren't you a little bit excited to be back?' Asked the older figure.

The younger figure kept walking and ignored the question.

"Mmph he sure changed a lot I wonder what he did in when I left him for those last twelve months?" pondered the older figure.

'It seems we have arrived.' Stated the younger figure finally speaking as he stood in front of the gate to the Leaf village.

'Wow you spoke, about damn time Naruto. I've been going nuts with boredom for the past hour.' Mumbled the figure.

'Don't sulk Jiraiya, were finally home.' Said Naruto. Naruto was now wearing dark crimson pants with a black short sleeved shirt with the Uzumaki spiral on the front. On top of this he wore a dark blood red cloak which had a reddish-orange nine tailed fox standing just on top of another Uzumaki spiral which was a pale orange, light enough to be visible up close, yet still dark enough if he needed to hide, on the back of his cloak. He still wore standard ninja sandals but they were now black instead of blue, he also wore his headband on his head only the cloth was now crimson red.

Naruto and Jiraiya walked past the gate guards, who recognised them and let them through.

"Well it hasn't changed much, has it Kurama?" Thought Naruto.

**'Please, did you really expect anything to change in three years besides yourself?' Replied Kurama.**

"I guess you're right." Thought Naruto before walking off.

'Come on brat lighten up, you're in the village again after three years.' Said Jiraiya who was bored with Naruto's lack of reaction to anything.

'Let's go see Tsunade.' Said Naruto before he began to walk away to the Hokage tower.

"Well he sure has changed, he's so much like his father was when he was serious, still I kind of miss that part of him that was just like his mother." Thought Jiraiya before a piece of paper hit him in the face.

Jiraiya pulled it off and looked at it quickly, scanning it, before screaming. 'NOOOOOO.'

The note fluttered away from the wall with a little Naruto giving a peace sign with a speech bubble saying 'Don't worry, I already put a sign on the female bath houses telling them your back.'

Naruto just kept walking and gave a small smile.

"Revenge is sweet." Thought the Uzumaki.

-_line break-_

Naruto and Jiraiya had arrived at the tower. Jiraiya was grumbling under his breath about 'evil blonds' while Naruto retained an impassive face with a slight upwards twitch to his lips.

'Well, are we going to go inside?' Asked Naruto.

'Yeah, yeah brat, come on.' Said Jiraiya.

As they entered many people stared at them with slight awe, surprised they were back. While Jiraiya soaked up the attention and walked a little straighter, Naruto remained oblivious as he was conversing with Kyuubi.

"So when do you think they are going to make their move Kurama?" Questioned Naruto.

**"Well since you defeated Yagura and hid him, effectively taking him off their radar, I'm thinking you have thrown a major wrench in their plans." Kyuubi paused as though arguing internally with himself before continuing "However I would still think that they will make their move in the coming weeks if not days." Finished Kyuubi.**

"So, not much time then." Said Naruto thoughtfully before focusing back on his surroundings.

Jiraiya, instead of knocking like a normal person would, simply burst through the door loudly announcing 'THE TOAD SAGE IS BACK!' which was met with a paperweight being thrown into his face.

'*sigh* Pervy sage you just don't learn your lessons do you?' Said Naruto shaking his head before stepping over Jiraiya into the room at which point he was quickly enveloped into a bone crushing hug.

'Naruto you're back!' Squealed Tenten who was turning Naruto a sickly shade of blue.

"Oh no Kurama I'm going to die from lack of oxygen. Quickly we need to make my will before I die. Actually forget the will get me my last ramen!" Panicked Naruto internally causing the fox to gain a sweat drop on his head from disbelief at Naruto's attitude.

Tenten finally looked up and saw Naruto was turning purple and quickly let him go at which point he started gasping for much needed air.

'Damn Tenten did Tsunade teach you her super strength.' Gasped out Naruto.

'Uh yeah sorry about that, I haven't quite got the hang of controlling it in highly emotional moments.' Chuckled Tenten while scratching the back of her head in a manner all too familiar to Naruto.

Tsunade then cleared he throat gaining they attention of Naruto and Tenten. Naruto took notice of this and quickly knelt down near Jiraiya's head and whispered something to him.

'WHERE!' Shouted Jiraiya as he jumped up and frantically looked around the room.

Naruto chuckled causing Jiraiya to look at him.

'You lied.' Pouted Jiraiya as he childish crossed his arms and turned his back to Naruto.

'Aw come on get over it Jiraiya besides you'll have time to do research later.' Said Naruto with a chuckle.

'Fine.' Said Jiraiya before becoming serious.

'Mission accomplished Tsunade.' Said Jiraiya.

'Really, how strong is he now? Jounin level?' Questioned Tsunade intrigued.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya who in turn looked at Naruto before they both fell to the floor laughing. Tenten was confused while Tsunade was steadily getting more and more annoyed. After a good minute Jiraiya and Naruto stopped laughing and looked at the irate woman.

'Aw Tsunade, that was a good one.' Said Jiraiya after he stood up and brushed the tears out of his eyes.

'So what Chunin level?' Asked Tsunade.

'HAH please Chunin, if he wanted to Naruto could take me and you on at the same time and win.' Boasted Jiraiya proud of his student's accomplishment.

Tenten looked bug-eyed while Tsunade was unbelieving.

'Please Jiraiya don't insult me, you can't honestly expect me to believe that. Such a change is not possible in three years.' Said Tsunade.

'Yeah your right it only took two years.' Snickered Jiraiya.

Naruto reached into his cloak and pulled out a bingo book which he threw onto Tsunade's desk.

'Go to page six hundred and eighty five.' He said.

Tsunade did just that and upon reading a few lines widened her eyes in disbelief.

**Name: **Naruto Uzumaki

**Nickname: **Crimson Fox  
><strong><br>Threat level:** SS rank****

**Age: **Eighteen  
><strong><br>Rank: **Genin  
><strong><br>Notable accomplishments: **Fought against Zabuza Momochi. Defeated container of the one tailed Shukaku – Garra of the desert. Defeated Fourth Mizukage, container of the three tailed turtle– Yagura.  
><strong><br>Bounties: **Fifty thousand ryo in Sound dead or alive.****

**Advice:** Knows Rasengan and Flying Thunder God technique. Container of the nine tails. If alone flee on sight. If in a group approach with caution. Genjutsu have no effect on him.

'When did he defeat the fourth Mizukage?' Asked Tsunade staring intently at Naruto.

'Oh that... I don't know, I wasn't there.' Replied Jiraiya with a shrug which caused Tsunade to develop a tick mark on her forehead.

'Why?' Growled out Tsunade indicating that his answer better be good or he would be sent flying.

Jiraiya gulped before looking at Naruto for help.

'Calm down Tsunade, for once it actually isn't the perverts fault.' Said Naruto gaining Tsunade's attention.

'Oh and why is that?' Asked Tsunade now curious.

'Well he had to go follow up a lead around the Rain village and I wanted to do something alone in the last year.' Said Naruto.

'Alone? You have S rank criminals after you and you wanted to explore ALONE!' Shouted Tsunade.

'Yes I had some business to take care of that I would prefer remain away from prying eyes. After all anything Jiraiya knows, the Leaf knows and well, I don't trust everyone in the leaf after Kabuto was able to get confidential information on me during the Chunin exams. As for the S rank criminals, you clearly saw that I am now listed as an SS rank ninja meaning I'm better than Kakashi, Jiraiya and even yourself. Well in certain things, after all I still can't use medical Ninjutsu, nor do I have a jutsu repertoire as great as Kakashi's.' Finished Naruto.

'Hey what about me?' Huffed Jiraiya indignantly.

'Well I can't do research as well as you I guess.' Snickered Naruto.

All of a sudden Jiraiya and Naruto felt a deep sense of foreboding wash over them.

'Oh Jiraiya, you didn't happen to make Naruto a pervert like you, did you?' Asked Tsunade in a sickly sweet voice.

'No, no I swear.' Gushed Jiraiya to avoid the impending beating with Naruto shaking his head vigorously next to him.

'Good.' Said Tsunade while both Jiraiya and Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

**'HAHAHA oh if only they knew what you did when they weren't around.' Said Kurama.**

"Not now Kurama." Whined Naruto.

**'Fine but remember I'm keeping score.' Said Kyuubi as he pointed towards a wall which had three and a half marks gouged into it.**

"Half a mark?" Said Naruto curiously.

**'I have a hunch is all.' Replied Kyuubi cryptically.**

'Naruto.' Said Tsunade bringing Naruto back to the conversation in the room.

'Huh you say something.' Said Naruto prompting a cry of 'Damn you and your hip and cool attitude Kakashi.'

'Uh was it something I said?' Asked Naruto.

'Brat, pay attention.' Said Jiraiya and Tsunade.

'Fine, fine what is it?' Asked Naruto as he waved them off.

'How is it that you are immune to Genjutsu?' Asked Tsunade.

'Oh that, simple. I let Kyuubi out of the cage.' Said Naruto before he had to dodge a chakra infused uppercut from Tsunade.

'Whoa calm down Tsunade.' Said Jiraiya as he stepped between them.

'CALM DOWN! HE RELEASED THE NINE TAILS!' Shouted Tsunade almost shattering the windows.

"Man I am so glad a placed a silencing seal just before I told her that or everyone would have freaked out." Said Naruto with a sweat drop as he saw Tsunade trying to strangle Jiraiya.

After some time Naruto grew annoyed with Tsunade's frantic attempts and shouted 'Hey Grandma listen up.'

Tsunade stopped trying to get past Jiraiya and growled.

'Listen Kyuubi is still inside me, just no longer restricted to the cage.' Said Naruto.

'So can it escape?' Asked Tsunade.

'Sure but let me explain what happened.' Said Naruto.

-_line break-_

_Flashback_

-_line break-_

_Naruto was walking back from the Land of Water to the Land of Fire to meet up with Jiraiya. The path was still shrouded in mist and the only thing visible was willow trees scattered around the path._

_"Hey Kurama, is there any way to be immune from Genjutsu? You know like Yagura thought he was?" Thought Naruto._

_**'Hmm in theory yes although it would require you to break the seal.' Replied Kurama.**_

_"Wouldn't that release you?" Wondered Naruto._

_**'No, all it would do would be giving me greater access to your mind as well as your chakra. Theoretically though, if my will was stronger than yours and I wanted to, I could escape.' Replied Kurama honestly.**_

_"Alright let's do this." Thought Naruto before sitting against a tree and meditating until he entered his mindscape._

-_line break-_

_'Well that was quick.' Said Naruto upon entering his mindscape, finding himself just outside the cage._

_Naruto walked up to the cage and begun to pull off the seal before his hand was grabbed. Naruto turned and saw his idol the Fourth Hokage staring at him with a stern expression.__ The Fourth was a fairly tall, fair-skinned man who had bright blue-eyes and spiky blond hair. He had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. His attire consisted of a standard leaf ninja uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a flak jacket and a forehead protector and sandals. He also wore a short-sleeved long white coat over his attire, decorated by flames-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" written vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a thin orange rope.___

_'Not that I'm not thrilled to see you or anything but can you let go of my hand and all I need to break the seal.' Said Naruto which caused the fourth to frown._

_'Oh and why is that, son?' Asked the fourth._

_Naruto was about to speak before the Fourth's last word echoed in his mind._

_'What did you call me?' Asked Naruto quietly._

_'I called you my son.' He replied with a gentle expression._

_Naruto's thoughts were racing. How could he be the son of the Fourth? Was that why I was picked to hold the fox? Who is my mother? Naruto grew confused, angry and then sad. The Fourth for his part just waited for Naruto to speak while keeping a firm grip on his hand which was still holding the seal._

_'I have some questions for you but first please unhand me.' Said Naruto._

_The Fourth obliged but remained cautious._

_'Now firstly why are you here?' Asked Naruto._

_'Well before I sealed the fox into you I implanted part of my soul into you to prevent you from releasing the seal and fixing it if need be.' Replied the fourth curtly._

_'Why did you seal the fox into me?'Asked Naruto quietly._

_The Fourth sighed before explaining his various reasons. He told him about the night the fox attacked and in doing so told him about his mother and the day of his birth. He also explained about the masked man who believed to be Madara Uchiha and how he sealed the fox into him so he would have a way to fight against the masked man._

_'Can you access the part of the seal that contains Kushina as I won't need her to help me against the nine tails?' Asked Naruto._

_The Fourth nodded while frowning but Naruto's look told him that he would explain soon._

_The Fourth walked up to the seal before quickly making some hand signs and slamming his left hand on the seal which resulted in a cloud of smoke appearing._

_'*cough* What *cough* was that, it was so uncomfortable, you know?' Said a feminine voice._

_When the smoke cleared a woman was revealed. __She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, blue eyes, long bright red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parted her hair to the left. She wore a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress. The blouse was white while the dress was green. She also wore a dark blue band on her left wrist and pale purple standard shinobi sandals.___

_'Hello Kushina.' Said the Fourth tenderly._

_Kushina stop coughing and looked around and saw the Fourth and someone who looked almost like a clone of him but had a more rounded face and three whisker marks on his cheeks._

_'N-Naruto is that you?' Asked Kushina._

_Naruto nodded with a few tears in his eyes before tackling Kushina in a hug._

_'Hi mum.' Said Naruto softly which caused tears of happiness to come to Kushina's eyes._

_'I like your hair, wish I got that colour instead of bright blonde.' Said Naruto in envy._

_'Thank you Naruto.' Replied Kushina with a smile. 'I've only ever said this to one other person who said they liked my hair, I love you.'_

_'Who was the other person?' asked Naruto._

_'Your dad Minato of course.' Said Kushina._

_'Hey why didn't I get a hug?' Minato mock whined._

_'Well you were more interested in the Fox and the moment wasn't right.' Replied Naruto with a chuckle._

_'Ok now Naruto what is going on?' Asked Minato._

_Naruto stopped hugging Kushina which caused her to pout._

_'Thanks for ruining my first time with my son Minato.' said Kushina._

_'Now here is the situation, I am going to release Kyuubi from the cage.' Begun Naruto before Kushina tried to give him a roundhouse to the head which he quickly ducked under before jumping back._

_'Um relax Kushina I think he has a good reason.' Said Minato with a sweat drop._

_'RELAX! Him releasing the fox is dangerous, you know.' Said Kushina once again showing her verbal tick._

_'No it isn't.' Said Naruto firmly as he was getting annoyed with everyone have preconceived ideas about Kurama without knowing anything about him._

_Kushina and Minato stared at Naruto as though he was growing a second head right before their eyes._

_Naruto sighed before explaining the partnership he and Kyuubi developed and why he was planning on releasing him from the cage but not his mind._

_'Kyuubi will help break any Genjutsu that affects me instantly and I in turn will free him from the cage allowing him access to my mind.' Said Naruto._

_'How can you be sure it won't try to overpower your mind?' Asked Minato._

_'HE won't try to overpower my mind because we are partners and we stick together.' Said Naruto fiercely before he explained how his life had been so far._

_Minato and Kushina were happy for him and proud that he was so strong, while also being disappointed and slightly angry with the village._

_Naruto then walked over to the cage and ripped of the seal and pushed open the cage. He then closed his eyes and willed the place to change. As he did this the sewer was replaced with the inside of a mansion which was Spartan, aside from a couch in the centre of the room and a bed in the corner. It also featured nine fox kits running around with Kyuubi, having now shrunk to only two metres in height standing in the middle of them._

_Kurama looked at Naruto with deep gratitude in his red slit eyes.  
>'Thank you Naruto.' Said Kurama before jumping onto the couch and petting a few of the kits with his metre long tails.<em>

_Naruto then walked up to Kushina and Minato and pulled them both into a deep hug which they returned._

_'I know you may feel as though you have let me down as parents but know that even as a boy I knew you both loved me regardless of what anyone else said.' Said Naruto._

_Minato and Kushina stepped back from the hug._

_'Son during my life I endeavoured to find the secret to that which Jiraiya sought the most: true peace. I now entrust this goal to you, my son, as I know you can do it.' Said Minato_

_'Also know that no matter what we will always love you with all our hearts.' Said Kushina._

_As they started to fade away Naruto told them one last piece of information._

_'Also if you are worried about having grandchildren you'll be happy to know that the Mizukage and I are on quite friendly terms and I also have two lovely ladies in the Leaf who are also quite smitten with me, as am I with them.' Said Naruto._

_Minato chuckled and said he was living Jiraiya's dream, while Kushina was happy that through her son the Uzumaki clan would be revived. She also told him to love them with all his heart and threatened him, that if he became a pervert she would come back from the grave and beat Jiraiya to a bloody pulp. With that they faded away and Naruto left his mindscape._

-_line break-_

_Naruto woke up and decided to head into a small town near the outskirts of the Land of Fire as it was starting to rain. He quickly found a hotel he could stay in for the night and went down to a local restaurant._

_It was a simple restaurant which looked like a log cabin but the wood was covered by a thin see-through titanium covering. Upon entering he saw a largely empty area with only ten or so people which caused Naruto to raise an eyebrow._

_"Odd its pouring rain outside but there is no one around." Thought Naruto._

_Naruto sat at the bar and asked for some water while looking around the bar. There was only one woman there. She was a fairly tall, __voluptuous woman who dressed in provocative attire. Her clothing consisted of a dark-pink and shoulder less gi-like shirt with loose arm-warmers reaching her upper arms and light-purple spandex-shorts. She also wore black low-heeled boots with an olive-green tipping. She had two simple earrings covered by her long red wavy maroon hair, which stretched down to her waist. She had blue eyes a beauty-mark under the left side of her lip.___

_The other patrons of the bar were leering at her all except one who seemed to command authority. He slammed his fist on his table gaining the attention of the other eight men._

_'Stop staring at that filthy red haired woman. They are scum and should all be crushed.' Shouted the man._

_Naruto growled as he was reminded of his mother and Tayuya both of which possessed a shade of red hair which he was quite fond of._

_Naruto stood up and walked over to the man before he punched him in the gut and sent him into the wall, nearly knocking him unconscious. The other men ran to help their leader up while Naruto walked over to the girl._

_'Your hair is lovely and only adds to your beauty. You are far from being considered scum and don't let anyone tell you otherwise.' Said Naruto as he glanced back at the man he recently punched._

_He then left some money for the damage he caused as well as enough to cover the cost of the lady's drink and then left._

_Leaving the women to think "What a cutie, I so hope we meet again."_

-_line break-_

_The next day_

-_line break-_

_Naruto left the hotel and arrived at the point he agreed to meet Jiraiya at, at this time.  
>"Where is that pervert?" Wondered Naruto.<em>

_Jiraiya arrived six hours later at which point Naruto fiercely glared at him before walking back to the village. Jiraiya caught up and tried in vain to make conversation but Naruto didn't say anything as he was furious that Jiraiya made him wait for six hours._

-_line break-_

_Flashback end_

-_line break-_

'So that's why you were ignoring me.' Said Jiraiya which prompted Naruto to glare at him.

'You said seven sharp.' Growled Naruto.

'Uh sorry.' Said Jiraiya at which point Naruto's glare intensified.

'I hate being kept waiting.' Said Naruto in a gruff tone akin to that of a red haired puppet master.

'So you know that your parents are Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, are you going to change your name?' asked Tsunade.

'No, I've been an Uzumaki all my life and I plan on reviving the Uzumaki clan as well so I won't be changing my name.' Said Naruto.

Tsunade and Jiraiya nodded while Tenten's mind was still processing his story.

'Ok now one last thing before I let you go, you are to come to training ground seven at nine sharp where you will face Kakashi in a one–on–one battle so I can gauge your strength.' Said Tsunade.

'Okay.' Said Naruto before he walked to the window and opened it. 'You get all that Kakashi including the fact that if you come late I'll burn all of your books?'

'Crystal Naruto.' Said Kakashi before Naruto nodded and used a **Body Flicker **to arrive at his apartment.

'Oh Kakashi here I have a gift for you.' Said Jiraiya before giving him the second addition in the make-out paradise books. He then leaned in and whispered 'The plot revolves around Naruto, that kid is a research goldmine and he doesn't even know it as everything he did in the year when I left him was reported to me by my spies.'

Kakashi's visible eye widened slightly before giggling and leaving in a **Body Flicker** as well.

Tsunade blinked and suddenly realised something that Naruto had implied.

'Wait a minute is that brat in a relationship with the Mizukage!' Exclaimed Tsunade.

Jiraiya giggled before he used a **Body Flicker **to get away as well.

'I know one thing; I'm going to find out what the brat did in that last year tomorrow.' Said Tsunade as a piece of paper fell down from the ceiling in front of her onto her desk.

A little Naruto was on the paper giving the peace sign with its tongue out with a speech bubble saying 'NO YOU WON'T.'

Tsunade crumpled the paper and said 'We'll see.' **  
><strong> 


	28. Surprises

**Yes I am now officially declaring the hiatus over! I have finished exams and now have a lot of free time on my hands. In addition to this I came up with a solution to fixing Naruto thanks to an English lecture I attended so now Naruto will no longer be so two dimensional (yay) but it will take a few chapters until it is evident. Now I don't want to bore you with a long note so on with the story. **

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Naruto anime/manga all I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

'**Heavily demonic voice'**

'**Fox talking' **

"**Fox thinking"**

*expression*

**Jutsu **

_Flashback_

Chapter 28 – Surprises  
><em><br>_Naruto was heading home when he began to reminisce of his battle in the Mist.

-_line break-_

_Flashback_

-_line break-_

_Naruto had been fighting with the rebels for the past week and they were making steady progress. They had purged Yagura's men from half of Mist, thanks to Naruto's Shadow Clones and were now in range of his main stronghold where Yagura himself dwelled._

_'Well Mei, what do you think?' Asked Naruto as he finished telling Mei his strategy for the final battle._

_Mei was deep in thought going over all the possible outcomes trying to find any flaw in Naruto's plan. Mei was a slender, busty woman. She had green eyes and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin. _

_She wore a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below her knees. It seemed to be closed at the front with a zip, and was kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covered up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wore a mesh shirt that covered more of her upper body than her dress, but stops short of covering her shoulders and still leaves a sizeable amount of cleavage. She also wore a skirt in the same colour as her dress and underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wore a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, with dark blue lipstick. _

'_It seems... effective but are you sure you can fulfil the role you have set for yourself?' Asked Mei in worry as she bit her left thumb going over the map of Naruto's strategy._

_Naruto gave a small chuckle causing Mei to angrily glare at Naruto._

_'What are you laughing at this is a serious matter!' Shouted Mei as she slammed her hands on the table making most of the generals back away from her except for Ao._

_'The lives of thousands of people are on the line and you are laughing.' Continued Mei before she abruptly stopped her tirade due to the cold glare Naruto had fixed her with, his ice blue eye almost glowing with seriousness as he held her gaze._

_'I am well aware of what is on the line here; it is for that reason that you should not doubt me right now. I have suffered more than anyone in this village and a week ago I made you a promise; that I would end the unjust purging of bloodline holders so DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!' Shouted back Naruto as he slammed his hand down on the table staring intently at Mei._

_"It's moments like this that I forget he is still a child. Back in my day no one had the kind of resolve that this boy has." Thought Ao with a ghost of a smile on his face._

_'You do realise you have planned this out so that you will take a quarter of Yagura's forces all on your own, as well as Yagura himself. Needless to say if you fail, we are going to be in serious trouble and may never get a chance like this again.' Said Mei in a tone which although angry was obviously much more subdued after Naruto's words._

_'I give you my word, I will not fail.' Said Naruto with such conviction Mei could only sigh and drop the issue._

_'Alert everyone we move tomorrow at seven sharp in the morning.' Said Mei._

-_line break-_

_'Ready?' Mei questioned Naruto gently._

_'Yes it may be my first time but I'm a quick learner, in fact after a while you will have to try and keep up with me.' Said Naruto back quietly with a wink._

_'I'll have you know that I have much more experience than you.' Said Mei in an agitated tone._

_'Now now Mei, don't be like that, it'll be over soon and then you'll see experience is nothing in comparison to enthusiasm.' Said Naruto with his signature foxy grin._

_'Alright let's do this.' Said Mei earning a nod from Naruto._

_'Charge!' Shouted Mei prompting hordes of Mist Ninja to charge into battle and engage Yagura's soldiers who were only a couple hundred metres away from the main camp of the rebels._

_Naruto made a clone quickly and had it use all its chakra to throw Naruto into the area above the fighting. While floating in midair Naruto pulled out a three pronged kunai and threw it at the very back of Yagura's forces. The kunai landed in the middle of a group of twenty five people. One of the ninja made to reach for the odd kunai before he found his arm severed at the shoulder joint, before he could cry out in pain his throat was quickly slit. Naruto, having appeared in a flash, proceeded to slay all of the remaining twenty four men, before charging into the ranks of the loyalists slaying all in his way as he headed straight for Yagura._

-_line break-_

_Mei was cleaving through Yagura's frontline proving that her lava release was nothing to be laughed at. Growing bored with the lack of progress Mei dived in deeper until she was surrounded all around._

_'Hey boys I think we should capture this one for some fun.' Said a particularly ugly looking ninja who had a very disfigured face looking almost like Ibiki's skull._

_Mei gave a sickly sweet looking smile with her eye closed in an almost fox-like manner akin to Naruto._

_'I think I will kill you with my other bloodline.' Said Mei happily before making a horse hand sign and opening her mouth expelling an acidic white mist._

_'Ha that's your attack that's pathAHHHHHHH!' Shouted the disfigured ninja in agony as his flesh and soon his bones melted away._

_'Let that be a lesson to all of you: Shut up or I'll kill you.' Said Mei with a dazzling smile which caused the ninja around her to all audibly gulp in fear._

-_line break-_

_Having cleaved his way through Yagura's forces, Naruto now found himself staring down Yagura. __Yagura had a child-like face and body structure, a head of messy, light-grey hair, pink eyes and what seemed to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye, all the way down his cheek. He was small in stature and wore a grey, sleeveless shirt with the mist headband attached to the front, short-sleeved mesh armour over which he also wore a green poncho along with a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green apron over his pants. He wore a pair of brown boots, and on his back he carried a staff-like pole weapon with uneven sized hooks with a green flower on the larger end. __They gazed at each other, Yagura with a largely apathetic but slightly irritated gaze while Naruto's gaze was full of anger._

_'You know I was quite excited to hear that one of the five Kage was a Jinchuuriki like me. It gave me hope that I have a good chance of achieving my dream of being Hokage, despite being a Jinchuuriki.' Said Naruto conversationally._

_'But then I find out that you are nothing but a homicidal maniac who is supposedly killing all bloodline holders to keep his village pure.' Said Naruto spitting out the word pure._

_Yagura continued to gaze apathetically at Naruto but reached behind him drawing his staff. Naruto drew his sword and pushed some of Kurama's chakra into his sword knowing he would have to go all out from the start. Naruto lunged at Yagura with a potentially decapitating blow which was blocked by Yagura's staff. Yagura then pushed away Naruto's sword and used the larger hook to try and grab Naruto by his leg. Naruto jumped over the hook and levelled an axe kick at Yagura's right shoulder with his left leg. Yagura made a platform with both his hands and blocked Naruto's foot, he then pushed the foot up and started to make hand signs. Naruto followed through with the throw and flipped around before quickly making his own hand signs._

_'__**Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu**__.' Said Yagura as he launched his hand forward causing a two metre long shark to lunge at Naruto._

_'__**Lightning Style: False Darkness**__.' Said Naruto launching a bolt of lightning from his fingertip which shot through the shark bomb and headed straight for Yagura. However Yagura was not a Kage for nothing and quickly dodged to the side before making eight __**Water Clones**__. Naruto actually laughed before making eight __**Shadow Clones**__._

_'Yagura if it is a clone battle you want, it's a clone battle you shall lose.' Said Naruto before his clones charged Yagura's clones and quickly dispelled them._

_'__**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu**__.' Said Naruto using the water left over from Yagura's __**Water Clones**__._

_Yagura didn't attempt to dodge and merely took the attack. Creating a cloud of dust._

-_line break-_

_End Flashback_

-_line break-_

'Hey Naruto.' Said a voice breaking Naruto out of his reminiscing.

'Oh hi Konohamaru how's it going.' Said Naruto.

'Great boss I finally got that jutsu down.' Said Konohamaru brimming with excitement.

Naruto actually widened his eyes at that.

'Wow really Konohamaru that's awesome.' Said Naruto enthusiastically.

'Naruto?' Said a new voice.

Naruto turned in the direction of the new voice and after seeing who it was, had to suppress a sigh. He saw Sakura. Sakura had been showing signs of improvement before he left on his journey but it seemed to him that being only around Sasuke for so long caused her to revert.__Her hair was once again waist length and he could clearly see blush and eyeliner on her.

"Aw crap. She is a fan-girl again." Thought Naruto as he resisted the urge to face palm.

Konohamaru glanced at Naruto and mistook his exasperation for attraction.

'What's the matter boss, miss your friend?' said Konohamaru winking as he said friend.

Sakura growled and looked dangerously at Naruto, while he just sighed in exasperation again.

"Does she honestly think she can beat me I'm in the bingo book as a double S-class ninja." Thought Naruto.

'No Konohamaru I was just thinking about the tale of the three miners.' Said Naruto prompting a confused stare from Konohamaru and a strange look from Sakura.

'Here I'll tell you the story. There were three coal miners who grew bored with mining coal for money and decided to mine for gold instead.  
>The first miner dug for three weeks and found nothing and because of the lack of progress left and tried to find something else to mine to earn money.<br>The second miner did nothing for the first three weeks but after the first left, continued to dig in the place where the first left off. After digging for one week the miner found a small vein of gold and quickly mined it dry but after a few days of not finding any new gold quit and went back to coal mining.  
>The last miner however mined for six weeks straight and found nothing, even after the second miner went back to coal mining. Despite being mocked by the second miner the third persisted and eventually found an enormous vein of gold which held almost fifty times more gold than the other mine. Even after finding one vein the third miner continued mining and found many more mines. That's the story, now that I think about it that seems to sum up my team dynamic.' Said Naruto.<p>

'How boss?' Asked Konohamaru.

'I can explain that.' Said Sakura cutting of Naruto before he could speak.

'Naruto is the first miner an utter failure at anything, Sasuke is the second miner he capitalizes on the stupidity of others and achieves success and I'm the third miner I constantly strive for Sasuke's affection and even though Sasuke doesn't think it will happen eventually I will win his love.' Said Sakura before sighing dreamily.

'Oh things couldn't be any more wrong, or creepy.' Mumbled Naruto under his breath.

'So anyway boss which miner is who, _really_?' Asked Konohamaru with an odd look at Sakura as he said really.

'Sasuke is the first, wants power but gets bored if he doesn't get it quickly and tries something else, Sakura is the second, relies on Sasuke and after achieving success *sigh* reverts back to her old tendencies. Lastly I'm the third because I always persist no matter what and reap the greatest benefit as I never give up.' Said Naruto earning a nod from Konohamaru.

'MY EXPLANATION IS BETTER!' Shouted Sakura.

Naruto could not stop himself and face-palmed while shaking his head. Naruto not wanting to stay near Sakura grabbed Konohamaru and used a **Body Flicker **to leave the vicinity and they disappeared in a blaze of crimson flames.

'So Konohamaru want to hear about my travels?' Asked Naruto as they appeared in training ground seven and sat on the logs.

'You bet boss.' Said Konohamaru as Naruto proceeded to regale Konohamaru with toned down versions of his travels.

-_line break-_

Naruto walked homeafter leaving Konohamaru to continue working on his **Rasengan** and took in the sights of the village.

"Hmm not much has changed in three years but they did carve Tsunade's face on the mountain now." Thought Naruto as he walked down the dusty road to his building.

He walked in to his building after unlocking the door. He glanced around and noticed there was less dust than he had been expecting, in fact none at all.

'Has someone been cleaning my house while I was away?' Said Naruto aloud.****

The sound of footsteps echoed through the room. Naruto looked around trying to find the source of the sound, unable to find the source Naruto's hands twitched, inching closer to his kunai pouch on his right quadriceps.

'Now is that anyway to thank the person who has been taking care of your place for you?' Said a teasing voice.

Naruto turned around and his mouth dropped. Leaning on the wall next to Naruto, arms crossed was a breathtaking woman with long toned creamy legs, a slim waist and quite a sizeable bust, being C-cups. Her creamy arms were crossed under her bust pushing them up slightly. Her face was heart shaped and her dark brown eyes captivated Naruto, revealing slight sadness but were largely glowing with happiness and joy. However what allowed Naruto to recognise the person was the pale red hair which flowed past her shoulders reaching her mid back. Naruto stared for a little while before hearing a soft melodious laugh. This snapped Naruto out of his shock and caused a smirk to appear on his face.

'I don't think I ever heard you laugh before, I must say it's as beautiful as you. Tayuya.' Said Naruto.

Tayuya smirked and pushed herself off the wall before walking over to Naruto.

Tayuya gave a mock examining stare, looking up and down Naruto, also walking around him before stopping in front of him.

'Well you certainly changed from the runt that left her.' Said Tayuya smiling when Naruto growled.

'If I remember right you rushed to kiss that _runt_ before he left.' Teased Naruto succeeding in getting a small blush from Tayuya.

'Well he had _some_ redeeming qualities.' Teased Tayuya losing her blush just as quickly as she got it.

'Oh do tell.' Said Naruto.

'Well hmm let me think.' Said Tayuya placing her finger under her chin earning a snicker from Naruto.

'He was energetic, kind, a good listener, a bit of a tease which does have _advantages_ now.' Said Tayuya with a glint in her eyes as she said advantages.

Naruto smiled remembering what he had joked about doing in the hospital.

'Well I remember you used to be a small, foul mouthed girl.' Teased Naruto as he put his arms behind his head pushing his chest forward as he said small.

Tayuya growled before punching Naruto in the face causing him to dispel, revealing he had been a shadow clone.

'There was also that temper, but that too has _advantages_.' Said a voice behind Tayuya, close to her ear making her shiver.

'So, anything interesting happen while I was gone?' Asked Naruto as he threw himself on his worn orange couch.

'Hmm not much got some special training from a red-eyed lady, watched your teammate revert into her old useless self, or at least based on what you told me. Also discovered something interesting about our clan.' Said Tayuya after throwing herself on top of Naruto.

Naruto went rigid at the proximity but after hearing the last thing Tayuya said he snapped out of it.

'_Our _clan?' Asked Naruto in confusion.

'Yep Tayuya Uzumaki, well at least a quarter Uzumaki.' Said Tayuya.

'Quarter.' Said Naruto as if thinking it over.

'Yep that's why my hair is a paler red than the signature blood red in addition to why I survived Orochimaru's blasted curse seal, despite not being particularly unique like the others.' Said Tayuya frowning slightly as she remembered Orochimaru's seal and the pain he inflicted with it.

'Hmm so does that mean most red heads are likely to be Uzumakis?' Said Naruto before yelping due to Tayuya slapping his forehead.

'That's stupid, just having red hair doesn't make you an Uzumaki, if that were the case almost every fifth person in the world would be an Uzumaki. No red hair _may _suggest you have the chance of possibly being an Uzumaki.' Said Tayuya.

'Alright relax.' Said Naruto before grabbing Tayuya's waist.

'So any reason why you've been throwing yourself at me ever since I came back?' Asked Naruto raising an eyebrow.

Tayuya mumbled something which Naruto didn't quite hear.

'Huh what did you say?' Asked Naruto.

'I missed you.' Mumbled Tayuya just loud enough for Naruto to hear.

Naruto raised Tayuya's face with a finger and thumb under her cheek before looking her straight in the eye and giving her a kiss. Tayuya closed her eyes, losing herself in the kiss, before opening them as Naruto had stopped this kiss and grinned.

'Missed you too.' Said Naruto.

'So what were you saying about our clan again?' Asked Naruto.

'Well wether you noticed or not.' Said Tayuya with a scowl.

'You seem to somehow, despite your stupidity, attract women.' Said Tayuya gaining a raised eyebrow from Naruto.

'While that would be a problem it would seem most clans which have reduced numbers usually having an accelerated breeding program, to raise the numbers of clan members. In other words males are able to take multiple wives.' Said Tayuya earning a confused look from Naruto.

'Um your point?' Asked Naruto.

'It means, idiot, that since the Uzumaki clan is all but extinct you can take multiple partners as I am aware there are others who are interested in you...' Said Tayuya as she trailed off.

Naruto frowned before speaking 'What makes you think I would want to take multiple wives? Who do you think I am, Jiraiya? For that matter, even if I can take multiple wives do you think I would just go out there and _breed_ with every female I see like an animal in heat?' Asked Naruto rhetorically almost spitting out the word breed.

Truth be told Tayuya was not sure what she expected to hear from Naruto as she had been under the impression that, like most men, he would jump at the chance to take multiple wives, which was further support by how he teased her in the hospital three years ago. Tayuya looked away with a small smile realising she had misjudged Naruto.  
>Naruto sighed before running a hand through his hair.<p>

'I am well aware that being one of the last few of a clan means I may have to do certain things and I'll admit I always did want a big family, but I will not take any wife who doesn't love me and I them.' Said Naruto quietly.

'Well I'm pretty sure there are at least two people who fit those criteria.' Said Tayuya.  
>Naruto nodded remembering his 'eventful' send off, three years ago.<p>

'Does Tenten know about what you told me as well?' Asked Naruto.

'Yep in fact it was the only way we were able to stop fighting with each other.' Said Tayuya giving a sheepish chuckle.

'Why were you fighting?' Asked Naruto in genuine curiosity.

'Uh you just got back I'm sure your tired so you need to rest *yawn* oh I'm a bit tired as well okay goodnight see you tomorrow for your fight.' Said Tayuya quickly before leaving for what Naruto assumed was her bedroom as there was a room in his apartment level which wasn't there when he left.

'Uh okay that was weird but I guess I should get to sleep for tomorrow.' Said Naruto before going to his old room stripping down to his underwear and putting on his childish sleeping cap, which he still liked to sleep wearing, before crawling inside his bed and going to sleep.

-_line break-_

Naruto woke up at eight in the morning refreshed and ready he quickly dressed and downed a glass of milk before heading out to the training ground to fight Kakashi. The sun had now well and truly risen and was out and shining. When Naruto arrived he saw Kakashi leaning on one of the posts in the training ground eagerly reading his book. Kakashi quickly closed it upon seeing Naruto and gave a giggle while thinking "Goldmine indeed."

'So Naruto are you ready?' Asked Kakashi as he stored his book in his kunai pouch.

Naruto nodded which prompted Kakashi to raise his forehead protector.

'I think I'm going to need this. Now go, remember come at me with the intent to kill.' Said Kakashi.

As he finished saying that he had back flipped to dodge a water bullet which came from behind him. Kakashi was confused and looked at where Naruto had been but it seemed as though in that brief instance Kakashi looked away from Naruto he had vanished. An earth dragon blasted from in front of Kakashi and launched four mud balls at him. Kakashi dodged them but the dragon kept charging after him.

"What kind of jutsu is this?" Wondered Kakashi as he kept dodging the dragon. Naruto was hidden using a jutsu which refracted the light around him to make him look invisible; its only flaw was that at night if anyone looked directly at him they would see the light curving around him.

"Heh I'm so glad this is early morning he'll never find me." Thought Naruto up in a tree as he made three quick hand signs before a fox made of fire appeared at the base of the tree.

Meanwhile Kakashi was getting fed up with the earth dragon and quickly made hand signs for the downgraded form of his signature jutsu.

'**Chidori**.' Shouted Kakashi as he stabbed the dragon through its head causing it to stop moving and drop to the ground.

Kakashi then looked around trying to find Naruto before he quickly started going though hand signs for a water dragon jutsu which he then directed at the fire fox which lunged at him. The attacks met and created a large amount of steam.

'**Hidden Mist Jutsu**.' Said Naruto causing both of Kakashi's eyes to widen in fear.

'Your Sharingan may be powerful but with zero visibility it may as well be useless, huh, Kakashi.' Said Naruto.

-_line break-_

While this was going on Tsunade and Shizune were watching in surprise while Jiraiya had a knowing look on his face.

'Jiraiya what the hell did you teach him?' Asked Tsunade.

'While I would like to claim credit I only helped him make his invisibility jutsu, he came up with the **Fire Style: Fire Fox Jutsu** himself and he learned the **Hidden Mist Jutsu **when he went to Mist. The kid is quite good at learning attacks and just as good at making his own, wait until you see some of the wind jutsus he came up with.' Said Jiraiya with a smirk much to Shizune and Tsunade's surprise.

-_line break-_

Kakashi closed his eyes and tried to hear Naruto out, he quickly dived to the left to avoid a barrage of shuriken but that was just what Naruto wanted. '**Wind Style: Shredding Wind Jutsu**.' Said Naruto as an intense rippling stream of air rushed at Kakashi.

Kakashi quickly substituted with a log and appeared outside the area shrouded in mist. Seeing as Kakashi had left the area Naruto released his jutsu allowing those watching to see the devastation of Naruto's wind jutsu. The log was nothing but dust and everything in the line of Naruto's attack was literally shredded to pieces. Everyone was flabbergasted at the destruction. Kakashi was then kicked hard in the back and sent back near the destruction path of Naruto's last jutsu.

'Well Kakashi I think that lesson number two, Ninjutsu is over with so how about we begin lesson number one, Taijutsu.' Said Naruto as he appeared in front of Kakashi's downed form.

"If that was only one lesson I don't think I'll survive all three." Thought Kakashi in fear.

'Ready, Kakashi?' Asked Naruto as he crouched down on all fours.

Kakashi stood up and Naruto charged at him with a head butt. Kakashi blocked it with both palms out in front but Naruto in an amazing feat of flexibility arched his back and flipped his legs up and locked them around Kakashi's head before straightening his back and bringing his legs into the ground slamming Kakashi's head into the ground.

-_line break-_

'What... the hell... was that?' Asked Tsunade with a confused expression on her face.

Jiraiya chuckled while scratching the back of his head.

'Well he created another Taijutsu style. It is a lot more powerful than his other one and can be enhanced with Kyuubi's power such as using the tails for specific moves while still maintaining the style but, eh well it is a bit unorthodox.' Chuckled Jiraiya again.

-_line break-_

'Well Kakashi I'm glad you reinforced your head and neck with chakra or that could have killed you.' Said Naruto with a grin.

"No kidding I almost died anyway." Thought Kakashi with a sweat drop and Naruto's lack of care.

'This is no time for a break Kakashi.' Said Naruto as he lunged and smashed his elbow down at Kakashi. Kakashi quickly substituted with a log which shattered to pieces. Kakashi then launched a heavy axe kick hoping to strike Naruto in the back and knock him out. Naruto crouched on all fours and waited for Kakashi, as soon as he was about a metre away he corkscrew flipped away. He then used chakra and launched off a nearby tree and sent a spinning roundhouse at Kakashi's head. Kakashi raised an arm to block but was still sent flying from the force.

-_line break-_

'Hey that brat totally stole my style.' Said Tsunade indignantly.

'Yeah Naruto's chakra control improved heaps and he never forgot that time you split the ground with a finger so he adopted it into his style, believe me though with the Kyuubi's chakra it is much more devastating.' Said Jiraiya.

'Hey how do you know everything about his style?' Asked Tsunade.

'*scoff* I certainly do not know everything about his style because he developed most of it alone, the only aspects I am aware of are what we created together and what he used in our spars.' Said Jiraiya causing Tsunade to widen her eyes slightly.

"Damn brat has more secrets than I thought." Thought Tsunade in surprise before looking back at the fight.

-_line break-_

Naruto ducked Kakashi's fly kick and retaliated with an uppercut which Kakashi twisted away from in mid-air. Naruto then closed his eyes and gathered his chakra before disappearing in a blur.

"Is that his invisibility jutsu?" Wondered Kakashi.

'No just chakra enhanced super speed.' Said Naruto from behind Kakashi.

Kakashi looked behind him and saw no one. Kakashi then felt the need to throw up as Naruto's fist was stuck firmly in his stomach. The urge didn't last long as Naruto quickly chopped Kakashi in the neck causing his vision to fail for a short time. When Kakashi had regained his bearings he looked around and saw the field in flames before a massive meteor struck the area he had just been standing which he narrowly avoided with a substitution. Kakashi had substituted into a clearing away from the flames.

'Poor Kakashi a little boy who lost all he cared about.' Said Orochimaru who emerged from the ground.

'How dare you show you face after what you did.' Growled Kakashi.

'What I did? Hehehe oh poor Kakashi what I did won't compare to when I steal Sasuke, take over his body and then using his body destroy the leaf village you love so much.' Said Orochimaru with a sinister gleam in his eyes.

'I'm stronger than the last time we met, **Chidori**.' Said Kakashi as he charged up his lightning and ran at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru coughed up blood as Kakashi drove his lightning covered hand through his heart.

'Heh poor Kakashi.' Said Orochimaru before he transformed into Kakashi's teammate Rin.

'No not again. Release.' Said Kakashi before the area around him vanished and returned back to the training field he and Naruto had been fighting on.

'Not bad Kakashi considering that was a Demonic Genjutsu.' Said Naruto who was sitting on one of the logs.

'W-what? How?' Sputtered Kakashi.

'Maybe another time Kakashi time for lesson number four, surrender.' Begun Naruto before a clone of him finished while placing a sword across Kakashi's neck while two other clones held his arms apart.

'I guess you really have improved Naruto.' Said Kakashi.

'Yeah seems you have brat.' Said Tsunade as she Shizune and Jiraiya jumped down from the tree they had been watching from and walked towards them.

'I hope you have as well Tsunade because if I remember right I beat you last time we fought and that was three years ago.' Said Naruto with his hands behind his head.

Jiraiya laughed at the memory while Shizune suppressed a giggle.

'Not you too Shizune.' Said Tsunade in a depressed tone of voice while Kakashi just stared in shock.

'Y-you beat Tsunade in a fight?' Questioned an astonished Kakashi.

'Yeah but to be fair she was only using one finger and was underestimating me. Although Jiraiya lost fair and square, many times I might add.' Said Naruto with a snicker.

Kakashi's eyes widened even more as Jiraiya looked away embarrassed.

'Well I guess you need a new rank now don't you, what would you say Kakashi?' Asked Tsunade.

'In my humble opinion I believe Naruto is fully deserving of the rank of full Jounin.' Said Kakashi as he stood up after Naruto's clones had dispelled.

'Jiraiya?' Queried Tsunade.

'Yeah I agree full Jounin for me as well.' Said Jiraiya after he finished sulking.

'Well then brat it is unanimous, Naruto Uzumaki I hereby appoint you the rank of Jounin.' Said Tsunade.

Naruto in a rare show of respect gave a bow to Tsunade.

'Thank you.' Said Naruto as he raised his head again.

'Alright Naruto we'll have a team meeting at around noon which seems to be two hours from now.' Said Kakashi gazing at the sun before he pulled down his headband.

'Any idea where I might find Sasuke?' Asked Naruto wanting to catch up with his old friend without the pink banshee.

'Sure he is usually at your favourite ramen stand at this time.' Said Kakashi.

'Sasuke eats ramen for breakfast too? I can't believe it RAMEN!' Shouted Naruto as he ran off.

A clone of Naruto came back in the direction from which Naruto had just left.

'Oh Tsunade could I have a word with you quickly.' Said the clone.

Tsunade nodded and the clone gestured Tsunade in the direction of a tree which they walked over to.

The clone whispered something before Tsunade shouted 'What?' before rubbing her forehead and hitting the clone over the head so it dispelled.

Tsunade walked back to Jiraiya and Shizune who remained whereas Kakashi had left as soon as Naruto had.

'The raven is coming to the Leaf, soon.' Said Tsunade to which Jiraiya nodded while Shizune looked confused.

-_line break-_

Naruto arrived at the ramen stand and looked around, seeing as though it was ten in the morning no one was around except for one person wearing a blue cape which the Uchiha symbol on his back.

'Welcome back, Naruto.' Said the person before turning a fully matured Sharingan eye on Naruto.

**Now I won't make any promises on when I update as I have realised I am notoriously unreliable. However I will give you my update schedule, next I will update my Dragon Ball Z story, then my other Naruto story, then my Pokémon story and after that I will update this story. I will continue this for as long as I can as I don't want to neglect either of my stories however if I reach an important point in one of my stories I might do a double update.  
>Also side note how many of you got tricked by my pre-war NarutoMei scene, I hope if you weren't tricked though you at least found it funny because I sure laughed while typing it.  
>SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.<strong>


	29. Mission in The Land of Grass

**Hello everyone, yes I am alive I just went through my first semester of Uni and could not find any time to write, sorry. To make up for that I have written my longest chapter yet. Now onto plot business, the very, very long break between my last chapter and this gave me the chance to plan out and fix up my story, for the last time. Firstly, I now have an ending planned as well as almost everything in between and can safely say I now know exactly what I want to do with this particular story. Secondly I went back and fixed up some plot holes due to my amateurish writing at the beginning, the reason Naruto was able to use the Flying Thunder God technique is as it is keyed in to the blood of Minato and his children, AKA Naruto and thus would only work if he tried to use it. The reason it was in the forbidden scroll is because I believe it is a scroll of powerful and dangerous jutsu created by the Hokage. As a side note here I would like to thank all of you profusely for actually reading through what I put out at the start before this final edit as it really wasn't good at all in my opinion and even now with this final edit I still think it isn't that good but I guess you are your own harshest critic as they say. Oh I also changed Ninja Art: Comeuppance of the Heart and Mind, which I also own to Ninja Art: Retribution… seriously that name sucked. Lastly since I know how the story will end now I have finally hammered out Naruto's personality. I am not going to say what it is because that ruins the point of character growth if I tell you how and what affects him and in what way. What this does mean though, is that Naruto is no longer going to have any strange or unplanned personality changes. The reason for his new personality will be revealed eventually but not anytime soon.**

**This note below applies to both of my Naruto stories.  
>I am sad to say but I no longer want to have Temari in the harem. I suppose it has to do with the fact that after some reading I have come to like Shikamaru and Temari together, plus Shikamaru is cool. As a result of this I no longer want Temari in either of Naruto's harems and thus am taking her out. Sorry to any NarutoTemari fans but I am not really, for lack of a better term, "feeling" Naruto/Temari anymore.**

**Back to TTONU exclusive note.  
>The poll for last harem member has been closed and the winner is: Samui. Honestly the top five in this poll were at least 10 points above all other options and it really only cycled between them over time which greatly surprised me.<br>So to sum up the harem is now locked in at: Tenten, Tayuya, Mei, Konan, Fuka and Samui.  
>One last side note in case you were wondering you don't have to read over this story as I only closed up that plot hole, fixed the grammar and added a bit more description to setting and battles so nothing huge has changed.<br>That is all I have to say so now enjoy the story.  
>SSJ3 Kyuubi Naruto.<strong>

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Naruto anime/manga all I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

'**Heavily demonic voice'**

'**Fox talking' **

"**Fox thinking"**

*expression*

**Jutsu **

_Flashback_

Chapter 29 – Mission in The Land of Grass

_As the dust cleared Yagura was revealed with two transparent tails of chakra thrashing about behind him._

_'You are a fool any battle I have been in I have won, today will not be the first I lose.' Said Yagura before jabbing his staff into Naruto's gut who was caught off guard and leaned forwards slightly giving Yagura the perfect opportunity to roundhouse-kick Naruto in the face sending him a few metres away. Yagura tried to capitalise on his advantage by bringing an axe kick down on Naruto but he was blocked, his ankle firmly gripped by Naruto who was on his left knee._

_'I'll admit you caught me off guard but that won't happen again.' Said Naruto before flipping Yagura up and fly-kicking him in his lower back, sending Yagura away and in doing so, allowing himself time to reach a vertical base once again._

_'Now it is time you lose __**Claw of The Wind Fox**__!' Said Naruto as he picked up his sword which was stuck in the ground diagonally before he turned the blade so the tip was pressed where his heart was before pushing the blade through it before a huge burst of air pressure exploded out from his position._

_Yagura flared his chakra cloak to protect him from the air pressure as he waited in patient apathy._

_Rocks fell from the sky before landing back on the ground or, being literally vaporised from coming into contact with the air spiralling around Naruto. Naruto was bathed in a white hue, his clothes had changed and now took the form of a l__ong-sleeved, ankle-length white coat__ which was split into four pieces from the front, back and sides once it reached past Naruto's knees. Naruto's hair had turned shock white with a single lock of blood red hair hanging down his forehead reaching the bridge of his nose. His eyes had turned solid gold with a single tiny dot in the centre being white reflecting no emotion at all; giving him an angelic and slightly demonic look._

_A cyclone whipped up around Naruto and in a flash he disappeared before reappearing with his back lightly touching Yagura's._

_'It's over.' Naruto said with his voice seemingly reverberating from inside him._

_Yagura made to turn around but when he tried he erupted in blood with gashes appearing all over him despite the chakra cloak around him._

_'*guh* W-what *cough* i-impossible.' Said Yagura before he dropped to his knees his eyes showing his first emotion in the battle; shock which was quickly replaced with rage._

_'CURSE YOU!' Shouted Yagura before he exploded in blue chakra, the cloak climbed up almost ten metres into the sky before pushing out a dome of blue chakra which Naruto avoided by leaping away. A massive roar sounded from within the dome before a fully transformed Yagura was revealed._

_Naruto heard the roar and turned slightly almost as though he did not care what Yagura had just transformed into._

-_line break-_

_Both armies stopped and turned to look in the direction the roar had come from. Ninjas on both sides shuddered in fear._

_'N-no he transformed.' Said Mei her single eye as wide as he it could possibly go._

_'Naruto be careful.' Mumbled Ao._

-_line break-_

_'Pitiful giving into the beast because you can't achieve victory with your own skills.' Said Naruto apathetically with his reverberating like tone._

_**'KKKKKKEEEEEE.' Screeched the now Sanbi-like Yagura causing little balls of black, blue and white chakra to converge around his head forming a ball of dense chakra. Yagura took in a deep breath taking the ball into his mouth before spitting it out at high speeds at Naruto.**_

_'Just as I said, pitiful.' Said Naruto before he raised his hand and sliced down in a chopping motion which causing the tailed beast ball to split in half as it rushed past him before exploding; along with the ground in between Naruto and Yagura while also slicing through Yagura himself._

_Yagura reverted out of his transformation and returned to his human form bleeding heavily out of his mouth, the gashes over his body, with a slight stream coming out of his left ear, the ear drum of which exploded from the sonic boom released from Naruto's last attack._

_Naruto appeared in a burst of white light in front of Yagura._

_Yagura looked up with wide, fearful eyes._

_'W-what is going on?' Spoke Yagura in a shocked childlike tone._

_Naruto paused before looking at Yagura's face and after briefly sensing his emotions registered nothing but confusion._

_'Yagura are you aware of what you have done over the last ten years or so?' Asked Naruto._

_Yagura titled his head slightly before his mind was assaulted with a flood of memories which he could not truly call his own as he could not really recall doing them but knew they occurred._

_'Yagura would you like to right your wrongs, I can give you a second chance and just as easily a swift death, choose.' Said Naruto almost uncaringly._

_'I-I want to make things right.' Said Yagura quietly._

_'Good choice.' Said Naruto before he and Yagura disappeared in a flash of white. ____  
><em>  
>-<em>line break-<em>

_End Flashback_

-_line break-  
><em>  
>Naruto was heading to the Hokage Tower to get a mission, his first since being back in the Leaf.<p>

-_line break-_

_Flashback_

-_line break-  
><em>  
>'So Sasuke allow me to ask the question I'm sure everyone in the Leaf wants to know. How did you survive?' Asked Naruto with only sympathy in his eyes.<p>

'I will admit it was difficult but I discovered a trick of the Sharingan, if I will it I can implant memories into people's minds, including my own. In the same way they can be implanted they can also be removed, so anything which wasn't crucial to missions or my life was removed thus keeping my sanity.' Said Sasuke in a relieved tone of voice.

'I only hope I can survive the menace as well as you have although being stuck with such an annoying teammate for years, well, I feel for you Sasuke.' Said Naruto.

There was a short pause before a screech of Sasuke was heard.

'Run while you can.' Said Sasuke quickly dropping some money on the counter before disappearing in dark purple, almost black flames.

"Screw this if I'm right that's Sakura's chakra signature running won't be enough." Thought Naruto before seemingly turning into blades of wind which then vanished.

As the last blade of wind left the establishment a pink haired girl walked in.

'I was sure I heard Sasuke, oh well he will be mine sooner or later.' Said Sakura before giggling.

In the Uchiha clan complex Sasuke shivered.

-_line break-_

_End Flashback_

-_line break-_

'Ugh, I really hope I don't run into Sakura any time soon.' Said the whiskered blond remembering their team meeting and her pathetic behaviour.

"Poor, poor Sasuke." Lamented Naruto.

Luckily Naruto's luck held out until he arrived at the Hokage tower and proceeded up to Tsunade's office where he saw Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Tayuya and Anko gathered.

'Uh yo?' Said Naruto in confusion.

'Good you're here Naruto now the others have been briefed so I'll fill you in quickly while they go get ready.' Said Tsunade.

Tenten and Tayuya both gave Naruto a kiss on the check before leaving prompting Hinata to glare at them murderously.

"Crap I'll have to deal with her soon." Thought Naruto inwardly dreading it.

After they had all left Naruto walked forward and sat on the corner of Tsunade's desk facing away from her and in the process ignoring the tick mark on her face.

'So what is the mission Tsunade?' Asked Naruto nonchalantly as he studied the pictures of the past Hokage.

Tsunade took a deep audible breath before speaking 'A seduction and assassination mission into The Land of Grass.'

'Oh forgive me if I'm speaking out of my place but are you sure you need so many people, if I'm not mistaken assassination missions are normally carried out alone, even more so the ones involving seduction.' Said Naruto with a curious tone.

Tsunade hid it well but was inwardly surprised that Naruto had become so knowledgeable.

'That is where you come in, with your clones you will cover protection detail instead of us having to send out five shinobi, we are sending you instead due to your unique skills.' Said Tsunade.

Naruto frowned but nodded before leaving the office as a blade of wind.

-_line break-_

The group of seven were hopping along the trees in the general direction of The Land of Grass with palpable tension in the air. Anko was looking at Naruto in hope every now and again no doubt due to the possibility of her having her curse seal removed. Tenten and Tayuya were looking at Naruto in happiness and a bit of lust. Sakura looked like she wanted to melt Naruto with her eyes while Hinata looked like she wanted to kill Tayuya and Tenten while looking at Naruto in wistfulness. As for Ino, well Ino just seemed apathetic to the whole situation but had a gleam in her eye as she watched Hinata, Tenten and Tayuya no doubt intrigued by the recent change in attitudes.

Naruto choose to take the safe option and was ignoring all the glances around him and conversing with Kurama.

"So, are you going to tell me what the marks represent?" Asked Naruto curiously.

The fox scoffed while muttering about super powerful idiots.

Naruto grew a tick mark and growled at the fox before cutting the link again.

"Shessh he has been getting so moody recently." Thought Naruto wondering what the cause was for Kurama's sudden change in attitude.

Naruto discreetly looked at the group behind him and sighed.

"Oh man this is not going to be a fun mission at all." Thought Naruto.

If only he knew how right he was.

-_line break-_

After arriving at The Land of Grass Anko quickly took charge giving the group more detailed specifics on who they would be targeting and personal details about the targets movements and frequently visited establishments.

The target was a low ranking official who had very strong backing from the people; the problem was he also had his own hired ninja force which he used to intimidate those who tried to stop his business which usually resulted in killing said people.

To make matters worse he also controlled the people trafficking rings in most minor lands such as Tea, Wave and Rivers while also having control of a small group in Water and Wind.

His business was a borderline illegal brothel, as while some of the workers were legitimate, most were people kidnapped and forced to work at the brothel under fear of torture.

The girls were going to infiltrate said business while Naruto would watch guard over them while keeping an eye on Tadashi Hirago, the lowlife behind all of this.

'Alright now you all know the parameters of the mission so before we begin I just have one last piece of advice.' Said Anko gaining everyone's attention stopping them just outside the outskirts of the town which Tadashi operated from.

'If one of you compromises our position we will all be found out and hundreds will continue to suffer so make sure you don't do anything to attraction too much attention.' Said Anko seriously.

The group nodded and entered the town separately with Naruto entering separately so as to dissuade anyone from thinking he was affiliated with the kunoichi.

Naruto was clad in a frayed blue trench coat complete with a hood with a white shirt stained with dirt and mud, black steel toed boots and black shorts reaching just past his knees, his headband, kunai and shuriken sealed into his shorts and his sword hidden by the coat lying vertically along his spine giving him the appearance of a shady mercenary.

Naruto made his way over to a seedy looking pub and seated himself at the bar. He ordered a bottle of sake and started to drink while discreetly channelling chakra to his ears in order to hear every conversation in the bar.

He remained at the bar for a good four hours not hearing or seeing anything of worth aside from a figure sitting in the corner of the establishment clad in a large trench coat with the hood up only allowing a pair of eyes to be visible, which he felt that he should recognise which was further supported when he briefly made eye contact with the greyish-blue eyes of said person which seemed to dance with amusement and lust.

Eventually his patience proved fruitful when Tadashi entered the pub laughing jovially with two other men with a scantily clad, busty brunette hanging off his arm.

"One of the paid workers no doubt." Thought Naruto.

The group ordered two bottles of sake and sat in the centre of the pub.

'Yes a new shipment is coming in tomorrow Gin, from Tea this time.' Said Tadashi in a slightly high-pitched voice.

"New shipment? Bastard! Haven't you ruined enough lives yet?" Thought Naruto in annoyance as his hand tightened on the bottle of sake he was drinking from.

'What about those new, uh, prospects?' Said Gin carefully with an almost teasing voice.

'Ah yes I shall be, testing, them out later today.' Said Tadashi before chuckling darkly.

"Well I guess that means that the infiltration was a success." Thought Naruto before throwing down some money and leaving.

The third man who until now had been quiet glanced at Naruto before saying something which caused worry to strike Naruto.

'The sad part is they don't yet realise that we know they are ninja.' Said the last man in a very deep voice, who was covered in a black trench coat with the hood up.

'Indeed Shin, indeed.' Said Tadashi.

"Well there cover is blown this can't be good. I guess I'll have to keep this a secret for now, I can't risk them panicking and failing the mission. I'll just have to keep a closer eye on them." Thought Naruto before leaving and entering an alley. He made six clones which then vanished disappeared in a blade of wind each.

"No this isn't good at all." Thought Naruto.

Inside Naruto's mind Kyuubi stirred and updated himself on the current situation.

**"Hmm quite cold Naruto, wether you know it or not you are changing and it would seem, not for the better." Thought Kurama before going back to sleep.**

-_line break-_

Anko was currently confirming the layout of the building with Ino and Hinata.

'Yes I took over one of the leading guards minds and took a look around. There are three floors and a basement. The top floor was inaccessible and crawling with guards, my guess Tadashi's office is up there. The second floor is largely dominated by bedrooms, no doubt for the 'activities'. First floor which we are currently on holds the main entrance and guard barracks. This leads me to believe the kidnapped workers are brought in from and kept in the basement.' Said Ino in a hushed whisper.

Anko nodded before turning to Hinata.

'Everything is similar to what Ino has found although the top floor has a tube leading to the northern exit of the town while the basement has a tunnel which, as far as I could see, leads well out of the town.' Added Hinata quietly.

'Alright now I have heard from the others that they too were requested to come to the top floor tonight so this means tonight is our chance, be ready.' Said Anko earning a nod from the other two, before they all left in opposite directions.

-_line break-_

'Heh some ninjas are entirely too overconfident, not noticing that the designs on the roof are seals for surveillance cameras and microphones. Wouldn't you agree Shin?' Spoke the slick voice of Gin.

Shin gave a light glare from under his hood.

'Well they will find out soon.' Said Gin with a grin baring his shiny white teeth.

'Soon.'

-_line break-_

Naruto had dispersed his clones after learning that the rest of his team was going to meet with Tadashi in fifteen minute intervals from midnight.

The now dark red clad ninja settled in the foliage of the tree he had recently climbed in order to get a good vantage point for the meeting, luckily it was autumn so he blended in nicely with the dark orange and brown leaves.

Sakura went in first and was led to another room Naruto waited patiently but after fifteen minutes not a single sound or movement was made and soon Tayuya walked in.

"Did she do it or what?" Wondered Naruto.

-_line break-_

Tayuya walked in only wearing a small black tank top and red skirt.

"Damn it what the hell is going on did the pink howler monkey get the job done or what?" Thought Tayuya unconsciously mirroring Naruto's thoughts.

'Right this way if you please.' Said Tadashi with a slick grin on his face.

"Man this guy is creepy, not as creepy as snake face but definitely creepier than that four-eyed freak." Thought the red head remembering her old leader and right hand man.

Tayuya entered the room and felt a seal slapped onto the back of her neck before everything went black.

"Damn, Naruto." Was the Uzumaki's last thought before collapsing to the floor.

-_line break-_

The process repeated itself until every girl had come through Tadashi's office.

After Anko disappeared Tadashi himself disappeared and Naruto had run out of patience.

'Time to kill.' Whispered Naruto before turning into a blade of wind which shot through the window of Tadashi's office.

He landed in a crouch materialising once again before walking over to the only other door in the room aside from the entrance.

Inside he saw a lone man wearing a long, black trench coat with the hood up, whom Naruto realised to be Shin.

'Hello ninja, surprised?' Asked Shin.

'Honestly yes, I didn't expect a lowly criminal to be capable of outsmarting some of the best kunoichi I know.' Said Naruto clearly not referring to Sakura at all.

'Pride and arrogance have clouded your mind, even a small child could kill a great ninja given appropriate circumstance.' Said Shin before pulling out two kusarigama.

'That may be true in most cases but as you said, circumstance is everything and yours have already put you at a disadvantage.' Said Naruto as a clone of him brought The Claw of Kurama diagonally towards Shin's neck.

Shin raised his two blades and using the chain locked the clone's blade before stabbing one of the sickles into the clone's heart, with the other sickle out in front of him ready for any move Naruto may make.

'Things will not be as easy as you want them to be.' Declared Shin before lunging at Naruto with one sickle coming down on his head while the other was swung horizontally to stab Naruto in the kidney.

'Fool.' Said Naruto before drawing his blade and blocking the sickle aimed for his head and in a surprising display of speed jumped upwards while dragging the sickle with him in an attempt to impale Shin with the sickle he swung at Naruto's back.

Shin somehow ducked in time while simultaneously grabbing the chain of the sickle which had nearly ended his life before throwing it upwards where it lodged itself into the ceiling of the cramped room. Shin swung himself using the anchor his sickle provided him to deliver a flying kick at Naruto's gut.

Naruto already being airborne couldn't dodge and thus blocked the kick by crossing both arms in front of his chest before grabbing onto Shin's left ankle and twisting. Shin quickly twisted his whole body in the same direction as Naruto's twist in order to avoid having his ankle broken, however this was what Naruto wanted as he then brought his elbow down onto Shin's right knee cap shattering the bone.

Shin landed in a heap a breathed out heavily.

Naruto quickly back flipped in midair with a chakra aided burst and landed right by the door again.

'This isn't over.' Said Shin quietly.

'Oh but it is.' Said Naruto walking past the crumpled man towards what appeared to be a tunnel.

'I said this isn't over.' Said Shin before pulling the chain which held his sickle that was lodged in the roof down towards Naruto while standing up and surprisingly, lunged at Naruto with his other sickle.  
><em><br>_'**Third Tail: Tail of Agony**.' Whispered Naruto before his three tailed cloak sprung up around him.

Naruto disappeared in a blur of red cutting the chain of both kusarigama before stabbing his blade into Shin's wrists, first the left followed by the right, slashing down to the elbow of each after which he pulled the blade out and stuck it through Shin's ribs diagonally through the left side of his body, piercing the majority of his right lung while severing his left in half all within the space of seven seconds.

Shin fell to the floor as Naruto pulled out his sword while deactivating his shroud, hacking up blood and saliva with more blood dripping down his shredded forearms.

'Thanks.' Said Shin quietly before the light left his eyes and a seal appeared on his forehead before vanishing.

'Body control seals huh?' Said Naruto having seen the seal and recognising it.

Naruto walked over to Shin before giving a bow before closing Shin's eyes. Naruto then picked up the pieces of Shin's kusarigama and sealed them away before entering the tunnel.

-_line break-_

When Naruto reached the end of the tunnel he found himself near the northern exit of the town. He quickly channelled some of Kyuubi's chakra to his nose before locking on to Tenten and Tayuya's scents.

'Trying to flee are you, well I can't let that happen.' Said Naruto before blurring away in pure speed running towards the scent.

After a quick five minute run he found himself at a small two story building. He sensed about twenty signatures on the first floor and four on the top floor.

"Hmm the top floor must be where some of the girls are being held which means that the first floor, is going to be fun." Thought Naruto with a bloodthirsty smirk.

Naruto kicked down the front door and looked around in the far right corner of the room was Anko, Hinata, Tenten and Tayuya all gagged and blindfolded and as far as Naruto could tell unconscious.

'You know you might think that kidnapping and blindfolding those girls helps you.' Began Naruto drawing the attention of everyone else in the room.

'The truth however is that you have made sure I don't have to hold back HAHAHA**HAHA**.' Said Naruto laughing manically as his shroud covered him with two tails lashing out behind him, his eyes turning red while his sclera turned black.

Naruto launched out fifteen chakra claws from his shroud and plunged them into the chests of the fifteen men around him, only sinking the claws in slightly so as to not kill them instantly but to instead allow the corrosive chakra to eat away at them as they cried out in agony.

**'Music to my ears.' Mumbled Naruto.**

**'Hmm I felt twenty signatures when I came inside but only see fifteen bodies.' Pondered Naruto aloud before turning to the corner of the room where a person was shivering in the corner holding an axe.**

Naruto slowly walked over to the trembling man his eyes gleaming with bloodlust.

'P-please don't kill me Tadashi threatened to kill my family if I didn't join him.' Whimpered the man.

Naruto audibly sighed before turning away.

'Ha die bastard!' Shouted the man before lunging at Naruto, axe poised to split his head.

Upon contact the metal blade melted and the wood caught fire causing the man to drop it, as it fell it disintegrated before reaching the floor.

**'Hehehehehahahahahaha Oh you fool, I spared your life and gave you the chance to live and you tried to split my head open HAHAHA. Die in agony.' Said Naruto before he stabbed the man in the eyes with his fingers causing his eyes to burn.**

He dropped to his knees clawing at his face all the while releasing bloodcurdling screams as the corrosive chakra ate away at his eyes before moving on to his brain killing him slowly and painfully.  
><strong><br>'Fool.' Said Naruto before releasing his cloak as his eyes returned to normal.**

Naruto quickly checked up on the four ensuring that they were still alive before heading upstairs**.**

Naruto climbed the stairs slowly and upon reaching the door behind which he felt five signatures kicked it down.

The sight he walked in on was Tadashi trying to force himself on Ino who was lightly sobbing with her shirt ripped open revealing her bra with her hands tied behind her back while Sakura was curled up in the corner as though she had received a heavy beating to her midsection. Gin was seated behind a desk looking bored while there was the same figure he had seen in the bar sitting in the corner of the room staring at him.

'Tadashi you are an unlucky man.' Said Naruto calmly drawing everyone's attention minus the unconscious Sakura.

'*sniff* N-Naruto *sniff*.' Said Ino sadly with a hint of relief.

'What do you want, how did you get here?' Asked Tadashi all the while pressing Ino against the wall.

'Oh my and here I thought you were intelligent; ask not for when your time will be up, for your time is now.' Said Naruto before moving at immense speeds, tackling Tadashi and pressing his back against the wall while Ino slumped to the floor.

'You don't have any regard for human life and abuse it at your whim hence, while on a whim, now I shall take your life, but not before I give you a gift for your trip to the afterlife.' Said Naruto before his eyes became slitted and he focused more and more chakra into his eyes while looking directly into Tadashi's.

In seconds Tadashi started to scream while frothing at the mouth before snapping out of it and looking at Naruto with wide eyes.

'M-M-mons.' Tadashi mumbled before Naruto launched a chakra enhanced uppercut to his gut pulverising all his internal organs except for his brain which caused him to hack out copious amounts of blood before his coughing ceased.

Naruto gave him one last look before tossing him to the side of the room.

Naruto looked to the two unknowns in the room trying to gauge their reaction; the hooded figure gave no reaction whereas Gin had a slight grin on his face.

Naruto was conflicted seeing Gin grinning but after hearing Ino's light sobs he walked over to her. He picked her up off the floor and hugged her. She stiffened at the contact before crying into Naruto's shoulder for a few minutes. Once she had calmed down a bit Naruto unsealed his blue frayed trench coat and gave it to her before pinching a nerve in her neck to put her to sleep. He gentled laid her down and after checking that Sakura had no major injuries walked back to the two figures that hadn't moved an inch since he had entered the room.

'Now who are you two and why were you working for Tadashi, however what I want to know the most is why do neither of you care that I killed you boss.' Said Naruto calmly with an aggressive undertone.

'Ah and who ever said I work for Tadashi, I am just a lowly merchant whom Tadashi came to trust and confide in, as well as being able to provide him with a sealing expert.' Gin said in a teasing tone before glancing at his partner.

Naruto's expression remained unchanged until he heard the sealing remark. He lunged at the figure and pushed it against the wall.

'*Oof* I didn't think you were the type to like it rough.' Teased a sultry voice.

'Grr who are you aside from Jiraiya and the Fourth Hokage all the sealing experts in the world have been Uzumaki or of Uzumaki lineage?' Questioned Naruto.

'Oh and here I thought you had liked my red hair.' Said the figure being pressed against the wall as she reached into her hood and brought a few strands of dark red hair forward while brushing them on Naruto's nose slightly arousing him.

Naruto relaxed his grip and let go of the figure that somehow seemed to be smiling under the hood, however that was possible.

'You see Naruto, well you could say someone was expecting you.' Said Gin with his ever present grin.

'Oh and who would that be?' Asked Naruto in a steady voice.

'That would be me.' Said a figure which was currently leaning against Naruto's back with its own.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly before a smile started to spread across his face.

'So it's you.' Said Naruto.

'Indeed Naruto.' Said the cloaked figure.

'So mind telling me who these two are?' Asked Naruto curiously.

'They are my contacts, come now you have been with Jiraiya long enough to know how a spy network functions.' Replied the figure in monotone.

'Very well… Now who are you?' Asked Naruto turning his attention back onto the other cloaked figure.

'Me? Well, I am just someone who happened to be in the right place at the right time.' Teased the figure.

Naruto glared at the roundabout response.

'No games.' Said Naruto in a steely voice.

'Not even in the bedroom?' Asked the figure in mock hurt with a fake sniffle.

Naruto maintained his gaze causing the figure to sigh.

'You shouldn't be so uptight; women don't like a man who is so severe all the time. Although I guess I have teased you enough. For now.' Said the figure adding the last part as an afterthought before raising a hand to the hood of the cloak.

The cloak was pulled back revealing dark greyish-blue eyes and blood red hair with fair skin marred only by a small beauty mark on the left side of her lip.

'So, it is you.' Said Naruto with a slight nod.

'Hmm how did you know it was me?' Asked the now revealed beauty with a small pout.

'Well I did press you against the wall so I was able to ascertain a reasonable estimate of your, uh, proportions.' Said Naruto with a slightly perverse grin.

'Oh that is just unfair feeling up a woman and not allowing her the same courtesy.' Teased the figure in mock sadness complete with a pout and even crossing her arms under her bust intentionally pushing it up.

'Oh I never said I wouldn't allow you to return the favour.' Said Naruto causing the beauty to smile.

'*cough* Uh you are certainly different since the last time we met Naruto.' Said the still hooded figure in monotone tinged with surprise.

'Well people change after all.' Said Naruto with a shrug.

'Now let's go.' Said Naruto before creating a clone and having it pick up Sakura while he picked up Ino.

'Right, Gin you know what to do.' Said the figure.

'Of course. I will head out as soon as I fix the mistakes of Tadashi over there. As for Fuka I suggest you take her with you as I should not be needing her help for the foreseeable future.' Said Gin before leaving the room.

Naruto gave a quick glance to Fuka then the other figure before giving a small nod and leaving as well.

'So Fuka, would you like to go see the Village Hidden in the Leaves?' Asked the figure.

'Of course, Itachi.' Said Fuka with a small smile.

-_line break-_

Naruto headed downstairs and gently set down Ino before creating another five clones.

'Take care of them and take them to the Leaf I will be along shortly.' Said Naruto getting nods from all of his clones who hastened to carry out his orders.

The original Naruto walked out while heading back to the Northern exit of town knowing the tunnel would still be there and would take him to where he wanted to go. After a long walk Naruto reached Shin's body, the blood was only starting to congeal and the body was still a little warm.

Naruto stared at the body for a second before picking it up bridal style and carrying it outside. Naruto set the body down before allowing a tail to form which he plunged into the ground and quickly dragged around in a rectangular motion before making the tiger seal and placing his chakra cloaked hand on the ground causing the section he had carved out to adhere to his hand which he picked up and placed next to him in a rectangular clump. Deactivating his cloak Naruto picked up Shin's body and placed him into the hole with his arms by his side. A small water jutsu later and the blood marring Shin's face had washed off and been absorbed into the ground. Naruto slowly and quietly took two handfuls of dirt at a time from the clump next to him and laying it over Shin until he was buried. Naruto grabbed onto a section of the wooden wall which wasn't necessary for the building's structural integrity and pulled it out before clawing the name 'Shin' onto the plank before he pushed it slightly into the ground at the head of Shin's grave so it would stay up.

'I hope that you have found peace in death Shin, you were a warrior worthy of a death in battle, I only hope our battle was to your satisfaction.' Said Naruto before pressing his hands together and giving a deep bow.

-_line break-_

'So Itachi how did you know I was going to be sent out for this mission, moreover why didn't you just come to the Leaf, you have been fully pardoned by Tsunade, not that anyone beside Jiraiya, Sasuke, Tsunade and myself of course know this?' Asked Naruto as he tree hopped alongside Itachi with his clones carrying all the girls who were currently unconscious, with Fuka in front of Itachi and Naruto.

'Well you see I needed to find a way to covertly escape Akatsuki without drawing any attention to myself, believe me with Sasori and Zetsu around that isn't easy.' Replied Itachi in his usual level tone.

'So… what can you tell me about Akatsuki, aside from you and Kisame no one really knows who makes up Akatsuki?' Probed Naruto trying to get some info on his would be hunters.

'Well I could tell you now but I hate repeating myself and knowing that I will have to repeat this information to Tsunade at the very least I will give you the abridged version. There are 'The Immortals', a duo who are near impossible to kill, 'The Artists' a group who are very dangerous although not very stealthy given one of them uses exploding clay, Leader, otherwise known as Pein and his Angel, whose skills are largely unknown although Pein has the fabled Rinnegan and The Angel utilizes paper Ninjutsu, Zetsu the spy of Akatsuki, also a cannibal plant man and lastly Tobi, who possess a Sharingan eye and is the real Leader of Akatsuki and for a time, my sensei.' Said Itachi with his tone growing ominous around the end.

'So not exactly you regular run of the mill ninja.' Said Naruto turning to face forward, unconsciously staring at Fuka as she hopped from tree to tree.

Fuka had shed her cloak now being clad in the same clothing Naruto had seen her in when they had first met being a dark-pink and shoulder less gi-like shirt with loose arm-warmers reaching her upper arms and light-purple spandex-shorts and a pair of black low-heeled boots with an olive-green tipping.

After a while Fuka looked back and blew Naruto a kiss as she had felt his eyes roam her body, largely focusing on her posterior, Naruto in return gave an almost unnoticeable blush and looked down slightly in embarrassment at having been caught staring before looking back up with a lustful grin which Fuka returned.

In Naruto's mind Kurama etched a longer scratch onto the wall turning the mark which had previously been half the length of the others the same length.

**"Ha no one can fool a fox that is many centuries old." Thought Kurama before going back to sleep.**

-_line break-_

Arriving at the front gate Naruto quickly signed everyone in before rushing off to the Hokage tower with his clones, Itachi and Fuka following.

'Um Kotetsu, was that Naruto with Itachi?' Asked Izumo.

'J-just let it go he was with Naruto right? Meaning Naruto should be able to take care of him if need be.' Said Kotetsu in shock.

Izumo for once uncharacteristically agreed with his lifelong friend and choose to ignore what he had just seen.

'Well I guess that is what you get for complaining about gate duty being boring all the time.' Said Izumo with a chuckle.

-_line break-  
><em>**  
><strong>Tsunade's right eye was twitching so much it may have been hypothesized that it was an organism all on its own. One might ask why Tsunade's eye was twitching so much to cause people to think it was alive and the answer was: Naruto. Having walked into her office with all of the kunoichi he had been assigned to protect currently unconscious, each held in the arms of one of his clones, and unknown kunoichi who looked entirely too flirtatious for her liking and if that wasn't bad enough the one, the only Itachi Uchiha who was standing in her office with a completely indifferent expression on his face, to top all that off Naruto had the audacity to nonchalantly yawn and say mission accomplished. Tsunade could not take it any longer at lunged at Naruto.

'BRAT!' Shouted Tsunade as she cocked her fist back before throwing a massive punch at Naruto. Tsunade blinked and somehow found herself hugging Naruto.

'Aw I missed you too Tsunade.' Said Naruto as he hugged Tsunade while snickering internally "I love wind manipulation." He thought.

Tsunade sighed and hugged Naruto back before leaning back and bonking him softly on the head which caused him to give his foxlike grin.

'*sigh* You are too much of a headache Naruto, I have no idea how Sarutobi-sensei dealt with you.' Said Tsunade while massaging her forehead.

'Hehe the old man said that a lot as well.' Said Naruto in a sad, nostalgic tone.

Tsunade paused gauging Naruto's emotional stability remembering the Hiruzen had always been a touchy issue around him after his passing, although, it seemed that she had nothing to worry about as Naruto had a small smile on his face and looked as though he had come to terms with the Third passing away.

'Anyway mind explaining why your team is unconscious?' Tsunade asked but it was clear that it was an order.

Naruto proceeded to explain what happened during the mission causing Tsunade to frown before she started to massage her temples in annoyance.

'That's about it I think.' Said Naruto in a thoughtful tone.

'Uh huh, mind explaining what they are doing here?' Said Tsunade gesturing to Itachi and Fuka.

'Well Itachi happened to have been waiting for me and it was a coincidence that we met up on this mission, although as you know I was planning on tracking him down soon so you could heal him.' Said Naruto earning a nod from Tsunade.

'While Fuka here is part of Itachi's spy network and was keeping an eye on Tadashi. Oh can you give her a blood test.' Said Naruto offhandedly.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed 'Why? You didn't get her pregnant or anything brat?!' Asked Tsunade in a warning tone filled with promises of pain if the answer didn't satisfy her.

'No.' Replied Naruto "Not yet anyway."

Kurama just gave himself a self satisfied pat on the back.

**"I am always right." Kurama thought arrogantly.**

'Why then?' Asked Tsunade in a more level tone.

'Just a… hunch.' Said Naruto vaguely.

'Fine now get out of here.' Said Tsunade before Naruto nodded gave a slight bow and disappeared in a ball of wind which looked like a massive Rasengan.

'Now Itachi I think it goes without saying that until we announce you are back you are to lie low.' Said Tsunade authoritatively.

'Can I go see my brother and the Uchiha clan compound?' Asked Itachi.

'Sure but only Naruto and Sasuke as well as your, associate, can know you are here in the village.' Warned Tsunade to which Itachi nodded before vanishing in a flock of crows.

Tsunade once again started to massage her temples before melodious laughter came from Fuka.

'You know if you stress too much you'll get wrinkles.' Teased Fuka.

'Shut up you, I am in my fifties, if I want wrinkles I'll get them.' Said Tsunade grouchily. Before taking a swig of sake.

'Hehehe is it a bad time to say I'm in my eighties?' Asked Fuka causing Tsunade to spit out her sake.

'Guess it was huh.' Said Fuka with a laugh.

'That's it I am giving you a blood test.' Said Tsunade before making six shadow clones to carry the others who were still knocked out.

"The brat isn't the only one who can use that jutsu." Thought Tsunade in pride.

-_line break-  
><em>  
>As Naruto was walking back to his apartment he felt a seal on the back of his right hand burn with the number nine.<p>

'Guess it is that time again.' Mumbled Naruto before quickly running to his apartment and closing the door before activating a chakra suppression seal on the door to hide the usage of any chakra in the apartment for anyone outside it before making a shadow clone.

'**Reverse Summoning Jutsu**.' Said the Naruto clone while slamming his hand down on the ground just in front of the original before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

-_line break-_

Naruto appeared in a cave lit by candles which worked using residual fire natured chakra in the chamber. There were nine poles each three metres high arranged in a circle, eight of the poles were already occupied by people while Naruto quickly jumped up to the ninth._  
><em>  
>'Welcome once again all, to the monthly meeting of Jinchuuriki.' Said Naruto to the other eight people who were gathered in the cave.<br>**  
><strong>'First order of business, Akatsuki is beginning to mobilise.' Said Naruto seriously.****

**Now just in case some of you are worried, don't worry Fuka is not staying eighty as anyway you look at it and eighty year old with an eighteen year old is weird, sorry if this offends anyone but I simply cannot fathom that at all. She is only temporarily eighty as it has to do with the way I am modelling her ability to switch between bodies and live in her hair. Rest assured soon she will be turned back into a twenty year old.  
>Oh one last thing, I will be focusing on this story for now, just check my profile for specifics as it is now one in the morning here and I am too tired to write the note out again. <strong>


	30. Trio of Trouble

**So yep quick update from me for once mostly because the words are literally flowing out of me whenever I find the time to sit down and type… which is usually late at night. It also helps that there is a certain point, which I am not going to reveal, that I want to get up to soon which I will finally reach in either the next chapter or the chapter after that.  
>I am also having thoughts about the harem and a possible new addition. I didn't intend to do this when I was writing either this or the last chapter but it seems to be happening rather naturally without me actively trying to make it happen… so yeah keep that in mind. I am not making any promises yet as to whether the new addition happens I am just saying that if there is one don't be too surprised.<br>Anyway enjoy.  
>SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.<strong>

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Naruto anime/manga all I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

'**Heavily demonic voice'**

'**Fox talking' **

"**Fox thinking"**

*expression*

**Jutsu **

_Flashback_

Chapter 30 – Trio of Trouble

'That is correct it would seem they are moving south.' Stated a gruff man.

The man had red hair along with a moustache and beard which tapered off to a point. He wore a large headpiece consisting of a three pointed crown-like ridge, bearing his Rock Village headband, a ring, and a prominent black piece of armour running across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He wore a long-sleeved light-red shirt and pants, with mesh-armour shirt and fitted black suit underneath, along with calf-length sandals. Around his waist he wore a brown sash that held a brown armour-like breast plate with a pouch in the front, a brown back plate on the back that is connected to the front with mesh armour, and armoured lapels falling to the sides.

A very tall man also wearing a headband showing his allegiance to the same Village to the right of this man nodded his head in agreement.

Naruto too, nodded his head in thought.

'Yes it seems that would be the case, it would seem they are coming for you Kazekage.' Said Naruto.

'Understood I will be on my guard and increase security around the village.' Stated the aforementioned Kazekage.

'In other news Itachi has now officially broken away from Akatsuki and is now back in the Leaf Village.' Informed the whiskered blond drawing surprised gasps from some while others simply nodded.

'Are you sure it is wise to trust him?' Asked a girl with mint green hair.

'Indeed he was a member of Akatsuki.' Said a man of childlike stature and appearance.

'Yes, there is nothing to worry about. He has proven his loyalty giving me information on ever member of Akatsuki.' Said Naruto before making eight clones which transformed into a scroll containing all the information on the Akatsuki which he hovered over to each person using wind chakra.

'Any other orders of business?' Asked Naruto flatly.

No one replied with some shaking their heads from side to side.

'Very well then disperse for now, keep your guards up and should any critical information or strange movements among the Akatsuki occur simply asked the scroll to transform, tell it the info and dispel it.' Said Naruto earning a nod from all.

'Kazekage I need you to stay behind for a moment, it is time I fix that crude seal.' Said Naruto.

One by one they re-reverse summoned themselves from the left of Naruto from the eight tails Jinchuuriki down.

The two tails lingered for a moment after the three tails had left.

'She misses you, you know?' She said before disappearing.

'Must you call me Kazekage at these meetings Naruto?' Asked the one tailed Jinchuuriki as they both jumped down from their pillars.

'Sorry Gaara but I try to keep the meetings professional, it helps keep everyone focused and serious.' Said Naruto with a slightly sad tone.

'Very well.' Said Gaara in his normal apathetic tone.

'Are you sure you will be able to take on Akatsuki by yourself, there will be two members to deal with remember?' Asked Naruto as he lead him inside the cave to a wide room with four candles in the corners and a large sealing array in the centre.

'I believe so, I have gotten past the limit to how much sand I can control at once and being in the desert should give me an overwhelming advantage.' Said Gaara before he set his gourd down a little bit away from the sealing array while rolling up his left sleeve to the elbow.

'Very well, but remember Gaara there is no shame in asking for help.' Said Naruto as he begun to draw kanji on and around Gaara's left hand.

'I still can't believe they would but the seal in an exposed and vulnerable place, if you ever had your left hand cut off Shukaku would have been freed.' Muttered Naruto.

'Well until you, no one had been able to even touch me let alone come close to cutting my left hand off.' Deadpanned Gaara.

'True, true but still, it is sloppy.' Said Naruto before making the ram seal with his left hand while pressing his index finger directly on Gaara's seal.

A blue glow emanated from the sealing array around Naruto and Gaara before the kanji around Gaara's left hand sunk into the skin.

'There now remember you will be able to access Shukaku's chakra if you need it, although I would suggest trying to come to an agreement first so he doesn't try and break free every time you use it, also don't try any transformations until you are sure he won't try to break free. The new seal allows you easier access to his chakra, but it allows him the same for yours. Also with the mental blocker seals you should be able to get at least two hours of sleep a day from now on, although I really do suggest getting Shukaku to not try and escape first so you may be able to sleep for longer. Remember Gaara though, there will be a price as they will want something in return.' Said Naruto before standing up and bringing Gaara's his gourd as he unrolled his sleeve.

'Thank you again, Naruto.' Said Gaara before he re-reversed summoned himself.

'Heh your welcome Gaara.' Said Naruto to himself before leaving as well.

-_line break-_

Walking through a desert, three cloaked figures could be seen bickering.

'I'm telling you the greatest art form possible is a human body strung up by its organs.' Ranted one of the figures.

'Hmm I respect your opinion but in comparison to my explosions there is not art in a slowly decaying body, un.' Said another of the figures.

'Both of you are wrong art must be everlasting, something that never changes over time, unaffected by the sands of time, that is art.' Said the last figure in a very gruff tone.

'*sigh* Master Sasori you just can appreciate my art. Art is only art because it is fleeting, lasting only for a single moment while making such a large impact, is the truest form of art, un.' Said the second figure.

'Feh in any case I don't care for art anyway as long as I can kill someone, soon.' Muttered the first figure in a bloodthirsty tone.

'In any case how much longer until we get there, un.' Asked the second figure.

'Patience Deidara, we are almost there.' Replied Sasori.

'Just remember, let me slaughter as many people as I can and we won't have any trouble.' Said the first figure.

'Hidan you know you can't draw attention until we capture the one tails.' Said Sasori.

'Screw you Sasori, I will kill you if you try and stop me!' Shouted Hidan.

'Well Master Sasori what do you have to say to that, hmm?' Asked Deidara with a smile.

'Hidan, if you make me keep Leader waiting because you went nuts killing people, I will kill you.' Stated Sasori gruffly while shuffling past Hidan.

Hidan's hand twitched to his scythe before clenching his fist.

Sasori stopped, turned back and glared at Hidan.

'Keep moving.' Growled Sasori before moving again.

Deidara put his hand on Hidan's shoulder.

'Don't worry Hidan, Sasori is just testy, coming back to the Sand Village is having a larger impact on him than you'd think, yeah.' Said Deidara before walking off.

'Like I care I just want to kill someone. Soon.' Muttered Hidan before lowering his arm and following his two comrades.

-_line break-_

'Well Princess Tsunade?' Questioned a frail, old man with a cane. He had black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged. He had an x-shaped scar on his chin and wore a white shirt, with a black robe over the top of it covering everything from his feet, to just over his right shoulder.

Tsunade grit her teeth. Simply put she was in a bind, with Sakura not being cleared for active duty due to the beating she received to her midsection, even more embarrassing from a civilian, Team Seven was a member short. Too make matters worse, before she could consult the roster to find a suitable replacement, the three old bags, as Tsunade called them had come and offered a reasonable replacement. It seemed she had no choice. With a heavy sigh Tsunade levelled a stern expression at Danzo, the brains behind the three.

'Very well your chosen shinobi will be added to Team Seven, what is his name?' Asked Tsunade.

'Sai.' Said Danzo with a neutral expression.

-_line break-  
><em>  
>Naruto arrived to the house he was looking for given directions from Shikamaru. The house in which currently Ino Yamanaka was recovering from her traumatic ordeal. Naruto raised his hand up just about to knock on the door before turning around quickly and launching a kunai right through a black and white construct, which before splattering into a blob of ink, looked like a lion.<p>

Naruto slowly raised his head and spotted a figure crouching on the roof of the building directly adjacent to Ino's.

Naruto exploded into smoke shocking the figure before a kunai was placed against the figures neck.

'You know I wasn't exactly looking for a fight today, in fact all I wanted to do today was talk. Since I really don't want to fight today, I will give you a chance to explain why you just tried to attack me.' Said Naruto apathetically with a bored expression.

'The way you fight, are you a boy or a girl? I just wanted to find out for myself.' Asked the figure with a clearly fake smile.

'Hmm well I haven't actually fought with you yet, if you will, I am merely trying to understand your motives. If you want to fight, hmm well I suppose we could have a spar tomorrow at noon if that is fine with you?' Suggested Naruto.

'Well dick-less I didn't know you were a coward as well.' Said the figure smiling despite the blade pressed against his neck.

Naruto pulled the kunai away before taking a step back allowing the figure to stand.

'One question though, before you leave.' Said Naruto as the figure turned to face him with a fake smile plastered on his pale white face. He had short, black hair and black eyes which contrast with his very pale skin. He was carrying a small backpack with him and wore a short black jacket with red straps. He also carried a tip-less tanto on his back. The rest of his outfit consisted of a high-collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed with his shirt having a long right sleeve and a short left sleeve.

'What is your name?' Asked Naruto.

'Oh are you perhaps feeling attracted to me, I've read that asking for someone's name shows that you have a genuine interest in someone?' Asked the figure.

Naruto just maintained a bored gaze.

'If are you going to question my sexual orientation I can direct you to people who can clear it up for you so you don't continue wasting my time.' Said Naruto in a bored tone.

"Hmm he certainly is much calmer than my report indicated." Thought the figure.

'Very well, I guess I will have to find out tomorrow then.' Said the figure before making a hand sign, as what seemed to be ink, swirled around him in a helical shape.

'The name is Sai.' Said Sai before disappearing.

-_line break-  
><em>  
>'Well that was rather strange.' Mumbled Naruto before jumping down off the building and walking back to the door he was going to knock on before his encounter with Sai.<p>

Once again before Naruto could knock he stopped just before knocking this time though because the door opened revealing Ino in her ninja gear.

'Naruto?' Asked Ino surprised.

'Hi Ino, where are you off to?' Asked Naruto with a small smile.

'Oh just to the main gate to meet up with Choji and Shikamaru for a mission, why?' Replied Ino.

'Eh well I was just wondering if I could talk with you.' Stated Naruto.

'Yeah sure but can we walk and talk?' Asked Ino gesturing in the direction of the main gate.

'Sure no problem.' Said Naruto as he fell in step next to his fellow blonde.

'So what's the mission about?' Asked Naruto making idle chat.

'Just escorting an official, just a simple C-rank at best but the client wanted at least three Chunin.' Stated Ino matter-of-factly.

'Heh well if it is anything like my team's first C-rank escort you'll be in for a surprise.' Laughed Naruto.

'Oh that was the mission when you meet Haku right?' Asked Ino.

'Yeah, hmm now that I think about it that was the last time we had a mission just the four of us, me, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura.' Said Naruto thinking aloud.

'On that note how is Sakura?' Asked Ino.

'Uh well she should be alright just some internal bleeding which was healed up pretty quick but she will have to rest for at least a week.' Said Naruto.

Ino nodded thoughtfully before a brief silence engulfed the pair. Naruto looked around seeing there were less people around on this street and decided that now would be the best time to bring up his actual reason for visiting Ino.

'So, how are you doing, after the mission I mean?' Asked Naruto in a kind tone.

'I'm fine.' Replied Ino calmly earning a raised eyebrow from Naruto to which she giggled.

'What did you expect me to break down or something?' Asked Ino happily while looking at Naruto with a teasing grin.

'Well you did break down before.' Muttered Naruto hoping Ino didn't hear him.

Ino heard him and slapped Naruto's arm with a huff.

'Well that was then and this is now.' Stated Ino firmly.

'You know I'd be willing to talk with you about it if you want?' Offered Naruto sincerely.

Ino patted Naruto's cheek with a small exhale.

'Look Naruto, I appreciate you being caring and all but I am a big girl. I knew what I was getting into when I chose to be a kunoichi, I am from a clan you know.' Said Ino before pausing.

Naruto was now listening intently to see what Ino would say next.

'I knew the risks of the mission, just like I know the risks in every mission. I also know why you came to talk with me so I played along, however I am a Yamanaka, someone who has the ability to enter the minds of others and even destroy them, hence why I need to have a strong mind as well so as to not be overwhelmed by someone else's.' Said Ino.

'So you're sure you're alright?' Asked Naruto questioningly.

'Yep I'm fine just like I said.' Said Ino with a smile.

As they continued walking another silence overcame them due to Naruto reflecting on this new piece of information.

'So if you don't mind me asking, why were you such a fan-girl before I left?' Asked Naruto in confusion.

Ino blushed slightly in embarrassment.

'W-well just because I knew what I was getting into at the time by becoming a ninja it isn't like I fully grasped the weight behind exactly what it would entail.' Said Ino in embarrassment.

'So, does that mean you stopped dieting?' Asked Naruto suddenly prompting Ino to glare at him.

'What does that have to do with anything?' Asked Ino warily.

'Nothing I was just curious, since I remember that one mission we had together before I left to the Land of Noodles and you kept going on about the importance of dieting, all the way back to the Leaf Village.' Deadpanned Naruto earning another blush from Ino.

'Like I said I didn't fully grasp the magnitude of what I was getting into.' Said Ino with a huff.

Naruto stared at Ino before she huffed again.

'No I'm not dieting anymore.' Ino mumbled earning a chuckle from Naruto which she returned with a glare.

'Oh what are you laughing at now huh?' Asked Ino with a huff.

'Nothing, nothing just wondering how different you would be if you weren't dieting back then, after all if three years of not dieting and eating properly helped you grow into this, well, you can't blame a guy for wondering what an extra few years would have done.' Said Naruto with his signature smile.

Ino blinked fully absorbing Naruto's words before realising that in a roundabout sort of way Naruto had complemented her figure. Ino moved closer to Naruto and leaned her head closer to Naruto's ear.

'I didn't take you for a womanizer, Naruto, flirting with me when you already have two girls after you.' Whispered Ino.

"Three actually but you don't need to know that… wait a minute why does Kurama have four marks … THAT'S what those marks mean. Wait a minute, who's the fourth?" Thought Naruto finally realising what Kyuubi meant by the marks on the wall.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts before turning to Ino, whose face was still pretty close to his.

'Well I wouldn't consider it flirting I was just telling a beautiful girl that she is beautiful, guy's complementing you can't be that strange of an occurrence.' Replied Naruto coolly.

Ino just smiled before leaning away once again.

'Well it isn't ever day that someone who has girls already after him innocently complements another girl.' Said Ino with a smirk.

'If beauty is not appreciated beauty will cease to exist… or at least that's what I think.' Said Naruto with a pause glancing up at the sky.

'Now why couldn't you have been this romantic in the past?' Pouted Ino.

'Oh I was, you were just too busy chasing after Mr Uchiha to realise.' Teased Naruto with a grin.

'Sheesh I already said I wasn't the smartest girl around back then okay, now please stop using that against me.' Requested Ino with a pout which caused Naruto to laugh.

'Sorry but I haven't seen what new Ino is like having been gone for three years so I need to rely on my knowledge of old Ino for now.' Said Naruto sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

'Hmm fine I'll let it go, but only this time.' Retorted Ino teasingly.

'Well there's the gate nice getting to know you new Ino, you're much better than old Ino.' Said Naruto cheerfully.

'Nice getting to know you too new Naruto, definitely an improvement of the pranking numbskull I remember.' Retorted Ino getting a small laugh from Naruto who started walking off before give a wave, Ino's eyes trailing him.

"Oh yeah, definitely an improvement." Thought Ino eying Naruto's posterior.

-_line break-_

Naruto was now heading off to the hospital to track down Tsunade and/or Fuka to confirm his suspicions.

Entering the sterile facility Naruto shivered slightly, still not liking hospitals.

"I mean they could try another colour than just white to give this place some atmosphere." Thought Naruto finding the utter lack of colour depressing.

Just before he could walk up to the information desk to ask about Tsunade or Fuka, Shizune appeared from the inner section of the hospital in the reception area so Naruto walked over to her instead.

'Hey Shizune, how's it going?' Asked Naruto politely.

'I'm fine Naruto, thanks for asking and coming here as I was just looking for you, Tsunade wants to see you in room two hundred and five.' Said Shizune before walking off prompting Naruto to follow.

Arriving at the door to the room Naruto could her grumbling and was pretty sure Tsunade was rubbing her temples in frustration. Opening the door proved Naruto correct as, there seated on two chairs, were Fuka and Tsunade with the later rubbing her temples.

'You know if you keep stressing this much you'll get wrinkles.' Teased Naruto getting a withering glare from Tsunade and melodious laughter from Fuka who was clutching her sides in laughter at Naruto saying almost the exact same thing she had said to Tsunade earlier.

'Shut it brat! Everyone keeps talking about me getting wrinkles.' Shouted Tsunade while mumbling the second part.

'Ok now explain this.' Said Tsunade pointing at Fuka.

Naruto blinked and looked at Fuka before looking back at Tsunade.

'Um it's a girl?' Said Naruto in confusion.

'*hmph* I'm not a girl I'm a woman.' Said Fuka crossing her arms under her bust knowingly getting a look from Naruto.

'Correction a woman.' Said Naruto earning a smile from Fuka and a growl from Tsunade.

'Yes an eighty year old woman!' Growled Tsunade.

'Wow… best looking eighty year old I've ever seen.' Said Naruto in shock.

'That isn't the point.' Ranted Tsunade before Fuka interjected.

'Oh Tsunade I knew you liked me, personally testing me all alone with just the two of us in this room.' Said Fuka as she hugged Tsunade pressing her bust against Tsunade's.

Naruto's mouth dropped in shock at what he was seeing.

"I-I think my mind just overloaded a bit." Said Naruto staring at the scene before him which he was sure Jiraiya would kill for.

After having her intended effect on stunning Naruto, Fuka broke the hug and sat down.

'Brat!' Shouted Tsunade snapping Naruto out of his daydreaming.

'What? She is Itachi's agent not mine.' Asked Naruto curiously.

'Well she just so happens to be a full blooded Uzumaki too.' Said Tsunade confirming Naruto's earlier suspicion.

'Yep thought so her hair is just as red as Kushina's.' Said Naruto with a nod.

A brief silence enveloped the room before Naruto spoke.

'So what's your point?' Asked Naruto.

Silence prevailed.

'Uh can she leave?' Asked Naruto.

Tsunade finally said something at last 'I suppose so.'

'Cool let's go Fuka.' Said Naruto offering his hand to Fuka which she took.

'Such a gentleman.' Said Fuka before she grabbed Naruto's arm and pressed her body against it.

Naruto, to his credit, ignored it for the most part, but then again he never tried to move away either as they left a stupefied Tsunade.

'I… need a drink.' Whined Tsunade.

-_line break-_

'Finally!' Shouted Hidan as they arrived at the gates of The Village Hidden in the Sands.

'Quiet, this is a covert operation and announcing that we are here is not going to help us.' Growled Sasori.

'You know what go have sex with your puppets I need to kill someone now!' Retorted Hidan before Sasori bound him in place with chakra threads locking his movement.

'Deidara get on with it.' Said Sasori.

'Have no fear Sasori my man I'll be back in no time.' Said Deidara before making a clay bird and flying high up into the air.

'Master Sasori you have arrived.' Said a Sand ninja coming forth from between the gates.

'Come on let me kill his one.' Whined Hidan.

'You are not killing one of my informants.' Stated Sasori gruffly.

'You have more, come on Sasori I need to sacrifice someone soon.' Whined Hidan once again.

"You better hurry back soon Deidara." Thought Sasori as he twitched at Hidan's incessant whining.

-_line break-_

'So… how can you be eighty and still look like… well that?' Asked Naruto gesturing to Fuka as they walked to his apartment.

'Oh now whatever do you mean by, that?' Asked Fuka with a coy expression which Naruto did not buy at all.

'You know what I mean.' Deadpanned Naruto.

'What these or maybe these?' Said Fuka as she fondled her posterior and breasts.

'Stop that.' Said Naruto as he grabbed both of Fuka's arms and pulled them away from her body while looking around to make sure no one was watching the Uzumaki fondle herself in public.

'I just knew you were the type to like it rough. First pushing me against a wall now your even holding down my arms, soon you might just ravish my body in public.' Fuka mock wailed.

'You certainly are more, imaginative than most eighty year olds.' Said Naruto with his left eye beginning to twitch as he let go of her arms.

'Well then again I'm not exactly eighty, although it was fun to pretend to rile that old bat up.' Said Fuka before laughing.

'Hmm so you were just joking? Wait what about the blood test?' Asked Naruto in confusion.

'Ah yes that, well the results say I am eighty due to my ability.' Said Fuka with a thoughtful expression as they arrived at Naruto's apartment which they entered.

Naruto made some tea for himself and Fuka as Tayuya was currently out on a mission with her squad consisting of Kimimaro, Haku and Genma from the Chunin exams. From what she had told Naruto they were a pretty solid team with her handling long to mid range support with her Genjutsu and if needed her Doki, Haku taking care of mid to short range support with his Ice Style and senbon, as well as being the medic of the team, Kimimaro was their frontline Taijutsu heavy hitter while Genma was the frontline Ninjutsu master making for a formidable group.

'So… mind explaining the whole eighty year old thing?' Asked Naruto as he poured the tea for Fuka and himself before sitting down on the couch next to Fuka.

'Hmm alright then. Well you see it works like this, from what I remember from the teachings of my mother, Uzumaki's usual have a specific attribute that is unique to their chakra. For instance my mother had the ability to make her chakra solid while moving it around like a gas.' Said Fuka.

'Huh, I'm sorry, make it solid?' Asked Naruto in confusion.

'Yes. You understand how chakra is formless, almost like a gas? Well my mother could actually use it as such, moving it around as a gas and say for instance, wrap around an enemy, before she would turn it solid locking them in place.' Said Fuka.

'Huh that reminds me of something pervy sage told me about a woman he knew who could make chains out of her chakra… wait a minute pervy sage didn't exactly know a lot of Uzumaki, I wonder.' Said Naruto trailing off in thought before Fuka coughed getting his attention once again.

'So as I was saying, Uzumaki's all generally have a unique ability thanks to their special chakra.' Said Fuka.

'Really what's mine then?' Asked Naruto curiously.

'Well from what Itachi has told me it is probably your stamina.' Said Fuka seriously for once.

'Huh I thought that was because of… something else.' Said Naruto trailing off.

'No it isn't the fox.' Said Fuka shocking Naruto.

'Don't look so surprised I am Itachi's informant and he was working for Akatsuki an organisation specifically designed to hunt down tailed beast hosts.' Said Fuka in amusement.

'So wait, that time in the restaurant?' Asked Naruto.

'No I didn't know what you were, Itachi only informed me that the fox was held by a Leaf shinobi, imagine my surprise when Itachi gave me your description before you came to Grass, a description which was easy to reconcile with your face, whiskers.' Teased Fuka.

Naruto pouted slightly at being called whiskers before realising they had gotten off track.

'So my stamina is my Uzumaki ability?' Asked Naruto in confusion.

'Yes, while most Jinchuuriki have large reserves and outrageous stamina, you with just your Uzumaki chakra have much more stamina than any Jinchuuriki ever could, so with the fox, well you are a stamina king and a never ending chakra fountain.' Said Fuka.

'Wow I thought my stamina and reserves were because of old foxy.' Said Naruto getting a growl from said fox.

"Come on we both know you are old, probably the oldest thing around." Thought Naruto getting the fox to stop growling, after all Naruto did have a point.

'So wait you never said what your power was.' Stated Naruto.

'Well I could tell you, but then again I could always show you.' Said Fuka with a sly smile.

'Alright then show me.' Said Naruto missing the gleam in Fuka's eyes.

Fuka slid over on the couch until she was next to Naruto just barely touching his legs. She then reached up towards his face before bringing her own closer to his before licking his cheek freezing Naruto in place.

'Wind huh?' Said Fuka to the shocked Naruto before turning his face so she was looking directly into his stunned eyes before straddling him and then kissing him, right on the lips.

"What the hell is going on?" Shouted Naruto in his mind being too stunned to move.

When Fuka's tongue entered his mouth his eyes widened before he felt a strange sensation and looked down to see what seemed to be a strand of blue chakra coming out of his mouth and into Fuka's. After a moment Fuka pressed her lips back against Naruto's before the strange sensation faded and she leant back with a seductive smile.

'My, my, that was some powerful chakra you have.' Said Fuka before feeling something nudging her most sacred place.

'That doesn't seem to be all you have.' Said Fuka as she placed a hand on Naruto's growing erection.

"Not bad." Mused Fuka before getting off Naruto and sitting next to him once again.

"Screw you Kyuubi. How the hell did you see this coming so early?" Ranted Naruto in his mind realising who the fourth mark was.

**'*hmph* It is as you said I am the oldest thing around, I've learnt enough in my time to see these things coming.' Stated Kurama haughtily.**

"Smug bastard." Retorted Naruto before coming back to his senses.

'*sigh* I should have just asked you to tell me.' Muttered Naruto.

'What are you a homosexual? What guy doesn't like a kiss from a beautiful woman? Although then again, I think you liked it a bit too much.' Said Fuka in an outraged tone before becoming teasing as she pointed to the bulge in his pants.

Naruto grabbed the pillow behind him and covered his erection.

'That isn't the point!' Shouted a blushing Naruto.

'Oh? If you enjoyed it that much trust me, I know a lot more things that I can do that you will enjoy.' Teased Fuka as she leaned forward, pressing her bust against Naruto's arm.

Naruto's blush increased a bit before he willed it down.

'So what was that exactly?' Asked Naruto curiously.

'A kiss, don't tell me you haven't had one before.' Said Fuka pretending to be shocked.

'Hey I'll have you know I've had four before that one.' Said Naruto indignantly.

'Want to make it six?' Asked Fuka with a sultry grin.

'Maybe after you explain your ability.' Teased Naruto having regained some of his composure at having remembered that he had kissed Tayuya and Tenten before.

'So bold, very well I'll explain my power first. I have the ability to read a person's chakra nature by licking their cheek and am able to absorb their chakra through a kiss enabling me to use various chakra natures.' Said Fuka.

'So you said I had wind meaning that if you wanted to you could use wind style jutsu?' Asked Naruto in curiosity.

'Exactly, the reason the blood test said I am eighty is because when I absorb other people's chakra I am absorbing their life force and adding it to my own, hence if I kissed you and sucked out a year's worth of your chakra the blood test would say I am eighty-one.' Explained Fuka.

'Oh so you're not really eighty right?' Asked Naruto cautiously.

Fuka huffed before replying 'No I'm actually twenty one, besides do I look like an eighty year old to you?' Asked Fuka gesturing to her body.

'Nope and thank heaven for that.' Said Naruto absentmindedly as his eyes roamed Fuka's body.

'Oh why does that matter to you?' Asked Fuka straddling Naruto again surprising him before she slowly ground their lower regions together.

'Uh, oh, um, Gaara needs help screw this I'm out.' Said a flustered Naruto before teleporting to the kunai he gave Gaara as he had felt him throw it which indicated he needed help.

Fuka pouted at the loss of Naruto but then smiled evilly.

'Well so it seems he is a little shy, oh well nothing I won't be able to fix in time.' She said to herself as she sipped the tea Naruto had made.

**So yes Fuka is twenty one. Also as you may or may not notice this means no 'withered Fuka form' if her hair is damaged, right now she is an Uzumaki who just takes pride in her hair, not someone whose soul lives in it.  
>On another note isn't it great that Naruto in both my stories is now interacting with such teasing characters Fuka in this one and Mei in my other one? They are also the most fun to write in my opinion although that may be because I am a guy.<br>Also for those of you who are quite adept at seeing what might happen in the future I would appreciate your opinions on the possible new addition.  
>Lastly I am just putting this out there, lemons… I may or may not do them, I suppose if I feel one would fit well I would do it but they will never really be a prominent feature in either of my stories.<strong> 


	31. Peace

**Wow I can't believe this story has now been going on for two years to this day. I still remember the day I posted it under the title 'One Major Difference' and barely broke 1000 words in my first chapter, even worse it was 3 solid blocks of text with almost no line breaks at all... Now it is the second highest favourite, followed and reviewed story in the Naruto/Tenten category which is still updated. Once again thank you all for sticking with this story and I hope I have your support in the future.**  
><strong>Now I know lots of writers say this but it is true.<br>We need your reviews.  
>Some writers just want lots of reviews and hold their stories hostage, although that usually doesn't last long anyway, however some of us (myself included) want your reviews to know if we are improving or not. For instance, if no one had told me to add more line breaks and make my chapters longer I would probably still be putting up 1000 word blocks of text. It doesn't take too long to write a review, even a simple 'good work' or 'nice chapter' means a lot to all the writers here. Quite frankly favourites and follows make us feel good too, after all knowing that over 700 different people have added this story to their favourites list makes me feel really good, but to have 700 people tell you what you are doing right and wrong as well as how to improve is much more beneficial as it helps a writer grow.<br>I don't want to bore you with a long note so I will just say when you reach the end of this chapter please drop a few kind words or some constructive criticism, it only takes a few seconds to a minute to do it depending on what you say, but it will mean a lot to me.  
>SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.<br>**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Naruto anime/manga all I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

'**Heavily demonic voice'**

'**Fox talking' **

"**Fox thinking"**

*expression*

**Jutsu **

_Flashback_

Chapter 31 – Peace

'Yo Gaara, what's up?' Asked Naruto as he quickly surveyed his surroundings.

He was fifty metres in the air on a pile of sand controlled by Gaara while a guy who looked a lot like Ino but wearing an Akatsuki robe was floating on a white bird. Down on one of the rooftops of the surrounding buildings there was some nut job with medium-length silver hair that was slicked back and distinctive purple eyes that kept swinging a triple bladed scythe attached to a cable up into the sky trying to reach Gaara. He wore his Akatsuki cloak open with no shirt, only pants under it revealing a Yugakure headband around his neck and a strange amulet.

'Firstly Naruto, I didn't interrupt you when you were in the middle of something, did I?' Asked Gaara pointing at Naruto's pants.

Naruto blinked before looking down and noticing he still had an erection.

Naruto blinked once again before realising what Gaara had asked.

'No I wasn't doing anything… can you just explain what is going on?' Said a slightly flustered Naruto.

Gaara gave an almost unnoticeable smirk before speaking.

'Well as you might have noticed by now two Akatsuki members are attacking with this one utilizing clay bombs, while that one down there is, well, trying to swing his scythe up here.' Said Gaara sweat dropping at Hidan's attempts to reach him.

'Okay.' Said Naruto also sweat dropping at the foul mouth Akatsuki members attempts to attack Gaara while cursing repeatedly at each failed attack.

'So what did you need me for exactly?' Asked Naruto in confusion seeing no reason as to why Gaara couldn't handle this.

'Well a short while ago there was a large explosion at the main gate, shortly after which he arrived which has lead me to believe that there may be a third member of Akatsuki near the gate.' Summarised Gaara.

Naruto's eyebrows rose in surprise at this new development.

'Really how sure are you that there is a third member around?' Asked Naruto seriously.

'Well he has been cursing out and complaining about someone for the past five minutes.' Said Gaara pointing at Hidan.

Naruto turned his attention to Hidan in order to hear what he was saying.

'Fucking Sasori tried to hold me back with his crappy chakra threads. Who does that wooden geezer think he is getting in Lord Jashin's way? I will have to sacrifice extra people for him holding me back.' Ranted Hidan.

'So, I suppose that is a pretty good indication that there is a third member.' Said Naruto slowly after getting an earful of Hidan's swearing.

Gaara nodded while keeping his eye on Deidara, who surprisingly, had not made any move to attack Naruto or Gaara since Naruto arrived.

'You'll be fine here right?' Asked Naruto oddly hypnotised by Hidan's repeated failed attempts to reach them.

"Hey Kurama don't you think he would have figured out that he can't reach us by this stage?" Asked Naruto astounded at Hidan's stupidity.

The fox was oddly speechless having never seen someone so persistent in trying to do something which he clearly can't do.

"It's like watching an ant try to fly." Commented Naruto earning a nod from the fox.

'O-kay see you soon Gaara.' Said Naruto as he pulled out a three pronged kunai and threw it just past the main gate of the Sand Village before vanishing.

'Before we continue I have to ask, is he mentally challenged?' Gaara asked Deidara while pointing to Hidan who was amazingly, still trying to swing his scythe at them.

'Nah he's just a little excitable, yeah.' Said Deidara not seeing anything wrong with Hidan's repeated failed attempts.

-_line break-_

Seconds after flashing to the kunai Naruto back flipped backwards to avoid a massive steel tail.

'What are you doing here?' Asked a gruff voice.

'I think the more pressing question is what are you doing here? Since when does Akatsuki attack in trios anyway?' Asked Naruto.

'Since when do two Jinchuuriki holders work together?' Retorted Sasori.

'Touché.' Said Naruto as he dropped down into his Demon Fox stance.

Sasori made no move to attack only lazily waving his tail behind his back. They held their positions for a while before Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed appearing above Sasori aiming a punch with his left hand directly over Sasori's back. Sasori blocked the punch with his tail which he then used to flick Naruto away sending him crashing into the sand.

'You have better reflexes than I expected.' Said Naruto before going through a few hand signs and launching a bullet of air right at Sasori.

Sasori dodged to the side before using a flamethrower from inside his right hand to launch a wave of fire at Naruto.

Naruto channelled wind natured chakra to his feet before jumping five metres into the air.

'**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bullet**.' Said Naruto before launching a stream of flames from his mouth.

Naruto then raised his right hand up and swung it down to the right. The wind picked up around him before a sphere of wind natured chakra enveloped him, before he shot straight through his fire dragon bullet. This lead to the flames wrapping around the sphere surrounding Naruto, turning him into a superheated human fire bullet.

'**Ninja Art: Flaming Human Bullet**!' Shouted Naruto shooting headfirst, right arm clenched tightly into a fist behind him before he thrust it forward, slamming into Sasori at breakneck speeds kicking up a mountain of sand and black smoke along with the smell of burnt wood.

As the smoke slowly cleared Naruto picked himself up off the ground and looked around him. Smouldering pieces of timber were all that remained.

'Well I didn't expect for you to destroy my favourite puppet.' Said a soft voice.

Naruto turned in the direction of the voice and saw a red headed boy in an Akatsuki cloak.

'So I'm guessing you are the real Sasori.' Said Naruto with narrowed eyes.

'Yes, you just crushed my favourite puppet, Hiruko.' Said the childlike figure now revealed to be Sasori.

Chakra threads shot out from Sasori's hands and attached to pieces of Hiruko before he controlled the threads to bring the pieces back to him.

'But I suppose he can be repaired.' Said Hiruko sadly as he sealed away the pieces.

'That is assuming you live after this fight.' Said Naruto menacingly.

'Oh don't worry I will live, even if just barely.' Said Sasori calmly before looking at something behind Naruto.

Naruto followed Sasori's line of sight and slowly turned around to see what he was looking at before his eyes widened at feeling multiple needles stab into his back.

'Sorry about that just a temporary sleep and paralysis poison nothing the fox won't be able to fix in time, assuming you survive that.' Said Sasori referring to the object currently flying towards him.

'Art is an explosion!' Shouted Deidara.

-_line break-_

Earlier with Gaara

-_line break-_

'So is there any reason you let me and Naruto talk without making a move?' Asked Gaara as Naruto disappeared in an orange flash.

'You're my target not the nine tailed brat, yeah.' Stated Deidara.

'Very well then.' Said Gaara monotonously before sending out a wave of sand in the shape of a fist at Deidara.

Deidara's clay bird flew up to avoid the sand before spiralling down, in an attempt to lose the sand trailing it.

Gaara directed his sand to follow Deidara as he flew around the skies of the Sand Village.

'It's time.' Said Deidara as he launched six miniature clay birds at Gaara which tripled in size once Deidara released them.

Gaara raised both his hands up and spikes made from sand burst out from the cloud he was floating on before piercing each of the birds which then exploded.

'Hmm not bad.' Said Deidara.

'Hey you pansies better not forget about me!' Shouted Hidan from below.

'Ah Hidan you still down there, I almost forgot.' Said Deidara with a laugh.

'Oi pretty boy how about making me one of those bird thingies so I can fight too?' Requested Hidan.

'No problem Hidan my man.' Said Deidara before kneading a semi large amount of clay which he launched in Hidan's direction which expanded rapidly.

As the bird flew near Hidan he jumped on in glee.

'Finally I get to fight.' Said an ecstatic Hidan.

Gaara furrowed his eyebrow slightly at now having to deal with two Akatsuki members.

'I didn't want to do this but I guess I have to now.' Said Gaara before making a ram sign and focusing chakra.

Parts of sand swirling around Gaara begun to swirl and harden turning into various body parts of Shukaku such as his tail and arms. The arms were each about five metres long while the tail was ten.

Gaara then released the hand sign and pushed both arms out causing the arms of Shukaku to lunge at Hidan and Deidara who both barely evaded them on their respective birds.

'Deidara why is this bird running away, I can't kill him unless I get close?' Asked Hidan in annoyance.

'If we don't evade we will be crushed, besides if you fall from this height you may shatter something.' Reasoned Deidara.

'Just get this stupid bird close!' Ranted Hidan.

'Hmm my art isn't stupid, but I will let you get close, don't fall it is a long drop and you might die.' Said Deidara uncaringly.

'There you go talking about my death, just like Kakuzu talking about me dying but neither of you realises I can't be killed.' Ranted Hidan arrogantly.

"I never thought this loud mouth would be such a great source of information, although with Itachi now on our side he isn't really important anymore." Thought Gaara before sending his left arm of sand at Hidan's bird.

The bird swerved around the hand and spiralled around the arm getting closer to Gaara.

Gaara brought his tail of sand around waiting for the moment Hidan was right in front of him before swinging it around in an attempt to knock him off. Shockingly, Hidan jumped off the bird which exploded on contact with the tail forming a cloud of dust and sand. Hidan fell through the cloud and landed on the cloud of sand holding Gaara up.

'You're mine.' Cackled Hidan as he swung his scythe at Gaara.

Gaara stared at Hidan impassively as a wall of sand rose up stopping the scythe dead in its tracks. Gaara's sand slowly crawled along Hidan before covering everything below his waist.

'Oh this is bad, yeah.' Said Deidara seeing that Hidan might just get crushed by Gaara's sand.

Deidara pulled out a statue of clay which he then dropped causing it to rapidly increase in size once it was a few metres away from him.

'Oi Kazekage you better be careful or your whole village is going to become art.' Taunted Deidara who then winced seeing Gaara crush Hidan's legs.

'Damn you infidel Jashin is going to have your head!' Shouted Hidan after Gaara crushed his legs and let him fall to the ground.

As Gaara turned his attention to summoning as much sand as possible from the desert around him in order to blanket the entire village from the impending explosion, Deidara flew down and caught the falling Hidan on his clay bird before flying off to where Sasori was.

Simultaneously two large explosions went off, one just outside the gates of the Sand Village while the other occurred above the village itself above a layer of sand.

As Deidara flew towards the site of the first explosion he could only see the nine tails Jinchuuriki. As the dust faded Deidara spotted a new figure which he assumed to be Sasori, despite it looking nothing like the Sasori he remembered and only making the conclusion due to the figure wearing an Akatsuki cloak.

Deidara kneaded a large amount of clay in both of his hands before launching a massive dragon made out of clay at the tailed beast holder. The tailed beast carrier turned around, finally spotting Deidara's C2 dragon before multiple needles shot from Sasori's hand, plunged into his back.

As the dragon neared Naruto Deidara flew past him at which point Sasori shot out some chakra threads attaching to Deidara's clay bird.  
>'Art is an explosion!' Shouted Deidara.<p>

The currently immobile Hidan, Deidara and Sasori now attached to the clay bird flying away rapidly from the site looked back before the massive dragon exploded, utterly decimating the surrounding area, destroying the monolithic front gates of the Sand Village and sending a still paralysed Naruto flying away at immense speeds in a north-eastern direction.

'Well that went rather well wouldn't you say?' Joked Deidara to which Hidan started cursing.

Sasori swung himself up and landed just behind Deidara on the bird next to Hidan.

'Well Sasori my man I had no idea you were just a kid.' Laughed Deidara.

'Just keep moving Deidara, the sooner we report this to leader the sooner I can repair my puppet.' Said a disgruntled Sasori in a soft tone of voice.

'Whatever you say Sasori my man, yeah.' Said Deidara as they flew off towards the east.

-_line break-_

Somewhere in the sky above The Land of Wind

-_line break-_

"Oh art is an explosion huh? I don't believe this! That annoying block of fire wood stunned me and now because of that mad bomber I am flying across the sky." Ranted Naruto in his mind, still unable to move.

**'Yeah, yeah hold on I'm trying to get rid of the effects of the paralysis poison.' Muttered Kurama.**

**"Although now I wish I had gotten rid of the paralysis poison before the sleep inducing poison so I wouldn't have to listen to his grumbling." Thought a disgruntled Kurama.**

"Seriously I have literally flown ten kilometres through the air right now, unable to move and to make matters worse he destroyed my cloak, do you know how expensive those things are?" Raged Naruto.

**'Well then put in reinforcement seals into your cloak next time, you still have another six anyway.' Lectured Kurama.**

"Well yeah but still… so where am I now? Still in Wind or have I crossed a border?"Asked Naruto now having calmed down.

**'I think so but you seem to be approaching a particularly moist environment soon given your current trajectory.' Said Kurama.**

"Moist huh? Definitely not The Land of Fire… maybe The Land of Rivers?" Suggested Naruto.

**'Well we will find out in about a minute at the speed you are flying.' Estimated Kurama.**

-_line break-_  
>'What do you mean exactly, sent him flying?' Asked the Leader of Akatsuki to Deidara.<p>

All the members of the Akatsuki were standing alone on separate fingers of a chained statue however only Hidan, Deidara and Sasori were really there while everyone else was a hologram.

'Well I used my C2 and sent him flying somewhere north, yeah.' Said Deidara.

'And what if you killed him?' Asked the leader as he narrowed, the only prominent feature of his holographic form, being that of his purple ripple-like patterned eyes.

'It was just C2, besides the Kyuubi would just heal any damage anyway, yeah.' Reasoned Deidara.

'Pray for your sake that he lives or our entire plan is ruined. The seal holding back the fox is unique as both souls, jailer and prisoner, are linked so if the vessel dies so will the beast and it will not reform, ever, as the Reaper of Death will claim its soul for eternity.' Said the holographic figure of the Leader of Akatsuki sternly.

'Trust me he is fine.' Said Deidara nervously.

'In any case, hearing that the nine tails came to aid the one tails suggests we need to gather more information before acting. While it is possible this may have been a coincidence due to the two tailed beast holders being friends based on Zetsu's scouting, it is also entirely possible that the Jinchuuriki have joined forces which will be most unfortunate. However for now continue with your assigned duties, however Kisame with Itachi's defection you will need a new partner.' Said the leader before a figure wearing an Akatsuki cloak and an orange spiral mask appeared on the finger.

'Hiya Kisame-senpai I'm Tobi and we're going to be working together from now on, although don't worry I won't be any trouble because Tobi is a good boy.' Stated the masked figure in a childish tone getting different levels of incredulity from the others.

'Really, this guy is a member of Akatsuki now?' Asked Deidara gobsmacked.

'Ah don't worry Deidara, at least he will liven things up a bit around this place.' Said Kisame cheerfully.

'Hidan you will now meet back up again with Kakuzu and hunt as many high bounty paying ninjas as possible.  
>Deidara and Sasori you will now head to Mist to hunt down the three tails, he has been laying low over the past few years but Zetsu has spotted him on one of the more desolate islands in The Land of Water, he mainly sticks to the northern ones, go.' Said the leader.<p>

Hidan jumped down off his finger and limped towards the exit of the hideout, legs not fully healed yet, along with Deidara and Sasori while Kakuzu merely faded away. Once they had left Tobi, Kisame, Zetsu and the Leader of Akatsuki along with his angel were all that remained.

'Zetsu you and me will now go and meet up with our old acquaintance, Orochimaru, while Tobi and Kisame will track down Itachi, we need to get our rings back. Konan look after the village while I am gone, make sure no one manages to get inside.' Said the leader.

'Yes Lord Pein.' Said Konan the Angel of Akatsuki.

Pein nodded before looking at Tobi.

'Make sure you do not fail.' Said Pein before his figure vanished along with Konan's.

'Zetsu make sure he does not fail, his God complex is starting to take over his mind.' Said Tobi in a deep serious tone, a heavy contrast to his earlier childish tone.

'Well Lord Mizukage, fancy the two of us working together, eh?' Said a jovial Kisame.

'Indeed, let's go Kisame.' Said Tobi in his serious tone before they both faded away.

-_line break-_

Naruto crashed down heavily in a dense forest with heavy rainfall.

'God that hurt.' Muttered Naruto as he shakily stood up and relocated his dislocated right shoulder.

'That was not fun at all.' Said Naruto grimacing in pain as he moved his right arm around to regain feeling in it.

**'Well at least you can move again.' Said the Kyuubi helpfully.**

"Sure I guess that is a good thing, landing could have been better though." Thought Naruto.

"Well might as well try and figure out where I am." Thought Naruto as he walked through the dense forest.

After two hours of walking Naruto was getting nowhere.

"Does it ever stop raining in this place?" Asked Naruto dryly in irritation.

**'Well it seems you are either in or near The Village Hidden in the Rain.' Said Kurama thoughtfully.**

"How would you know exactly?" Asked Naruto curiously.

**'Oldest living thing still around, you work it out.' Replied Kurama sarcastically.**

Naruto remained silent and eventually found a small cave.

"Might as well make camp here for a while until I can figure out how to get back, not to mention you getting rid of those poisons really tired me out." Thought Naruto sleepily.

Naruto set up a few traps, nothing elaborate just some kunai launchers triggered by ninja wire along with a few explosive tags scattered around.

Naruto went inside the cave which in total was only three of four metres deep and propped himself in the far left corner of the cave. He kept one hand near his kunai pouch strapped to his right leg and slept with his sword unsheathed in front of him resting between his legs which he held with his left hand.

"Night fox." Thought Naruto with a yawn before falling asleep.

-_line break-_

Konan was not particularly happy right now for three reasons.  
>The first was that Pein, or rather Nagato, her long time friend had decided that he would confront Orochimaru without her despite his deteriorating health.<br>The second was that Madara, or Tobi as he choose to be known by in Akatsuki was now no longer staying behind the scenes but was now getting actively involved in Akatsuki. This worried Konan immensely as despite Pein and his self proclaimed 'God status' Madara was immensely powerful and knew all of Nagato's skills: along with his weaknesses.  
>The third and final reason was mere hours after Pein, along with all the other Akatsuki members had left and were now significantly far away from Rain, an intruder had been detected in the southern forest. Unfortunately since her sensory abilities were not as good as Nagato's she could only pinpoint the general area of the intruder.<br>Thus Konan was now flying through the forest with her paper wings out trying to find the intruder.

"It can't be much longer I've combed through at least three quarters of this entire forest." Thought Konan stoically.

Konan was fairly confident that the intruder would not be any trouble at all. Konan wasn't arrogant in thinking this, but rather understood her capabilities very well and knowing herself to be at the very least, a mid S-rank ninja and would not have any trouble with anyone outside of the Akatsuki unless faced with either the eight or nine tailed Jinchuuriki.

"Really, a cave?" Thought Konan feeling the signature coming from the cave.

Konan dispersed her paper wings which broke down into multiple piece of paper before melding into her. Konan slowly walked up to the cave opening with her senses on high alert. In an instant a paper shuriken was launched seemingly from Konan's cloak which collided with a standard metal shuriken.

'I didn't come here for a fight.' Said a deep voice from within the cave which echoed slightly.

'You shouldn't have come here at all.' Replied Konan stoically.

There was a small pause before a chuckle was heard from within in the cave.

'Well you try controlling your flight path after being hit with sleep and paralysis poisons while being pushed by the explosion of a massive blob of clay.' Said the voice in annoyance with a hint of respect for those who got the drop on him.

'You… must be the nine tails Jinchuuriki.' Said Konan.

'Yes and you must be the paper style user of Akatsuki, Pein's Angel.' Said Naruto with a slight chuckle at the angel part.

Konan narrowed her eyes but made no move.

'So did you just come here to glare at me, granted it isn't something I am not used to… although you know I am not the fox… well? I already said I am not here to fight.' Said Naruto.

Konan remained unmoving while the rain continued to pour down.

'You can come in the cave if you want, I can't imagine staying in the rain for so long is fun.' Said Naruto.

Konan didn't even blink.

Naruto sighed and gripped his sword to sheathe it causing Konan to take a step back as multiple paper shuriken sprung up around her.

'Why so serious? I'm just putting my sword away to prove I am not going to attack you, remember it is Akatsuki that is hunting me and other Jinchuuriki down, not the other way around.' Said Naruto as his face hardened.

'We are working to create peace.' Said Konan after her rather long silence.

'Peace? How so? A criminal organisation trying to achieve peace, that's new.' Scoffed Naruto.

'Through pain.' Said Konan gritting her teeth slightly.

'Not a bad idea, how do you plan to bring peace with pain?' Asked Naruto curiously catching Konan slightly off guard.

'Why?' Asked Konan through narrowed eyes.

'Well… I won't tell you unless you at least enter the cave.' Said Naruto.

Konan stared Naruto down for a good five minutes although Naruto didn't budge.

Konan gave an almost imperceptible frown before taking four steps placing her just inside the cave.

'My dream is to achieve peace as well.' Said Naruto as soon as Konan had fully entered the cave.

'You are foolish we will achieve peace, not you.' Said Konan evenly with a hint of condescension.

'Oh, well then why don't you elaborate on how you plan to do that?' Prompted Naruto.

'Why should I do that?' Replied back Konan evenly.

'Well how can you be so sure that you will achieve peace whereas I will not?' Asked Naruto staring down Konan.

Konan stared Naruto down as well once again plunging the cave into silence aside from the sound of rain hitting the roof of the cave.

'By creating a weapon, the ultimate weapon, one which can destroy a village in a second.' Said Konan.

'So I assume you plan to use the pain caused by, and fear of said weapon to prevent any future conflict, right?' Asked Naruto.

Konan's eyes widened in shock at Naruto discerning their plan so quickly.

'Well it won't work you know.' Stated Naruto flatly causing Konan's eyes to narrow once again.

'How would you know?' Asked Konan.

'Fine since you were so kind as to tell me your plan let me tell you why it will fail.' Said Naruto sarcastically.

'How much pain will you cause, do you know the exact amount? Which people will be harmed, do you know of their mental fortitude? More importantly though do you know how much pain people can take before they retaliate?' Asked Naruto staring Konan down while he spoke.

'It does not matter, all people will experience pain from this weapon and thus they will be fearful of ever causing another war, knowing a weapon exists which can destroy them in an instant.' Said Konan.

'That is why you fail.' Said Naruto firmly getting another barely visible frown from Konan.

'You see while inflicting pain on others may make them unlikely to retaliate in fear of retribution, you fail to take into account the fact that some people will not care. A man who has lost his family and friends will have no reservations about retaliating and will gather like minded people. These people will then band together and attack causing another battle. If you use that weapon again you may kill more innocent people who were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. Then family and friends of the harmed innocents will also rally and attack once again. Should you use your so called 'ultimate weapon' again the cycle will repeat itself.' Said Naruto before pausing and taking a small breath.

'What you fail to realise is that too much pain will cause others to retaliate and not enough pain will mean they won't fear fighting again, much like the result of the Great Ninja Wars. Lots of pain was inflicted upon people but after each war they still continued fighting. Your plan, instead of bringing peace will most likely cause another war.' Said Naruto looking at Konan.

'You can't know that.' Said Konan.

'True and I don't claim to be able to predict the future. Although can you guarantee that your plan will inflict just enough pain and fear to end all wars, yet not enough to start another?' Questioned Naruto.

Konan remained silent glaring at Naruto with a small frown now present.

'Let me tell you a story about two boys who endured pain.' Said Naruto with a frown of his own.

'One boy, since the day he was born, was marginalised. He wasn't allowed to go to any shops to purchase food as they refused to serve him and sometimes even chased him out or beat him. He wandered around on the streets for years until a kind old man gave him a place to live, of course this was not done purely out of the goodness of the man's heart, but rather because the old man knew the boy would be useful later on in his life. Children avoided him like the plague because their parents told them to; as a result he had no friends for a large part of his life. In fact for the most part absolutely no one acknowledged his existence. He was mocked, ridiculed and betrayed by those he felt he could trust but most of all he was ignored. People would not look at him and the few that glanced at him did not see him, but only saw what they wanted to. However despite this he never retaliated and eventually overcame his pain.  
>The second boy was also marginalised since the day he was born. People stayed away from him because they feared him. His own blood even feared him being uncomfortable in his very presence despite him doing nothing but trying to be helpful. The children didn't play with him either but even more worse, actually fled in terror from simply seeing him. After some time, multiple assassination attempts were carried out with all failing. Eventually, the one person this boy thought he could trust even tried to assassinate him however he failed. From this point onwards this boy hated all and killed multiple people, innocent or guilty, it didn't matter. He didn't overcome his pain.<br>Eventually these two boys would meet and the former turned the later away from his path of senseless killing and enabled him to overcome the pain he had faced.' Finished Naruto.

'What is the point of you long story?' Asked Konan with a neutral expression.

'To illustrate why your plan is flawed. If the first boy had never existed the second boy may have remained a violent killing machine. If you plan to use pain to achieve peace, you may just end up creating multiple monsters that will eventually crush you and your weapon and create much more pain and suffering afterwards. Should you inflict so much pain that everyone is pushed to the point of retaliating you will bring about the end of humanity.' Answered Naruto.

'What is your plan then since you seem to know everything?' Said Konan with a tinge of anger in her tone.

Naruto remained silent for a while Konan waited impatiently.

'I don't believe that you are entirely wrong with your theory, however you are going about it the wrong way.' Said Naruto causing Konan to raise her right eyebrow slightly in surprise.

'You see just like in the example of the two boys, pain will always have different effects. In one person they may use it as motivation to get stronger and in another person it may cause them to lash out at everyone. For that reason, I believe that true peace can only be achieved when people truly understand each other. Pain may create mutual understanding but the one significant flaw to this idea is that we, as humans, always believe that no one has suffered more than us. One person may say they have suffered the most due to never having had parents while another may say they have suffered the most due to having parents which were then taken away from them. This is the key factor that needs to be accounted for. While pain may breed character it can also breed insanity. All it takes to end the world is one person being pushed past their limit. For this reason I believe that peace can only be achieved without violence, by replacing the hatred of the world with love.' Said Naruto drawing a small scoff from Konan.

'Just how exactly can you replace the hatred of the world with love?' Said Konan questioningly.

'By taking the hatred of the entire world on my shoulders. I will take all the hate in this world and replace it with love allowing people to understand each other through love. Then if all the hatred of the world rests on me, then with my death, true peace will be achieved.' Answered Naruto passionately.

Konan's mouth dropped opened slightly as her eyes widened. She could not believe what she was hearing from this boy, no this man.

"While many would try to achieve peace through power or fear he actually believes he can achieve peace through love by shouldering the world's hatred all on his own." Konan thought in shock.

'You are a fool.' Said Konan having regained her senses.

'That may be, although if I am a fool who can bring peace to the world and end hatred, then I will gladly live and die like a fool.' Said Naruto with cheeky grin as he stared directly into Konan's eyes.

In Konan's mind a figure overlapped Naruto's face causing her to give a small smile.

"Yahiko this boy sounds a lot like you… have me and Nagato been going about this the wrong way? Yahiko, please give me a sign." Thought Konan.

'Oh look at that the rain stopped.' Said Naruto in surprise.

Konan quickly turned around and took a few steps outside and looked up. The rain had indeed stopped and the clouds were parting revealing the sun which bathed the forest in a golden-orange light.

'Well it was nice talking to you angel even though I still don't know your name, but I guess I will be off now that the rain has cleared and I've recovered enough chakra to go home.' Said Naruto as he fastened his sword tightly and pulled out a three pronged kunai before building up a large amount of chakra in his arm.

'Wait… before you go please take this.' Said Konan offering Naruto a flower made of paper.

Naruto stopped channelling chakra and looked at the flower.

'Uh what's this for?' Asked Naruto in confusion as he examined the flower.

'You see a friend of mine thought a lot like you… me and Pein thought we were doing what he would have wanted us to… now though I think we have been going about things the wrong way. That's why I am giving you this flower of hope as I believe in you and that you will bring peace, true peace.' Said Konan with a beautiful smile.

Naruto looked at the flower once again this time with a small smile.

'Thank you.' Said Naruto before he started building up chakra again after he stored the flower in one of his body seals.

Konan created a pair of paper wings once again and rose into the air about a metre or so.

'By the way, I am Konan.' She said before flying off.

Naruto smiled and threw his kunai in the direction of The Land of Fire.

'Thank you. Konan.' Whispered Naruto before he disappeared in a flash.

**The twenty first Naruto Shippuden closing Cascade gave me the idea for the move Naruto used on Sasori but I added the fire to it.**


	32. The Legend of Itachi Uchiha

**Merry Christmas everyone and Happy New Year (soon). Since it has been so long I am keeping the note short and will explain things at the end as I really want you all to enjoy this chapter. This chapter holds possibly my third or second most important/epic fight in this entire story so I hope you enjoy it.  
>As a small heads up there will be very little Naruto in this chapter, in fact originally I had planned to not have any Naruto in it until the very end but decided this way I can make things a bit more exciting and add a bit of humour in an otherwise serious chapter.<br>SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Naruto anime/manga all I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

'**Heavily demonic voice'**

'**Fox talking' **

"**Fox thinking"**

*expression*

**Jutsu **

_Flashback_

Chapter 32 – The Legend of Itachi Uchiha

'So Lord Mizukage why the need to get involved, hmm?' Asked Kisame as he walked along with his current, as well as former master.

'Itachi's defection was not anticipated, rather the way in which he defected. I knew from the beginning that Itachi was going to betray me somehow; however I never thought he would return to the Leaf. It would seem the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is causing more trouble than I had foreseen. Although we will now deal with these unexpected outcomes, immediately.' Said Tobi as his Sharingan eye rotated slowly.

'Well I don't have any problem with that, you know me I love a good fight. Say, will you confront Itachi or will I?' Asked Kisame curiously.

'I believe that you will be more than a match for Itachi, also I now need to accelerate my plans on capturing the 'Last Uchiha', this way by the end of today neither Uchiha will remain in the Leaf, whether through defection, or death.' Said Tobi as his eye spun wildly.

-_line break-_

Itachi felt uneasy. Having been born near the end of a war and being old enough to remember the Kyuubi attack he understood being uneasy was never a good sign. He had been uneasy in the days leading up to when Shisui gave him his remaining eye after being attacked by Danzo. He was uneasy leading up to the day when he would have to kill his clan and defect from the Leaf. Itachi very rarely felt uneasy. Thus Itachi had come to associate his uneasiness with a much more sinister feeling, the feeling that death was coming for either him or someone close to him. It was with this in mind that as Itachi woke up this morning he had a larger than average breakfast, sealed more kunai and shuriken and decided to stretch before doing some shadow sparing to prepare himself for whatever this day threw at him.

-_line break-_

'Ah what do you know it is still early morning.' Said Naruto aloud as he appeared in a flash outside his apartment.

Looking to the horizon he saw the sun had only risen halfway meaning he had only been out of the village for less than twelve hours or so.

"Perfect I've still got a few hours until I spar with that weird Sasuke clone." Thought Naruto happily.

As Naruto walked into his house he looked around and saw Fuka and Tayuya already up and getting ready.

'Wow I didn't know you girls were early birds.' Said Naruto noticing they were fully dressed and putting the last of their equipment on.

'Yeah I got a mission again, Kimimaro wants to find a friend of his, although mind explaining who this is?' Asked Tayuya with a strained smile.

'Uh yes, right, this is Fuka, long story short, Uzumaki and Itachi's informant, so yeah she will be living with us too.' Said Naruto quickly.

Tayuya's eyes widened at hearing about another Uzumaki.

'Seriously how do you keep finding us Uzumaki's?' Asked Tayuya in surprise.

'You're an Uzumaki too?' Asked Fuka fairly surprised.

'Yup.' Said Tayuya proudly.

'Nice, what is your ability?' Asked Fuka.

'Huh?' Asked Tayuya to which Fuka explained about the Uzumaki's unique ability.

'Oh, in that case I guess my illusions since they can cause physical damage if I put more chakra into them.' Said Tayuya.

'Wow that's cool. Wait how come you guys were acting like you knew each other before I arrived even though you hadn't introduced yourselves to each other?' Said Naruto.

'No idea.' Both Uzumaki women replied at the same time.

"Must be an Uzumaki thing… or a woman thing." Thought Naruto choosing not to dwell on it too much.

Tayuya gave Naruto a kiss on the lips causing him to blush a little at the affection gesture being done in front of another person before leaving for her mission.

'My, my I guess you weren't lying when you said you have been kissed before.' Said Fuka teasingly.

'So what are you all dressed up for anyway?' Asked Naruto changing the subject.

'Why do you want me to get undressed?' Asked Fuka while moving her hand to the bottom of her shirt.

'No, no I'm just curious. What are you going to do now, you know, since you're in the village now and not spying for Itachi anymore?' Said Naruto quickly.

'Well I was planning on just hanging around you for now, although Itachi should have something for me to do soon, I am one of his top agents you know, not many can't control themselves around a beauty like me.' Said Fuka haughtily.

'Um by control you mean information wise right?' Said Naruto hesitantly.

'Well I guess we can say that.' Said Fuka with a wink.

'Anyway I'm just going to a team meeting in a few hours and then I'm going to spar with same cheap Sasuke knockoff. You can tag along if you want but it will be pretty boring.' Said Naruto.

'I'm sure I can find some way to, amuse myself.' Said Fuka.

-_line break-_

As Naruto walked towards Training Ground Seven with Fuka he met up with Sasuke who was also on his way there. When they arrived they noticed that Kakashi wasn't there yet, unsurprisingly, so they decide to catch up.

'So what's it like having Itachi back?' Asked Naruto curiously.

'Honestly, a little weird. For the first few minutes he was back I thought it was a Genjutsu or something and kept trying to dispel him.' Said Sasuke with a small smile.

'Heh Itachi must have loved that.' Said Naruto with a laugh.

'Yeah I think he is glad to be back but things are still a little awkward, it has been a while since he was back in the Leaf and even longer since we were able to get along.' Said Sasuke

'So how is he adjusting?' Asked Naruto.

'Hn well he sure as hell hasn't relaxed at all I saw some pocky on the counter and went to reach for it and before I knew it I was dodging kunai and caught in a Genjutsu.' Said Sasuke.

'Mm yes Itachi sure does love his pocky he always had a box on him at all times.' Commented Fuka from atop the branch she was lying down on.

'Who are you exactly?' Asked Sasuke not knowing who this person was or how she knew about Itachi.

'I was one of Itachi's informants and his best information gatherer.' Said Fuka proudly as she swung down from the branch and landed next to two boys.

'You knew Itachi?' Asked Sasuke redundantly.

'Yes, although I'm confused he described you as a little bratty and arrogant, not so mellow and calm as you seem to be right now.' Said Fuka mockingly.

'Hmm having to forcefully repress memories everyday does have its toll you know.' Said Sasuke getting a sympathetic pat on the back from Naruto.

'Cheer up surely the teammate we get replacing her for a few weeks can't be as bad as her?' Said Naruto optimistically.

'Ah hello again dick-less, ah nice to meet you dick-less number two.' Said a fake cheerful voice.

Naruto, Sasuke and Fuka turned to see Sai.

'Oh jeez what did I do to deserve this?' Asked Naruto sadly as he leant against the tree with one arm with his head down.

'Who… are… you?' Asked Sasuke with a twitching eyebrow.

'Me? I am Sai your new teammate.' Said Sai with a creepy smile.

'Oh why me?' Asked Naruto pitifully as he slumped to the ground.

'I presume Hatake-sensei will be here in three hours given his behaviour at it is currently the agreed upon meeting time so how about the spar dick-less?' Asked Sai prompting Fuka to laugh.

'You seem to have an awful lot of your mind on male genatalia; perhaps you lack your own leading to an obsession with them?' Said Fuka.

'I'm sorry ugly, who might you be?' Asked Sai with a fake smile.

'Ugly…. Ugly… did you really just call me that.' Asked Fuka with a smile which promised pain.

'I'm sorry I didn't you were hard of hearing as well, perhaps I should call you old and ugly.' Replied Sai.

'Shit Sasuke help me hold her back or this won't end well.' Said Naruto as he quickly latched onto Fuka holding her in a semi-firm sleeper hold.

'I will skin your pale flesh and string it across the rooftops!' Shouted Fuka as she struggled against Naruto.

'Damn it Sai I'll give you your spar just stop provoking Fuka.' Said Naruto as he tried to hold her back.

'Sorry I didn't realise old people were that sensitive about their looks.' Said Sai with a fake smile.

'Argh damn it Sai do you want that spar or not?' Asked Naruto frantically feeling Fuka starting to slip out of his grip.

'Sorry dick-less, didn't mean to rile up old and ugly over there.' Said Sai with that ever present smile.

"Aw shit this guy is asking to get his chakra sucked dry, oh well hope this works." Thought Naruto before tilting Fuka's head to the side and giving her a blistering kiss halting her attempts to tear Sai limb from limb.

Fuka turned fully around and grabbed onto Naruto forcing him against the tree pressing herself up against him and moaning into the kiss before separating their lips leaving a thin trail of saliva between them which she licked up seductively.

'For the record he isn't dick-less.' Said Fuka grabbing onto little Naruto, momentarily stunning Naruto who blushed slightly but felt very strange at the same time.

"Ugh what is happening to me…hey foxy, do you know what is happening with me?" Asked Naruto to his tenant.

**'Well I could explain things to you very explicitly but I'll just settle for blue balls, the longer you keep it in the more your hormones are going to act up, not to mention since I'm not in the cage anymore you get to experience the joys of fox mating season, congrats.' Said Kyuubi happily.**

"Just great like I didn't have enough to deal with." Thought Naruto in mild annoyance.

-_line break-_

Itachi was walking around the Uchiha district with a grim look on his face. The entire area appeared untouched since he last saw it minus the bloodstains and dead bodies. Itachi sighed and ran his hand through his hair, partly in regret but partly in resignation.

"I still wish they would have just listened to the elders and The Third… maybe then the Uchiha clan wouldn't consist of three members, one of which is rogue while another only just came back to this village after being considered a wanted criminal." Thought Itachi in sadness.

'Well this isn't like you Itachi, I thought being back in your home village would have brought you anguish yet you seem strangely at peace.' Said a deep voice halting Itachi in his tracks.

'Why are you here?' Asked Itachi.

'Ah the reason for that is threefold, one to take back that ring of yours, two to end your miserable life and three, to sway the last remaining Uchiha, aside from the two of us to my cause.' Said the figure which Itachi turned to face.

'You will never get your hands on Sasuke.' Said Itachi as he turned glaring at the masked member of Akatsuki with slowly revolving Sharingan eyes.

'But that is where you are wrong, you see Sasuke is still a child, a powerful one but a child nonetheless and just like any child, he is a white wall, empty and yearning to add some colour to himself. What better than to paint it black and open his eyes to the hypocrisy of this world?' Said Tobi menacingly.

'I will not allow you to corrupt Sasuke.' Said Itachi firmly.

'Ah but you can't stop me, you see an old friend was quite hurt by your betrayal and would love to see you once again, before he ends your life. In the meantime I will go after Sasuke, bye-bye.' Said Tobi as he swirled away.

'So, I take it this is the end for one of us today.' Said Itachi casually.

'It would seem so, for what it is worth you were a great partner, Itachi.' Said a new voice.

'Indeed, I could same the same about you, Kisame.' Said Itachi as he turned to face Kisame who stood behind him about a metre away.

'You know you are going to lose her today Itachi. I heard that you were able to get healed by Tsunade but I know you aren't at one hundred percent after having your body breakdown so much, not to mention you are practically blind right now.' Stated Kisame as he brought forward Samehada.

'I suppose that is what you might think, but don't think for a second that this will be an easy fight.' Said Itachi coolly.

'I hope not, you know, I've always wanted to fight you, to find out which one of us was the strongest, I guess we will find out here today.' Said Kisame before lunging at Itachi.

Itachi in a feat of agility flipped over Samehada and landed behind Kisame before spinning and trying to nail him with a right-legged reverse roundhouse. Kisame raised Samehada to block before using it to push Itachi away. Itachi followed through with the push and tried to roundhouse Kisame but Kisame ducked under it and swiped Samehada vertically causing Itachi to back-flip a few metres away.

**'Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu.' Said Itachi launching a wave of flames at Kisame.**

'Ha you won't beat me with your fire attacks.' Taunted Kisame before making the hand signs for a water wall which quelled Itachi's flames before a few more hand signs from Kisame led to it becoming a water dragon which charged at Itachi. As the attack struck Itachi he vanished in a flock of crows.

'*tch* I should have known something was up when you attacked me with Taijutsu, that never was your style, release!' Said Kisame only to be kicked in the face by a strong left and sent flying.

Kisame slammed Samehada into the ground slowing him down until he came to a stop.

'Quiet unusual for you Itachi, you usually never use physical attacks.' Commented Kisame.

Itachi blinked before saying 'Who said I am?'

Kisame frowned at this before the scene changed again revealing Itachi to be in the same place he was since before Kisame charged him for the first time.

'You're good Itachi, very good, maybe even better than me as I am now, but I've never shown you this. My ace for all your Genjutsu.' Said Kisame before the bandages around Samehada fell and the blade fused with Kisame making his appearance even more shark like with fins bursting through his cloak along with gills.

**'Water Style: Super Exploding Water Shockwave.' Said Kisame as he spewed out a massive dome of water engulfing Itachi.**

Itachi quickly cast a Genjutsu over the area he and Kisame were fighting in to ensure no one interrupted their fight or got needlessly killed between the clash of two powerful ninja.

'You see Itachi all you fire techniques are useless in this and there is no way to escape it because it moves with me. Don't forget that you have limited moving abilities while I feel right at home in this water. Lastly all your Genjutsu techniques are now nullified since Samehada is constantly injecting chakra into me making it impossible for you to put me in a Genjutsu.' Said Kisame before swimming at Itachi at an extremely fast speed. Itachi made a clone in front of him which promptly exploded sending Itachi flying and halting Kisame. In the new space afforded to him Itachi made the hand signs for a jutsu he copied a long time ago but never felt comfortable using.

"Chidori." Thought Itachi as a small amount of lightning gathered in his hands electrocuting the water. Even though the electricity coursed through Itachi as well, Kisame's body in this new form was made out of more water and while Itachi had braced himself Kisame hadn't.

'ARGHH!' Garbled Kisame as he felt volts of electricity run through and across his body forcing him to release the technique.

As the two of them dropped back to the ground Itachi landed on his two feet looking as calm as ever whereas Kisame dropped to his hands and knees in pain breathing heavily.

'*hah* Well *hah* I didn't think you were the suicidal kind Itachi, although I suppose I can't refute the effectiveness of your little trick.' Said Kisame in a tone of begrudging respect.

'You should know Kisame that in most of our time together you relished in the battles we faced while I avoided them and ended them as quickly and easily as possible. Your overzealous use of your techniques has made me learn many ways to counter them, while that last technique was new the water prison jutsu is not and this was my counter for that, you see you did yourself a disservice in blatantly revealing all your techniques while I have only shown my fire and Sharingan mastery, something anyone can find in the bingo book.' Said Itachi stoically.

'To think you were prepared on the off chance that we would face each other… you are certainly the shrewdest person I know, even more so than Tobi something which both you and I know is no simple feat.' Complimented Kisame.

'Indeed this is the shinobi world after all: today's enemies are tomorrow's friends and today's friends are tomorrow's enemies.' Added Itachi.

'Well I suppose I won't be able to surprise you today, but you of all people know my tenacity is unmatched.' Said Kisame as Samehada started to separate from his being returning him to his previous state minus two large holes in his Akatsuki cloak where his fins had burst from.

'Indeed, I understand your tenacity but even so, bringing me down will not be easy.' Replied Kisame.

'Oho what's this are you accepting defeat already? This is so unlike you Itachi.' Said Kisame with a grin.

'I am prepared for any eventuality; however you of all people know that killing me won't be easy.' Said Itachi as six shuriken dropped down between his hands causing Kisame to tense only for a large explosion to blast Kisame forward in the form of an exploding Itachi clone.

Itachi threw the six shuriken at Kisame while going through a few hand signs causing the six to become sixty. Kisame placed Samehada in front of him blocking most shuriken with two or three getting past and slashing his coat slightly. As Kisame pulled Samehada away from in front of him he saw a group of small fireballs flying towards him. In a display of water mastery Kisame moulded water chakra in his lungs, without hand signs, before releasing a large shark of water which snuffed out the fire balls and stopped the hidden shuriken inside them. Kisame aimed an over headed slash at Itachi who quickly jumped back before slamming his hands onto the ground causing pillars of earth to burst from the ground. As they approached Kisame he swung Samehada in a wide sidewards arc smashing them to dust before charging at Itachi once again.

'You know the inevitability of this battle Itachi, I won't run out of chakra for days while your reserves won't last much longer.' Declared Kisame as Itachi pulled out four kunai.

Itachi threw the four kunai in a north, east, west and south direction around the charging Kisame before they plunged down into the ground creating an electric field which Kisame ran into before dissolving into water, shocking Itachi. Itachi felt pain as something rough was dragged along his back tearing into it while simultaneously sucking in some of his chakra.

'You're getting sloppy Itachi.' Said Kisame happily.

'You are too, after all you know standing too close to me is never good. **Tsukuyomi**.' Said Itachi from his kneeling position as he turned his left eye on Kisame.

Kisame found himself in an inverted world and looked around in slight appreciation.

'So this is what Tsukuyomi looks like? I am honoured I get to see it since this will be the last time you can use it after today.' Said Kisame.

'For the next seventy-two hours you will be covered in salty water and electrocuted.' Said Itachi with his voice echoing around the area as Kisame was submerged in sea water before an electric current ran through slowly increasing in voltage until Kisame passed out from the pain, only to find himself back where he started.

'Seventy-one hours, fifty-nine minutes, and fifty-nine seconds to go.' Said Itachi's voice.

In the real world Itachi covered his left eye as it dripped blood and made some space between him and Kisame, in a great deal of pain thanks to Samehada tearing through his back.

'My, my Itachi that was one nasty Genjutsu.' Said Kisame with a sick smile on his face after a few seconds.

'I should have known you wouldn't have succumbed to mental torture given your history, still to retain your sanity after such mental abuse, it is commendable.' Said Itachi tiredly.

'Are you finished already Itachi?' Said Kisame in disappointment.

'Not yet.' Said Itachi opening his right eye and releasing a stream of black flames from it which tailed Kisame.

Kisame quickly dodged the flames manoeuvring himself until he was beside Itachi before leaping into the air and launching another water dragon at Itachi. As the two attacks met a great deal of mist was generated reducing visibility.

'Unfortunately for you Itachi you have never seen my stealth.' Before he appeared behind Itachi with a kunai in his back.

Itachi turned to look at Kisame in shock before he started to glow and exploded causing Kisame to turn into water and collapse.

Itachi tried a small wind jutsu but it had no effect as it seemed Kisame was constantly adding more water chakra to the mist making it thicker, denser and larger in volume. Itachi closed his eyes and felt Kisame approaching him a mere instant before he was upon him causing him to reveal his trump card.

"What is this?" Thought Kisame as he felt Samehada sink into something before he pulled it back.

Itachi pushed more chakra into his technique reforming it after Samehada weakened its structural integrity.

'This is my ultimate defence Kisame, you will not be able to reach me anymore.' Said Itachi.

'Oh more secrets.' Said Kisame.

'Yes you have only ever seen my Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi, but you have never seen my Susanoo.' Said Itachi stoically as Kisame cleared the mist.

A large spectral figure was revealed, it was a dark yellow in colour, almost gold, with two sets of arms conjoined at the elbow. Its face appeared humanoid resembling the mask of a pharaoh. It held a shield and had what appeared to be a sake jar on its waist.

'What is this thing?' Asked Kisame in awe.

'This is Susanoo a technique which can only be achieved by unlocking both Sharingan eyes and their respective abilities. Even then very few Sharingan wielders can achieve it, It takes both eyes to control, but more importantly it will be the cause of your demise.' Said Itachi.

'Yare, yare, you sure don't go down easy do you Itachi? That's okay though I love a challenge.' Said Kisame.

**'Yasaka Magatama.'** **Uttered Itachi as a magatama shaped blast of Amaterasu flames burst from the statue at Kisame.**

Kisame barely dodged the attack and the resulting explosion sent rock and debris at him cutting into him deeply.

'That is some technique you've got Itachi.' Complimented Kisame as he siphoned off some chakra from Samehada to heal his wounds.

Itachi coughed violently all of a sudden causing the outermost protective armour on the Susanoo to fade. Kisame took this as Itachi's guard weakening and charged at Itachi slamming Samehada into the Susanoo. The attack passed through the Susanoo absorbing a bit of chakra but once it passed out of it the area that was attacked had reformed and looked no different from before.

"Curses the damage to my lungs is not fully healed and the drain of Susanoo along with the massive damage my back has taken means I don't have much longer, I need to end this quickly." Thought Itachi.

'Sorry about this Itachi but while your new technique is impressive I have the perfect counter for it.' Said Kisame as he jumped back a large distance.

Kisame clapped his hands together before quickly making the snake seal before positioning his hands strangely.  
><strong><br>'Water Style: Super Shark Bomb Jutsu!' Shouted Kisame creating a gigantic shark out of water which he then followed up by thrusting both hands forward, sending it to attack Itachi.**

As the attack neared Itachi's Susanoo Itachi made his Susanoo place the Yata Mirror in front of the attack and took it head on. Eventually Kisame's attack lost the clash leaving only the Yata Mirror standing.

'Impossible! That technique absorbs the chakra of other techniques to strength itself.' Stated Kisame in shock.

'It would seem so, I felt it trying to drain me of my chakra, but this shield is no ordinary shield, it is the Yata Mirror, the ultimate defence capable of negating any technique due to the fact that it is endowed with all types of nature release and is capable of changing itself to better counteract any technique that tries to get past it.' Explained Itachi.

'To think you had such powerful techniques hidden, no wonder you were always so stoic and calm.' Said Kisame in respect.

'Yes, now Kisame allow me to show you the last technique I have kept hidden, however it will be your demise.' Said Itachi as his Susanoo reached for the handle on the sake jar on its waist.

As Itachi's Susanoo reached for the jar Tobi materialised near Kisame.

'Well it seems you couldn't do it after all Kisame; then again I didn't expect you to. Itachi is something else although it seems he won't be of this world much longer.' Said Tobi as he noticed how fatigued Itachi looked as well as how low his chakra levels were.

'I still have enough left in me to take you down as well.' Said Itachi as the Susanoo pulled an ethereal blade out of the sake jar.

'The Totsuka Blade, you certainly are a remarkable ninja, even as far as the Uchiha clan is concerned. It is a shame you betrayed me, I never wanted to see you die, you were unlike the other Uchiha of this village who betrayed me and sided with Hashirama. In any case once we leave, you will be the last Uchiha in this village, before I bring it to its knees along with the rest of the shinobi world. Goodbye Itachi Uchiha.' Said Tobi as he sucked in Kisame and started to vanish as well.

Itachi used the last of his strength to bring the Totsuka blade down where Tobi stood but as the dust cleared one thing was clear, Tobi had escaped. Itachi's Susanoo faded and he dropped to his knees the wounds he sustained from Samehada shredding across his back flaring to life as his chakra reached near empty before he collapsed to the ground.

_-line break-_

*Beep*

"That sound."

*Beep*

"What is it?"

*Beep, Beep, Beep*

"It is getting louder."

*Beep, Beep, Beep*

'Lady Tsunade he seems to be stirring.'

"Tsunade."

'Quickly try to stabilise him so we can bring him into consciousness.'

"That must be Tsunade, I survived it seems." Thought Itachi Uchiha as he opened his eyes once again entering the world of conciseness.

'Good work Shizune.' Complimented Tsunade as Itachi's eyes opened.

"So this must be the hospital." Thought Itachi silently.

'Itachi are you alright?' Asked Tsunade.

'Yes.' Rasped out Itachi.

'Itachi two Akatsuki members attacked do you know who they were and what they wanted?' Asked Tsunade curtly.

'Lady Tsunade he just woke up.' Reprimanded Shizune but Itachi waved her off weakly.

'Kisame and Tobi, the real mastermind behind Akatsuki and from what I heard they were after Sasuke.' Said Itachi regaining some strength in his voice.

'*sigh* Well then I guess they succeeded since Sasuke was taken; from what Naruto says he was ambushed from behind while watching a spar when the masked man appeared behind him and sucked him into his eye it seems.' Said Tsunade sadly.

'Can you bring Naruto here?' Requested the last Uchiha in the Leaf.

'Sure he is outside but make it quick you need your rest.' Said Tsunade.

Shizune and Tsunade both walked out of the door.

'Naruto, Itachi wants to speak with you.' Said Tsunade.

Naruto stood up and walked past Tsunade and Shizune entering the threshold of the room.

'Naruto if you will, please close the door.' Requested Itachi.

Tsunade and Shizune watched as Naruto nodded and slowly closed the door leaving only himself and Itachi in the room together.

_-line break-_

Itachi sighed heavily as he lay on his hospital bed. He felt them coming and knew very well what they were coming for. A curt knock sounded on his door before three men walked in, Danzo and two of his most loyal Root subordinates.

'Itachi, I am sure you know what I am here for.' Stated Danzo blandly as he placed a Genjutsu on the room hiding the presence of everyone in the room.

'I do, however there is something you must hear first.' Said Itachi as he sat up and looked out the window gazing at the village with a small smile.

Danzo stared at Itachi waiting for him to speak.

'Know Danzo that although I am sorry about this, I have no regrets.' Said Itachi heavily.

After a short pause Itachi turned to face Danzo and the entire room as well as the four occupants inside it burned in the black flames of Amaterasu leaving nothing but flaming ash behind which eventually broke down as well leaving no trace of anything in the final resting place of Danzo, Fu Torune and Itachi Uchiha the most loyal shinobi of The Village Hidden in the Leaves.

**Let me give you a moment to recover from this chapter.**

**.**

**.  
>Okay now to the note, the reason this chapter took longer than expected was because I discovered something: A muse really does exist and is not an excuse authors use to cover up not being able to write. You see my muse was fickle, instead of letting me write this chapter it forced me to write 25000 words on a High school DxD story before being satisfied and letting me finish this chapter which I started in late November. What this means is if you like High school DxD, dragons, a powerful Issei and lots of unique plot twists January will be your favourite month since I will upload my story and continue working on it until my muse changes her mind. Given that I have 25K words spaced over 4 chapters I will release a chapter on the first of January and put up a new one every week (or every second week if I can get another 25000 words written again before January six, at which point I will start summer school :  
>The story is called Heart of a Dragon and the main pairing is Issei X Irina since that is my favourite (although Akeno is a very close second) and obviously will be a harem considering the original animemanga/light novel itself is of the harem genre.**

**Now back to Naruto.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it has many key plot elements in it and believe me when you read the last chapter of this story its importance will be revealed. Also I finally broke 100000 words on this story a cool little achievement if I say so myself. Thank to those of you who have been reading this story since the beginning and thank you to those of you who gave it a chance despite how poorly written it was at the start.**

**Once again Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, stay safe and hopefully I will see many of you lovely followers/reviewers on my High school DxD story.**

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan.  
><strong> 


	33. Chaos

_**Update: Proofread.**_

_  
><em>**Happy Birthday to me :D  
>Well at least as far as fanfiction is concerned, it is actually April 27 right now where I am but hey it is still April 26 somewhere.<br>As a special present to all of you I made a new chapter for all my stories… or at least that is what I was aiming for. I couldn't finish one for To Be the Best or Naruto Guardian of the Mist but have no fear I haven't forgotten about them.  
>Also I have yet to proofread these chapters so there may be a few typos but I will look over them now and upload the fully proofread chapter.<br>In the mean time though, enjoy :D**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the Naruto anime/manga all I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

'**Heavily demonic voice'**

'**Fox talking' **

"**Fox thinking"**

*expression*

**Jutsu **

_Flashback_

Chapter 33 – Chaos

The village was in chaos. In the space of twenty four hours or so the village had been infiltrated, a gigantic spectral beast-man had appeared, easily noticeable from any distance, Sasuke Uchiha was kidnapped and on top of that Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's brother, perished along with a important aspect of the village's past, Danzo Shimura along with two clan members Fu Yamanaka and Torune Aburame, who were both very adept in their respective clans technique, some abilities of which were unique only to them. To top it all off the Uchiha clan district was damaged severely however that wasn't as pressing as the fact that there were no Uchiha _left_ in the village.

Tsunade was understandably frustrated; how this entire debacle had occurred so quickly and right under her nose to add insult to injury, baffled and annoyed her. To add to that her perve of a teammate had apparently gotten a lead which more or less amounted to the reveal of the location of the leader of Akatsuki which was, out of all places, in Rain, a village supposedly in the middle of a civil war.

'No Jiraiya, you can't go, you need to stay here, especially after this huge shit storm has just gone down, if you leave now other villages may just think invading us is a smart idea. Danzo had his enemies so losing him is a neutral change, while some may want to invade us now thinking we are weak, many more no longer want to with Danzo's death. Plus, while losing both Uchihas is a major blow, as cruel as it sounds, having Kakashi still here will keep some people at bay. All that goes out the window however if you head off half-cocked in The Village Hidden in the Rain of all places and manage to off yourself. No, that is final.' Said Tsunade firmly with a slight scowl.

'No huh… if I remember that is what you always said to me after I asked you out on a date.' Said Jiraiya nostalgically.

Tsunade's expression softened a bit remembering simpler times.

'You never did get the message.' Whispered Tsunade with a smile.

'Well you can't blame me, I wasn't the master of attraction I am now, of course I would pester you, you were my teammate.' Said Jiraiya.

'I never did understand why you never pestered anyone else; I mean even on your journeys I'm sure you met lots of beautiful women, even with your high levels of perverseness.' Said Tsunade thoughtfully.

'Oh that's right… reminded to warn Naruto if he ever needs to go near Nadeshiko Village.' Said Jiraiya with a chuckle before pausing with a frown on his face.

'While it is true I did meet my fair sure of beautiful women, none of them could ever measure up.' Said Jiraiya sadly.

Tsunade frowned for a minute thinking that "measure up" meant their bust was not large enough for Jiraiya but glancing at him she saw only melancholy plastered all over his visage without any perverseness.

'Measure up to what?' Asked Tsunade curiously.

Jiraiya sighed and closed his eyes breathing in deeply before turning to look at Tsunade. Tsunade maintained his gaze momentarily, seemingly searching for something but then Jiraiya abruptly turned to face out the window again.

"To you, Tsunade." Thought Jiraiya softly as the image of a smiling Tsunade appeared in his mind.

There was a knock on the door which made Tsunade shift her gaze from her teammate to the door, before she said come in; she glanced back at where her teammate had been previously only to notice he was gone.

"Jiraiya." Thought Tsunade sadly before steeling herself and saying come in.

Naruto, Fuka, Sai and Kakashi entered and stood at attention waiting for Tsunade to speak, some more relaxed than others,: Kakashi and Fuka and some seemingly bored: Naruto and Sai.

'Now I am sure the four of you are wondering why I called all of you here.' Begun Tsunade getting a small round of nods.

'Well first thing is first, Fuka with the death of Itachi do you plan on leaving the village now?' Asked Tsunade seriously.

'Not if I can avoid it, while I have yet to acclimatise to the village, Itachi wanted me to come here, I might not know why, and most likely won't ever but I don't want to go back to roaming the nations.' Said Fuka in a rare moment of seriousness.

'Very well in that case I grant you the rank of Special Jounin due to your skills in espionage.' Said Tsunade before throwing a flak jacket and headband at Fuka which she deftly caught.

'Um do I have to wear the flak jacket?' Asked Fuka with a grimace of distaste.

'You are not obligated to why?' Asked Tsunade.

'Well camouflage green will go terrible with my hair.' Said Fuka getting Naruto to chuckle and Tsunade to pinch her nose in annoyance.

'Fine whatever.' Said Tsunade not wanting to dwell on it.

'For the record your hair would look great no matter what you wear.' Said Naruto with a shrug.

'It looks even better when I don't wear anything.' Said Fuka with a sultry tone as she licked her lips causing Naruto's face to go the same shade as her hair.

'Moving on, Sai, I am well aware that you are a shinobi of Root, with Danzo's death you have the chance to start over, I won't hold it against you and am giving you the chance to decide what you want to do now, choose carefully as this is a onetime offer.' Said Tsunade with an intense stare.

'Well if it isn't not too much trouble I would like to be on Kakashi's team, he is the most senior ANBU member after all and his team, more specifically Naruto, is interesting, the red harlot not so much.' Said Sai with an obviously fake smile.

'H-harlot you say?' Questioned Fuka with a twitching eye.

'Very well that is acceptable.' Said Tsunade stopping a possibly disastrous fight.

'Now with that said, with Sakura still unfit for active duty and with Sasuke missing, effective immediately, you four are now a team and here is your first mission.' Said Tsunade throwing a scroll at Kakashi who promptly opened it and gave it a quick read through.

'Hmm fire temple, very well, team, pack for about two weeks worth of supplies, we may only be there for a few days but the mission parameters are fairly open-ended and we may end up having to stay there for a while. Meet at the gate at four.' Said Kakashi before disappearing.

Sai disappeared in an inky body flicker leaving Fuka and Naruto.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Thought Fuka with a frown.

'What's wrong?' Asked Naruto in concern having never said Fuka ever look genuinely worried before.

'It probably isn't anything…Tsunade what exactly is the mission?' Asked Fuka in apprehension.

Normally Tsunade would have bristled at being referred to so familiarly by someone she barely knew but her tone made her hold that thought.

'To investigate the grave sites of the former Twelve Guardian Ninja which have recently been disturbed.' Said Tsunade.

Fuka's frown increased and she disappeared in a body flicker of red hair which disappeared after a moment.

'Problem?' Asked Tsunade with a raised eyebrow.

'Not sure…I'll get back to you though.' Said Naruto before pausing.

'Hey listen Tsunade, when are we going to go after Sasuke, I know we don't know where he was taken but aren't we going to do anything about it?' Asked Naruto holding back his irritation.

'*sigh* Naruto you may have gotten stronger but you still haven't gotten smarter. Right now Sasuke is completely off our radar. We have no idea where he is and so far Jiraiya's spy network has nothing on him. I can't just send out swarms of ninja out to look for him.' Said Tsunade tiredly.

'So we just let them take him? Come on, he is one of us, how will it look if we just let people sneak into our village and steal our ninja?!' Shouted Naruto.

Tsunade slammed her palms on the desk, minus her super strength so she didn't destroy it and levelled a stern glare at Naruto.

'Look brat! We can't do anything about him if we have nothing to go on. I know he is your teammate but there is nothing you can do for him now. If we get a lead then I will let you know but don't let your emotions get the best of you.' Lectured Tsunade.

'Control huh…you have no idea how much control I have, although I don't know how you can sit there with yourself, if Jiraiya was kidnapped, as low as the possibility may be, I know you would send people after him. I suppose you have to lose a three-on-one battle to get any respect in this village.' Said Naruto calmly before leaving closing the door behind him without a sound.

'*sigh* Jiraiya, I never did understand what you saw in me.' Muttered Tsunade as she returned to her internal musings.

_-line break-_

'My plans ruined, all because of that impudent brat, things will not end here, no the world has not seen the end of me.' Thought a heavily bandaged man as his eye glared heavily in front of him before he shot a blast of black flames at it, disintegrating it.

_-line break-_

Sasuke was blindfolded and tied up when he woke up. Sending a small pulse of chakra out of his body he found he wasn't in fact hampered in any way but, he was in an unfamiliar location.

'I see you are awake.' Said a deep voice which Sasuke did not recognise.

'Who are you, furthermore where am I and what do you want with me?' Asked Sasuke calmly despite being in a compromised position.

'Me…I am many things to many people, your brother once called me his teacher, I taught him things he never would have known. I have transcended time and have control over space. You however, can call me, Madara Uchiha.' Said the man.

'I don't even need to see let alone use my Sharingan to know that what you just said is a lie. Madara Uchiha, founder of The Village Hidden in the leaves along with Hashirama Senju… you must think I am a complete idiot if you think I would believe that.' Scoffed Sasuke.

'Interesting, you are unlike your brother, he accepted who I was rather easily…perhaps that was because he wanted another Uchiha to help him with the massacre.' Said the Uchiha thoughtfully.

'Bastard you took part in the slaughter of my clan voluntarily!' Raged Sasuke before a kunai nicked the side of his head cutting of his blindfold.

Sasuke stared heatedly at the man before him, a mask, not too dissimilar in design to the one of the person he had seen in Itachi's Tsukuyomi so long ago. While his hair was much shorter their build was identical something his angry Sharingan eyes did not miss.

'What do you want with me clan slayer!?' Shouted Sasuke in anger.

While Sasuke had accepted the massacre happened and that Itachi did in fact have to kill much of his family, including their parents, Itachi was forced whereas this person had volunteered, something with made Sasuke sick to his stomach.

'Hoho it seems you are just as immature as I expected, truly a child such as yourself could never understand the truth to this world.' Said Madara.

'Itachi told me the truth, he told me everything! You are nothing but a sick demented freak!' Shouted Sasuke.

'Oh I'm the sick demented freak? Let us review shall we, you clan was butchered by Itachi with my assistance. Itachi did so to save his little brother, you. He accepted hate and disgust in the place of your love and admiration. The entire village branded him as the greatest traitor since me, even worse than Orochimaru, someone who experimented on and killed his own people. He suffered with an agonisingly painful illness for years taking numerous drugs just to cling to life in the hopes that one day, he would have the death he desired, to die at your hands and have you be seen as a hero. To add insult to injury even through his suffering he still managed to give information to Jiraiya, to protect the village. Now tell me, how did the village receive him?' Said Madara.

'Did they cheer for him? Did they sing praises about him? Did they even understand the amount of suffering he went through just so they could see another day? No. They spat on his sacrifice and the sacrifice of your clan!' Said Madara trying and succeeding in riling up Sasuke.

'Itachi did it willingly, he loved the village!' Retorted Sasuke.

'Ah yes, that he did, he even threatened me, saying that if I went after the village I would have to deal with him… funny though, now. Especially, since he is dead.' Said Madara sinisterly.

'W-what?' Asked Sasuke in shock.

'Indeed he committed suicide to take Danzo down with him along with his two top agents.' Said Madara dropping bombshell after bombshell.

'Even more interesting is with Sarutobi and Itachi dead as well as Danzo; those two councillors think that no one will ever confront them on their actions.' Continued Madara.

'While I may have killed my fair share of Uchihas, they turned their backs on me first so they brought this on themselves. Besides, I had only the best of intentions in mind for the clan but they rejected me and flocked to Hashirama, little did they know that Tobirama loathed the Uchiha and once he became Hokage he forced them into a corner under the guise of a military police force, the truth was he didn't trust us and I had foreseen this and tried to warn them but alas, a clan renowned for their vision was truly blind.' Finished Madara dispassionately.

'Why are you telling me this anyway?' Asked Sasuke having finally regained his voice after hearing Itachi killed himself.

'Ah I thought that would be obvious, to avenge Itachi of course. While you claimed to be an avenger of the clan in your youth what you ought to be is an avenger of Itachi's sacrifice. Think about this, everyone in the village will now once again think Itachi is a traitor for killing Danzo, add to this his previous crimes and Itachi will be hated even more. Is this really the fate he deserves? Tell me, should a hero be seen as a criminal? Should someone who gave their life to protect and serve others have his own life callously disregarded? Deep down, you know the truth; this world is cursed and twisted, heroes seen as scum and cowardly murderers seen as great legends. Deep down, you know what you should do now.' Said Madara before disappearing in a swirl leaving Sasuke alone with his thoughts.

_-line break-_

'Well Madara?' Asked a man with purple eyes as the Uchiha appeared in a swirl.

'Oh I think things are going rather well, the Leaf is truly foolish and because of their ignorance they will lose all of their precious Uchiha. Itachi may have died for them, but Sasuke will make them pay for his death in their blood.' Said Madara.

Pein, Madara and Konan stood inside a spire close to an opening allowing them to see outside, to see the rain never cease to fall from the sky over the Village Hidden in the Rain.

'Are you planning on sending anyone after Shukaku again?' Questioned Madara.

'No Shukaku can wait, Deidara and Sasori have cornered the three tails, he should be within our grasp very soon.' Said Pein.

'Hmm interesting what of the two, four and five tails, any news?' Asked Madara.

'Ah the four tails has been recalled into the village, he did get along with that little man better than five. As for the two tails, Kakuzu and Hidan are not too far from her location.' Said Zetsu as he appeared from the ground behind Madara.

While this conversation was going on Konan, while seemingly paying close attention was lost in her thoughts.

"Is this what he meant; that Uchiha boy has been so easily swayed to Madara's cause because of his brother's death and there is now a very good chance that he will now try and kill them. If we do use our weapon and create numerous people just like him a war is sure to start. This is not right at all…I don't know why I thought this would work in the first place. When we worked together, Nagato…Yahiko and I we were able to sway many, true Hanzo went against us however now Nagato has merely replaced him. The people down there, are they truly happy to be under our leadership or is it merely because we are not as power hungry as Hanzo?" Thought Konan sadly as Madara and Zetsu left.

'Come Konan, we will head to Mist and take out the six tails.' Said Pein.

Konan nodded as Pein made to leave and jumped out the opening in the tower.

"What are we doing?" Questioned Konan before dissolving into paper and following after Pein.

_-line break-_

Fuka, Naruto and Sai were gathered near the gate waiting for Kakashi. Sai's taunts of "harlot" and "dick-less" were met with silence, each member too absorbed in their thoughts to care.

'Alright team lets head out; if we keep a good pace we should be able to reach the temple before sunset.' Said Kakashi earning a round of nods before the group took off into the woods.

The tension within the group was palpable and for half an hour nothing was said between the four. Kakashi, while finding the silence to be a nice change of pace found that he much rather preferred some conversation to none.

'So Sai how about you tell us a bit about yourself, since you will be with us for the foreseeable future it may benefit all of us to hear about your skills and aspirations as well as your preferences.' Said Kakashi hoping to break the tension.

'Sorry Kakashi-senpai but I don't swing that way.' Said Sai with a smile making Naruto snicker slightly easing the tension.

'He meant your likes and dislikes.' Said Naruto with a laugh.

'Ah thank you dick-less, in that case: I like completing my missions, I dislike failing my missions, my only hobby is painting and I have no aspirations. I utilise ink based Ninjutsu and my imagination is my only limit as well as how fast I can draw in the heat of battle.' Said Sai.

'Painting? That is odd, to my understanding all Root members were trained to have no attachments to anything, a hobby such as painting is intrinsically emotional.' Commented Kakashi.

'Yes well, I wasn't perfect.' Sai replied.

'You think getting rid of your emotions make you a perfect ninja?' Asked Naruto sternly.

'Indeed, that is what I have been taught.' Said Sai with a smile.

'You were taught wrong.' Said Naruto bluntly.

'Oh and why is that?' Asked Sai.

'Emotions are a liability in the heat of battle and important decision making but without them a person cannot grow. For instance a ninja without emotion would be incapable of determining the actions of people who rely heavily on their emotions. An Aburame for example will not be able to predict the actions of an Inuzuka whose companion was injured. While they may see it as something insignificant such as one bug being killed in a hive, or even be able to predict the Inuzuka may react in anger, they will never be able to judge the lengths to which they would go for revenge.  
>It is the same in battle, for normal ninja, a ninja whose comrade was hurt may become a hindrance, however due to their strong desire to protect and save the life of their friend they will reach new depths of strength: someone who is fighting for a cause that is intrinsically emotional will always give more than one who fights because it is merely his duty.' Said Naruto.<p>

'So are you to say that if someone killed Kakashi you wouldn't lose all rational thought but instead, would be more motivated to avenge him?' Questioned Sai curiously.

'Yes and no.' Replied Naruto ambiguously.

'I'm touched by your concern Naruto.' Said Kakashi sarcastically.

'What I mean is I wouldn't lose all rational thought but I would be more motivated. The thing is, having something to fight for which means a lot to you is much more powerful than fighting for something which you are told to fight for.' Said Naruto.

"I see, you are in fact more interesting than I thought, Naruto Uzumaki." Thought Sai as the group continued on silently to their destination.

**Also I know I have done this before but this is for a different reason, over 1000 favourites and followers. It is thanks to each and every one of you that I am no longer affected in the slightest by flames and can go on writing knowing that someone out there likes my story and is excited to read what happens next. Thank you very much for that.**


End file.
